Here we go again
by Alaina08
Summary: Alaina Dukes has had the worst couple of years in a life time she doesn't believe that love exists or that she can ever love. She has major trust issues she cann't trust anyone but when she goes to first beach she meets him and her life does a 180
1. Chapter 1

ALAINA'S POV

" Hey amber how are you broski" I say to my loving best friend of 4 years. We been friends since 10th grade at Forks High School and now we got to Peninsula college in the same town of Forks. I am going to school for zoology and Amber is going for psychology.

"Hey girly I have someone I want you to meet her name is Leah Clearwater, and she just looking for some girles to hang out with" she said.

"Awwww we can totally do that" I said. The girl walks up with Amber by her side and she introduces herself, "Hi im Leah Clearwater and you must be Alaina Dukes-yea that's me the best and most wonderful but yet sloppy Alaina hahaha".

"So Leah where do you live-aww I live on the reservation in La Push- awwwww thats like right down the street from us". "Yea Amber and I went to that beach a couple of times, but when we do go omg girl there are like these huge guys that jump of the cliffs and its crazy and they are like really huge, do you know them.-oh yea i know them pretty well one of them is my ex", when she mentioned her ex it looked like she was in a lot of pain I know all about the ex boyfriend stuff it really sucks.

"... and the others i know well also they are like little brothers to me actually one of them go here his name is Embry Call". I nood my head saying oh ok i get the picture. So I decide to carry on conversation and ask "So Leah what are you majoring in-oh I am majoring in nursing they think because I want to be a nurse that im going to stay on the resv and take care of them when we get attacked by vamp other tribes but I'm not staying in that small res there is to many bad memories there".

"So Amber already told me what she was majoring in what's your major- awwww im majoring in zoology i love animals expecially wolves like i like how they like to stay in a pack and never leave one behind and i really like the alpha its like he knows exactly what to do", I really do love animlas at home I have 3 dogs lady, uno , and paws and i have 2 cats Piglet and Lilaha.

"Hey did you guys want to come by the res tonight were haveing a bonfire on the beach tonight an I can introduce you guys to the rest of the pac.. guys if you want". I look over to Amber and we have a silent converation between us and which ending with Amber nonding her head saying that she want to go. "Yea thanks Leah we would love to go it should be fun we just have to go home and change into comfier things you know- oh yea i totally understand all that well the bonfire start at 5:30 and oh yea make sure you have your swimsuits we like to go swimming- oh ok Leah we will see you then".

After we say our good-byes to Leah we head outside and get into Ambers Black Chylser 200 and head home to relax and change into our bathing suits. As we walk into the house we see my mom and dad in the living room making-out.

"Awww come on I so totally dont want to see that mom and dad thats grosss-how do you think you got here-lalalalalalalala dont want to hear it, ummm mom Amber and I are going to the beach in a couple of minutes we meet this girl at our school and she live on the reservation and invited us to a bonfire and we said we could go so we should be back no later than 10 but if it gets any later we will call and tell you- alright just be careful you to Amber your our child now to remember that". Amber's parents died in a car crash a couple of years ago and I asked my mom if they could take over guardianship over her and yea they won the case so she live with us now we could totally take her in my mom is a tourist to the celebrities and my dad is the CEO of JCPennies so yea we could take her in. As we walk up to our rooms we here my mom and dad going at it again ewwwwwww. We finally rush to our room and search though our closets to find the perfect little bikinis.

"So Alaina what are you going to wear- I was think about my bikini that white and has that cute little belt that goes with it and my board shorts how about you what you wearing- I will be wearing the bikini that white and blue but the top is ruffles and board shorts". It so funny we dont surf but the board shorts are so commfy how can you not want to wear them lol.

As we walk down the stairs we hear my dad and brother goin at it talking about sports now dont get me wrong i love sports but they talk about it all the time. They do this everyday when Jr comes home from school he goes to the same school as us and majors in history. I say hi to my bother and walk into the kitchen to get the keys to my Mustang Gt 520 as I walk into the kitchen I see my sister with her boyfriend talking to our mom, now I don't have a clue what they were talking about I say hi and grab 2 blueberry muffins and head out to the car and drive to La PUsh.

As we get to La Push I park the car across the lot now Amber hate going across the street dont ask why but she hates it, so we run across the street we make it to the beach I take off my Lacoste shoes and Amber takes off her Chuck Taylors and walk through the beach. I just love how the sand goes between your toes it feels so good. The bonfirefire hasnt start we got here a hour early, as we sets out our towles and lay down on the sand I grap the muffins and give one to Amber. "OMG I love your mom's muffins there so good I swear it makes me want to catch a gernade for you". Hahahahaha! As w spread the towels out on the sand and lay down on them, as I lay down I had a feeling of that someone was watching me and it was freaking creepy I tried shaking off but it was still there. I look at Amber and see her moving around as if someone is watching her also,"Dude do you feel as if someone is like watching every move you make" asked Amber. "Yea I thought it was only me but I guess not thats so weird dude".

The feeling bypassed and it was about 15 minutes until the bonfire, Amber and I were still laying on our towels when there was a shadow hanging over us it wouldn't move but it talked "Hey you guys im glad you can make it the bonfire is about to start just letting you now the guys aren't here yet but they will be here soon, let me introduce you guys to there wives and childern". We pack up are stuff and walk with Leah the the wives as we get there Leah informs us not to look on the left side of Emliy's face it bugs Sam. We get to the wives and Leah Introduces us to them "This is Emily and her 2 boys Samuel Eli, Nathaneil Noah and there little girl Sarah Leann, Rachel and her 2 little girls Rebecca Angel, and Leah Alexandria and Last but not least this is Kim and her little boy Jarred Anthony and there 2 little girls Mesha Michel ad Ryian Louise-Hi its nice to meet you guys and the little babies there all are so cute".

It's five minutes until the bonfire and I look to the woods and see 7 huge guys come out the woods with no shirt on and dang did they look good. Amber Whispers in my ear "Dude do you see them there grogeous and buff like freaking huge I wouldn't mind having one - you are crazy man but I dont blame you they are pretty grogeous". Leah goes over to the boys and start talking to them abut something they come around and see Amber and I they come up to us and introduce us.

"Hi I'am Sam Ulley". The big one came up to us tall and muscular apparently his wife is Emily their a cute couple.

"Hey what up I'm Paul" the prettier one of them not as tall as Sam but hes still tall His wife is Rachel.

"Hello I'm Jarred ". The cute one said he goes over to Kim and give her a kiss on the check she turns around and they start making-out, I said to myself that the kind of relationship I want with my husband.

"Hey I'm Jacob". He's the tallest out of all of them and the second prettiest.

"Hi I'm Quil Quil Atera How are you gorgeous". I start to blush and say thank-you.

"Yo what's up I'm Brady and this is my brother Collin".

We both say "Hey what's up I'm Alaina and this is my best friend Amber".

"Awww did you just move here" one of the twins asked I don't really know which one it was they kinda look alike there both were adorable. "no we've been here for a couple of years now we moved from Ohio". "Oh ok thats cool so do you guys have boyfriends I know I;m comming off strong but you guys are really petty so I just go to make sure your not attatched- no were not attached ummmmm Alaina has major trust issues so it will take her so time to get to know someone and trust them, Alaina didn't start talking to me until like a couple of mounths after when I first started talking to her". " Oh Alaina was you hurt by an ex boyfriend- no I wasn't hurt by an exboyfriend i just have really bad trust issues i just can't trust a lot of people".

As I said that I look over at the cute little couples and then back to the woods and I see the most beautiful man come out of the woods with no shirt on. My eyes grew wide and I feel like i just have to get to know him its really weird its like theres a pull to him and I cann't describe it its like everyone around me is just isn't there anymore its like its only me and him here. It's like my feet are making me walk to him as I get to him I stand there looking dumb-founded I couldn't even remember my own name. As I stand there in front of him looking in his beautiful brown eyes my hand does the unthinkable it touches him not just anywhere on his big massive pecks and Gosh did it feel good, but he was so hot not phsically because he was really HOT. I let my hands slide down his chest and I look into his eyes and my lips meet his and he didn't pull away I hear him grunt as I take his bottom lip in between my teeth my hands wrap around his neck and his hands grap my waist to pull me closer to him he picks me up I wrap my legs around his waist and moan into the kiss as his tounge has won and defeated I pull apart from the kiss because I couldn't breathe and he attacks my neck I moan again and I feel his hard on in between my thighs as he grunts once again. I pull apart and he puts me down I keep looking in his eyes "I'm so sorr... I was cut off be his lips crashing to mine once again but I pull again I need to know his name. "Hey baby my name is Embry whats your name", OMG his voice was so deep I still looked dumb-founded as i try to remember my name it finally comes to me "Ummmm Hi I'm Alaina". "Now that I know your name we need to head back to the bonfire babe".

He picks up the wood and takes my hand and intwines our fingers I start blushing as we meet up with everyone there I look over to my bestfriend and see that she also has that dazed look in her eyes its so weird. What is going on I thought i have never ever just came up to a guy and be so bold that not me at all its crazy but I don't care if i can be in his arms all the time I would I felt so safe in his arms its just crazy I cann't describe it. But the guys that walked out of the woods came up to Embry and start patting him on the back and congratulating him I was so confused but I have a feeling that he will tell me sooner our later. Embry puts the wood down on the ground and pulls me infront of him and wraps his arms around my waist and again I start blushing uncontrolably as he sways back and forth. He whispers in my ear and ask me "babe you want to go sit", i just nood my head and we go sit down on the log.

So i try and start a conversation" So why are you so hot-thanks babe- not not like that are you sick are something like your really hot i mean i dont mind I'm frezzing right now". He graps my shoulders and pulls me closer to him rubbing up and down my arm. "Awwww tht its genetic", I laugh and stare at the fire. As time passes away I pull at my phone and see that its past eleven o'clock I was supposed to call my mom and tell her that I'll be home later let me call now.

"Hey mom sorry I forgot to call the time kinda slipped by"

_"It's ok where are you at right now"_

"I'm still at first beach at the bonfire I will come home soon don't wait up mom"

_"ok just make sure you lock the door when you guys come in"_

"yes Mom I love you mom Bye"

_"Love you too Lana"_

Embry takes my phone "What are you doing give it back", he holds my phone up so high im not able to reach I pull up on him and im still not able to get my phone "What do you think I'm doing with your phone I'm puttin my number in it". He gives me my phone and I'm still on him he graps me by the waist and pulls me down and I'm straddling him, I feel him get a little excited and I start grinding on him he graps my hips and I stop automatically. " Whoa I need you to stop if you dont want other things to happen", I laugh and try to get off of him but he still has his hands gripping my hips and I cann't move, so once again I start grinnding on him and he starts to tickle my waist and I cann't stop moving or laughing. He finally lets me go and I go sit next to him, I soon start falling asleep on him and the last thing I remember is him pulling me up onto his lap.

When I wake I'm not inside my Mustang but inside and BMW the car comes to a hault and I look up to see Embry with a huge smile on his face. "Hey there beautiful you don't mind staying the night with me do you- no I dont but my mom is expecting me home-I called your mom for you she thinks that you are staying over leahs House but your with me".He gets out of the car and walks around to the passanger side of the car and picks me up and takes me into his house and up the stairs to his room, "where is Amber at-awwww your friend that was with you she here to but shes with seth". I was so confused whos is Seth I thought but i guess it doesnt matter because she here. We get to his room and he puts me on the bed I sit there and look at him as he goes through his drawes and throws me a shirt it smells just like him like th ocean and the forrest it smells so good. I start to take off my clothes and his eyes grow wide so i decide to give him a little show and he start to blush i walk up to him and tell him "Your so cute when you blush". He graps my hips and hugs me and tells me to just put the shirt on and hell be right back. I put the shirt on shirt on and befor you can say 'who shot john' i was knocked out.


	2. Chapter 2

EMBRY'S POV

As I walk out of my physical education class I see little Ms. Leah walk out with some girl I have never seen before, Leah usually wait for me until I get out of class and we drive home together so I decide to follow her, that's when I hear it the most angelic voice I have ever heard in my life. I keep following her and then I smell the most amazing smell I have ever smelled before it's smelled like honey and sweat pea it was the perfect combination for my nose. My mom always wear sweat pea and I got hooked to the smell. I go around the corner and man oh man what do I see? I see the most beautiful women I have ever seen before. Its was like it was only me and her in this college she was the only thing I heard the only thing I smelled the only thing I saw and, That's when I knew that I just imprinted on this girl and I didn't even care what her name I will found out sooner or later right I thought to myself. If I wasn't a wolf I would have gone up to her and talked to her anyways I think she's supposed to be with me for ever and eternity. GOD this girl was so beautiful her skin complexion looked so smooth and her color was like a peanut butter color, and her hair was short but yet in curls and was as black as my hair and oh GOD her smile could light up a dark room her teeth were straight and beautiful and then I see the dimples when she smiled and it was like if GOD himself told me "here theses are just for you". When I finally look into my angels eyes they were a beautiful dark brown.

I see her and all I want to do is run to her pick her up and hug and kiss her all over but, I don't want to come off to strong so I had to keep my composure and stand behind this pillar. I look her over again to see what she is wearing , she's wearing a blue hoodie that says "I love dinosaurs" some cute little jeans that show off her ass and GOD did her ass look good in them jeans I got to stay focus I tell myself. I see that she was wearing a black coach bag and a black and blue Hurley book bag and then I look at the shoes she was wearing and OH MY GOD my baby love pumas.

I see what my future can hold for me and her: I see her in our cute little house as I get out of my Land Rover IRX concept I see her through the window holding one of our quintuplets. I wonder where the other 4 is probably playing around the house being mischievous. I see her dart to the front door it's raining outside so she stays on our wrap around porch until I walk up and give our little daughter a kiss on the nose and look at my angel as she put my baby girl down her eyes meet mine once again and I can see the lust in her eyes. She wraps her hands around my neck and crash her lips to mine I grab her hips and pull her closer to me. I hear her moan into the kiss as I suck on her bottom lip asking for an opening which she gives me with no problem, I pull her off the ground and she automatically wraps her legs around my waist and walk into the house. I feel my 4 boys come over and grab a hold of my legs I pull away from the kiss and say "hey boys how are you daddy a little busy go play and ill be right there ok", they nod there heads.

I return to my wives lips I grunt as she bite down on my bottom lip and my tongue defeats her once again and I gain access in her mouth. She pulls away trying to catch her breath my lips never leaving her body go straight to her neck I push her body up against the door and I feel how wet she is through her Juicy Couture sweatpants she has on she fidgets because I know she can feel my dick harden and rub against her thighs I whisper in her ear "do you feel how excited you make me babe" she nods her head and moans once again. I put my hand up against her neck to push her head back so that it exposes her neck as I attack the spot that she loves me to get her spot is the front of her neck I hear her gasp as I start sucking on it. She moan's out my name as she getting more wet which includes me getting more harder if that was even possible, I start to walk towards our room are kids are somewhere playing with the cat or dog when I hear someone call my name its not my angels angelic voice.

It's Leah Clearwater pulling me out of the best fantasy I have ever had in my life. "Embry dude you can totally see the bulge in you pants and were still in school", I blush of embarrassment.

"So which one did you imprint on- the one that had I love dinosaur's hoddie on what's her name Leah- her name is Alaina Dukes I invited her to the bonfire to which she is coming along with her friend". Look Embry I need some girls to hang out with that I like so please don't blow this I really need this please", I nod my head telling her I understand completely.

We walk out of the doors and head to the parking lot where we take a long time looking for my car we finally find my beautiful BMW IXdrive. As we get into the car and head on the road it was pretty much a silent trip obviously Leah left me alone so that I can gather my thoughts. I drop of little Ms Leah at her house and head to mine, Seth's, Quil's, and Jacob's house I'm the only one her at the house apparently Jacob and Quil are still at the auto shop working.

I remember that I have to go on patrol in a couple of minutes I wonder you I am patrolling with I go into my room and get a pair of my basketball shorts and head outside to phase. I phase and have a couple of minutes to myself until I feel a breeze which indicates that someone else has phase I wait until I hear thoughts that say "Man I hate high school I swear these girls be up on my dick like I'm some freaking man whore its irritating, Oh hey Embry how are you awwwww who's that girl that got your head all puzzled"? Seth asked.

"She's my imprint no big thing dude- dude you finally imprinted I'm so happy for you I mean I know it sucks since it was only you me and Leah that was left to imprint but now the three musketeers are down to two it sucks now, it really sucked that the young ones imprinted before we could but I understand it. Dude she's really hot she dresses like you but a lot hotter and dude her ass does look fantastic in those jeans". I start to growl to get him to shut up and back off my angel yea I know my girl has a great ass I don't need him telling me that, I don't need him thinking about her like that to and then my mind does the impossible I can usually keep my thoughts to myself but my fantasy came out.

"Dude that was hot sorry man if you don't want me thinking about her like that then quit showing me things like that, that was hot dude. I know that had to be embarrassing feeling like that in school".

"Man you have no idea it was so crazy though like really crazy". I feel the pull of my imprint she on the beach and I run towards the beach to see my beautiful imprint in a cute little bikini laying on the sandy beach with her friend I keep seeing her moving and twitching then I hear my angels friend ask her "Dude do you feel as if someone or something is watching every move we make-yea I thought it was just me but I guess not" my angel answer her friend.

Seth and I only have an hour left of patrolling and an hour before the bonfire starts. We run the perimeter one more time it apparently gets closed in time for the bonfire because we fell a couple of breezes that and her hear thoughts of other imprints so we know Sam, Paul, Jarred, Jacob, Quil, Brady and Collin phase in and out. It most be time for the bonfire to start Seth and I head back to the beach as I pull my basketball shorts on and look around for some fire wood. As I find the fire wood I head out of the trees when I see my imprint looking and the imprinted couples and then her eyes focused on mine and I see her eyes grow wide as she looks at me.

I see her move and sooner than later she is right in front of me, I look her over and damn did she look good in that cute little bikini and her boarding shorts. She raises her hand and place it on my peck I stare at her in complete AWWWW her hand sit there for a while until it slides down my chest and over my abs. She looks back up to my eyes as her hands wrap around my neck and she does the unthinkable she crashes her nice a plump lips to mine, I don't pull away I mean why would I pull away for this is what I wanted since I saw her at school. I grab her waist to pull her closer to me, I hear myself grunt as she takes my bottom lip in between her teeth. I grab her by her hips and pull her off the ground and she automatically wraps her legs around my waist she moans as I suck on her bottom lip into my mouth asking her permission to enter her mouth which she agrees with yet another loud moan.

I feel her start to grind on my already hard dick I know she feel me stiffen as if I can get any harder. She pulls away to catch her breathe, but my mouth never leaves her body I go start to her beautiful neck. I go up to her earlobe and flick my tongue out as I lick her from her neck to her earlobe, I hear her moan as I suck on her neck and earlobe. She tries to say she sorry but I cut her off mid sentence with my lips desiring her plump and yummy lips to meet up with mine once again. She pulls away from the kiss and then pulls her self off of me that when I decide that she needs to know who she was just making out with "hey baby my name is Embry", I look in her eyes It look as if she is searching for something it looks like she is lost she finally answers my question "ummmmmm ok my name is Alaina".

I look at her again and say "Babe as much as I want to make out with you again we have to get to the bonfire", she nods her head as I bend down and pick up the firewood as we start to walk my hand entwines our fingers we finally reach the bonfire and I set the fire wood down and I grab her by her hips and bring her in front of me and closer to me as I sway back a forth. The guys are patting my back and congratulating me I look down at her face and I see pure confusion writing all over her face but then it softens and I ask her if she wants to sit on the log she nods her head and we walk over to the logs and sit down. She looks up in my eyes and ask "Why are you so hot- thank you –no not like that I mean are you sick I mean I don't mind because I'm a little cold right now" she says.

I grab her shoulder and bring her closer to me and start rubbing up and down her arm, I tell her that its genetics she is satisfied with my answer as she gets lost in the fire she comes out of her daze and reaches for her phone and looks at the time on her phone I look over to her phone and check the time and see that it's a little past eleven o'clock.

I hear her gasp and she immediately calls someone on her phone I try not to listen on the conversation but it sounds as if she is talking to her mom on the phone. She confirms my suspension when she says " OK mom I will love you bye mom" and I hear her mom say " I love you to Lana", she ends the call and a grab the phone out of her hands and raise up to where she can not reach it.

I hear that angelic voice say "What are you doing give me back my phone "I raise it higher as she decides to pull her self up on me. I answer her question saying "What do you think I'm doing I'm putting my number in your phone", I grab her by the hips and pull her down and she straddles my waist as I give her phone back to her. She starts to grind on me and I know she feels me get excited I grab her hips to try to get her to stop but she doesn't so I decided to say something "Whoa I need you to stop only if you want something else to happen".

She starts to blush uncontrollable and she's so cute when she blushes and all this is for me, she starts to grind on me again so I grab her waist and start to tickle her she keeps moving on my dick and I get more excited. I sit her back on the log and adjust the tent that has formed in my pants she looks over and again start to blush. Soon after she starts to doze off I pick her up and place her on my lab she cuddles around me, as I start to hum a song my mom used to hum for me when I would go to sleep sooner or later my angel is knocked out in my arms. We look over to Seth and see that he has his imprint snuggled in his arms also knocked out Sam is the first one to speak "Congrats you two I guess the three musketeers are over Leah you time will come around trust me- Sam I stopped trusting you once you left my heart shattered in a million pieces", his face looked in so much pain he hated what he did that to Leah.

I see its getting late I put my princess down as I run back to my house and get my car I head back to the beach and pick up my angel and say my goodbyes and see ya later I head back to my car I see that Seth is already in my car I gently set her down in the passenger side of my car. When we get close to the house I reach into her pockets and call her mom, I tell her mom that I'm a friend of Leah and that she will be sleeping over Leah's house and that she will be home tomorrow morning, she ok's it I say goodnight and goodbye's as we reach our house.

My angel wakes up and Seth is already headed to the house to put his imprint down, she looks at me she looks so cute when she first starts to wake up. She asks where are we I answer back that where at my house and ask if it is all right if she sleeps here she nods her head. I get out of the car and walk over to her door and open and pick her up and take her into the house were almost half way up the stairs when she ask "Where is Amber", I look at her confused and think awww Amber must be Seth's imprint I tell her "She is With Seth" she looks confused for a split second we finally get to my room and open the door I walk into my room and place her on my bed and walk over to my drawers and look for a shirt for her to wear. I find a shirt that I used to wear before I phased I throw it on the bed and she looks at it and she gets the picture. She get up off my bed and starts taking off her shorts seductively she walks over to me and turn around so that her back is against my chest and start to grind on me I tell her "Babe just put on the shirt ill be right back" she nods her head I leave to go downstairs.

As I walk down the stairs and see that Seth is in the kitchen panting "Bro what's up why you panting like that- dude if Amber don't quit grinding on me I'm going to lose it- I totally understand where your coming from Alaina decided to give me a little show before putting on the shirt I gave her to sleep in, I came down here to get some water and cool down I cant take it being up there with her for so long I'm going to want to thrust into her wet pussy if she don't quit playing".

We see and hear Jacob and Quil walk thru the door as they say "Hey bros what are you guys still doing up I though you guys will be up in the bed asleep with your imprints- dude I cant take it right now all I want to do is thrust right into her wet pussy I cant take it she keeps grinding up on me it feels so damn good but I cant do anything about it". I see at the corner of my eye Seth agreeing to every word I say, I hear Jacob and Quil laughing and shake their head and say "Thank GOD are imprints are young I feel sorry for you guys but I'm heading up I'm bone dead tired".

I start to yawn and turn all the lights off as I head up the stairs I hope and pray that Alaina is asleep I cant take this right now I thought to myself. I say goodnight to the guys and walk into my room my prayers were answer my princess was knocked out on my bed, I lay down next to her and kiss he on softly on the lips. I hear her moan out my name I thought she was awake and I hear again "sweet niblets that feels so good Embry" my angel talks in her sleep how cute is that. I wrap my arms around her and soon fall asleep with her in my arms and it felt right at home with her in my arms.


	3. Chapter 3

Alaina's POV

I start to wake up but I feel arms tighten around my waist and see the sun shining in the room. I look at the room and it's not a room I have seen before I turn my body on to the other side and see a smiling Embry his teeth are so perfect I go back to the daydream I had last night at the bonfire when I was staring at the fire.

I was sitting on the couch because I was on bed rest; on the couch of our cute little house and I was pregnant I was huge. Embry walks thru the door and my eyes grow wide and so does his, he walks over to me and puts his ear against my belly and say "I can hear our kid's heartbeat" I start to smile he gets up and comes closer to me and gives me a long passionate kiss it was a kiss that I've been waiting all day for.

"Hey babe I miss you all day all I did was watch movies and sit here on this freaking couch I am bored with watching movies I'm glad you're here I was getting so bored". He picked me up off the couch and thru the hallway to our room, we got to our room and he laid me down on the bed he was hovering over me looking me dead in the eyes he hasn't said a word since he came home but I see lust in his eyes. As he bend down and kissed me again with as more passion then the first kiss he licks my bottom lip asking for an entrance which I don't give to him. He grabs my ass and I gasp as his tongue makes his way to explore my mouth I feel him smile into the kiss. I pull away from the kiss to breath as his mouth travels down to my neck and get my sweet spot I moan his name as his finger travel from my neck to my breast he plays with my nipple. He goes lower to the hem of my shirt and he takes my shirt off and his hands go on my bra and he plays with my nipple once again he goes behind my back and unclasp my bra. He looks at me and grunt I can feel his erection against my thigh.

"ummmm Embry we cant the doctor said we cant it will harm the kids babe"

"Well I have something else in mind" I start to blush. As he lowers his body inch my inch he kisses every inch of my body until he get to my nipples he flicks out his tongue and pulls one of my breast into his mouth I moan loudly as he sucks on my nipple. He pinches the other nipple that was not getting any attention, he leaves my breast and continue to kiss my body until he gets to my pants he starts to unbuckle my pants.

When Embry calls me out of my daydream I look up at him and smile. He leans forward and claims my lips I close my eyes and when I close my eyes that's when he decided to pull away.

"Good Moring babe"

"Moring " I said.

"Where my car the last thing I remember is you giving me a shirt and you leaving and I went on your bed a passed out I didn't think I was that tired-your car is still at first beach I called your mom and told her that you will be by this morning" I nod my head.

He gets up from his bed and pulls me along with him I look into his eyes and ask if I can pick his outfit out. He looks down at me and just stares at me and then tells me no.

"Please pretty please can I pick out your outfit Embry what if I pick out your outfit and you can pick mine out once we get to my house" he looks at me and I see the corner of his mouth turn up I jump up and down and then wrap my hands around his neck and peck him on the lips. He gets in the shower and I pick out his clothes, as I go into his closet pick out a yellow polo shirt and some Hollister beige shorts and then look at the floor and all I see are shoes scattered around on the floor I thought I had a lot of shoes I guess not but I think I beat him by maybe three including heels and my flats. I pick out some red and black pumas. He comes back to the room with just his Haynes briefs on and GOD did he look good he still had the glistening of water running down his chest and it was so sexy. He looks over to his bed at the clothes that I set out for him and nods his head. I put my shorts back on and we head down the stairs where I hear Amber loud mouth talking about something.

We get into the kitchen and see Amber sitting on some guy's lap I hope and pray that she knows him.

"Hey Broski you are so loud- hey girly I'm loud because Setthy wont leave me alone and wont let me get off his lap" she has a smirk look on her face and I know she wants to be on his lap she is crazy. I hear 2 other people come down the stairs talking about patrolling I look up at Embry because I knew he heard them he looks down at me and shrug his shoulders; he's hiding something from me I will find out soon trust.

Embry looks into his refrigerator and I ask "So babe what do you got in there to eat-nothing really I guess we can stop somewhere and get something before going off to school" I nod my head and look over to Amber as she looks at Seth there such a cute couple but when I look at her I see that she is already dress and out of the things we wore yesterday.

"Dude when did you go back to the house to get your clothes- you know I'm an early riser so I got them this morning-did my mom look upset that we didn't come home last night –no she said that Embry called and told her". I look up at Embry and peck him on the check.

"OK well Seth I will see you later on when I get home from school I have to take Alaina to get her car at the beach and take her home and pick out an outfit for her to wear at school today".

"Alright bro I see you at Sam's and Emily later on tonight".

We head outside and I'm freezing Embry wraps his arms around me which keep me warm for the time being. I look over at the cars and see Amber picked her car up to, we head for the road and first beach to get my mustang once we get there I get out of the car and run to my car. I get in and start the ignition and turn on the heat I wish that Embry was here so that he can keep me warm. We pull up to my house and I get out of the car and see that my dad has already left for work and that my little brother is still here with mom and that my sister car is here also. I open the door to my car and get out I see the Embry does the same he rushes over to me and wraps his muscular arms around me. We get up to the front door and open it.

"Hey everyone I'm home- we're in the kitchen".

"Ok ill be in there in a minute I have to take a shower and change clothes and I'll be right down" I hear of chorus of oks.

I pull Embry up the stairs and to my room, as we enter my room he goes straight to my closet and I cant help but laugh that he is to intrigued in what he wants me to wear. He pulls out a gray t-shirt that has a burger on it some of my favorite pair of jeans and my billabong white hoodie. He looks at my shoes and see a gray and pink pair of Nike's, he looks at my 3 book bags and pick the white book bag and he looks over my many purses and pulls out the black purse I wore yesterday. He goes thru my jewelry and picks out my heart shape necklace and my heart shape bracelet.

"Where's is your panties and bra drawer" I look at him as if he has 3 heads and shake my head no. I start to head out my room and then think he's going to look around in the drawers to find my panties I got back in my room.

"Don't look thru my drawers Embry I swear you better not". He nods his head and I give him a serious look face telling him I'm so serious. I head to the bathroom and take a shower.

Embry's POV

Hahahaha she thinks I'm not going to look through her drawers she has another thing coming. I shake my head you know on T.V. they have the angel and the devil standing on your shoulders and the person is debating on which one to do, Yea that what I was doing. My hand was on one of her drawers but then I take it off I listen to the angel. I go thru her closet once again and she has a lot of clothes she has a lot of Ohio State stuff I wonder if she like the team or if she used to live there. I see that she has basketball and footballs in her closet and a baseball bat. I think my girl love sports if that the case we can play some kind a sport as a date. I look thru some more of her clothes and I see a lot of Yankees stuff, I hear the door open and incomes walking my beautiful princess that look so good with the stuff I picked out for her.

"So I see you have a lot of Ohio State stuff do you like the team or did you used to live there- I used to live there we moved here in my 9 grade here after my sister graduated from her high school".

"Do you like the Yankees also- Yea I love the Yankees I fell in love with them after there second time wining the Series I was hook on them I don't watch a lot of it now but I ask my dad how they are doing and things",

"Do you like sports I see football's and basketball's in your closet and then a little baseball bat in the corner- oh yea that baseball bat is for intruders I can swing hard with one of those I also have one by my bed so I'm always prepare" I laugh. She sits down on her bed and put the shoes that I picked out for her on, she starts to unload her book-bag she had on yesterday when she notice that I already did that for her.

"Awwww that to sweet thank you Embry- no problem babe".

We head down the stairs and into their kitchen her mom brother and sister look at me as if I have three heads. I know now where Alaina gets that look from.

"Hi mom sorry I didn't come home last night I feel asleep and no body knew where I lived so I had to stay the night at Leah's" she said to her mom.

"Oh yea and sorry I forgot to introduce him guys this is Embry, Embry this is my sister Helenia, my brother Jr he goes to school with us and my loving mom and my dad already went to work". I say hi to everyone her brother still looking at me like I still have three heads her mom and sister start talking again it sounded as if there talking about wedding stuff I don't really know. My angel opens the frig and gets an apple.

"An apple a day keeps the doctor away" she says as she shuts the door. She goes over to the key rack and put her mustang keys up on the rack. She says bye to her family and tells her brother that she will see him at school he nods and still looks at me funny I guess right. We walk out the door and head for my car.

"Did you want a bite Embry is pretty juicy" she laughs.

I grab her hand that has the apple in it and take a big chunk out of the apple she sees the bite mark and looks up at me and give me a puppy dog look with pouted lips. I kiss those lips and the look is gone.

"I thought you said you wanted to get something before we went to school what up with that look princess-I do but I like my apples Embry and you took a big bite".

"I will by you another apple before we head to school I promise" she nods her head and leans into me. We stop at this dinner and head for the door I open the door for her and she walks in. We wait to be seated we finally are seated at a booth we look over the menu she nods her head. I look over the menu and see they have whole apples.

"Look babe they have whole apples here do you want one from here" she nods her head I lean over the table and give her a quick peck on the lips.

"I'm sorry babe I wont take another bite of you apple I promise ok-no you can take a bit but not a wolf-man bite Embry". I laugh at the wolf-man part that was funny.

The waitress comes to us and ask us what we want "I'll take the bacon and eggs scrambled please and hash browns oh yea and some lemonade if you have it please" she says the waitress she nods her head.

"I'll have what she is having but add 2 blueberry pancakes and 4 pieces of toast and 3 more pieces of bacon please and thank you" the waitress and Alaina both look at me like I'm crazy. The waitress leaves and it's just me and Alaina.

"What I'm a growing man babe I have to eat and plus breakfast is the most important meal of the day" she has this sexy smirk on and she gets up from the booth and comes over and sits next to me and grabs my face and crash her lips to mine but she pulls away before I can react to the kiss. She gets back up and walks over the her side the booth.

"What was that for-oh nothing that was just really sexy that all".

"I should do that more often then" she laughs. I feel her feet go up and down my leg and then in between my crotch and I fidget a little, she looks at me with a mischievous look on her face I have a feeling what she going to do but I hope she wont make a tent in my shorts before we go to school. I feel her rubbing my thigh with her foot and I grab her foot and she squeals as I start playing with her foot she pulls her foot back and I give her a loving smile and once again reach over the table and give her a kiss. The waitress comes back with our food and my side of the table is full.

"Ma'ma I'm so sorry can I see you apples see if there good I'm sorry it totally slipped my mind" my princess ask the waitress. The waitress nods and go gets the apples and brings them back Alaina picks through the apples for the perfect one.

'Perfect! Thank you again I really appreciate it" she holds the apple to her face and is satisfied with her choice she so cute I thought to myself in my head. She eats her food and save her apple for last. She looks at the apple again and take a couple bites of her apple, she get up from her booth and comes sit next to me and snuggles up to me GOD did that feel good. I ate all my food just waiting for her to get done with her apple she hasn't taken another bit of it since she's been over here.

"Babe everything ok you haven't taken a bite of that apple since you got over here- I'm to full to take another bite Embry". She pushes the apple to meet my face and I look at her "An apple a day keeps the doctor away" she says to me I look at her and take the apple from her and eat it.

"So what are you majoring In Alaina- I'm majoring in zoology I like animals especially wolves I think there pretty cool and how they all stick together I really like how the alpha takes charge and commands his wolves what to do its kind a sweet". I nod and think to myself I'm pretty sure she wont like how our alpha commands us what to do it kinds sucks. She will be upset if were in the middle of something and she hears a howl and we have to stop whatever where doing she wont like it then.

"What you major Embry- I'm majoring in Physical Education I really want to be a Gym teacher I never had a fun Gym teacher so and Physical stuff is what I like to I like to run and all that stuff". She nods her head I look at my watch and see that I have to be in class less than 30 minutes.

"Babe we have to go I have class less than 30 minutes- it's a good thing we picked a dinner right down the street than huh Embry" I laugh and nod my head we go check-out and she is still snuggled up under my arm. I kiss her on the forehead and head out the door to get in my car. We get to school and get out the car I take her to her class she leans against the wall and I look at her.

"What wrong babe you look sleepy come here" she comes to me I wrap my arms around her.

"I don't want to leave you its like when I'm with you everything is perfect and when I'm away from your arms I feel weak mentally and sometime physically even though I only knew you for a day it's really weird". I kiss her on the forehead.

"Babe all you have to do is yell my name and I'll be there in a heart beat- ok "she says. I bring her face to meet mine and give her a kiss its not what I excepted she put more passion in that kiss then any others we have share over the day and half of the day yesterday. I pull away and tell her I have to get to class and I will see her when all of our classes are over she nods her head and I pull her into another hug and she hesitates to let go I give her a quick peck on the lips, and off to class I go.

All of our classes are done I text her

Babe where you at are you done with your classes

_Yea I'm done with my classes I'm with my brother and Amber right now where are you_ _and I meet up with you_

I'll meet up with you I'm with Leah right now

_I'm in the Davidson hall_

Ok stay there I'll be right there

_Ok love you_

Love you too

OMG did she just say I LOVE YOU and I said it back I mean yes I love her but I didn't think she felt the same.

"Leah Dude Alaina just told me she loved me-that's great Embry where are we going again-there at Davidson hall you will get to meet her brother- oh ok that's awesome". We head to Davidson hall my princess sees me and gets up from one of the many couches that are located all around Davidson hall and runs towards me I catch her as she wraps her legs around my waist and gives me a passionate kiss.

"Hey get a room you guys" Amber says.

"Your just mad you can't do this with your Sethy Amber" my girl says sticking her tongue out at her. I put her down and walk over the couch that has all her stuff by it I say hi to her brother but he doesn't answer I look over to Leah and Leah also looks lost I thought to myself I know that look. Our little Ms Leah Clearwater has just imprinted. I sit Alaina on the couch and tell I will be right back, I go over to Leah and hug her and she just smiles I tell her that his name is Jr she nods her head and I push her towards him. I go back over to my angel and pick her up and sit down with her on my lap which was a bad idea she starts grinding again and I get a hold of those hips of hers.

"Princess if you don't stop grinding on my there is going to be a little tent in my shorts" she nods her head laughing. I look at the time and see that its about time for Seth to get out of school.

"Amber who are you texting Sethy Poo –yes I am I miss him he's getting out of class right now".

"Hey you guys we haven't had lunch yet what if we got pick up Seth from our house and head out to lunch how would you guys like that" I see a whole bunch of heads nodding answering my question. We all head out to our cars and is a short trip to my house as we pull up we see Seth pull up.

"Hey bro guess who just imprint-dude no who is the lucky guy that gets my sister Alaina's brother but we getting ready to go to lunch you coming-yea I'm coming I got to get to know this character that stole my sister heart". We all get back into the cars well Amber transfers in to Seth trucks and Leah transfer herself in Jr Wrangler and off to lunch we go. We get to the restaurant just outside of Forks and pull up and out of the cars and into the restaurant, we wait to be seated and are seat at a big circle table.

"So Embry that's your name right" I nod my head to my princess's brother.

"I'm just an over protected little big brother so I have to know what she is getting into isn't some hit and quit kind of crap you do understand right- yea I understand completely if I had sister I would do the same thing".

"I'm just saying Alaina has been hurt times and times again from dudes I did not approve of but yet she still went with them she has got her heart shattered so many times its not funny and I'm the one she comes to for comfort and tape her heart back together were pretty close if you haven't figured that out yet, Alaina has horrible trust issues she cant trust a lot of people so your one of the lucky ones that she can confines in so don't blow she barley trust our own family and if you can get her to love than your something else. From what my sister has told me that she feels like she can love you so your lucky and I would like to get to know you instead of judging you". I look down at my princess and she is snuggled up under my arm I kiss her forehead and squeeze her arms.

"Princess I'm sorry that you have been but I want you to know that I will never hurt you, you believe me right I will never hurt you in my life" I see her nod her head as she snuggles closer to me if that possible. A try to pull her closer to me so I pick her up and put her on my lap.

"Do you want to go outside and talk about it-no there really nothing to talk about I just need you to hold me please" I nod my head and hold her closer to me. The waiter comes and takes our order, we sit there and she is still snuggled up under my arm I whisper in her ear "I love you" she looks up at me and gives me a peck on the lips and she says in a quiet voice "I love you to Embry" the waiter comes back with our food and put Leah's, Seth, and my plate down on the table the other imprints look at us because Alaina already saw me eat food like this before.

"What are you guys looking at there growing man and woman" my princess says with a smirk I nod and give her a quick peck. We finish our food and head out to the cars.

"Hey why don't we go and umm go to Emily's and Sam's house" everyone nods there head and we all get to the cars and head to Sam's house once we get there we see that everyone is here. We walk through the door my hands entwine in Alaina I go straight to the kitchen and see that Emily has made blueberry muffin I grab one for me and one for Alaina. I go back to the living room where everyone is sitting I see my princess and walk over to her, there are no more seat available so I get over to my priincess and pull her up and take her seat. I pull her back down and sit down on my lap and once again she decides to grind on my dick I harden underneath her.

"Babe please quit grinding on me I know you feel me getting hard-yea I feel you getting hard that make it all the fun". Sam comes over to me.

"So I hear that Leah Imprinted on your imprints brother that's crazy-yea im actually happy for her that she did imprint so she can quit feeling so left out". We sit their for a while as my princess starts to doze off again I tell her that she needs to call her mom.

"_Hello"_

"Hey mom is it alright if I stay over Leah's house this weekend"

"_Yea that fine have you seen your brother"_

"Yea he's here with me ah yea he want to ask you if he could stay over Embry's and his friend house"

"_Yea he can stay"_

"Alright will be over soon to get our stuff"

"_Ok see you in a bit Lana"_

"Ok love you mom"

"_Love you to Lana"_

We head out of Sam's house and get into our cars and drive to Alaina's house we get there and get out of our cars we head up to the door and into the house Alaina introduce me to her dad and she pulls me up the stairs while the other are still be introduced to each other.

"Babe I want to pick out one outfit ok just one I promise".

"Ok" I go through her closet and and pick out a blue dress with a white tie in the middle, a gray zip up jacket and I look at her shoes and pick out a brown pair a Louis Vuttion shoes I pick out a black coach purse I go to her jewelry and pick out a butterfly necklace and ring. She packs up her stuff and in her puma duffel bag we head back down the stairs and she says bye to her parents. We get into the car and head for my house.


	4. Chapter 4

"So why did you pick out a dress for me and heels-because if you like I will like to take you out on a date tomorrow if that's cool with you" she gave me that perfect smile which I love always and forever, she gives me a quick peck on the lips.

"So I take that as a yes right" she nods her head repeatedly as we are driving to my house I see at the corner of my eye Jarred running with the car and then I hear Sam's howl. I think to myself please don't let there be another army of vampires I cant take this right now especially since I just got my imprint.

"What was that Embry I didn't know there were wolves here- yea there wolves here you can say that" I look out the window and still see Jarred running with the car.

"There nothing to be afraid of princess- then why are you driving so fast-I have to get home for fast and when I get home I want you to take Amber in the house and lock the doors do you understand me". She shakes her head and I see in her eyes that she is really confused and doesn't know what is going on.

"Babe I will tell you everything tomorrow on our date I promise I just don't want you to freak out-you're a little to late Embry what the heck is going on why cant you just tell me now" my princess ask.

"I can't tell you know because I have somewhere to be just promise me that when you get in the house to make sure all the doors are lock ok you can watch some T.V. until I come home ok just promise me this one thing please Princess" she nods her head we to my house and I see Seth and Leah panicking as well its freaking all of out. I take Alaina to the front door and she looks at me like she doesn't want me to go.

"Angel I have to go ill be back before you know it I promise- why do you have to leave Embry- I told you I will tell you everything when we go on our date tomorrow" she holds out her pinky and we pinky swear sealed with a kiss.

"Remember what I told you look all the doors and just watch T.V. please" she nods once again I grab her in a big hug and give her quick kiss, I see Leah and Seth do the same thing to there imprints I watch my angel go into the house and head for the trees. I take off my clothes and wrap them up and tie them up the band on my leg I phase.

"_Hey guys what's going on"_

_ "It took you long enough" _Paul said

_ "Shut Up Paul that a command"_

_ "Embry I wish I could tell you that this was just a meeting but its not Collin and Brady smelled a vampire not far from the res we have some of the Cullen's patrolling with us" _said Jacob I nod my head understanding.

_ "So did they lose the track of it-no it more than three and since there newbie's they were going to need the experience" _said Sam.

_ "If you guys just let us do this we could have got them-yea we could have let you go, you don't know how some of these vampires fight these could be some newborns and you weren't in the fight with between them they always attack from the back because we cant see them"._

"Collin listen to Jarred he knows, he was in the fight with the newborns, newborns there are a lot stronger than Emmett and you might go for the obvious kill but its not so obvious so you have to be careful you wouldn't want anything to happen to you like it did with Jake now would you" Edward said Collin and Brady shake there head.

_"So take us to where you smelt them so we can track them and burn them I have an imprint to get back to that's worried sick right now"_ I say to them.

I replay the scene I had in the car with her not long ago_._

_ "Dude so you going to tell her tomorrow" _asked Quil I shake my head and replay the scene this morning at the dinner.

_ "Hahahaha you are right she's going to hate our alpha but that a good thing that she like how they command them and stuff it good to know that she already like wolves" _Paul said. Brady and Collin take us to where they smelt the leeches we followed there sweet scent and found them. It was an easy kill they were newborns but it was nine against three right.

_ "So Sam do you think I should wait to tell her what I am I don't want to get her freaked out on me-no bro I think you should tell her everything I don't think she will freak much just don't do it at the restaurant" _I nod my head we found out a couple of years ago that Sam Ulley is my brother I was happy because I didn't want it to be Billy or Quil since they were both married at the time and Sam's and mine dad had a habit with skipping town and leaving kids there. I say bye to my brothers and head back to my house with Leah, Seth, Quil and Jacob we get out of the trees and phase back and pull our clothes back on. We walk back to the house and I hear Jacob harassing Leah about her imprinting, we're pretty happy for her because she didn't think she would ever imprint which was crazy but she did lucky for us. We head to the front door and I open it I see my baby girl laying on the couch with a baseball bat watching "Baby Boy" that what it looked liked I'm not really sure. She looks up at me and throws that bat down and runs towards me I catch her and she give me a kiss that was extremely passionate. I suck on her bottom lip which she moans into the kiss, I try to get her to open her mouth so I can explore but she denies. My hands slide down to her butt where it slaps it and she gasp and I take my advantage to explore.

"Come on love birds that enough" Jacob said I looked over at him and told him to shut up.

"Hi Jacob and Quil how was your day at the shop" my baby girl ask. "It was cool I guess we did a lot of paint jobs and what not's fixed a couple of engines which are always fun to do" she laughs at them. I look down at her as she has her back to my chest and I'm playing with her belly button ring which I didn't know she had.

"You got any more piercing I should know about" she shakes her head.

"Have you unpacked yet" she shakes her no to that also I tell the guys we will be back down we go up the stairs to my room where I open it for her, she walks in the door and goes straight to my bed and lays down right therein the middle of the bed. I go over to my bed and sit down on the corner of my bed and look at her, I get up from that corner of my bed and start to hover over her I kiss her on her eyes her nose and checks until I finally kiss my lips and when I do she grabs a hold of my neck and pulls me down closer to her. We share a passionate kiss as she pulls away from the kiss to catch her breathe I go down to her neck and hit her sweet spot.

"Oh Embry" she moans out my name I go up to her earlobe and suck on it before whispering in her ear "What is it princess tell me what you want and I will give it to you-I want you inside of me Embry" did I just hear what she just said she want me inside of her but I can't there are way to many people here in this house but when has that ever stopped me before.

"Babe is this your first time- yea but I don't care if it hurts I love you and I want u to have it please Embry" I think to myself she may have seen some dicks in her life but this is a different kind of dick this will hurt her for sure I'm not some small dude but I cant deny my love what she wants can I.

"Please Embry I sucked big dicks before-babe is not that I'm probably a lot bigger than what you have seen before babe I just want you to be prepare- but I am prepare please Embry" how can I deny my angel what she wants I cant I get off the bed and take off my shirt I see her eye goggling my chest and abs. She comes closer and sit on the edge of the bed as she rubs her hands up and down my chest, she kisses each of my abs. I bend down and find the hem of her shirt and pull it up and over her head and throw it somewhere I don't care where it ends up, I pull her up so that she is standing I look her over and I need to take off this stupid bra she has on. I pull her closer to me and crash my lips to her it was a fight of dominance but I won I always win she pushes me on my bed and climbs on top of I let her think she has power for the time being she gets to my shorts and unbutton and unzip my shorts. She gasp as she sees I had no underwear on they got torn when I phased she sees how big I am.

"Do you think you can handle that babe I told you I'm not the normal size of a regular dudes dick babe-you wont hurt me right- I cant say it wont hurt it probably hurt like hell babe I'm just asking you to please try to see it my way I don't want to ever hurt you mentally or physically so I just need you to think about it especially since you are a virgin you probably wont be able to walk the next day- I don't even think it will fit Em- oh ill make it fit but it will hurt babe im just making sure you know the consequences ok" she nods her head.

She pulls the rest of my shorts down and she throws them, she comes back up and takes my dick in her hand she cant even hold all of me in her little hands how does she expect to go in a little hole that hasn't been worked in yet. She starts to stroke my cock with he hand as she make it harder I start to grunt.

"mmmmmmm princess you sure you want ugh to ugh put that in your ugh mouth- yes babe I do" she brings her head lower onto my head and GOD does it feel good she nips the top of my head and bead of pre-cum appears she licks that up. She brings her head lower on to my shaft and start pumping it with her mouth.

"Hey did you guys want some pizz ohhhhh sorry bro I didn't even know"

"GET OUT QUIL", Quil came barging in my room once again and Alaina stopped sucking m dick I could kill him right now.

"I'm sorry I know your were like that Em but I cant know- I understand babe can you give me my shorts I have to take a cold shower before I go down there and beat the living stuffing out of that kid".

I'm sorry Embry-no babe it's not you I swear I just have to go jack off in the shower" she shakes her head and pushes me back on the bed.

"Angel what are you doing- I'm not going to let you jack off while im here it wont happen". She gets to the spot she was at and starts to pump my dick with her hand again getting it a little stiffen as she swallows my whole dick in her mouth.

"mmmmmm Babe ugh that ugh feels ugh so good"

"mmmmm your so huge Em" she tells me I grab some of her hair and direct her to go which way.

"mmmmm Alaina I'm bout to cum babe I don't ugh want to get ugh that in ugh your mouth ugh". I pick her head up but she pulls back down and starts sucking my shaft harder and harder I feel my balls tighten and know im bout to squirt my seed all in her mouth.

"mmmm Babe you don't have to swallow ugh babe ugh Alaina ugh it's coming" she keeps sucking harder until I eventually cum in my girls mouth she swallows my seed.

"mmmm babe that was so good I didn't think you could handle all that in your mouth- I told you I could" she gets up and straddles my waist and leans down and kiss me. She gets off of me and throws me my shorts she walks over to my bathroom, I get up and pull my shorts on and follow her in the bathroom. I get in there and wrap my arms around her waist she still has no shirt on, I pull her closer to my chest and one of my hands go up to meet her breast while my knees spread her legs apart my other hand slides down her stomach and down her panties until im cupping my princess's supper wet pussy in my hands her head rest on my shoulders as im playing with her clit.

"mmmmmm Embry"

'What is it that you want me to do- I want you to play please Embry" I nod my head as I put a finger in her hole she screams my name I tell her that she has to be quiet for me to finish. I knead her breast and she moans my name again I add another finger in her pussy.

"Damn babe your so tight- mmmm Embry please make me cum please- take of your pants" she nods her head and do as I told her to do I unclasp her bra and throw it somewhere in my room she pulls down her pants and panties until I see her shaven pussy.

"mmmmm babe look at that yours so wet just for me that what I like to see-is that what you like to see babe I've been aching for you please finish". I pick her up and take her to my bed where I lay her down gently I lower myself down to her pussy and stuck three fingers into her tight wet pussy.

"Do you get wet every time you see me- mmmmm yea ugh Embry please quit teasing I need to feel release" she plays with her clit while I thrust my fingers in and out of her, her walls tighten around my fingers, I keep thrusting in and out.

"Baby im bout to cum mmmmm Embry that's feels so good"

"Does it feel good babe- yea it does" I keep thrusting my finger in and out I feel her bout to cum I pull my fingers out and she whimpers at the lost but not for long as my mouth connects to her pussy and my thumb rubs her clit and in a matter of seconds she explodes into my mouth I lick her up until there is no more to lick up, she is laying on my bed panting trying to catch her breathe. She finally catches her breathe she sits up and gasp in pain.

"Princess are you ok-yes I'm fine just a little tinder that all come on I want to eat and we need to clean your sheets" I nod my head and watch as she goes into my closet and picks out a pair of my boxers I join her in the closet and slap her ass, she turns around and hugs me my hands rest on her ass she stands on her tippy toes and give me a kiss she gets back to her normal height and puts on the boxer and finds a shirt to put on while I slap her ass once again. She turns around and smacks my pecks and then kisses it. I get my shorts back on and a shirt and we head out my bedroom door and down the stairs. My princess gives me a peck on the lips and she leaves my side to go the living room with the girls and I go in the kitchen with the guys.

"I'm really sorry bout that Embry I didn't know- it's cool Quil so did you guys order something yet-nope we were waiting until you guys got done up there". I nod my head and say well lets order the pizza and wings.

"Babe is there something your craving at the point that you want from a pizza joint- yea baby could you please are some cheesy breadsticks please-you know I will anything else babe-some dark pop please-anything for you". We order the pizza and walk into the living room where the girls are we all pick up our girls and take there place and put them on our laps and yet of course my loving princess decides to grind on my dick.

"Babe please stop your going to make me jack off-no I told you I don't want you doing that if im here I'll help Embry just please don't-then quit grinding" she nods her head, my hands go under my shirt that she is wearing and I thru the slit of my boxer she also wore and I start to play with her clit she start moving.

"Baby stop please" I nod my head. We watch T.V. until the pizza guy comes; he comes after the second show we watched went off. I went to open the door and Alaina came with me the guy recognizes her.

"Hey Alaina I miss you I sorry for what I did can you please forgive me" the pizza delivery guy said. I looked down at her with questioning eyes.

"He was an ex boyfriend of mine Embry that cheated on my multiple times, baby please just pay the douche bag and don't give him a tip I love you Embry and nothing or no body can break that Embry- I love you to princess" I do as she says and pay the guy and close the door. We head back to the living room and put the pizzas down and head to the kitchen for some cups. I retreat back to the living room and get a box for me and Alaina, Leah, and Amber don't eat that much food as we watch the movie Alaina teases me with some of my food and I go under her shirt and start playing with her clit she squeals and gives up. We get done with pizza as I see my girl look a little sleepy I pick her up in my arms and say goodnight to everyone and head up the stairs. I walk in my room and gently put my girl down on the bed and go in my closet and find some boxers so sleep in. I come out of the closet and see that my girl is lying in my bed with her shirt off with no bra GOD why does she keep tempting me. I walk over to my bed and play with her nipples as I lay her on her back on my bed she arches her back to give me more of a view. I play with her nipples until I fell he dozing off and lay down next to her and wrap my arms around her waist as her back is to my chest. I bring the blanket up to us and I go to sleep playing with her nipples.


	5. Chapter 5

Alaina's POV

It so weird I kept waking through out the night and I never do that. I finally wake up for good around 7:30 and I see the sun shinning through Embry room. Then I feel a pinching on my nipple I adjust my eyes and see that Embry is playing with my nipples. Who does that right, I turn on my side facing him and he gives me a huge smile.

"Morning Babe- Morning really you woke me up out of my sleep playing with my nipples Embry, that's an very sensitive part".

"Sorry babe- I kept waking up out of my sleep because you were playing with my nipples weren't you" he nods his head yes. I give him a smirk and hit his big massive peck. I feel something poking my thigh and I pull off the blanket and see that he has an erection. I get on top of him and then slide off of him when I get to the edge of the bed, bet he thinks I'm going to give him head again he has a rude awakening then. I punch him in his dick as hard as I could and he flinches and cups his dick.

"Baby why did you do that for" in a high voice.

"That's for keeping me up when all I wanted to do was sleep" he nods his head and then he moves to the edge of the bed as I walk away from the bed, he grabs my hips and jerk me back to him I feel on his lap.

"That was not nice Baby you better be glad I love you- ohhh should I now" I get up from his lap and head for his closet I see in the corner of my eye that he also get up and walks to his closet.

"Don't think about Embry, nooooooo put me down" he lifts me up and throws me over his back and places me on his bed and hovers over me kissing up to my breast. He gets to my breast and pulls one into his mouth and I moan his name as he kneads my other breast. I try to get up and get change but he holds me to the bed so I decide if I cant get him off of me I will knee him in his balls, and I do.

"Damn baby I do need those-that's what you get I told you no" I get up from the bed and feel his hands slaps my ass I go back over to him and straddle his waist and start to dry humping his dick.

"Baby don't tease me that's not cool" I keep doing it and his hand goes through the slit of his boxer's that I wore and was rubbing my clit as two fingers thrust into me.

"Embry" I scream

"Pay back is a" he starts to say as I crash my lips to his.

"Hey what are you guys doing for ohhhhhhh sorry" said Leah I didn't even hear the doorknob turning. She hurries out of the room and I get off of Embry and he grabs my hips and I pull away.

"What's the matter baby-really you didn't see Leah just come in here Embry and your asking me what is wrong I'm going to get change".

"Hold on babe I'm sorry oh ok I going to get change and take a shower and head down stairs and then I want to talk to you about something".

"Is this about you leaving yesterday-yea it is, so let me know when your done ok" we both head into his closet I bend down to get into my duffel bag and pull out a blue Aeropostale sweat pants a blue Areopostale t-shirt and hoddie I get up and I feel Embry's arm wrap around me. I turn around and kiss him as he slaps my ass and pinches my tits, and I bite down hard on his peck as he leaves the room and goes to another shower. I get out of the shower and head down stairs with my grey Chuck Taylor's on and head over to the couch and sit on Embry's lap.

"Ok you ready- yea" he gets of the couch and head for the door I see Jacob, Quil, Leah, and Seth tell him good luck. Why does he need good luck for I wonder I guess must be a reservation thing I guess? We head out the door and toward the forest we keep walking until I see a clearing.

"Why are we all the way out here Embry how come you couldn't tell me in the house-because Seth and Leah aren't ready to tell there imprints" I think to myself what is a imprint but I shut up and listen.

"Baby what I'm about to tell you, you probably think I was crazy but I'm also going to show you" I nod my head.

"Princess the reason I ran off yesterday is because I shape-shift into a wolf you remember the stories that were shared at the bonfire" I nod my head and then think the guy I am in love with is a freaking wolf there is no way that is possible but why is he telling me this for.

"Why are you telling me this for-because you're my imprint-what's an imprint- it like a wolves soul-mate we are whatever our imprint needs us to be if it best friend or and older brother like Quil and Jacob are to there imprints or romantically like there rest of us are to our imprints". Ok I completely lost for words now I'm supposed to be with him forever he's my soul-mate. I start to smile and think to myself that I'm the luckiest woman ever.

"Angel why are you smiling your scaring me-how I'm I scaring you and you're the big bad wolf Baby, I'm smiling because I the luckiest woman on this earth is that why I feel such a pull to you" he nods his head.

"And also why I can't stand being away from you for so long" he nods his head again.

"So you believe me that I turn into a big wolf-yea I believe you but you have to show me" he nods his head and he starts to take off his clothes, but of course I don't mind but I have to ask.

"Why are you taking off your clothes- because when I phase everything shreds that why I was free balling yesterday cuz my boxer ripped" I nod my head telling him to continue.

"I want you to sit right there oh ok I don't want you getting up" I nod my head I sit still and watch that he is trembling really bad I start to get up but he tells me to stay there so I obey him. In a blink of an eye my beautiful Embry turns into a big grey wolf with black spots on its back.

"Can I get up and pet you" he nods his head I walk closer to him and pet his big head and scratch behind his ears. As I'm doing this I see a huge black wolf come from around the trees and I start to back off this black wolf is bigger than Embry he's huge.

"Embry please change back I'm scared" he goes behind the tree and comes forward in his human form and stand beside me, he tells me there is nothing to be scared of and I think to myself oh yea nothing to be scared of when there a huge black wolf standing right in front of me.

"Bro can you change back your scaring her" the black wolf nods his head and head towards a tree and incomes Sam.

"So who is all wolfs here Embry- Well of course me and Sam, Jacob, Quil, Seth, Leah, Collin, Brady, Jarred and Paul are all wolves" I nod my head trying to wrap this around but its hard the guy I love is a freaking wolf.

"I like your wolf Embry is so pretty- thanks babe you hear that Sam I'm a pretty wolf" Sam laughs and says that what Emily told him too when he first phased in front of her.

"So why did you tell me to stay away from you-because you saw Emily's face right" I nod my head and think what does that have to do with anything. "Well Sam got mad and Emily was standing a little to close and Sam attacked her".

"I'm not very proud about it that's when we come show our imprints that we're wolves we tell them to stand back we don't want that to happen again" I nod my head.

"So the hot skin and over-eating is that part of the wolf thing to" they both nod there heads. I think to myself I can get used to this lifestyle hahahaha.

"So you didn't exactly tell me why you had to leave for Embry- well the reason why we exist is because we only hunt and kill one thing Vampires-Vampires-yes" did he just say they kill and hunt Vampires OMG this is crazy.

"Please tell me that you haven't got hurt Embry- no I haven't gotten in serious bad shape- is there anything else I need to know-we heal pretty fast" I nod my head and walk over to Embry and give him a huge hug and he hugs me back I reach up and give him a kiss and he returns it.

"I see that you take in weird Alaina" Sam said I couldn't help but laugh I do take in weird things that's weird.

"Yea I do but I don't know how Amber and my brother are going to take it" the both nod there head.

"So Bro you coming over my house for breakfast" he looks down at me and I nod my head. "Yea we can come only if you have any apples" Sam shakes his head no and Embry nods his head ok. "Yea we will be over there soon enough I have to go to the store and pick up some apples" "An Apple a day keeps the doctor away" I say and Sam laughs.

"Ok I'll see you at my house, and yea have fun at the grocery store Em- yea thanks". We head back to his house and we enter the back door to his house and I see Jacob and Quil.

"So where are your guys imprints at" they both look down at me and smile and pull me into a hug and tell me "Welcome to the family" I smile.

"If you have to know our imprints are at home with their parents-how old are they- well mine is 5 years old and her name is Claire- and mine is actually 2 years old but she looks like she 5 years old- how is that Jacob- well my imprint is half vampire so she will be fully grown when she turns 7 but she will look 18" I nod my head understanding.

"Well guys we're off to the store to get some apples we will meet you guys at Sam and Emily's" Embry grabs his keys and we walk through the living room and I say hi to Seth and Leah and they nods there heads. We get in the car and down the road to the grocery store, we get out of the car and into the store.

"Hey you two" says a guy in a wheelchair.

"Hi Billy this is my imprint Alaina, Alaina this is Billy Jakes dad- Hi Billy its nice to meet you". I go down and give him a hug. "So why are you to in here- my princess need her apples so we came to get some apples and then go to Sam's and Emily's for breakfast" he nods his head and heads for the door. He pulls me along to the fruit and I pick out like 4 apples and we go check-out and get back into his car, we head to Sam's and Emily's.

"Hey guys what up" Embry said

I hear a chorus of hey's and how you doings. I go in the kitchen and see Emily, Rachel and Kim cooking as I wash off my apple.

"Did you guys want some help I can't imagine that you three cook breakfast for a pack of hungry wolves" they look at me and give me there brightest smiles and tell me "Welcome to the family" I laugh and say thanks.

"Yea you can help Alaina since your wolf is the one that eats most of it" I laugh and wash my hands and put the apples I had in the refrigerator.

"I'll be right back just let me eat my apple first ok" they nod there head and I walk into the living room where everyone was. Seth and Leah weren't here yet so they ask Embry how I took the wolf stuff and he said pretty good as I went over there and sat on his lap. He grabs a hold of my waist and moves me closer to him, as one of his hands slide down from my hips they go down my pants and panties and he cups my pussy in his hands, no one can see because my hoddie is so baggy. I start to squirm as two of his fingers thrust into my pussy. I lean back on him and moan his name quietly that only he can hear, his fingers start going faster and I squirm again, his thumb rubs my clit as he is thrusting in and out in my pussy I moan once again and then I finally cum on his fingers. He pulls his hands out from my pants and licks his fingers and I kiss him on his lips. I done eating my apple but not all of it is gone so I push it in his face telling him to eat it.

"Embry eat it an apple a day keeps the doctor away" he smiles up at me and takes the apple and finish it off I get up from his lap and head towards the kitchen.

"Ok I'm done eating my apple, what do you want me to get started on" Emily points to the eggs and I nod my head.

"Hey guys were you all virgins when you meet your wolves-yea why- did it hurt when they first put it in- hell yea it hurt like hell I couldn't move for days" said Kim.

"Have you done anything with him yet" asked Emily "Yea I sucked his dick but when I saw it I was like dang it huge now don't get me wrong I seen big dicks before but he is huge without being hard- yea that's how it is with all of them" Rachel said I nod my head.

"The only thing I can tell you is the day after just lay down and have him cater to you cuz if he's anything like Sam he will want to do it for a couple of hours- really I told him I don't think it will fit-that's funny that what I told Paul but hell it fit like a glove snug and fit he tells me all the time that I'm still tight but I don't hear him complaining about it" I laugh.

"So when you guys first saw it were you scared or anything- no not really it was just huge and I never in my life saw something that huge" said Amy Collin's imprint. The food was getting ready to be done and in walk the guys they stood behind there imprints. Embry came behind me and slapped my ass I gasp as his hands wrapped around my waist and he began to play with my belly-button ring once again. Then the doors open and in come Seth and Amber and Leah and Jr. The other wolves look at my brother and were in ahhhh. Collin leaned over to me and whispered in my ear

"Dang your brother is huge and he's human right" I laugh an nod I see Leah come up behind me and smack his head everyone laughs. I look back up at Embry and see him smiling from ear to ear.

"What you smiling about babe-nothing just glad to have you in my arms-awww that's so sweet" I start to grind nonchalantly and he grabs my hips and gives them a little squeeze.

"So I see you can play but I cant that not fair Embry- it's is so fair babe-how" he looks down and laughs at me. I turn around so that I'm facing him and give him a kiss and tell him to go sit back down in the living room, he does what I tell him and I see the kitchen clear out of all the wolves except for Leah.

"So is there anything else I should know- yea when your on the bottom that's when it gets really hot so either have a fan blowing on you or tell him to turn up the ac" says Anna Brady's imprint I nod.

"So it's better to ride him then" they all nod there heads "But you can't do it the first time it will really hurt talking about pain I mean so serious pain" said Emily I nod my head again. Amber is looking at us all weird and stuff.

"What are you guys talking about" asked Amber "Nothing we will have this talk later on with you promise but right now they are pretty hungry especially yours Alaina he loves my blueberry muffin-that's funny I love blueberry anything".

"Did I hear someone say blueberries" asked Embry he came back in the kitchen and came up behind me I start to laugh. "Yes Em it seems that your girls also likes anything with blueberries-huh good couple them huh Emily" he says she nods her head I turn around and tell him to get back in the living room with the other guys. We keep working and the food is finally ready.

"If you want to eat you better get her plate first" said Emily so we all did and after we took our places at the table we told the guys to come in and eat. They came in and devoured the food there was nothing left on the table and I had to laugh. We stay over at Emily's an Sam's house until 5 o'clock I was playing with Samuel, Nathaniel and their little girl Sarah after we ate breakfast and I couldn't help but go back to the daydream I had when I was pregnant, I cant wait to have his kids as I looked up at him. We were leaving and Sarah came up to me and grabbed a hold of my legs.

"Bye aunty Alaina- Bye little Miss Sarah Leann" I picked her up and gave her a kiss on the check and hugged her. We got in the car and headed back to his house we got there and I went up to his room and picked up my duffel bag that had my shoes and jewelry in It that he wanted me to wear tonight for our first date. I was so excited my wolfie is going to take me out I got dressed in record time I re-did my hair. I knew that my wolf was waiting on me down stairs so I took my sweet time.

"Come on babe the reservations was for 6 30 and is 545 come on baby" with that said I make my grand opening as I walked to the stairs slowly he takes me in all at once just what I wanted. He meets me at the stairs and takes my hand and helps me down the stairs.

"Wow babe you look good-awwww thank you wolfie-wolfie- yea that my new nickname for you, you like" he shakes his head no.

"Oh well I like the name and that what I'm calling you-please don't baby" I nod my head yes. We walk out the door and get into his car we get to the restaurant and we get seated and our waiter comes and guess what another one of my ex boyfriends is our waiter how much fun will that be I don't think he notice me yet hopefully he wont.

"Hi my name is Dereck and I will be serving you two tonight" I nod my head and his eyes catch my face and dang he catches me.

"Hi Alaina how are you- I'm good Dereck- that's good you look hot tonight" and I see in the corner of my eye Embry shaking. I rub my hand up and down his chest to get him relax and it helps for the time being.

"So what can I get you guys to drink-I will have a -Oh yea ill have a Pepsi and dude if you don't quit eyeing my girl I'm going to take them out and burn them-baby calm down please". I make him look at me and I kiss him full on the lips. "Yea no problem and dude I cant help that your Alaina looks hot she never wore that for me- I guess that a good thing isn't it Dereck if I didn't break up with you because you cheated than I wouldn't found Embry" I look up at my wolfie and see that he's is a lot more relax thank GOD I don't have time for him to get jealous. Dereck leaves to get our drinks.

"Babe how many guys cheated on you in the past-like only three-I'm not going to run into another one will I- I don't think so but you do know that I only love you right these other guys don't matter babe" he nods his head understanding. Dereck comes back with our drinks and we order our food.

"Babe I see why you have trust issues I would to if I've been cheated on three times- yea they only cheated because I wasn't giving it up- is that why you want me to have it because you think I might cheat" I shake my head no.

"I want you to have it because I ready to give it to you babe I love you and I couldn't think of anyone else I rather give it to" he nods his head and gives me a kiss. His hands go underneath the table and I feel his hand on my leg, l look up at him and give him a no not here look but does he listen no. His hand goes further up my dress and touches the pussy.

"So I see you have no panties on do you that makes it all much better-Embry not here please-I don't know babe you wanted me to do this didn't you that's why your not wearing panties" I couldn't lie to him I nod my head as I do that I feel him thrust two fingers in my pussy I gasp as hands go in there. I spread my legs further apart so that he can gain better access, my head falls onto his shoulder and he kisses my forehead. He keeps thrusting in and out and I moan out his name quietly so that he can only hear it.

"Mmmmm Embry that feels so good-does it baby you want me to go faster and stick another finger in there" I nod my head and does just that. "Babe your so tight and wet cum for me baby cum in my hand" he starts to rub my clit with his thumb and Dereck comes back with our food as my eyes role in the back of my head. Embry keeps thrusting in and out as fast as her could and I couldn't help but moan. Dereck puts the food down and just stares at me.

"Bro what the problem thanks for the food it looks good thank you" I hear Embry say. Dereck walks away and Embry pumps harder and faster and I pull my bottom lip in my mouth to stifle a loud moan that about to come out my mouth.

"Wolfie I'm bout to cum-good cum on my fingers babe" he keeps thrusting in and out until I finally cum on his fingers he brings his fingers back up from underneath the table and slips them in his mouth and lick each finger. I reach over the table for my purse so I can give him some anti-bacterial gel but as I reach across the table he slaps my ass. I get my purse and give him the anti-bacterial gel he squirts some out on his hands and rubs them together. We eat our dinner.

"Baby I know we only knew each other for a couple of days but can you please be my girlfriend" I nod my head yes and give him a big kiss. We get up from our table and go to check out and leave. We get into his car and drive home I'm snuggled up under his arm until we get to his house. Once we get to his house we head up the stairs and to his room I go into the closet and bring out my duffel bag and put it on his bed I search through my things looking for my pj's. As I find then I ask Embry to help me with my zipper. He pulls it down and I get out of my dress and I am in nothing but my purple bra. I bend down and get my pj's on as Embry sticks two fingers in my pussy I whimper because I'm in pain because I wasn't even wet.

"Embry baby stop I'm tired you got me tired please get them out baby please I promise tomorrow morning you can have some but not tonight wolfie please" he nods his head and I put on my pink and blue striped tank top and my blue shorts and jump on his bed.

"Baby your not going to wear panties- no I'm not so it can give you better leverage to wake me up in the morning" he nods his head. I lay down on his bed and he snuggles up to me and his hands go straight to my shorts.

"You wet aren't you I can smell it- yes wolfie I am- you want me to release-yes please" his hands go under my panties and he makes me cum again and I fall right to sleep giving him a quick kiss before I go to Elmo's world.


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up early this morning around 3:30 because Embry wasn't in the bed. I thought maybe he's in the bathroom, so I went to go check in the bathroom and no Embry. I walk to Jacob and Quil's room and there not in there room either I look into Seth's room and he there with Amber. Maybe wolfie and his friends got hungry so I head down the stairs and into the kitchen and yet still no wolfie.

"Where can he be he didn't tell me he was leaving" so I went to the couch and laid down there and turned on the T.V. and little did I know I was knocked out once again.

Embry's POV

I was in a nice peaceful sleep until I heard Sam howl, I so didn't want to get up and leave my princess here in bed. The howl wasn't a "vampires are here" howl it was "we need a meeting" howl. What could he possibly want to talk about at 2 o'clock in the morning isn't he supposed to be in bed with Emily now like I am with my angel. I head out my bedroom door and see Jacob, Quill, and Seth come out there rooms like dead zombies.

"Man what could Sam want at two o'clock in the morning- dude I don't know Jacob that the same thing I said when I was laying down but I guess we better get going then" we all head down the stairs and out the door and towards the forest where we stopped to take off our clothes and wrap them around our ankle. We all phase at once.

_"Man Sam aren't you supposed to be at home in the bed with you wife like how I am and Jarred dude what is so important"_ Paul said.

_"Sorry guys yes I'm supposed to be in bed with my wife but something kept eating at me, are you guys going on your patrols-are you serious Sam you got us out of bed to ask us this stupid question that's not even cool"_ said Collin. I hear a chorus of _"Yea were going on our patrols" Sam_ looks at me.

_"Are you going bro-yea Sam I'm going I had one tonight at 3 man I'm upset that you got me out of bed because of this I pretty sure Alaina or any other of our imprints have woken up already looking for us and were out here talking about patrols"._

_"Yea I know and like I said I'm sorry I just had to make sure I'm sure Emily is getting ready to call out for me so I see you guys later and don't forget your patrols"._ Everyone says bye and we hear Emily, Rachel and Kim calling for Sam, Paul and Jarred. They phase back along with Seth, Collin and Brady so I left Quil, Jacob and me for patrol.

_"Man I can't believe him I could still be asleep dude-we know Embry lets just run the perimeter until one of them relieve us"_ said Jacob. I start to think about what happened last night at the restaurant. "_Damn how many guys has cheated on her Em"_

_"Man Jacob she told me three dudes cheated on her and they all want her back but she keeps telling me that she is mine and I kind of need to hear her say that"_

_ "Dude I'm so good I imprinted on a 2 year old that's to much to deal with right now-oh yea do you mind if I bring her over to the Cullen's so she can see your little imprint she seen all the other expect for you two imprints-yea Em that's fine hopefully she wont freak when you tell her that there vampires- like how Collins imprint freaked that was funny". _We ran the perimeter until Paul, Collin and Jared came to relive us from this nightmare.

_"How did your wives take it"_

_"Dude Rachel was pissed she is really pissed at Sam she said she going to get on Emily about him doing that- that should be funny how bout you Jarred-Man Kim was going around the house pacing until I got into the house she started yelling and woke up the kids but its all good we made up and had some hot sex"_ he replayed the scene.

_"Awwwww come on Jar nobody want to see that dude- alright well I'm leaving I have an imprint to worry about and wake her up"_ I replayed what she told me last night.

_"Dude man Rachel get so mad when I wake her up like that but its funny I do it every morning- yea well I'm luck cuz when I do that to Kim she up and ready to man its wonderful- hahahaha you guys are crazy I see you guys later_".

I phase back and walk out of the forest, I walk to my front door I have no idea what time it is, it has to be about 7:45 and I know Alaina isn't up right now I hear Jacob and Quil behind me talking something I have no clue about. I walk thru our front door and see my angel is sleeping peacefully on the couch.

"Awwww doesn't she look cute lying on the couch waiting for her wolf to come home" Jacob said.

"Wolfie stop that tickles" my princess is talking in her sleep and dreaming about me.

"So who's wolfie Em-Shut up Quil that what she calls me- awww that's so cute I have to tell the other guys that-whatever Quil don't you sleep with Claire-bears stuff wolf she gave you-that low Em-hey what you expect" I hear Jacob laughing. "I don't know what your laughing about Jakey-poo" I hear him stop laughing "That's really low Em- hey it's the nicknames our imprints gives us, I told her I didn't want her calling me that but I see it hasn't gotten anywhere" they nod there head and head up the stairs. I pick up Alaina and head up the stairs to my room to lay her down. I lay her down and jump into bed with her I wrap my arms around her and fall asleep.

Alaina POV

I woke up not on the couch where I fell asleep no I'm back in Embry's room how weird is that I know I don't sleep walk and there is no way you sleep walk up the stairs are is there. I flip onto my other side and see a sleeping Embry he is so cute when he's asleep. I give him a quick peck on the lips before I head to his closet and get my duffel bag. As I am in the closet I hear the floor creak I look up and see Embry standing in front of me.

"Good morning babe –good morning wolfie" he looks down at me and smiles. He picks me up and I start to giggle as he throws me on the bed.

"Babe I have to get in the shower-do you have to get in the shower you can stay here with me and kick it in our funk-that's nasty Embry". He laughs and bends down and kisses me, I wrap my hands around his neck and pull him towards me I wrap my legs around his waist so he has no other choice to come closer. He picks me up off the bed and sits down on the edge of the bed so that I'm straddling his waist I giggle into the kiss as his hands start to play with my sides. I pull apart from the kiss but his lips move right down my neck and I bite down on my lip to stifle a moan.

"Babe let me here it quit biting on your lip you did that yesterday-Ugh Embry that feels good I did it yesterday cuz we were at a restaurant". He hits that spot again and I moan his name, I get up from his lap and head to his closet once again.

"Babe come on-no Embry that's where we always get in trouble at somebody always come in so no-Ok you know there a Yankees game on tonight you want to go to a bar and watch the game-yea I do can we really please wolfie-yea as long as you quit calling me that-well I guess where not going then I like that nickname for you Embry" he nods his head ok. He grabs me by the waist and crash his lips to mine I smile in the kiss.

"So does that I can call you wolfie please-yea you can call me wolfie but hurry up I want to take you to the Cullen's so you can see Jacob's imprint" I nod my head and head for the shower. I get out of the shower and put on my denim flare jeans and my black and gray Yankees t-shirt. I head back to Embry's room and find in lying on the bed passed out.

"Baby get up" I said jumping up and down on his bed, he wakes up and turns on his back and grabs my legs and I fall on his body as my legs straddle his chest. "Come on get up Em why are you so sleepy anyway where were you around 3- babe I had to go on patrol and Sam wanted a meeting at 2:30 this morning I'm sorry and I got home around 7:45 this morning from patrolling I'm really sorry babe I'm just tired" I nod my head and get up off his chest and pull him with me I see that he's already dressed. I head back to the closet and grab my black Yankees hoddie. I get out of the closet and see Embry lying back on the bed.

"Wolfie get up please for me" I give him the sad puppy face and pouted look. He gets up and I grab his hand and pull him toward his bedroom door. He grabs my waist and pulls me closer to him as he rest his arms around my waist we head for the living room. I pull away from his arms and go to the kitchen I feel him following me as I go and open his refrigerator and pull out an apple I close his frig back and go to the sink to rinse it off.

"An Apple a day keeps the doctor away"

"Princess you say that every time you get an apple" he tells me as he comes over to the sink and slaps my ass I grunt as his hands make contact with my butt. "You like that don't you don't like angel" I couldn't lie to him I did like it I nod my head and he pulls me closer to me and gives me a kiss on my neck I moan as his kissing my neck comes to a sucking on my neck

"Babe stop ugh your going to ugh give me a hickey ugh" he doesn't stop but does he ever when I tell him to stop. I feel him stop sucking on my neck but I whimper at the lost as I feel his teeth bite down on my neck I couldn't help but scream his name.

"Ugh babe why did you do that- because I just claimed you- claimed me Embry you can't claim me-it not like that its just a love mark babe- I wish I could give you one but it will heal before anything happens". He just nods his head.

"Are you ready to go to the Cullen's- yea just hold on I have to go back up the stairs and get my shoes on and my wallet which you will be carrying by the way" he nods his head and I walk up the stairs to get my black Chuck Taylors with the tongue that is grey checkered. I walked over to his bed and flopped down on it and grabbed his and mine phone I got our phones and head back down stairs to my wolfie. I walk down the stairs and I see Embry coming tours me he grabs my hips and lifts me off the stairs. He puts me down and we head for the door to leave, we say bye to everyone and head towards his car.

"Here" I give him my wallet "Princess the hello kitty wallet yea that's very manly-but I'm your girlfriend you don't want to carry it for me Em" he grunts and I lean in to him and give him a quick peck on the lips. I grab his hand and pull him towards his car and we got in to his car and off we go to the Cullen's House.

Embry's POV

I can't believe she made me carry her hello kitty wallet she better be glad I love her. We get to the Cullen's house I get out of my side of the car and head to her side I open her door and she steps out she wraps he arms around my waist and I hug her to my side we walk to the door and Alice is standing there with a huge smile on her face.

"Hi Alice how are you- I'm good I'm mad at you that it took you so long to bring your imprint around, Hi I'm Alice and you must be Alaina he doesn't shut up about you" she laughs and sticks out her hand. I see Alice shake her head and pull my little princess in a big hug Alaina gives her a hug back and then retreats back to my arms.

"Babe its oh ok they wont hurt you" she nods her head "I'm sorry Embry told me that you guys don't kill humans but it's taking me a while to get used to it all I'm sorry- Oh don't worry about it they all come around" she nods her head and we walk through the front door.

Alaina's POV

I know Em told me not to be afraid but come on there vampires I just keep thinking about the movies about them. I wonder if all the things are true like how you can keep them away from you with garlic, or stab them in the heart with a wooden steak, or if they sleep in coffins.

"That's funny but no you cant keep us away with garlic you cant kill us and we don't sleep" the tall gorgeous one said with bronze hair he so pretty but how did he know what I was thinking that creepy. I hear Embry laughing and he pulls me closer to his side.

"Angel that is Edward and he can read your mind some vampires have special abilities" I nod my head still confused.

"Like Embry said most of us have a special power I can read minds my wife has a shield, Alice can see the future as long as it doesn't involve Wolfs or my daughter she cant see them, Jasper, Alice's husband can manipulate you emotions and Emmett is just really strong and I forgot my little daughter can show you things-show me things like how- you'll get to see it sooner or later probably sooner" I nod my head and Embry introduces me to every one. I guess the blonde really pretty vampire was married to Emmett and then the mom and dad if you want to call them that. Then I see the most beautiful little girl she had ringlets of bronze head just like Edward and had the most beautiful green eyes se was just a beautiful little girl. She came over to us.

"Hi uncle Em is this your imprint-yes it is little Nessie it sure is" did he just nickname her after the Lockness Monster that's cruel so I hit him. I see at the corner of my eye Edward laughing.

"It looks like you and my wife will get a long great she hates that they nicked name our daughter after the Lockness Monster" I nod my head "So what is her full name then" I asked "Her name is Renesesme Carlie Cullen" said another beautiful brown head vampire what is it all they all pretty our something once again I see Edward laughing.

"Yes, when we change that comes with the change we all turn pretty as you put it- Oh ok if you don't mind me saying Rosalie you must have been really pretty as a human because you are really pretty" "Well thank you I appreciate that a lot" she says back to me. I see at the corner of my eye Renesesme trying to get out of Embry arms and comes to me I pull her into my hold and she puts her hand on my check and everything went black, But what I saw was Bella on like a hospital bed and her stomach was huge and she screaming get him out its killing him Edward. I then see Edward bite into her stomach and pull the baby out, he tells Bella that it is a girl and she says Renesesme until she blacks out. I then see Edward yelling at Jacob to keep her heart beat moving as Edward gets a needle that has something in it he sticks it in her heart and I see him go to her neck and bite and then he licks the bite and the bite is gone. I see Renesesme bit down on her mothers finger and he dad says "No Renesesme we don't bite mommy" after that it was gone Renesesme showed me how she grew and she hated being measured every couple of hours. She shows me how she gets excited when Jacob comes around and then it was all gone. I come back to the room.

"Wow her power probably helped out some so she's not a full vampire right- no she only have since her mom was human when she had her she is part human also she has blood and a heart beat- and she is just as hot as the Wolves" Edward nods his head yes.

"You have a very beautiful daughter Bella and Edward she is gorgeous- Thank you" they both say at the same time. Apparently Jacob was here I didn't even know Renesesme was fidgeting trying to get out of my arms. I put her down and she ran straight to Jacob he picks her up and she shows him what she has done today she is adorable. Embry grab me around the shoulder and pull me to his side closer as he gives me a kiss on the forehead.

"So Alaina I see that you have Yankees on do you like the team" I nod my head to I think it was Emmett.

"Why don't you stay here and we can watch the game together I know Embry wouldn't mind" I look up at Em and he nods his head "Yea Em we can stay" he walks over to Emmett and hits him on the back what seemed like a hard hit to me didn't seem like one to him I guess right.

I was pulled into the kitchen by all the female vampires and they sit me down on the chair, I look up at them all with questioning eyes.

"Hey you guys are scaring my princess- Sorry Embry she'll get used to us-yea but right now your scaring her come on she's new to all this ok just take it easy on her please" they all nod there head and I look at each one of them like I'm so lost I don't have a clue what is going on.

"I know something you don't know" said Alice I was so lost and confused so I had to ask.

"What do you know Alice- that I'm going to totally do your wedding" wedding did I just hear her right she did say a wedding right, oh ok this I crazy I know she can see in the future but marriage that a big word that I'm not ready to get into yet I don't think. But why not Embry made me believe in love, he has made me trust him, he can easily break this marriage confusion right, I think to myself. I just smile up at her I think she might be a tad bit crazy just a little.

"So do you like to go shopping sometimes but not all the time so I go here and there and all the good stuff, I do have a question though like since you don't drink human blood what do you drink, do you sleep and Edward said I cant kill you what can kill you"

"You have a lot of question- I'm sorry Esme I'm just new to it that all- We only drink animal blood that why our eyes are this color, but there are some vampires out there that do drink human blood and there eyes are red color, no we don't sleep at all the only one that sleeps in this house is Nessie and wolves can kill us and other vampires- so how can you guys befriends the wolves" I asked "I'll handle this question" said Bella well a couple of years ago there were three vampires that were nomads and they were all wanted me we killed the first one James, but his mate wanted revenge she sent one of the nomads after me after the Cullen's left Forks to see if I was here and I was and the wolves came and killed him then like a year later that mate formed an army of newborn vampires and they came here, and we needed help to take them down so we decided to bring the wolves along with us I wasn't all that thrill to put more lives in danger but they helped out a lot we killed all the newborns and then after Renesesme was born we were visited by the Voltara coven and there like the rulers of the vampire world they came here and once again we need the wolves and they came and delivered so we've but our differences aside and became friends were aloud on there land and there aloud on our land" I nod my head taking it all in.

"Do you guys know if Embry has ever been hurt before?-if he has it wasn't anything serious Carlisle is like the doctor on the res they can go to a hospital because of the temperature and the healing rate is so quick" I nod my head in awe. We all walked back into the living room where the guys were and we all sat on there laps. I come over and look at my prince and he sees me and has a huge smile on his face he grabs my hips and pull me down on his lap and we were watching the baseball game.

"Did you guys want something to eat" we nod our head.

"I Can help you guys it doesn't matter to me- oh no we were just going to order some pizza for you guys" I nod my head. The pizza guy comes and I see that its my ex boyfriend as I answer the door.

"Alaina babe I'm sorry that I cheated on you, you were like the best thing that happened to my life-I'm sorry is there a problem" said Embry I look up at him and she his shaking I yell for Jasper and I see him nod his head and Embry looks down at me and gives me a glare I give him a quick peck on the lips and he stops glaring at me.

"I'm sorry Aaron I found someone a lot better for me go back to the girls you cheated on me with but please quit asking I'm with someone now ok" I grab Embry's hand and give them a little squeeze and he leans down and gives me a soft kiss on the lips I pull away from his arms so I wont get carried away I grab the pizza's and pay the him and say bye.

"Babe you should have just let me knocked him out once- no wolfie he isn't worth it please don't" he nods his head in understanding.

"Did you just call him wolfie- yes I did Emmett is that a problem- no but wolfie really Embry- yea dude she like to call me that" I nod my head yea. "Emmy I bet you 2 hundred dollars that you won't eat just one slice of pizza- I could totally do that" Emmett said. He grabs a piece of pizza and bites down on it and his face was so funny his face looked like when you eat something really nasty his face looked just like that it was great. He tried to take another bite out of it but he throws it down.

" I can't eat that-Hahaha I win but I wont take your money". It was getting late and my Yankees won of course why wouldn't they win. Embry and I got up to leave I gave everyone a hug and headed outside we got in his car and drove to his house.

"So how do you like them- there great Embry I can actually see us hanging out with them does any of the other imprints hang around them-yea they all hang around them they usually go shopping on Saturday and Friday's" I nod my head. We get to his house and nobody is here that the first usually the house is packed but I guess not that's always good. He wraps his hands around my waist and I open the door and we walk into the house.

"We got the house to ourselves- yea I notice that" his hands are still wrapped around me as we head up stairs to his room. We get to his room and I once again we walk into his room and I pull away from his arms and head to his closet to hang up my hoodie coat thing. I feel his hands grip a hold of my hips and I squeal as he brings me back to him he leads me to the bed where he sit down on the edge at and pulls me into his lap.

"Wolfie what are you doing" I said while giggling he attacks my neck for the second time today and I couldn't help but moan. His lips leave my neck and kiss there way up to my lips where he kissed me with such passion. I suck on his bottom lip and I hear him grunt into the kiss I couldn't help but smile as I did this. He licks my bottom lip asking for an entrance which I don't give him. His hands slowly slide down my waist and into my pants and panties where he cups me.

"Babe your so wet do you want me to stick something in there" I nod my head repeatedly he brings his lips back to mine as he slide two fingers in my cunt I moan out his name as he does this. He licks my bottom lip asking for an entrance again and again I deny him this but as I deny him his fingers thrust hard into my pussy and I couldn't help but gasp and as I gasp that when he took advantage to go in my mouth and explore. My hands leave his neck and slowly make my way down his chest and abs and I finally find the hem of his shirt. I pull his shirt over his head and take in my wolf every inch of his beautiful body my hands find his chest and I couldn't help but squeeze his pecks. His hand slowly goes back to my hips to find the hem of my shirt and he slowly takes off my shirt he reaches in the back as he unclasps my bra. I push my hands on his chest to tell him to go back he lies back so that his back is on his bed and as I'm hovering over him my bra falls on his chest. He picks up my bra and throw it somewhere in his room I have no clue where though and right now I really don't care. He pulls my body to him so that my tits are now lying on his pecks he grabs my head and crash his lips to me. I think I'm ready to give myself to him I already did mentally and emotionally and he already has my heart so now I need to give him my body.

"Embry- yea babe- I'm ready to give it to you- are you sure" I nod my head but then think about what Emily and them said I have to have the ac on or there has to be a fan on me.

"Prince I talked to some of the girls the other day and they told me that I will either need the ac on or a fan on me for I wont pass out because your so hot" he nods his head and gets up and out the room and turns on the ac, he walks back in the room.

"Is that better babe" I nod my head and he pushes me against the bed and I fall back on it, he hovers over me and kisses his way up to my lips but he stops at my tits. He bite down on my left nipple and sucks it into his mouth, I couldn't help but arch my back off his bed to give it to him. My hands slide down from his back and towards the front of his pants where I unbuckle his belt and throw it somewhere; I unbutton and unzip his pants.

"Wolfie take them off" he nods his head but his head never leaving my tit his pulls his pants down and kicks them somewhere around his room, his hands come back up to my breast and he kneads my other breast, I couldn't help but fight back a moan it came out so loud. He leaves the other breast where he has been working on and tends to the other one he lowers his head and flicks out his tongue and lick around my nipple before he sucks into his mouth. I feel his hands leave my sides and work there way down to my pants he unbuttons and unzips my pants.

"Lift up your hips angel" he says to me I do as he slowly pulls my pants down and he also throws them around the room he takes off my shoes and kisses my thigh and I start to pant as he get closer and closer to my pussy. He licks my inner thighs as he get closer to my cunt.

"Baby please don't tease me please- I have to taste you first my angel" I nod my head a try my hardest to be patient. He is right there at my pussy and he flicks out his tongue and licks my clit he then does the unthinkable he pulls my clit in between my teeth and bites down on it gently and then sucks on my clit.

"mmmmmmm Embry baby ugh that felt so good" he nods his head and before I knew it he thrust two of his fingers in my pussy I couldn't help but scream his name loud hopefully his neighbors wont here us. As he is thrusting in and out of my pussy and sucking on my clit my hand reach down and I pull my nipples between my index and thumb and pull them both I grunt and I can fell him smile. He keeps going faster thrusting in and out of my pussy and he keeps licking my clit.

"Baby I'm bout ugh cum ugh babe"

"Good cum for me angel cum on my fingers" I feel my stomach start to get tight and my walls close in on his fingers but he keeps thrusting in and out of my pussy and as he does the last thrust I cum all over his hands and moan scream out his name. Embry laps me up and pull away from my pussy I whimper as I see him pull down his boxer I can't help not to smile I'm giving the love of my life the most important thing to me and I have never in my life been so ready to give it to him. After this he will have my mind, body, soul and my heart I know for sure I can truly trust him with my life.

"Are you sure you want to give this to me angel- yes babe I truly trust you with my life you already have my heart my mind my soul all you need is my body and I'm ready to give that to you" he nods his head and climbs on the bed so that he is hovering over me.

"You do know I love you and I could wait- babe I know you love me but I don't want to wit anymore I love you with my whole heart even if I only knew you for a couple of days I feel like I know you since for ever and I just cant wait anymore I will never feel like this for another guy but you my prince so I love you also babe with my heart". With that Embry leans forward and crash his lips to mine I couldn't help but be more excited to give this to him. His hands were on either side of my body trying not to put all his body weight on me but I didn't care I pulled him down to me I had to feel his body on me. He grabbed my hands from his back and pulled them up above my head so that they were on his pillow. He looked down at me and I sure pure lust in his eyes and I know he saw it in my eyes. I feel his erection poking me in my stomach and I couldn't help but laugh. He moves his hands off of my hands but I keep my hands right there above my head, his hands go straight to his cock I see him rubbing his shaft up and down as he slide his body down an inch. I feel his head at my pussy and I buck my hips, he looks up at me and shakes his head I obey and stay still. I feel him slowly push his head thru my pussy once again and I see his eyes roll back in his head, he slowly and gently pushes his dick all the way in and I couldn't help but whimper that mofo hurt like hell.

"Babe you ok-yea I'm fine it just hurts a little-liar- oh ok it hurts a lot but please continue wolfie" he nods his head he slowly goes in an out of my pussy I try not to whimper again.

"Damn babe your so tight damn that feels good" I saw him role his head back and I couldn't help but smile that I can make my wolf do this it was awesome. He pulls out again and I whimper at the lost but not for long Embry thrust his dick back in me and I scream out his name in pain and I knew he could hear it. "Babe I'm sorry but I didn't break that little bone so I had no other choice" I just nod my head he keeps thrusting in and out of me and damn did it feel so good every moan I had he grunted and it was great. He lower his lips back to meet mine I kiss him and he pulls away from the kiss and attacks my neck I feel him sucking on my neck with every thrust he does I feel him bite my neck again and hope and pray it at the same spot but I highly doubt it.

"Mmmmm babe keep your legs up- Embry baby I want to ride" he looks at me in awe, but I know he doesn't mind why would he, he nods his head and flip us over so that he is lying on the bed and I'm top I know the girls say not to do it your first time but I had to see what it was like. I get on top of him and spread my legs I felt Embry hands rub my pussy and he sticks a finger in there and I moan his name, I reach down and grab his finger.

"No Baby it's my time to pleasure you so stop-babe your already pleasuring me" I slowly lower my self down on his dick until all of his cock is in me. "ugh Baby your cock is so huge and it feels so good- does it feel good babe ride me like you would a horse babe hard and fast" I nod my head. I did as I was told I kept riding his dick, I saw at the corner of my eye I see Embry pinch my tits and I grunt as he moaned I couldn't take it anymore then I see his other hand reach down to my pussy and he start to run my clit I hadn't came yet but I know I was getting ready to. He just kept rubbing it andi would stop riding him and start to grind on him all I could hear was his head hitting the head board loud.

"Wolfie are you ok that sounded like it ugh hurt- yea ugh babe ugh I'm fine ugh babe do that again" I grind on his once again and he moaned out my name it felt so good to hear him moan my name. he grabbed my hips and helped me ride his dick he will grab my hips harder when he thrust harder in me and I would just moan every time he did. I felt my stomach grow tighter and I knew I was getting ready to cum.

"Baby I'm bout to cum-hold on I'm almost there hold on don't cum on m dick Alaina until I cum in you" all I did was just nod my head he kept thrusting harder and harder I knew he felt me walls tighten. "Ugh baby ugh your so ugh tight ugh I'm bout ugh to cum baby ugh are you ready ugh-Baby please cum in me I'm so wet babe please I cant hold it any longer cum in me babe" het thrust a couple of more times until I heard him.

"UGH DAMN BABY IM BOUT TO CUM DAMN YOUR SO WET-Embry babe cum please I cant hold in anymore squirt your seed in me please babe- Ugh Alaina I want you to cover my dick in your cum in like three seconds" I nod my head and pinch my nipples as he counted down I kept playing with my tits as Embry played with my pussy. When he said one I released all over him and he kept thrusting in me.

"Embry babe" I screamed as he kept thrusting in me. He yelled out my name also.

"That was good babe for your first time I cant wait until you get used to my dick- babe I'm already used to it I cant believe it actually fit that crazy" I said panting trying to catch my breathe. I laid on my side and Embry spread my legs apart with his knee and started thrusting 3 fingers in my pussy I whimper as he took his fingers out and brought them up to his mouth and licked them clean. That was so sexy I looked up at him and kissed him once again. I was so tired that I feel asleep in his embrace.


	7. Chapter 7

We had sex multiple times during the night if I got up in the middle on the night I would wake him up and he would do the same. I mean we were going at it like freaking rabbits it was great though. The sun shinning in Embry's room finally got me up this morning but as I start to sit up and sit back on his head board I was in complete pain, all over my body and especially my pussy was throbbing in pain. I look down at Embry lying in his bed knocked out, he so cute when he asleep I didn't want to wake him up. So I try to get off the bed I had both of my feet planted on the floor I tried to get up, but I had another thing coming. I stood up and it hurt like hell I bend over in pain and try my hardest to not wake up my prince but damn did it hurt. In a couple of second I was on the floor in a fetal position, I felt the bed move and Embry was right there in front my face.

"Babe what wrong- Baby I hurt all over make it stop" I started to cry I was in that much pain. I barley ever cry. He sits on the floor and wraps his arms around me and pull me to his embrace I couldn't help but whimper at the pain that it caused me.

"Princess where does it- every where prince I sat up like a couple of minutes ago and it hurt but when I tried to get up, baby it hurt like hell I couldn't even get back up I just fell to the floor baby it just hurts like rally bad make it stop baby please- where does it her angel- everywhere but especially my pussy babe" I was full on crying by now as he wiped some of the tears off my face. I saw the pain it caused him, and face was in serious pain. I hear the door open and Embry pulls me closer I forgot that we were still naked. As the door opened I looked over Embry shoulder and saw it was my best buddie of 4 years.

"Damn doesn't anyone know how to knock-Shut up Em I heard my girl crying" I look up in his eyes and he still had the pain written all over his face. I try to reach up to his face and kiss him.

"Angel just lay there please don't cause yourself pain I can't take it" I nod my head. He pulls me closer in his warm body his body actually kept the hurting down to a minimum but it still hurt.

"So Lana why are you crying- it's a long story broksi but I will tell you sooner our later can you get out of his room ill be down in a minute" she nod her head and leave us alone in his room.

"Babe tell me what I can do- well your body heat does a number but I would like to get in the shower do you think you can help me with that-yea babe anything you know that". He gently puts me back on the floor and gets up and picks me up and into the shower we go. I got in the shower and I couldn't even move.

"Prince I think you are going to have to give me a shower I can't take the pain". He nods his head and gives me a shower he massaged my shoulder and I was like putty in his hands, his hands were great but I guess they would I already knew it that the funny thing. He was done giving us both a shower as he did he picked me up in the shower and he headed for the bathroom door which luckily was connected to his bedroom. He puts me on the bed gently.

"Babe what do you want to wear today-my gray Juicy Couture sweat pants and my white love t-shirt and my grey slips on please-what no bra and panties-no the less the better right" he shakes his head and laughs. He was in the closet getting ready, he came out of the closet in some basketball shorts and now shirt of course make me want him even more even though I feel like crap I see in his other hands are my clothes. He comes over to his bed and unfolds my pants and put them on me he stood me up and I couldn't help but whimper, but as he was putting them on he stopped at my pussy and kissed.

"There that should make it all better" I couldn't help but laugh at him, he so sweet. He finished dressing me and he picked me up off his bed and carried e bridal style down the stairs and into there living room. He sets me on the couch and I whimper from the lost of his arms.

"Babe it's oh ok I'll be right back I'm going to get you some ice and probably call Emily or someone- oh ok babe" I said. I saw Amber and Seth come down the stairs hand and hand there a cute couple I thought, but I wonder if he has told her anything about being a wolf and I wonder if Leah told my brother to. I look up at them too and Amber gives Seth a quick peck on the lips before coming to me and Seth retreated to the kitchen with my prince.

"So why were you crying and butt naked-well broski if you must know last night we had the house to ourselves and we took advantage of it ummm I made up in my mind to give myself to him he already had my mind, soul and my heart he just needed my body to complete it so I gave it to him last night and again during the night- oh ok that explains why you guys were naked but it doesn't explain why you were crying" she asked she looked so confused.

"Well ok Amber Embry's little man isn't quite so little matter of fact my prince is huge so I lost my virginity to him I didn't think that it would fit but it did, so now I'm in some serious pain I can barley move and that why I was crying" she nods her head trying to wrap it around her brain but she cant.

Embry's POV

I woke up this morning because I felt the pain my imprint was going through. I didn't know I hurt her that bad but I guess we did it like 4 or 5 times after the first time we were going like freaking rabbits and it wasn't even funny. But when I woke up this morning I felt so bad that I caused this pain on my imprint, my angel, my princess I can' t take the pain she is in because it makes me feel the pain also. I gave her a shower this morning put on her clothes took her down stairs she isn't going to lay a foot on the ground well she better not lay a foot on this ground. After I put her down on the couch I told her I was going to get some ice and call Emily she will know and if not her I call the rest of the imprints and probably my brother maybe they can come over here tonight instead going over Sam's and Emily's. As I was getting the ice I saw Seth come in the kitchen and not even seconds later I saw my two best buds Jacob and Quil come into the kitchen.

"Bro why was Alaina crying this morning" asked Seth. When he said that it brought me back to this morning look at my angel naked in my arms crying in pain that I caused her.

"Bro are you alright-yea no not really Jake you know how we had the house to ourselves last night" they all nodded the head "Well Alaina asked me to take her body/virginity whatever so I did right- Dude did you tell her it will hurt like hell" I nod my head I told her like a couple of days ago when she sucked my dick. "Yea she knew but still didn't care it was going fine until she asked to ride me and what fool would say no right" they all nod there head to that. "So she got on and road and it felt good but what really did it like when I couldn't get her cherry to pop so I had to thrust my hole dick into her pussy like really hard to get it to pop she whimpered and to make the story short during the night we were going at it like freaking rabbits bro" there mouth were open wide I couldn't help but laugh at this. "So then this morning I woke up with pain in my chest, I looked over on the other side and saw that Alaina wasn't there then I heard some whimpering I got up and went to the other side of the bed and my angel was lying on the floor in a fetal position" they nod there heads. "Is she fine now- I don't know I hope so I cant take it man it hurts to see that she is hurting and its because I did it to her- So why are you in the kitchen now" asked Jake. "I'm in here now I have to call Emily or any of the other imprints and have them come here and hopefully everyone can come here tonight instead going over Sam's and Emily's cuz my baby can move and I'm also getting ice for her pussy" they laughed and I smile it was kina funny though. They leave the kitchen and head for the living room where I hear them ask her if she was ok; she said she was fine and just in a little pain I knew she was lying.

I went to go grab the phone and call Sam and Emily.

_"Hey what's up little brother?"_

"Hey Sam, is Emily around I need to talk to her"

_"Yea she is, is everything ok"_

"Yea everything fine do you think that we can meet at my house Alaina can't actually move at this point"

_"Yea we can gather over there what…. Oh you took her virginity didn't you?"_

"Yea bro and she in some serious pain and it sucks cuz I hate seeing her like this"

_"Bro I totally understand the only thing I can tell you to do is to cater to her every need so won't be able to move until later on tonight"_

"Yea sure thing bro you know I would do anything for her"

_"Yea I know that ummm Emily and I will be over in like 10 minutes"_

"Oh ok thanks Bro I owe you one"

_"Yea what's brothers for anyway"_

"Oh ok I see you in a bit bye"

_"Bye bro"_

I get the ice out of the freezer and then think she would want her apple. I grab the apple and go to the sink to rinse it off. I head out of the kitchen and into the living room on the couch where my angel is laying. I see a huge smile spread across her face she tries to get up but the pain is too much for her. I come over to the couch and sit down I pull my angel closer to me and I give her, her apple that I knew she would want.

"An apple a day keeps the doctor away" I couldn't help but laugh I reach over and give her a quick peck on the lips.

"Babe Emily and the others are coming over here today so you wont have to get up oh ok- yea thanks wolfie I love you-I love you to babe now just rest there please I cant take the pain I caused you" she looks at me like she confused.

"Wolfie this isn't your fault It happens when your so big" she says I look at her and just smiled at her she is so perfect for me. In a matter of minutes I hear the door open and in comes Emily, Sarah, Nathaniel, and Samuel and Sam. When my princess sees the Emily she smiles at her and tells her to come to her. I excuse myself and give my princess and kiss on the lips and the other guys leave to the kitchen also.

Alaina's POV

I was so excited to see Emily walk through that door. "Hey Emily, hi little Ms. Sarah Leann" the both say hi and Emily comes to the couch and sits down. "Emily I'm in so much pain I know the girls told me not to but I just had to know- you rode him didn't you" I nodded my head. "I just had to see how it was like and if it hurt that bad but hell yea it hurt that bad- I told you not to but I understand all of us has rode them the first time, I know you just have to find out what its like I understand completely" I nod my head and hear the guys in the kitchen laughing.

" So that reminds me how was the Cullen's and little Renesesme- they were great and she is so adorable but I really like Emmett he's pretty fun to hang out with, I heard you guys go shopping with them on every Friday and Saturday" she nods her head. "Yea it's really fun especially with Alice but she's crazy" as she said her last word I hear the door opening again. Incomes Paul and Rachel with Rebecca Angel, and Leah Alexandria and right behind them are Jarred and Kim with Jarred Anthony, Mesha Michel and Ryian Louise. Right behind them are Brady, Anna, Collin and Amy along with Leah and my brother. Anna and Amy gives there wolves a quick peck and Leah gives my brother a quick and come to the living room.

"Hey Anna and Amy" "Hey" the both said in unison they looked at me and started to laugh.

"You rode him didn't you" said Amy Collins imprint, I couldn't help but to laugh and nod my head. "I had to see why you guys told me not to so I had to-I totally understand you Alaina you just have to know we all rode them our first time" she looked around and I saw all of them nodding the heads that crazy. "How many times did you guys do it" asked Rachel "Oh my God Rachel we did it like freaking rabbits- yea that how they are Jarred was going non-stop but I cant blame him I would wake him up to just do it that night he just kept his freaking cock in me until we both woke up it was so crazy" I nod my head and was just laughing. I saw Embry and the rest of the wolves and my brother at the corner of my eye coming from the kitchen and to wear there imprints were sitting. Embry came to the couch where I was lying on.

"Babe the guys and I are about to get something to eat is there anything specific you want" I sat there thinking and thinking like the rest of the girls were I looked up at him and grabbed his shirt and pulled him down towards me and give him a kiss he retaliates and picks me up from the couch and kisses me with such passion he licked my bottom lip asking for an entrance which I do give him. I had to pull away from the kiss to catch my breathe. "Yea babe can you give me like anything with a biscuit and orange juice please babe" he nods his head and gently puts me back on the couch and gives me a quick peck on the lips and then on the forehead. I looked over to Leah and my brother and then back to Seth and Amber, I wonder if they told them yet.

"Aye Seth come here please" he comes over to where I was "Have you told her what you are" he nods his head I wrap my arms around his and give him a big hug. The guys leave and it's only the girls the sons went with there dads. I look over to Amber and smile at her and she does the same thing.

"Broski do you have some new to tell us" she nods her head and start to laugh I couldn't help but laugh the other imprints were looking at us like we were crazy. "Tell them bro" she nods her head "I know about the wolves and vampires and the imprinting stuff he told me yesterday" we all said "Welcome to the family".

"So what were you guys talking about we all rode them and Alaina you never told me why you were crying" we all looked at each other and started to laugh. "Well newbie, the reason I was crying this morning because I'm in some serious pain right now in my lower region and it hurts like hell" she nods her head "Embry and I had the house to ourselves and I told him to take my virginity from me, and like a wolf he did, and if you haven't notice the guys are pretty huge in their lower region also" she nods her head repeatedly. We all laugh at that "Well I rode him and It felt good at the time but this morning it wasn't a good feeling I'm still in a lot of pain Embry had to give me a shower this morning he massaged my shoulders and it felt so good I really need that, and as of right now I cant spread my legs without wanted to cry, so that why Embry keeps picking me up" she nods her head.

"You remember a couple of days ago you walked in on us talking about this in my Kitchen" Amber nods her head "It seems we need to have the sex talk with you also- no my mom did that a long time ago- she may have to you a long time ago for human dude but these are freaking Werewolves" said Kim. I couldn't help but laugh. "So were going to tell you everything we told Alaina from ac to no riding" said Rachel, I couldn't help but laugh "But trust us Amber you will want to ride the first time we all did and you see where I'm at now hurting like hell but like I said it was fun riding him so that just me and be prepare that he would want to do it like freaking rabbits and so will you". We told her everything we knew. I looked over at Leah.

"Have you told my brother that you're a wolf- yea I told him and he is just as big as the other wolves" oh ok I didn't need to here that. "Leah I really didn't want to know that" she laughs and as do I it was kind of funny though. We all started laughing as the guys came back in my wolf looked at me and held up a McDonald's bag and a large cup of orange juice I couldn't help but smile he knows me oh so well. He comes towards me and give me the food and bends down and kisses me we pull away and I give him my biggest smile and he hands me my orange juice.

"Thank you Wolfie I love you – Your welcome princess I love you too is there anything else I can get you" as he reaches down and get the ice bag from my pussy. I look up from him and I see lust in his eyes he pats my pussy and I wince a little.

"Does it still hurt babe- no not really- liar-shut up wolfie" he shakes his head a laughs and gives me another quick peck on the lips before retreating back to the kitchen with the other wolves and my brother.

"So I'm not the only one that calls Paul wolfie" everyone laughs I couldn't help but smile when I though of my wolfie. "See I told Embry that it was cute name- exactly that's what I told Paul but then he wants to be "Babe I'm a MAN" so what". "No you guys aren't the only ones I still call Sam wolfie but apparently the wolves hate that name" "I actually like it when Jr calls me Wolfie- that because you're a female wolf but the guys hate it Don't you prince"

"GOD I hate that name "Wolfie" Rachel think she's so funny when she calls me that" Paul said yelling. I couldn't help but laugh.

"I actually think its growing on me because when my princess calls me Wolfie I know she is in the mood and I give it to her whatever it may be- Yea I'm with you Em when Emily calls me that all I have to do is look up in her face and I see the lust right in her eyes" I started to blush because he was actually right.

"Actually when Rachel calls me that I see that same look in her eyes" we all died laughing. "So bro what do you call Seth- I call him Sethy-poo" we all awed that's adorable. "Amy, Anna, Kim what do you call your wolves- I call him wolf charming" said Kim. I thought that was a cute nick name. "I call him my bubble bear" said Amy that was adorable.

"Prince you want to be called my bubble bear – NO I DON'T PRINCESS DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT" I couldn't help but laugh I love my prince. "I call him my little wolfie in the baby voice of course" said Anna I couldn't help but laugh at little wolfie. "Why do you call him little wolfie- because he is smaller…" "Dan Anna you got a little friend- no well kind of just playing Sweetie no he's actually the smallest wolf when phased" I nod my head and still was smiling. Quil walked through the living room and just left the other wolves came into the living room. Embry came over to where I was sitting and picked me up gently and sat down I placed me on his lap. I cuddled up to him and gave him a quick peck on the lips and I smiled.

"Hey how bout we put in a movie-yea what do you guys have here- we have a lot we have "Eagle Eye- no I want to watch some come of comedy" I said to Seth I looked up at Embry he looked down at me he got up and placed me on the couch. He went over to his DVD collection to pick out a movie. He put it in a came back lifted me up and sat down on the couch where I once again cuddle into my prince.

"Prince where did Quil go- he went to go get Claire-bear you'll love her babe" I nodded my head and got closer to him. When the movie was just 10 minutes in, In walks Quil with this so gorgeous little girl, she ran over to Embry and I picked her up.

"Hi I'm Claire you must be Alania- Yes I'm Alaina you're a very pretty little girl you know that- yea my mom and Aunty Emily tell me that all the time- well it's true your very pretty and very smart- thank you your very pretty to- oh well thank you, you probably want your Uncle Embry don't you – no not really I wanted to meet Aunt Alaina- oh well don't I feel special" I told her I looked back at Embry and he saw the pain written on my face the girl was light but right now she was sitting on my pussy and that was a very sensitive tender spot right now.

"Hey Claire-bear come here" Embry said she got off my lap and I felt like crying and apparently I was crying Embry finger came to my face and wiped away a tear that has fallen.

"You ok Aunty Alaina- yea sweetie I'm fine" I lied there we were watching a movie and what do you know I end up knocked out in my princes embrace. I woke up to everyone leaving and I looked out the window and it was already dark I got up off his lap and stood up I felt Embry hands holding my waist I told everyone bye and they all left out the door.

"Babe your standing and you don't hurt- no I don't hurt that awesome babe" I ran to him and he picked me up and my stomach growled.

"Looks like my princess is hungry what do you want- pizza oh ok what do you want cheesy breadsticks and pop please babe- you know anything for you" he order the pizza and came back over to where I sat. "Prince where is everyone else- Seth and Amber went to a movie, Jacob over the Cullen's and Quil took Claire to Sam's and Emily's" I nod my head and I laid my head on his shoulder we watched CSI Miami, when there was a knock at the door I got up and he got up right along with me we answered the door and what do you know its Aaron. Embry got in front of me and pushed me back.

"Damn Alaina you sure you want a guy that so overprotective" "If you know what good for you, you would just gives us this damn pizza and get lost" my prince said I can see him start to tremble, I stand on my tippy toes and give him a kiss on his neck I got to his ear and sucked on his earlobe "He's not worth it babe just pay him please" I whisper in his ear. He pulls me around him and kisses me I wrap my hands around his neck and pull away as I forgot that Aaron was standing right there at his door.

"What Alaina you let this guy give you a hickey- hickey oh yea I forgot I had that yea I did and your point is Aaron I broke up with you have no more feelings for you after I found you cheating on one of my friends, you should actually be happy you and Becca are the reason I can't trust anyone until I found Embry, so can we please just have the pizza I'm a little hungry and a lot of horny" I felt Embry hands slide down from my hips and under my pants and he cupped my pussy I started to blush. "Damn babe you're so wet" I start to bite down on my lip. "Please Aaron just give me the ugh Embry babe I can't concentrate – Just give us the damn pizza Aaron and close your mouth I'm pretty sure you did this with Becca go find her-dude you don't even know what happened- I'm pretty sure I do my princess wasn't giving up so you decided to go somewhere else do I have it right" I see Aaron fist raise up.

"Aaron stop you will hurt yourself if you ugh Embry babe stop hit him please don't" my hand unfold in front of me and I reach into Embry back pocket and get his wallet I pull it up to my body and give Aaron 40 dollars but the bastard didn't take it.

"Aaron please just take the money I'm telling you if you hit him you will not hurt him but you will get hurt-so I don't care how he just going to be playing with your pussy when I'm right here at least let me get some- hell no give us the freaking pizza a leave before this comes out worst than you except cuz dude I can literally kill you with my hands- baby calm down- I wish you would come any closer than this door to my girl- Embry please we got the pizza he has the money just shut the door please babe- can I least have a lick- are you serious Aaron get out please" with that Aaron leave I close the door and Embry pulls his hand out of my pants and brought them up to his lips. I look at him in awe.

"What babe- really babe you couldn't just shut the door on the bastard Embry I told you it's not worth arguing or fighting- but I didn't hit him- but I knew you were about to when he asked for a lick babe I know you like the back of my hand all you had to do was just shut the door why didn't you listen to me- babe I'm sorry he was pushing my buttons- its oh ok lets just sit back down and eat you mister need to go wash your hands- why I wouldn't mind-Embry please-oh ok ill be back- thank you" as he leaves he give me a quick peck on the lips. I shake my head as he leave to go wash his hands I sit down on the couch and eat my cheesy breadsticks Embry comes back and snatches my cheesy breadstick.

"Babe I wanted that give it back- come and get it princess- that not fair" I got up and went over to him and try to snatch it but he knocked me off my feet so I feel on his lap. "Do you really want it babe- yes Em give it back- open" I open my mouth and he was feeding me my breadstick.

"Embry do you want kids- yea I want kids do you- yea I want kids to how many- maybe like six- really that what I was thinking hopefully get it done at one time get sextuplets boys or girls-doesn't matter as long as you the mom I will be the happiest man ever- that so sweet wolfie" I gave him a kiss and I sat on his lap eating pizza and watching CSI Miami somewhere between eating and watching is where I feel asleep in my prince's arms.

**Please Review tell me what you think of it so far I really appreciate LadyMiraculousNight I can always count on your review I appreciate it but come on guys let me know what you think sorry I will be posting everyday also and I know I haven't posted the last couple of days sorry!**


	8. Chapter 8

I woke up this rainy Monday morning and was in Embry's bed but he wasn't there. I thought to myself where could he be. I got up from his bed and headed for the closet I got my black NIKE basketball shorts and my lime green NIKE shirt and my bra and panties and went to go take a shower. I came out of the shower and still no Embry.

"Where could he be" I go put on some socks and head down the stairs. I see Amber sitting on the sofa looking lost.

"Hey bro where are the wolves- I don't know Broski Embry didn't tell you where they were going" I shook my head and headed for the kitchen. "Aye bro you want to help cook breakfast with me to get our minds off of them" she nods her head and comes to the kitchen. I get into there frig and get my last apple and go over to the sink and washed it off. I took a big bite out of the apple and saw that they had bacon.

"You want some bacon and eggs bro and some blueberry muffins" she nods her head but I don't see any blueberries, sugar, flour, milk and most important eggs. "Looks like we have to go to the store Lana- Yea let me get my coat and my shoes from upstairs" She nodded her head she looked as lost as I did without my wolf here and it sucked. I got up to his room and pulled out my black and white coat and my black Nike's shoes and I reached over and unhooked my cell phone and headed back downstairs. As I look up I see Amber sitting on the couch with her knees up and rocking herself back and forth.

"Bro I understand where your coming from it hurts to be away from him you feel empty inside dude I know exactly what its like- Then how are you holding up-girl do you see me I look like you right now just a mess no offence but bro I'm hurting as bad as you are without my wolf" she laughs and nods her head she get up and walks towards the door, I make my way there to when I forgot we need a car to get to the store. I went back into the kitchen and got Em's BMW keys and headed for the door. We both got in the car and head to the store it was a pretty silent ride there I couldn't wrap my mind around why they both just left us there by yourselves. He better have a good reason to not waking me up before leaving. I kept driving down the road and we finally got to the store we got out the car and headed for the store. Amber and I got in the store and we saw Jake's dad Billy. I walked up to him.

"Hey Billy how are you" " Hey Alaina how are you, who's your friend- this is Seth's imprint Amber, Amber this is Jake's dad Billy" "Its nice to meet you Amber- it's nice to meet you to Billy" Amber says. "So what are you girls here for anyway- we came to get some things Embry didn't have any breakfast food in his refrigerator so we had to come here for the things for blueberry muffins" I said "You know anything blueberry is Em's favorite-yea I know but right now he's not getting anything from me" I said in a angry tone.

"And why is that Alaina- because Billy he didn't wake me up before leaving and we've been looking around for them and we have no idea where they are it's pissing me off right now" he nods his head I feel like he's hiding something from me. "Billy what do you know, what are you hiding" just as he was about to answer we heard a howl I looked down at him and then look back up to Amber.

"What going on Billy- I rather not tell you there will be home soon so if I was you I wouldn't get anything and just head home" he answered me I looked back at Amber and she nods her head I look back at Billy and tell him oh ok I'll head back out the store. We got back into his car and headed back to there house it once again was a silent ride. All I kept thinking about is asking him what the hell I couldn't even form a question. That how pissed off I was at him. We got out the car a I slammed his door, we walked up to the house and opened the door and once again I slammed that door shut also.

"Bro this is pissing me off like totally" Amber said and I just nodded my head I can't believe that Embry didn't leave a note or just woke me up that's crazy. As I sit down on the couch and turn on the T.V. and turn to some stupid movie which I have no clue what its talking about or even what it is. I hear the door open me and Amber look at each other and just sat there on the couch acting as if we didn't hear them come in. I looked at the T.V. as Embry came over to the couch. He was just staring at me he picked me up off the couch and placed me on his lap.

"Embry put me down now" I said he didn't listen when does he ever listen. "Embry Joseph Call if you don't put me down now I will knee you- Damn babe what's wrong- Just put me down Embry" he finally listen and put me back down on the couch. I didn't even want to be here anymore I got up and started heading for the door but of course Embry caught my hand. "What's wrong princess- don't princess me Embry let go" I didn't even look into his eyes he let go of my hand and I stormed out of the door slamming it behind me.

Embry's POV

"Dude what the hell is wrong with your girl- Man Seth I have no idea Amber what's wrong with her" I said with confusion written all over my face.

"I really don't know what's wrong with her I say give her some time to cool off, I wish I could help you Em but I just don't know" I just nod my head but I wasn't going to wait around so that she can cool off. I got up off the couch and headed for the door, I got outside and Alaina was nowhere to be found. I was freaking out where the hell can she be I thought to myself, I let the pull take over and I started to walk to wherever the pull was taking me it took me around 5 minutes to get to where Alaina was she was at a basketball court. I walked up behind her and grabbed her around the waist.

"What the" she started to say as she turned around "Embry get off now"

"Babe what is the problem" I said with eager in my voice. She turned her whole body around facing me and she gave me this look "like I should know what's wrong", but I had no idea what was wrong.

"Babe please talk to me what did I do- Really Embry you have to ask me that" she said should I know what's wrong I haven't done anything. "Princess I really don't know what's wrong please tell me-Embry I'm pissed off- oh ok why are you pissed off for" I said were getting somewhere right.

"Embry where were you this morning- babe Sam howled this morning and there were some vamps around La Push so I had to go- How come you didn't wake me up or even left a note Embry anything you had me worried sick" she said she was on the verge of breaking down crying. I walked up to her and hugged her body close to me and she just cried in my chest. "Babe everything is all right I'm right here- Em… i-i-I thought som-eth-ing happened to you Embry i-i-I was scared Em don-t d-o th-at ag-ain please" I just nodded my head.

"Princess I promise when Sam or Jake howls I will either wake you up or leave a note I'm so sorry babe" "Embry you don't understand I was worried sick I thought something might have happened" I just shook my head and held he closer to my body. I picked her up and she wrapped her legs around my waist. I saw a bench in the corner and walked over to it I sat down. Alaina straddled my waist and I put my hand under her chin to lift it up so that she can look at me. She looked up at me and she had tears running down her face I wiped them away and gave her a kiss. She kissed me with so much passion. It's like that she needed it so I didn't mind giving in to her I licked her bottom lip and she willing opens her mouth for me. That's the first she rarely never does that I usually have to fight with her, but I took the opportunity and explored her mouth. She moaned into the kiss and I couldn't help but smile into the kiss I love to hear her moan, she pulls away to catch her breathe and my lips travel right down to her neck. I kiss the front of her neck where her sweet spot is, I sucked on her neck and added another love mark to the one I gave to her when she gave me her body. I bit down on her neck and she pulled away.

"Embry that hurts babe- I'm sorry babe" she gets up off my lap. "Hey where are you going" she grabs my hand and pulls me off the bench. "We are going to the store and getting a basketball I want to play" I nod my head and we head back to my house. We enter the house and I grabbed my keys.

"Hey where you guys going" asked Seth "Where going to the store to get a basketball she want to play up at the park" they nods their heads I grab Alaina's waist and brought her in front of me and headed towards the kitchen to get my keys. I got my keys and we headed for the door saying our byes to everyone, we got to the car I opened the door for my princess and she hopped in. I walked to my side and hopped in.

"Babe I'm hungry I haven't ate yet- why haven't you ate well me and Amber went to the store to get the stuff for blueberry muffins- UMMMMM that's sounds good babe" I cut her off I love blueberries. "I know prince so do I that's why we make a perfect couple" she laughs and I couldn't help but smile she was right. "Anyway we got to the store and we saw Billy we talked to him for a while and then we heard the howl and Billy told us to get back to your house that you should be there soon, so that's what we did" I nod my head telling her I understand.

"Well angel where do you want to go- I guess McDonalds or something" he headed to McDonalds and she ordered a Sausage, egg, and chesses biscuit and of course she had to order a large orange juice. I ordered a big breakfast with 2 sausage, egg and cheese biscuit with a Dr. Pepper. We eat our food and head to the store; we got to the store and got out the car. I walked beside my princess and she grabbed my hands I entwined our fingers and head for the store. We get into the store and we head to the toys area.

"Prince when can I see your parents- well I only lived with my mom my and Sam's dad left us with our mothers- I didn't know you and Sam were brothers" she said in a shock voice she so cute. "Yep Babe me and Sam are brothers we found out a couple of years ago- oh ok cool" she said we got to the toy section and went she let go of my hand and went straight to the basketballs. I walked up behind her and grabbed her hips and swayed back and forth with her. She started to grind and I grabbed her hips tighter and she couldn't help but laugh. As she starts to turn around I hear a familiar voice.

"Oh man babe let me tell you there is about to be a girl that's about to turn the corner" I told her she looks at me confused. "Ok what does she have anything to do with us Embry- babe the girl that about to appear is my ex" she nods her head. She gives me what is supposed to be a quick peck but I push it farther.

"Oh my GOD Embry is that you" I pull away from my princess and look up. "Oh my GOD that is you" She rushed over to me pushed my angel aside and gave me a big hug I didn't even touch her. I looked over at Alaina and I see complete shock written al over her face, her mouth is open wide trying to wrap her brain around it. "UMmmm Hey Allison how are you" I said pushing her off of me and grabbing my girl around her waist and pulled her closer to me so that her back is against my chest. I can only imagine what her face looks like so I put my head on her shoulder and turned my head to look at her and she still had complete awe written all over her face and I think I saw some anger, and I see the little green monster.

"Babe she doesn't mean anything to me I love you" I whisper in her ear and give her a kiss on her neck and she rolls her head back on my shoulder. I look up at Allison my ex and she looks as jealous as my princess. "So how are you Allison- I'm good Embry I miss you a lot" she said ending it with a smile she probably thinks she's going to try and take me from Alaina but it's not going to work.

"I'm sorry Allison I cant really say the same" I said and wrapped my arms a little tighter around my angel, she looks at Alaina and give the most fakest smile I have ever seen from her. Alaina reaches up and finds my lips and gives me a quick peck. We break away and I see Allison's face and it the funniest face I have ever seen you know that painting with the guy and he screaming and his hands are on his face that what she looked like just in complete shock. I had to laugh at it.

"So I assume that she is you new girlfriend- Yes she is Allison" I looked down and saw my princess just smiling. "Well if there is anything else Embry and I have to go" Alaina said. All Allison did was just nod her head. "Bye Allison was it, it was nice meeting you- yea cant really say the same" Allison responded. We got the basketball and left the toy section. "Babe can we get a movie please pretty please" she says I she sticks out her bottom lip, I couldn't help but laugh and nod my head.

"So why did you break up with her for- she cheated on me with one of my friends- hold on one of the wolves" she said with concern all in her voice it was adorable. I shock my head no she relaxed then. We get to the movie section and she gets this movie "Remember Me".

"Can I get please Em" I nod my head and look at the guy that is staring in it. "I know what you thinking he looks like Edward I know that's the same thing I said" I couldn't help but laugh. We get to the front of the store to check out and I see some belly button rings and I lift her shirt up a bit and started playing with it. "You want a new one" she looks up at me with confusion written all over her face.

"A new what Em- belly button ring- really you'll buy me one- of course babe anything for you, you know that" she nods her head and lays the back of her head against my chest. We go to the jewelry and she looks at the rings and couldn't decide.

"Why don't you pick out one your always playing with it" I nod my head I go over to where she is and looks through them and I find a pink dangling on that has the letter E on it so I point to that one. "You want me to have that one- Yea E for you man" She couldn't help put laugh and she ask the jewelry person if she can get the E one. The jewelry person nodded there head and gives us the E belly button ring we go check out and head out the store to my car. We were on our way back to my house "Babe I still want to play some basketball" I nod my head "How about we get a group to play with us" she nods her head with a huge smile I pull at my phone and give it to her and told her to call Sam and them, she does. We get to my house and I hear her talking to Rachel.

"_Yea will be there the little kids can go play and things" _

"Oh ok well me and Embry are about to take Jake, Quil, Seth, Leah, Jr and Amber to the park"

"_Oh ok see you there Lana" _

"Bye Rach"

"So I see they gave you a nickname" she just smiles and nods her head. "So do you like the other imprints- yea Embry there great I love them actually but not as much as I love you" she said she reaches over and gives me a quick kiss. We get out of the car and head to the front door of my house, I open it and Alaina goes upstairs and puts the movie up and her belly button ring up. She comes straight back running into my opened arms.

"Well I'm glad you guys worked whatever it was out but lets go to the park" said Jake. We head outside and start walking to the park Alaina leaves my side and goes talk to her brother. Sooner or later we see Jr carrying my princess on his back and he's holding Amber he all cracked up laughing that was great. We get to the park and see that everyone is there, even the Cullen's. "Hey who invited the Cullen's" we all looked at each other shrugging our shoulders. "It will be fun playing with them" we all say yea it will be so we left it at that.

Alaina's POV

I jumped on my brothers back and Amber jumped in his arms and he started running to the park. I saw everyone there even the Cullen's. I swear Edward looks just like Robert Pattinson is crazy. "I do not look like that man Alaina- yea you do Edward I swear you do" I hear Embry in the back laughing. "Shut up Em I don't look like him" Edward said everyone caught on to what we were saying "Honey you do kind of look like Robert Pattinson- oh see even Bella said it Eddie so it has to be true" Rachel said I couldn't help but laugh as I jump off my brother and go over to Alice.

"Hey Alice how are you- I'm good Alaina how are you- great thanks". She looked so happy not that she never looks happy but I saw Edward give her a glance and I looked back at Alice and Edward but they didn't look at me what's going on. "Hey what's up with you two" they both look at me and just smiled and said nothing I just shrugged it off my shoulders and went over to where Embry was and hugged him. He looked up at Edward and Alice too.

"Well let's play some basketball" Paul said, we decided to have boys vs. girls. Of course we defended our mates and every time Embry didn't have the ball which was like all the time he would be trying to play around and kiss me on my neck but so was all the other partners I looked over at Rosalie and Emmy and Emmett is down her pants and I couldn't help but laugh. I guess not only the wolves have abnormal sexual appetites so does Vampires. I hear Edward laughing I think "but its true look at what your doing to your wife" I said in my head he looks down and see that his hand is also down Bella's pants. I couldn't help but stifle a laugh. Embry starts to tickle my waist and I start to laugh even harder.

"Wolfie stop that… tickles….babe I cant breathe". He stops and kisses the side of my face. We get done playing basketball and of course the girls win. We rub it in there faces and they tell us that we were distracting them.

"How can we distract you guys" Asked Rosalie. "Because you have things we like- things you like, like what Sam- you know tits and pussies" said Collin. All the girls laughed it was way too funny I couldn't even stand up straight.

"Hey about we go over to the Cullen's house and have some fun play some games watch a movie all that fun stuff" said Jarred we all looked at the Cullen's and of course the girls were excited especially Alice when is she never excited. They all nod there head and the wolves girls were all excited also. They all started back to the cars Leah, Jr, Quil, Jake, Seth, Amber Embry and I all head back to there house to get a car. We pilled into two cars Embry's BMW and my brothers Jeep Wrangler. We all headed towards the Cullen's house we finally get there and Seth and Embry got out the car and I opened the car door and got out and walked to Embry's side. He hugged my shoulders and brought me closer to him I didn't deny why would I. We got into the house I and I sat down right next to my most favorite vampire.

"That's funny everyone favorite vampire is Alice why is that" Edward asked.

"Well first of all she doesn't read peoples mind Edward and she always so energetic" I said. We sat there for some time and I picked up Embry wrist and looked at his watch it said it was 11:27 at night. I looked up at him and he nods his head. I look over at Amber and she nods her head also. Seth, Amber, Embry and I got up as we got up so did Leah and Jr We said our good bye's and head for the cars.

We get in the cars and I started wondering if Embry had a job I know I don't my mom and dad wont let me get one they just want me to go to school along with Amber and Jr they did that with my older sister too.

"Prince do you have a job- yea I have a job I work during the weekdays at Sam's Carpenters business I'm a carpenter- oh I didn't know that how come you didn't tell me- you never asked babe I mean I know you don't have a job" I just smiled and nod my head. We got to there house and we got out of the car and into the house. Amber and I head upstairs to get our bags. I'm in Embry's closet when I feel my loves arms wrap around my waist and pull me closer to him.

"Babe do you have to go- yes I do baby we have school tomorrow, you'll se me tomorrow when you pick me up for school babe or you can always stay the night- what you mean- like leave and come back in your wolf form and sneak through my window" I said he looks down at me a smiles and then kisses me on the lips. I gather all my stuff up into my Puma duffel bag and head back downstairs. When we get down there I see Amber, Seth, Leah and Jr waiting on us. We get out to the car and drive to my house. We get to my house and I see that my sister is here with her boyfriend Stevie. I get out the car along with Seth, Amber and Embry and I walk over to him and he hugs my side like he always does. We walk into my house and I say hi to everyone.

"Alaina come here" said my sister Helenia I went in the kitchen where she was with my mom my dad was in the living room watching WWE like he always does on Monday nights. I left Embry's embrace and walk into the kitchen.

"Yea what's up- well I'm getting married" OMG my older sister is finally getting married to her boyfriend of 3 and a half years. "OH MY GOD Helenia that's great I'm so happy for you when did he pop the question bro- he popped the question like the day before you left to go to Leah's house- OH wow bro I'm so excited for you guys" I said Embry heard me yelling and came to check up on me he's so sweet.

"Oh hey Embry" my mom and sister said "Hey sorry I didn't mean to barge in I heard Alaina yelling and I just had to see if she was fine and Congratulations Helenia- oh wow thanks Embry that was very nice of you" I look up at him and he looks down at me and I give him a quick peck on the lips and tell him to get out. Amber comes into the kitchen and she also congratulates Helenia also. Seth also come into the kitchen and congratulates Helenia also and gives her a quick peck also.

"Wow your guys boyfriends sure act over protected of you its like they will take a bullet for you guys" I laugh at that its funny because a bullet cant even pierce through there skin. Jr comes in the kitchen with Leah attached to his hip like always I love Leah I think she can be good for my brother.

"Mom, Helenia this is my girlfriend Leah, Leah this is my mom Jeanita and my Sister Helenia- Hi it's nice to meet you guys and I hear congrats are in order, congratulations Helenia on tying the knot" Leah said my sister look at her in awe I know she so pretty. "Awww thank you, I just have to say this you are very pretty how did my brother land you" my sister asked I couldn't help but laugh and Leah looks over to me and I just smile. "Well I guess love just hit me on the head and told me to look up and I did it was kind of love at first sight kind of stuff" I just nod my head that's how it was with me and Embry I love that man wolf with my whole heart. Amber and I excuse are selves and head for the stairs. I turn around and look at my wolf and tell him to come up he nods his head and I also see Seth nod his head too. We walk up the stairs with our wolves only steps behind us we get to my our door and open it, I walk through my room and go straight to my closet to put up my jacket and shoes when I fell my princes arms wrap around me. I couldn't help but smile as I turned around to a huge grin across his face. I thought to myself I love this man I couldn't even imagine another guy I could love.

"Are you sure you cant stay with me- Embry I cant I told you, you can stay here and just come back in your wolf form babe I need to be in your arms to get to sleep" I said he just looked down at me and gave me a kiss. I put all my stuff up putting dirty clothes in the dirty clothes baskets. I pull Embry to my bed so that we can sit down.

"I really didn't know you guys shared a room why do you guys share a room isn't there another empty room here" Seth asked we both nod our heads. "Well Sethypoo if you must know I didn't want to leave Lana- and I didn't want to leave Amber Seth so unlike imprints me and Amber are also attached to the hip" they both laugh at us. At looked down at Embry's wrist at his watch and see that its past 12 o'clock and I know my mom is getting ready to tell Amber and I to let the guys go home.

"Baby you have to leave- will you walk me out" I nod my head and head for our bedroom door we head down the stairs and out the front door. We walk to his car and he pushes me against his car and he presses his body against me. He gives me a passionate kiss and I wrap my arms around his neck, this is what I needed I didn't want to let him go. He deepened the kiss licking my bottom lip asking for an entrance which I do give him, I didn't feel like beating around the bush today I needed this. As his tongue explores every inch of my mouth I start to feel his hard on rubbing up against my stomach and I couldn't help but stifle a moan that came out of my mouth. I had to break away from the kiss to catch my breathe but he starts to lower himself down to my sweet spot in front of my neck. He starts to suck on my neck and I let out a louder moan and I hear him grunt because I know he knows I'm getting wet and there is nothing we can do about it. I can feel him getting angry as he bites down on my neck and I gasp in pain and push away.

"Embry baby that hurt- I'm sorry princess I was getting frustrated- I know Embry I'm sorry- why are you apologizing for" he said as he looked deep into my eyes as if he was searching for something. "Because I knew that you new that I was getting wet and there was nothing you can do" he nods his head and gives me a kiss. "Baby please don't jerk off I told you I'm here you can always come back and I can handle that for you but please don't babe" he just nods his head and gives me one last kiss before getting into his car.

"I wont princess my dick is yours my hands will never touch it again promise" I just nod my head and give him just one more last kiss. "I love you prince- I love you too princess I'll be over later just make sure your window is un-locked please" I just nod my head and head to the porch where Amber was also standing we looked as his car pulled out of my driveway and down the road. We headed into the house and say our goodnights and headed back upstairs to our bedroom.

"So oh ok Alaina I've been wanting to ask you this did it really hurt that bad- Amber you did see me crying right but I think I put it on myself I wasn't supposed to ride him I just had to, to see what it was like" she nods her head and starts to laugh. Apparently we have been talking for a while I didn't even know that but before you know it Seth and Embry came though our window and I couldn't help but smile. I got up off my bed and ran to my wolf and hugged him. He took me to my bed and in his arms I started to fall asleep. He laid me on my bed and he snuggled closer to me as he pulled the blankets up over us and before you know it I was dreaming about my beautiful Embry.

**HEY READERS DON'T FORGET IF YOU LOOK AT MY PROFILE YOU WILL SEE THE WEDDING DRESS TUXES AND ETC YOU WILL ALSO BE ABLE TO SEE THE CLOTHES AND SHOES AND OTHER THINGS THEY WEAR IN THE STORY. AND GUESS WHAT GUYS I TURNED 21 TODAY PLEASE WISH ME A HAPPY BIRTHDAY AND ONCE AGAIN ****ladyMiraculousNight**** THANKS FOR YOUR REVIEWS I KNOW I CAN ALWAYS COUNT ON YOU TO TELL ME IF YOU LIKE IT OR NOT THANKS. BUT READERS I WONT BE ABLE TO KNOW WHAT TO DO IF YOU DON'T TELL ME IF YOU LIKE IT OR NOT LET ME KNOW WHAT I CAN DO DIFFERENT AND THINGS PLEASE REVIEW AND LIKE I SAID I TURNED 21 TODAY PLEASE WISH ME A HAPPY BIRTHDAY LOVE YOU **


	9. Chapter 9

I woke up this morning seeing Embry getting ready to leave through the window.

"Embry babe come here" he comes back into the room and I run into his open arms and kiss his chest and look up and reach to kiss his lips. I don't want him to leave, I'm I know that he will be here in like a matter of minutes to pick me up but I don't want him to leave. "Baby do you have to leave- yes princess I have to you know that you don't want your mom catching us do you" I shook my head that will be to much to tell and I don't have that to do. I look back into his eyes and nod my head, he gives me one more kiss an starts to leave again but I had to stop him but how. I walked over to the window and gave him one last kiss and I thought of it he can pick out my clothes.

"Prince I don't have anything to wear- are you serious babe your closet is filled with clothes just pick an outfit babe I'll be back in like 30 minutes make sure your ready" I nod my head and he gives me one more kiss I pull away as a light bulb flicks on above my head.

"Why don't you pick out my outfit Em please" I said as I was giving him my puppy dog face I know he couldn't tell me no if I did that well he can't tell me no if I didn't do that, I guess it's the imprinting. He nods his head and comes back into my room; I looked around and see that Amber is still cuddled up with her wolf. I walked over to her bed and shook her and told her to get up. She got up and looked down and sees that Seth was still asleep. "Bro you have to get ready- oh yea I forgot" Amber said she looks down again and kisses Seth on his check he wakes up startled I couldn't help but laugh his face was classic. Eyes huge droll all over his face it was to funny not to laugh.

I went into the closet where Embry was picking out my outfit I wrapped my arms around his torso, and he put his hands on my arms and unhooked them around his waist. I was getting ready to say something when he turns around and his lips meet mine, I had to smile into the kiss I keep thinking how did I land the perfect guy.

After all the stuff I been through my aunt died a couple of months ago and my cousins man that's the main reason I cant trust a lot of people not because the ex-boyfriends and all that good stuff. I'm mean what 21 year old girl can't trust her own family its crazy. I just glad that we moved before it got any crazier in Ohio, I couldn't take the back stabbing and the lying my family was doing the only people I trust in my family are my family I live with and my grandma thank GOD she came with us. But I sometimes miss my aunts and cousins but then I think is it all worth the back stabbing I will have to walk through.

FLASH BACK

I mean my family barley came out here when my mom was diagnosed with Cancer. It was so funny my brother and sister went to the hospital on of the days my mom was in there and we got into the elevator and there was this big Tall light skinned dude and his wife. I looked over to my sister and said "Hey bro doesn't that look like Uncle Artie" she nods her head and the elevator stops and we get out along with the Tall Guy and his wife. We kept walking to my mom's hospital room and so were they, we were so close to my mom's room that it clicked that, that our Uncle Artie. We said hi and hugged and things and kept walking to my mom's room

END OF FLASH BACK

I know what you saying that so sad right how do you not know your own uncle right. That's what I was thinking to but hey we haven't seen our uncle in like years so we actually couldn't picture him all he knew is that he was tall and light skinned. But he comes around a lot more they fly in from Ohio time to time its pretty cool and so does my Aunt Wendy so. The others ones just call and only fly here when they want something so. Just picture this 2 out of 6 kids come visit us, it's crazy. But that's not it you can ask Amber it took me a while to trust her. Like a couple of months later my friends little brother got shot and killed and you know you have your friends little brother and you treat him like a little brother, so it kind of hit home when they told me he died and he was with some of his friends it just crazy. Then get this my cousin from Ohio got jumped we flew out there to see if he was ok we stayed there for like a week but the day we were getting to ready to leave my dad gets jumped and his face blew up like a freaking blow fish. So we had to stay there for over a little over 2 months and then when we were there my uncle died also they day before Thanksgiving so. All this happened in only one year just go figure right I was under a lot of stress.

I want Embry to know all of this but I'm scared that he might think that I'm crazy and leave me and I know the imprint is strong to do that but I always have my doubts right who wouldn't. I mean he knows that I put all my trust on him he know he's one of the few people I trust and let in.

"Babe you ok- yea I fine Em" I tell him. I have to tell him sooner or later right probably on the ride to school maybe.

"So did you pick out an outfit wolfie- yea I picked out an outfit for you its already in the bathroom for you" I nod my head and he is looking in my eyes looking for something. But I don't want him to know yet. "Babe what are you hiding from me- nothing I'll tell you in the car I promise" he just nods his head and lifts up my chin and claims my lips and he leaves once again. I look back at Amber and see that Seth also picked out an outfit for her.

"Alright bro I'm bout to head in the shower are you riding with Em and I or are you taking your car- I probably save on gas" I nod my head and head to the bathroom. I get into the bathroom and close my door and look on the toilet seat and see the clothes he picked out for me and my bras and panties. "I'm going to kill him". How does he know where this stuff is. He picked out my pink t-shirt that says call me and my tattered flare jeans, and my dream necklace. I get in the shower and take my shower.

Embry's POV

As I leave my babe window and jump down I go into the forest and strip down tying my pants to my ankles and phase. I fell Seth jump out the window and I wait for him to phase.

_"Bro how come you wouldn't wake me up" _Seth said

_"Bro you know I'm not your mom you would have woken up sooner or later, you just better be glade that you still have time to get ready little one" _I told him

_"Hey how are you guys why are you guys in wolf forms anyway and coming from Alaina's and Amber house …. Ohhhhhh never mind"_ it finally clicked in Jarred mind that we were staying the night at there house I replayed it my baby girl sleeping in my arms and how cute she looked.

_"Bro that's not cute what's cute is when Amy is asleep in my arms"_ Collin said as he thought back to what he was doing a couple of minutes before.

_"Dude Alaina and Amber let you guys pick out there outfits man Anna wont even let me be by her closet let alone pick them out"_ Brady said I had to laugh at that.

_"So what are you guys coming from there house to Collin and Brady"_ I asked them I saw them both nod there heads.

_"Oh ok so who are you supposed to be patrolling with Jar" _I wonder

_"I'm supposed to be patrolling with Paul but Rachel called him and told him that Leah wasn't feeling well so he had to leave"_ said Jarred. We got to our house and I said byes to the guys and see you later's. As we entered the house I see that Jake and Quil already left to go to there shop. I head up stairs to my room and go into my closet I got out my Bob Marley white t-shirt, my plaid shorts and my plaid Hurly belt and my white Chuck Taylors along with my black Hurley wallet, and headed for the shower to get cleaned up. As I got out of the shower I heard my phone ringing and I wondered who it was Alaina should be getting ready but I guess that never stopped her. I ran to my phone flying on top of my bed naked, thank GOD my bathroom and bedroom were together.

"Hey baby aren't you supposed to be getting ready" I answered

_"Hey Emmy"_ the person said on the other line I recognized the voice put it couldn't be here how the hell did she get my number I thought.

"Hey Allison how did you get my number" I asked

_"Don't worry about that Emmy I know you missed me you just didn't want to say it in front of your girlfriend"_ I had to laugh at that one that was great.

"Wow you were always funny, but Allison I don't miss you not even a bit I got the girl of my dreams and I couldn't have it any better"

_"Yea right Emmy I know you still love me and miss me"_ man she is funny I started laughing again.

"Allison when we were dating I never told you I loved you and I'm telling you now I don't miss you, I got everything I will ever need in Alaina so please don't call this number" I told her.

_"Whatever Embry it's oh ok I know how you like it you'll come crawling back"_ she said.

"Really you think my girl don't have what it takes trust me when I tell you that she can suck my dick better than you can and she can even ride me better than you so when I tell you I will never come running back to you because my girl gives me more than I will ever need trust me please but don't call again I mean it Allison please I don't have time to deal with you and your problems so please lose my number" I told her I didn't even give her a chance to talk I just hung up the phone.

I went back to the bathroom and got dressed and headed down the stairs I saw Seth getting ready to leave I ran out of the house and try to stop Seth because he still had some time to get to school it was like 6:45 and he had to be at school at 8 like the rest of us. He saw me and stopped his car.

"Bro where you going you still have some time" I asked

"I'm going to the same place you going to see my girl" I nodded my head and told him I will see him there then. I head back into the house to get my keys and out the door I go off to my girl's house once again. Seth and I both pulled up at there house.

"Dude guess who called me telling me she love me and that I'm going to crawl back to her" I told him he already knew the answer and he started shaking his head.

"Bro Allison called you and said all that to you, first of all how did she get your number" he asked I was just as confused as he was. "Bro I don't even know how she got my number" as Seth and I are talking we see Leah pull up in her Saturn Outlook and watch her get out her car.

"Hey what's up Leah- Hey you guys what's this I hear that Allison go in contact with you" I just nod my head.

"Leah I don't even know how she got my number we saw her when Lana and I went to go get that basketball". She just nods her head I we start for the front door of our imprints house. I knocked on the door and I hear my angel's footsteps come to answer the door. She opens the door and I see this huge smile spread across her face I step back off from the porch and steadied my self as she runs full speed into my waiting arms I wrap my arms tight around her waist and pick her up as she wraps her legs tight around my waist.

"Hey babe how are you" I whispered in her ear and she just nodded her head and I just laughed. She unwrapped her self around my waist and dropped down to the ground.

"Babe Allison called me this morning" she looked up at me with confusion in her eyes. "Babe I know what you thinking maybe I was saying the same thing I don't know how she got my number but she did I told her not to call again" she just nod her head and pulled me up to the door and into the house I say hi to all of her family that I have meet and to the other two I haven't meet. One was an older lady that I have never seen and then one was a man around 30 years old I don't really know. I pulled her closer to me and gave her a kiss on the check and it was like a light flicked on above her head.

"Oh yea before I forget again baby this is my grandma Minnie and my sister fiancé Stevie, Stevie grandma this is my boyfriend Embry". She introduces us.

"Hi it's nice to meet you guys- its nice to meet you too Embry" said her grandma and Stevie. I grabbed Alaina by her waist and pulled her closer to my body so that her back is to my chest. We started to sway back and forth she looked up at me and I gave her a kiss on the lips and I heard her whimper as I pulled away from the kiss.

"Princess not here your family is here babe" I whispered in her ear as she nodded her head.

"So Embry have you ate yet- no ma'ma I have not ate yet" her mom asked me. I looked down at her and she just shrugged her shoulders. Jr and Amber introduces the Leah and Seth to the rest of there family.

"Well it a good thing I haven't put these up sorry about all the blueberry things that the only way Alaina eats things- it's ok ma'ma I also like blueberries that's the only way I can eat muffins pancakes and everything else and that's the only way I can do it to is also with bananas". Her mom's face and her sister face was in complete awe. I thought I said something wrong when I hear my angel's angelic laugh I look down at her and she reaches up an kisses my lips.

"Wow that's crazy it seems as if GOD himself mad him for you Lana" all she did was just laugh.

"Ok I'm sorry I just really lost" I said leaning my head on my princess's shoulder.

"Embry what we mean is that you and Alaina are like two peas in a pod you guys are so much a like it's not even funny its actually kind of creepy" they said laughing. I was still lost and confused Alaina looked up at me and I know she saw it in my face she turns her whole body around and looked me in the eye and kissed me once again and pulled away.

"What they mean prince is that we were made for each other I only eat muffins and the other things to if there blueberries and bananas babe" I finally get it when my girl tells me what they meant I nod my head and pulled her closer to me and hugged her. I sat down and ate some food and it was awesentinatious. I looked at the clock and see that its 7:30 I looked at my girl and she nods her head. We get up from the table and head back into the living room where everyone else was sitting and enjoying.

"Well we have to go to school I will see you guys when I get back home love you guys" my princess told them. "Bye it was nice meeting you ma'am and Stevie"

"Embry come here" her grandma told me I came to her and she looked up at me and I bend my knees at her level so that I'm eye to eye with her.

"Yes ma'ma" I said. "That's it please quit calling me ma'ma I understand you are very respectful to my granddaughter please just call me grandma I have a felling that you will be in this family for a long time" she told me I just nod my head and she then did the unexpected she gave me a hug and I hugged her back I looked up at my angel and she has a huge smile on her face. Her grandma let go and I went back over to my princess.

"I've been trying to get him to call me mom but he wont because I also have the same felling he's going to be in our family for a long time just wait until you guys get pregnant you guys will have beautiful kids but they will be bad" her mom told us and I just hugged her closer to me.

"Alright we have to go before we are late for school mom love you guys" she said as she picked up her book bag and her black Coach purse I grabbed her lack Hurley book bag and put it on my back. We walked out the door. I heard her mom and grandma say "yea he's going to be married in the family he is just for Lana and Lana is just for him, but I do think that she might be pregnant he may not no yet and she doesn't know yet but I'm just letting you know Jeanita so you wont freak out" her grandma said and her mom just said yes mom.

I look ahead to my girl how can she be pregnant and how could her grandma think that. I guess grandma's always have that feeling right. We get into the car and start our drive to school. It was a pretty silent ride but I knew something was bugging my princess.

"Babe you ok what's bugging you babe" I asked her she looked up at me and I looked into her eyes she was hiding something and I will get it.

"Prince remember I told you I will tell you in the car- yea I remember that it was when I was in your house this morning what's going on babe" I asked I had to know.

"Embry well the reason why I can't trust a lot of people is because…." She told me everything, I think it's kind of sad that she can't trust her family because the things they have done it crazy and I can see why she also can't let a lot of people close to her all that stuff that happened a couple of years ago is crazy I wish I knew her then so I could have protected her from the things that ate at her.

"Babe I'm here now you don't ever have to worry about that ok" she nods her head and leans over to my side and I give her a kiss on the forehead letting her know that I'm here for whatever she needs I will never leave her only if she tells me to.

"Angel I will never leave you only if you tell me to leave" she looks up at me and shakes her head. "Prince I will never tell you to leave me your like my backbone if I don't have you I'm weak I don't know how I did it before you" she told me and I looked down at her and she claimed my lips but I had to pull away the light turned. We got the school with 10 minutes to spare we said by to Amber. Alaina of course hugged her since that her bestie. I walked her to class and pushed her up against the wall and put her book bag on the ground I claimed her lips I was so tired of those quick pecks it was pissing me off. I put my whole body against here and kissed her she moaned and that what I wanted to here I missed hearing her moan because of what I'm doing to her. I start to sac on her bottom lip and hear her grunt as I sucked on her bottom lip. I forced my tongue into her mouth not carrying if she disagreed or not I knew that she knew that I needed this a I knew that she needed this I didn't have time beating around the bush just for to open her mouth and give me permission. So I forced it upon her and I new she didn't mind I heard her moan and grunt into the kiss and I knew she was enjoying it just as much as I did now only if I can give her what she really needed, I'll be satisfied but I wont do that here I know she will kill me. She pulled away from the kiss to catch her breath and my lip traveled straight down her neck and sucked on it there and bit it hard and she yelped in pain.

"Baby that's the second time you did that" she told me she knows why to I would like to stick at least a finger or my dick in her tight pussy but I cant I'm stuck here at school.

"Babe I'm sorry I'm just a little hungry that's all- I know your just a little hungry what do you think I am I haven't had your dick in my hands or anywhere that matter since I lost it, it actually sucks wolfie" she told me I nod my head and think then like a light bulb turned on above my head.

"Princess why don't we go back to my place after school and I can fell your appetite" she gives me the widest smile and nods her head I give her one last kiss and she turns to pick up her book bag and head for the door I couldn't help that my hand made contact with her ass before going into her classroom. She turned around and gave her ass a little shake; I grabbed her around the hips and pulled her closer to me.

"Babe please don't do that" she nods her head.

"I love you prince- I love you to princess" and I walk off to my class.

I get into class and sit in my seat and think she wouldn't want to do it if everyone is there I'm pretty sure of it. I took out my phone and started texting Seth, Quil and Jake. I got a text from Quil and Jake saying yea I was just waiting on Seth to reply.

_"Dude I need you to stay away from the house"_ Seth texted me

"Why"

_"Because if you haven't figured I also have a appetite that needs to be full also" _

"Dude come on now she wont be able to go to school tomorrow if you do it tonight and neither would you, you have stay there and take care of her"

_"Yea I know Em I'm willing to take that lost"_

"Well I'm not leaving dude I guess Alaina and Amber have to hear each other screams especially Amber she's going to be in pain dude"

_"Yea I know I saw what you did with Alaina I got this under control don't worry about it"_

"Alright I'm just letting you know that Alaina does moan pretty loud as do I so just a fair warning"

_"Thanks Em I didn't need to know that"_

"Whatever I have to text Lana and tell her your going to be there with Amber"

_"Yup I have to text Amber and tell her the same thing"_

"Alright see you then"

_"Yea bye Bro"_ Seth said.

I put my phone up and then thought I have to text Alaina and tell her what good.

"Hey babe"

_"Hey wolfie"_

"Baby we are going to have to share the house"

_"Why"_ I can only imagine her face is probably was in that puppy dog face I hate.

"Because Seth and Amber want to also"

_ "Oh ok she asked me about that yesterday I didn't know they got that far in there relationship"_

"I didn't know either babe so do you mind sharing the house"

_"No not at all its fine I guess there be in his room and we'll be in you room, bathroom anywhere"_

"Oh ok well I have to pay attention in class baby love you"

_ "Love you too prince"_

I was counting down the minutes to leaving this class to see my girl and take her to my house and fuck the mess out of her pussy I can't wait. The last few minutes finally came and my classes were over for the day I was so excited you don't even know I looked at the time and it was 12:45.

"Baby where are you at"

"_I'm at you car with Amber" _

"Oh ok I'll be there in a couple of minutes".

I got to the car and see my girl leaning on my car with her friend talking to her about GOD know what I didn't care I started to run toward my angel and I finally got to her and picked her up and twirled her around and she couldn't help but laugh. I put back down so that her feet are on the ground I look over to Amber and say hi and gave her a quick hug.

"So I hear your giving your body to your wolf Amber" I questioned.

"Yea it's about time I do it I talked to Alaina about it yesterday she told me to wait for the weekend or something but I literally can't" I heard my girl laugh, I looked down at her and gave her a kiss.

"Yea bro I know what you mean, you just can't wait" Amber nods her head as we see Leah and Jr walk up to my car, and of course Leah is attached at Jr hip like the rest of our imprints. Jr looks so happy that he actually found someone.

"So what are you guys talking about" Leah asked

"Well I'm hungry" Alaina said her brother looked at her confused.

"Alaina you do know that you not a wolf right you just ate" he said in complete awe.

"No I don't mean that kind of hungry Jr I mean I'm sexually starved over here" Jr got the picture and nodded his head and looked down at Leah.

"You aren't going home either are you Jr" I asked

"No I'm not I'm also sexually starved so I'm going to get myself full and enjoy it" he said looking down at Leah I heard a slap Jr must have made contact with is hand to Leah's ass I know how that is. We said our byes to Leah and Jr; and Amber, Lana and I got in my car and headed for my house. We got there and Seth wasn't there yet he doesn't get out until 1 o'clock. We all got out the car and I grabbed Alaina's hips closer to me so that her back is against my chest. We got in the house and we all headed up the stairs Alaina told Amber to have fun and be careful Amber told us the same thing. Alaina opened my door and I closed it with my foot and as soon as I did that I hear the front door open and close and I heard Seth running up the stairs. I opened my door back up.

"Seth"

"Yea what up" he said

"Be careful man we don't want her getting pregnant"

"Yea not right now, You be careful to Em" he said and I nodded my head and we both walked back into our room and shut the door. As I turned around I see my angel already naked lying on my bed.

"Damn baby I did want to take off the clothes" I said but as I was thinking about it the more time we got instead wasting time taking off clothes so I strip down also. I walked over to my bed and got done on my knees and brought her hips closer to me. My face was centimeters from her pussy and I know she's been waiting for me to eat her out. I blew into her pussy and her hips bucked as she moaned.

"Ugh Embry please Baby don't tease me" she begged. I brought my face to her pussy the first thing I attacked was her clit I sucked on it and she moaned again. I then bite down on it and she screamed in pleasure. I brought my left hand up to tease her nipples and she couldn't help but grunt at that. I felt my dick harden as she moaned again, I brought my left hand back down and it was inches from her pussy.

"Baby ugh please I need more baby please" she moaned. She finished it and I thrust my two fingers in her tight pussy and I heard her gasp in pleasure.

"Ugh Baby more please" so I did what I was told and stuck another finger in her tight supper tight pussy I couldn't help it I had to give my girl whatever she wanted. I started plugging my fingers in and out of her pussy so fast she wouldn't even know she was about to cum. I see her right hand play with her nipples and I couldn't help but grunt as I see my girl teasing her tits. I rubbed my thumb over her clit.

"Ugh wolfie ugh baby that feels good ugh" she moaned once again my cock was starting to throb. All I could say to my wolf was to just hold on. I start thrusting my fingers in and out of her again as I started circling her clit. She was getting ready to cum I could feel her walls crashing down on my fingers but I kept thrusting in and out as fast as I could and in a matter of seconds she camed all over my hands.

"EMBRY" she screamed out my name I just love it when she screams my name I know I'm taking her into pure ecstasy and I wouldn't have it any other way. I lapped up all her juices and cleaned her up so that my dick was ready to enter here. I hovered over her so that I was looking at her beautiful body all at once from her nice perk nipples to her shaven pussy I just got done eating and GOD was it good.

"Babe you taste so good" I said nodding my head she looked up at me and shook her head.

"No babe you taste good" all I could do was just smile I bent down over her body leaning all my weight on my elbows so I wouldn't harm her anymore than what I have done to her. I gave her a kiss and she pulled me closer to her if that was even possible she wrapped her arms around my neck. I was taken a-back to her forcefulness she really did need this bad. I cupped her breast in one of my hands and rubbed my thumb over it and that perked that little nipple up at attention. She couldn't help but gasp in pleasure as she gasp her head fell back on my pillow and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Embry baby please its aching for you I need you to feel me up please baby" I nod my head and told wolfie it was his time to get to work and make daddy proud.

"What are you thinking about Embry" she asked she must have seen the look in my eyes when I was talking to my cock.

"Noting really I told wolfie it was his time to get to work and make daddy proud" she laughed and nodded her head.

"Yea wolfie make daddy and mommy proud" she said with a side smile I couldn't help but kiss her again she so damn hot. I situated wolfie at her entrance and I pushed my head in.

"Em baby please don't" she said looking at me with those beautiful eyes. I just nod my head and thrust the rest of me in her tight pussy.

"Damn baby I didn't think you still be this freaking tight still" I told her and she just rolled her eyes. I took my cock completely out and she whimpered out the loss but she didn't whimper for long I thrust back into her hard and fast and she screamed in pain and pleasure.

"Don't roll your eyes babe please I could go harder" I told her and she just nodded her head. I kept thrusting in and out of her and she would whimper and then scream and then moan again.

"Damn harder baby ugh please ugh make me scream your name" yea that what I'm talking about my girl is a dirty talker I love that.

"You want to scream my name Alaina" she just nodded her head I knew exactly what to do I reached down to her pussy and rubbed her clit and her eyes grew wide as she gasped.

"Say my name Alaina"

"Embry GOD that fells so good ugh baby please don't stop" she whined I knew she was loving it I thrust in one more and she came all over my dick I love her sweet nectar covering my dick it was great it felt fantastic. I kept thrusting and pulling out thrusting harder and faster.

"Embry, baby harder and faster I want you to…. ugh damn that feels good ugh damn baby… I want you to fuck me so hard that I forget my name… damn that feels good please Baby" I just nod my head.

"Baby I will make you forget your name and you wont be able to….. damn your so tight … walk either when I get done with you" I saw her smile and I knew that exactly what she wanted. I thrust out of her and she whimpered but I thrust back into her as hard and as fast.

"Do you remember your name…..ugh damn babe… now" I looked in her eyes and she looked lost.

"That's exactly what I wanted baby" I said and she just smiled I feel her walls tighten around my dick.

"Don't cum yet….. damn I'm so close" she just nodded her head I felt my balls tighten and I knew I was just about there I just need like 5 more thrust. As the fifth thrust passed I knew I was about to.

"I want you to cum with me baby" she nods her head and she moans my name loudly I thrust one more.

"Damn Alaina" I screamed as I came into her tight pussy.

"Embry Baby" she also screamed as her cum covered my dick. I rolled over to the side of her my dick still in her. I finally pulled it out as she against my chest.

"That was good baby I really needed that" she told me panting I knew exactly what she was talking about I needed it also but before you knew it she was asleep in my arms. I had to get up and get some food and water though I walked over to my closet and picked up some boxer and headed down the stairs. As I got down the stairs I see Seth drinking some water I went over to the frig and grabbed a bottle of water.

"So how was it bro" I asked.

"Bro damn I mean I wasn't a virgin but it was the best I ever had dude" I knew exactly what he was talking about that how I felt when we did it the first time.

"Man you guys are loud all we kept hearing was screaming moaning and grunts" I had to laugh I was putting it down on my angel.

"Well what did you except I wasn't going to go easier on her she didn't even want that herself" he laughed shaking his head.

"I'm hungry but I know Alaina is bout to wake up in an hour" he looked at me confused.

"How do you know that" I looked at him a laughed he was a newbie.

"Because I know my imprint she will always wake up and hour later and want something to eat" I just shook my head he'll get used to it.

We were down there for what seemed like only minutes talking but it apparently had been an hour later and I didn't even notice it.

"Embry Baby where are you come get me please" my angel said. I looked at Seth and told him I'll be back. I walked back up the stars and into my room and I saw Alaina sitting on my bed with clothes next to her.

"You want some help putting your clothes on baby" she shook her head and she put her clothes on I came over and kneeled down in front of her and she was standing up now bout to put on my boxer's I had before the transformation. I hugged her legs and kissed her pussy and she couldn't help but laugh.

"Baby stop that tickles" she says. She pulls the rest of her boxer up so that she is fully covered I picked her up bridal style and headed down the stairs. When we get down the stairs I see Seth, Amber, Leah and Jr all in my living room I went to the couch and sat down with my girl on my lap. She looked over at Amber and then at Seth.

"Do you hurt Amber" she asked.

"Not a lot I didn't ride him like all the rest of you guys did" she nod her head in complete understanding. "So are you going to school tomorrow" Alaina asked Amber looked back at Seth and nodded her head. "Yea I'm going back to school I just need to keep this ice on it and I should be ready to go" we all nod our heads.

"So Jr are you full"

"Yea man I supper full that was awesome man I totally needed that" I nodded my head because I totally understood where he was coming from.

"Wolfie I'm getting hungry" I look at her and nod my head. "What do you want princess" I asked

"I want some pizza" I nod my head and put her down and Jr and Seth also put them back on the couch and we all headed to the kitchen and called pizza hut. I walked back over to where my love was sitting and picked her up and sat her back down on my lap. We were watching Kings of Queens when the pizza guy came I put her back on the couch and headed for the door. I paid for the pizza and we all joined around the table and dug in. Alaina only had 3 piece of pizza and a lot of pop I knew she was thirsty well at least she should be I put it on her. I looked at the clock and saw that it was already 7:45 and she had to get home.

"Princess come on you have to get ready so that you can go back home" she nodded her head and yawned I knew she was very sleepy. We got up to my room and she changed her clothes and once again I kissed her pussy and she started laughing she so cute I thought to myself. She got done changing and we walked back down the stairs in proper clothes she grabbed her purse as we all head back outside and over to there house. We got to there house and everyone that was here this morning is now her again. But there was new car I guess must be someone else. We go out of our cars and headed for there front door. They opened the door and walked in and of course I was close to my baby girl. She pulled away from me and went to hug her mom, grandma and dad. I said my hi's and grabbed her by her waist and gave her a kiss.

"So Embry how was your day at school and what are you going for" her grandma asked me.

"Well ma… grandma I'm going for physical education I like the physical stuff but if that doesn't work out I'm trained in construction, and I'm a license carpenter". She nodded her head I think she was please with that answer I wanted to tell her grandma I will and always will take care of your angel.

"Grandma just to let you know I will and always take care of your angel" she nodded her head.

"Well Embry that's always good to hear but I can see that you will take care of her regardless" I nod my head, and grab her around her waist and gave her a kiss on the check and she just smiled. Her grandma asked Seth the same question and she also liked that answer. I looked around and saw a very tall woman and I have never seen here before. I squeezed my angel waist and she looked up at me.

"Princess who is the tall woman over there" she looked over to where I was looking and she got extremely excited. I let go and she ran to the woman.

"Hi Aunt Wendy" she said giving the woman a hug and I heard her start to cry, I walked over there in panic mood and was about to attack. She must have saw me from the corner of her eye and she came back over to my arms and hugged me.

"Baby this is my Aunt Wendy, Aunt Wendy this is my boyfriend Embry". I nod my head I'm still a little leery she made my girl cry. Alaina must have felt my hesitation she looked up at me. "Baby I wasn't crying I just do that when I see my Aunt Wendy" she told me I looked down at her and smiled I pulled her Aunt Wendy in for a hug. Now her Aunt Wendy was tall but not as tall as I was. Her Aunt looked about 6'2 I was 6'12 I was a foot and a half taller then my girl.

"Hi it's nice to meet you Aunt Wendy" I said she looked at me and gave me a huge smile. "Hi its nice to finally meet my nieces boyfriend she doesn't stop talking about on you her Facebook page all of her cousins want to know she doesn't put a picture of you on her Facebook she doesn't even have your name on her relationship" she told me.

"Well Aunt Wendy I don't actually have a Facebook page I don't actually have time with work, school and dating you niece she is a hand full" I said looking down at her and she hits me in the stomach but of course she hurts herself and I shake my head. I grabbed her elbow and kissed it.

"I know that hurt like hell" I whispered in her ear, she just nodded her head and held her elbow. She leaned on me and I kissed the top of her head. I talked to her Aunt some more and I felt her getting heavy I looked at my watch a saw that it was 9 o'clock. I looked down at her and saw that she had her hands wrapped around my waist hugging me and she fell asleep in my arms.

"I'm sorry Aunt Wendy I have to go put her to sleep for she wont fall to the floor she can only hold on for a little while I'll be back but I know she needs to lay down" I said she looked at us with adoring eyes. I picked my girl up and carried her up to her room I see Seth do the same thing with Amber. I brought her to her room and put her down on her bed and went to her closet and found some P.J.'s and put then on her before Seth walked in I finished putting them on just as Seth walked through the door. I picked her up again and pulled her blankets away and put her gently back on her bed and pulled the covers up on her.

I saw her start to wake up and I pulled her close to me and hugged her. I laid her back down and she sprung back up. "Baby lay down your sleepy you fell asleep in my arms like you always do" she nods her head. "Embry can you stay wit h me again tonight I need your arms" she asked I nod my head and she laid back down. I gave her a kiss before retreating back down the stairs. They looked at Seth and I as we walked down the stairs and I just gave a smile I looked over to Jr and see that Leah is knocked out in his arms as well. What is it with imprints falling asleep in our arms?

"That was very nice of you taking her up there and putting her to bed" her grandma said I just smiled at then.

"It was my pleasure I knew that if I didn't hurry up and get her up to her room she would have fallen to the floor" I told them they all laughed. I looked at my watch and saw that it was 9:15 I looked at Seth and he nodded his head.

"Well I have to be going I also have school in the morning and I have to be over here to pick up my hand full" they all just died laughing. We said our byes and Seth went over to Jr and picked up his sister and gave Jr a nod and told him good night.

"It was nice seeing you guys again I'm pretty sure I will see you guys tomorrow or even later on in the week since Alaina doesn't want to drive to school anymore she rather lets me waist my gas" the all laughed again. We headed out the door and I heard her Aunt Wendy say "He's good match for Alaina its like GOD made him just for her it's crazy and he's not bad looking how old is he" she asked.

"He is 23 years old and love Lana with all his heart and plus some" Jr said I have to say he actually growing on me truly. Seth puts his sister in my car and we head out to our place apparently Leah is going over to there house to she needs to be in Jr arms as well. We got to our house and I saw Jake and Quil were still not here they most be at Sam's house. I run up the stairs and get my shorts and head out to the back door and phase.

"Where you going Em" asked Collin I showed him where I was going and he nod his head.

"Yea I wish I could go be with Amy right now but I cant but she told she will leave her window open for her" Collin told me I nod my head that's always good to have an imprint that understands.

"Yea it does its freaking awesome" I gave a deep bark.

"Bro who's supposed to be patrolling with you tonight" I asked I was wondering.

"OH Quil is supposed to be the shift doesn't start until 10 o'clock I just came from Amy's house" he informed me I nodded my head. I saw Alaina's house come into view.

"Alright bro don't get caught by momma and poppa bear I see you later" I nod my head and crawled into her window. I got into the house and see that Alaina is not in her bed that when I hear the toilet flush. I went to stand by the bathroom door and waited for he to open the door. She opened the door and screamed I cover her mouth with my hand and carried her to her bed.

"Damn Baby do you not want me coming around anymore" she shook her head and I uncovered her mouth and placed my lips there instead. She sighed and was excited that I was there; I pulled her to her bed and pushed her down on it I went to the other side and flopped down on her bed. I pulled the blankets up and she cuddled into my side falling asleep immediately. I fell asleep soon after Seth came into the room which was like 10 minutes after I got there.

AUTHORS NOTE:

HEY **GUYS I WOULD REALLY APPERICATE MORE REVIEWS TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK PLEASE I WOULD LIKE TO KNOW COMPLETY **ladyMiraculousNight **I TOTALLY APPERICAT E YOU THANK YOU FOR THE BIRTHDAY WHISHES I CAN ALWAYS COUNT ON YOU AND I LOVE IT. BUT I WOULD LIKE TO KNOW WHAT MY OTHER READERS THINK I KNOW YOU GUYS ARE READING IT JUST PLEASE GIVE ME FEEDBACK THANK YOU ONCE AGAIN LIKE I SAID BEFORE YOU CAN GO TO Y PROFILE AND FIND OUT WHAT CLOTHES EMBRY AND ALAINA ARE WEARING AND ALL THAT OTHER FUN STUFF SO THANKS AGAIN**

LOVE Y**OU GUYS I DO I DO I DOOOOOO LOL FAVORITE MOVE ANYWAYS ****3 :D YAY ME **


	10. Chapter 10

I woke up this Friday morning with the sun glaring into Alaina and Amber's room. I looked over at my girl and she was so adorable sleeping I didn't want to wake her up just yet I want to pick out an outfit for her. I got up off her bed gently I saw her start to stir but she went back to sleep, I walked over to her closet and just looked. "Damn my love has a closet full of clothes and shoes, she's worst than me when it comes to shoes all I see is Chuck Taylor's, Puma's, Nike's and Ugg's. I guess that why were made for each other. I look through her t-shirt area and she has a lot of graphic shirts mostly Hello Kitty and SpongeBob but that my baby. I looked at one T-shirt it was gray Hello kitty character on it, it was the frog character I don't even know what its name is is. I picked that shirt out for her to wear and I looked in the shorts section and she had a whole bunch of shorts it was crazy I saw some beige shorts that she can wear with the gray t-shirt. I looked at her book bag and picked the one she was wearing yesterday the buckled canvas book bag. I looked at her jewelry and saw a Hello Kitty bracelet I picked that up and looked down at her shoes and saw some white Adidas, I picked those up and went to her purses she has a lot of purses that its crazy I picked it looked like it was a Coach purse with little purple flowers on it.

I placed everything on her bed and went to her side and gave her a quick kiss. She woke up and stretched in her bed and swung her legs of the bed and lifted her arms up. I picked her up and twirled her around and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Morning Baby" she told me I just bend down and gave her another kiss.

"I picked your clothes out for you" I told her and she just gave me this huge smile.

"We only have a couple of weeks left of school until summer babe I'm so excited you don't even know" she told me smiling.

We saw Seth and Amber start to wake up and we just looked at them until they got up. Amber stretched her arms up and Seth picked her up also.

"You guys are like two peas in a pod its crazy Lana did the same thing" they both laughed. I gave Lana one last kiss and headed towards the window; she hugged my waist tighter before letting me go. I slapped her butt before leaving her house with Seth. We jumped out the window and headed for the forest and stripped down and tied our shorts around our ankle. As we were getting ready to phase we saw Leah jump out of Jay window. I phased and saw a memory of Anna in my head.

"Come on Brady dude" Seth and I said in unison to Brady.

"Sorry guys you know how it is" he tried to explain.

"Yea we understand all that but you'll see her in like an hour it not that far away bro" Seth said.

"Yea bro just imagine Seth cant see Amber at all during the day there both go to separate schools" I said and Brady nodded his head.

"Yea just imagine the pain we goes through everyday, we all see our imprints and either take them to school so he's in the worst shape ever, not being able to see Amber on a regular". Leah told Brady.

"So who's supposed to be patrolling" I asked.

"Nobody apparently Jake and Sam came to an understanding that we don't have to keep patrolling like that all the time" said Brady.

"Yea if you asked me I think there might be some more wolves that are about to transform and they want us to be ready, since you know the Cullen's are still here there can be more to change" Leah said I nod my head agreeing with her she was right that's what Sam did when Jake was changing he took everyone off of patrol, and there he was in the fur.

I got closer to my house and made it to the outskirts of the trees around my house. I phased back and pulled my shorts up and walked out of the trees and saw that Quil and Jake are still here.

"Ummmm that's weird there usually gone by now" said Seth. I looked back at him and nodded. I walked up to our front door and opened it.

"Hey guys what are you guys still doing here" said Seth. They looked at us coming in the door.

"Nothing didn't actually feel like going into work today" Jake said and Quil nodded. Quil works for Jake and since there the best of friends Jake told him to probably take the day off to.

"Hey bro why don't you play hooky?" Quill asked me I looked at him and thought yea man play hooky like we used to do in high school that would be fun right. I thought and thought about it and decided against it I think, maybe if I took Alaina to school and just left and pick her back up she would never know right I started to nod my head and they looked like was on something.

"Yea I play hooky with you guys I just have to take Lana to school and pick her back up later" I said and the nodded there heads also.

I walked up the stairs and Seth opened the door and looked at me.

"The three musketeers are at it again I see" Seth said laughing I just nod my head and went into my room. I closed my door and went straight to my closet and looked and looked.

"What can I wear today" I asked myself. As I looked through my closet full of clothes. I came upon a black and gray plaid shorts sleeve Hurley shirt and I looked down at my shoes and they were my black and gray Puma's and some boot cut jeans and of course I have to match my belt to my shirt with a black Hurley belt and a gray Hurley hat. I went to the shower and got ready to go pick up Lana. I came out of the shower and headed down the stairs.

"Hey why don't you guys come over and meet Lana's, Jay and Amber's family" I asked Quil and Jake, they looked at me and nodded there heads.

"It would be nice to get to know her better and things especially Jay he's dealing with little Ms. Clearwater" Quil said and Jake and I just nodded our heads. We got our keys along with Seth and headed for our cars. We all pulled up at there house and got out of the cars. As we did that we see Leah come down the street in her Saturn. I went to go knock on the door and Jay answers the door I say hi to him and ask where his sister is.

"She's in the kitchen with Amber of course there tied at the hip with or without you guys" Jay told us I couldn't help but laugh it was true but as we start to walk into the kitchen we see Leah run up and Jay catches her in his arms. I walked into the kitchen with Seth on my heels. My princess was in the refrigerator probably looking for orange juice like she always does. I come up behind her and wrap my arms around her she jumps but then realizes its me. She turns around and looks me in the eyes and gives me the most precious smile I have ever seen.

"Hey baby" she said

"Hey princess what you doing looking for orange juice" I asked her and she nodded and I couldn't help but laugh my girl is so predictable. She leaned her head against my chest and I looked down at her and gave her a quick kiss and she pulled away.

"Hey Jake and Quil what are you doing here?" Lana asked.

"So what we cant come over now Alaina, what you got something against us" Jake played with her. She shook her head and let go around my waist and ran to Jake and hugged him and gave him a hit on his head. They both just smile Lana came back to my arms and hugged me tighter.

"Oh ok baby you ready to go to school" she shook her head.

"No I really don't want to go at all Emmy" she told me I started thinking like what if we all played hooky together and went to the mall. I looked up at Quil and Jake and they nodded there heads.

"Oh ok babe I wasn't going to school anyways today I was going to drop you off and have a three musketeers day with Quil and Jake like we used to do in high school" I told her she looked up at me and gave me the widest grin I have ever seen.

"Really I can hang out with the three musketeers today that's great I just need my pea" she said while looking at her pea.

"Come on Amber we can all play hooky today even Seth, come on bro we can have like a whole day with the Cullen's and the Pack just think about it" she said. We all looked at Seth and Amber, Leah and Jay were already down with skipping school today.

"Yea Seth and Amber come on we can get a hold of Brady and Collin and everybody us to play hooky from school and work come on" Quil antagonized them.

"Yea ok sure we can do it lets get everyone together and meet over Emily's and Sam's house" Seth said.

"Does that include the Cullen's also" Amber, Leah, and Lana asked in unison, and we all nodded our heads. They all cheered.

"Hey bro we all are playing hooky do you have to go to work today"

"_No Em I don't I'm the boss anyways just let me ask Emily"_ I hear him ask Emily in the background.

"_Well Emily said yes as long as the Cullen's will be with us"_

"Yes there be here with us Alaina is talking to them right now she is so geeked about going to the mall with the Cullen girls' and the imprints it's great"

"_Yea it is I have to get something's from the mall anyway so that's what's up and I'm sure either one of the Cullen's or the imprints will get our kids something of course"_ Sam said laughing.

"All right will be over your house in like 15"

"_OK little brother bye"_

"Bye Sam"

I waited until my angel got off the phone. She got off her phone and looked up at me and I gave her my sexy smirk and she gave me the same sexy smirk back that I love.  
"I love you"

"I love you too princess" she came closer to me and gave me a hug. She reached up so her lips can meet mine I bent down and gave her a quick passionate kiss.

"Babe where's your family"

"Oh there all at work well my Aunt and Grandma went somewhere I really don't know" she told me. I looked at my watch and slapped my girl on the ass. She looked at me and gave me a questioning look.

"What wrong babe"

"I don't know prince you slapped my ass saying you wanted something"

"Oh it's time to get over to Sam's house" I told everyone they all nodded there heads. As we got into the cars and drove down to La Push to Sam and Emily's house. I could barley keep my eyes on the road seeing my girl in these shorts, they look as if they went on for miles even though she's only 5'2.

"Emmy baby keep your eyes on the road what has you so distracted" she asked.

"Babe you look good in those shorts I can't concentrate"

"Well you picked them out prince" she told me giggling I couldn't help but laugh she was right I picked them out for her to wear today. We got to Sam's house and it was packed already the Cullen's were already there and so as the rest of the pack. We got out the car and headed up to the door but of course the little future teller knew we were here and opened the door.

"Hey Emmy and Lana" she said she kept looking at my princess as if she is I don't even know it was weird.

"Alice your scaring Lana once again quit" Edward said I looked up and him and nodded my head saying thank you and he nodded his head also.

"Well I'm sorry Edward I can't help it" she said I looked at her with confusion written all over my face.

"Shut up Alice" Rose said.

"What are you guys talking about" my princess asked.

"Why can't you help what Alice" she asked again as she looked up at me I shrugged my shoulder's because I have no idea what they are talking about.

"Oh ok well can we quit freaking out my girlfriend and head to the mall" I said.

"Yea lets go" there was a chorus of those. I grabbed my girls hand and walked out the door and headed to my car. I opened the car door for her and she got in and said thanks. I walked over to my side and got in I looked at her and she still looked confused.

"Babe I wish I could tell you what Alice meant, but I have no idea" I told her and she just gave me a small smile.

"Its just creepy when she sees us she gets this huge smile and its just creepy Emmy what is it that she knows that we don't" she asked me I shook my head and reached over and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

"Babe it hard to tell when it comes to Alice she probably saw something in the future she doesn't want us to know yet, but Alice is weird babe that why everyone loves her" she gave me her usual smile and a giggle.

"I guess your right that's the main reason I love Alice she's so weird but I love it I didn't at first it was to creepy" she told me I just had to smile. We kept driving down the road until we finally got to the mall and we all got out and headed towards the Mall's entrance.

"Hey Alice what's going on" I asked her as I pulled her aside.

"What do you mean Emmy" she told me

"Don't play Alice every time Lana and I come around you, you get this stupid smirk on your face and it's pissing me off"

"Well Emmy I have no idea what you are talking about"

"Alice please what have you seen" she just played me off and walked back to Jasper and gave him a kiss and looked back at me and Lana and gave us that stupid smirk once again.

"Hey calm down Lone wolf" Sam told me. Apparently I was shaking and didn't even know it.

"Yea we don't want you transforming in a Mall now do we" Paul said, I looked at him and just mean mugged him.

"What's going on man you don't want to get you knockers all in a bunch" Jared told me I had to laugh he's so weird.

"No man apparently Alice saw something about me and Lana and wont tell me what it is and its pissing me off" I told them.

"Hey man just calm down you know that's how Alice rolls, you know she like to pick in you brain and mess you up" Sam told me.

"Man I know but its just pissing me off that I don't know what's going on" I told them and I started shaking again.

"Wolfie calm down please" my princess said I looked at her and I slowly started to calm down she then touched my hand and I calmed down completely.

"Baby I know its killing you but please don't start shaking it freaks me out some" she said with a worried face.

"Oh ok I'm sorry princess I wont" I told her and she got on her tippy toes and reached for my lips and our lips connected as she gave me a small quick peck. I looked up at my pack brothers and sister and they all looked worried.

"I'm fine I'm sorry it wont happen again I promise" they all nod there heads and started to walk again. Lana grabbed my hand and I squeezed it tighter I knew she wanted something.

"What's up babe?"

"I want to go to forever 21" she told me I looked down at her and gave her a smile.

"Hey you guys well see you later" I told the pack and the Cullen's they looked at us and nodded there heads and we said our goodbyes. As we walked into Forever 21 I kept having a feeling like there was someone or something watching me, I kept looking back and nothing was there. I finally had that feeling again and I turned around and guess you I saw Allison. I sighed and Lana looked up at me with a worried face, I grabbed her face in between my hands.

"It's nothing babe Allison is following us" she looked at me.

"It's nothing to worry your pretty head about I love you"

"I know that but it seems that Allison needs to meet Frankie and Chris" I looked at her with confusion written all over my face.

"Who's Frankie and Chris babe" she laughed

"There my fist" she said I looked down at her and gave her a kiss. I love this girl she is what I needed in life. I wasn't ready to break away I deepened the kiss pushing her mouth open with my tongue and forcing my tongue in her mouth. She smiled into the kiss and I knew she was enjoying it. As I was exploring her mouth I felt somebody tapping on my shoulder I kept shrugging it off, but they kept doing it and I was pissing me off. I pulled away from the kiss as I hear my angel whimper and I just looked at her and smiled, I turned around and saw that it was Allison. I looked down at Lana and she had that look that said are you serious, her face was hard, even though I'm a wolf I was scared of her. I knew Allison was about to pee her pants. I looked up at her and sure enough that's what her faced looked like.

"Hey Allison" I said to her.

"Hey Embry" she said to me as she rubbed up and down my arm. I heard my girl clear her throat.

"Hey Allison if you didn't see me" she said with anger in her voice.

"Oh hey Anna" I looked at my princess and if she could she would have transformed into a wolf.

"OH no the name is Alaina, right but let me tell you something if I ever hear that you called my boyfriend again, or even go over his house our next encounter wont be so friendly you got it, because I'm never to scared to fight someone I usually don't fight over a guy but he's totally different".

"Oh yea I'm so scared got me shaking in my boots Anna" Allison said enticing my angel. Lana might be shorter than her but I have a felling that Alaina can throw a mean punch and I wouldn't want to be the one that gets punched.

"I said before the name is Alaina don't let my height full you I maybe a lot shorter than you but I can fight trust" she said Allison started laughing. Apparently that pissed my girl off the next thing I saw was Allison laying on the floor covering up her face.

"And you were saying, like I said call my boyfriend again or even come around him I will give you a matching black eye" she told her I looked down at her and slapped her ass. She looked up at me with questing eyes.

"Babe that was so hot" I told her she started giggling.

"You are silly Emmy" she told me with a huge smile on her face. I gave her one quick kiss and before you knew it the whole crew was there.

"Bro what the hell just happened why is you ex lying on the floor" Jarred asked me.

"Dude you should have seen how Lana handled her business, she knocked Allison down with one punch to the face". I said as I looked at her brother.

"How did she learn how to fight" I asked Jay he looked at me and smiled.

"Well back in Ohio Alaina was boxer won states and nationals" he told us I looked down at her and she gave me the most beautiful smile, and I had to give her a quick kiss.

"Really she's going to need some ice for her face cuz I knew that hurt like Hell" Jay said I just nodded.

"My hands are literally a lethal weapon if I hit her like 2 more times I could have done brain damage" she told us I looked down at her with my mouth wide open and looked at her brother and he nodded his head.

"Yea it's true she can kill someone with her hands and she also has a black belt in Karate so her hands are registered" I couldn't wrap my brain around this. We see Allison try to get up but my angel lets go of my hand and bends down to Allison.

"If I was you I wouldn't get up someone is getting you some ice" Alaina said to her I'm surprised she would still do that.

"Man get away from me Anna I don't need any ice you didn't hit me that hard" Alaina looked at her and laughed. Allison got up and put her hands in front of her face.

"You guys quit moving" we looked down at her.

"Nobody is moving Allison maybe you should listen to ALAINA and lay back down" I told her and she just looked at me and played it off. Alaina got up and try to help Allison up I'm surprised Allison took her hand. She got up and looked down at my angel.

"You ever touch me again you will regret it" she told my girl.

"Is that a threat Allison I don't do very well with threats" my girl said I was about to step in but Jay grabbed my arm before I did. I looked back at him and he shook his head.

"She has this" he whispered in my ear I nodded my head. Alaina started touching Allison enticing her to do more but all Allison did was push her hand away.

"Look Allison I don't want to get in a fight with you cuz I can't afford that right now on my record so please I'm asking nicely please stay away from Embry" she said with a smile.

"I can do whatever I want with Embry he isn't yours" she said.

"Well actually I'm her's and she's mine" I said and Allison just looked at me and shook her head.

"Allison really I can hook you up with someone else but this one is mine you can't have him and I'm not sharing" she told her.

"I don't want no hand out's that come from you I only want one dude and you have him" Allison said.

"You had me right Allison but then you went and stabbed me in the back and slept with my best friend" I said to here. She just looked at all of us and just flipped her hair and walked away giving us the finger.

"So Lana how come you didn't tell anyone that your hands are registered and you're a boxer" Sam asked her she just shrugged her shoulders and I bent down and gave her neck a little peck.

"How come you didn't tell us Jay" Jarred asked him.

"Well because I wanted to start new and when we moved here nobody knew who I was and I was excited and the reason Jr didn't tell you either because he is the same and so is my older sister all except they didn't win at nationals only I did but all of your hand are registered to the government".

"Do you guys still practice or what ever to keep it up" Collin asked. They both nodded there heads.

"We go every month for about 2 hours that all we need" Jay said

"So can you hurt the Wolves" Emmet asked.

"Dude that's a good question" Edward said.

"I don't really know I never tried I haven't used my fist in about over 5 years and I wanted to keep it that way but she pushed my buttons to far" she told them. I wrapped my arms around her torso and gave her a kiss.

We were at the mall until it almost closed which was around 9 o'clock I looked at my watch at saw that it was 8o'clock. "Hey guys I think we should go its 8 o'clock right now I know they are probably tired of us being here" I said to the crew, all the guys looked at there mates/imprints and nodded there heads.

"Thanks for telling us I know Emily's mom has probably had a along day with her grandkids since there a hand full for us" Sam said laughing. We all left the mall and got into our cars as I drove to take my girl home I see her dozing off. She laid her against my shoulder and feel right to sleep right there. I had to laugh, I got to her house and opened my door and walked to her's I opened it and picked her up and took her to the front door and looked through her pockets to find her Hello Kitty Key to open the door I opened the door and walked through.

"Hey Embry, Jr, and Seth" her grandma, mom, and Aunt Wendy said in unison.

"Jr why don't Leah just stay the night you guys can to if you want" her mom said. I looked at Seth and he nodded.

"You guys know don't you"

"What ever do you mean Embry" her Aunt Wendy said I had to laugh.

"You guys know that Leah, Seth and I come back and sleep here don't you" I accused them.

"Yes we know I saw you guys in there beds last night and you guys were so cute sleeping I couldn't wake you guys up and tell you to leave but Alaina and Amber looks so peaceful asleep in your guys arms" her grandma said. As her grandma said that I looked down at my arms and she does looks peaceful.

"Well oh ok I guess I take her to bed I see you guys tomorrow morning" I told them and I walked up the stairs to her room. She starts to wake up.

"UMM baby" she hugs my neck a little tighter. I put her down on her bed and head to her closet to get some p.j. for her. I got some and told her to put them on she did and she lied back on her pillow and she patted the spot next to her. I stripped down to only my boxer and laid down next to I pulled her closer to my body and wrapped my arms around her waist and gave a quick kiss and she soon fell asleep in my arms I saw Seth and Amber walk through the door and shut it.

"Hey man I'm surprised they didn't kick us out"

"Yea me to bro I swore they were about to I guess not thank GOD I couldn't even imagine" Seth said to me as he laid Amber on her bed and went to her closet to get her some p.j. I closed my eyes and as he got her ready for bed.

"Well goodnight bro I'll see you in the morning" I told him

"Alright goodnight bro" Seth said. I swear as soon as he said that I was knocked out.

**REVIEW PLEASE I LOVE TO HEAR WHAT YOU GUYS HAVE TO SAY ABOUT THE STORY AND WHAT I SHOULD SAY IN THE NEXT CHAPTER, I'M SORRY THAT IT TOOK ME FOREVER AND A DAY TO GET THIS CHAPTER OUT I TOLD MY SISTER THAT IVE BEEN WORKING ON THIS CHAPTER FOR ABOUT 2 WEEKS ITS SO SAD I WAS TO BUSY WITH HOMEOWRK AND MY WII SO HOPEFULLY IT WONT HAPPEN AGAIN I SHOULD TURN IN CHAPTER 11 IN LIKE 4 DAY TOPS I PROMISE I WONT LEAVE YOU GUYS HANGING AGAIN BUT PLEASE REVIEW LET ME KNOW WHAT I CAN DO DIFFERENT. **


	11. Chapter 11

Alaina POV

A couple of days past and every time I got around Alice she would just give me the creepiest smile and boy did it creep me out. Embry kept getting pissed off. But I always told him she will soon tell us. It was now Sunday morning and I was at my house with my family of course where else would I be except with my boyfriend who should be walking in the door in like three minutes. As I was counting down the seconds for him to walk though that door, my aunt touched me on my arm. I looked pack at her and smiled my mind still counting down the seconds I saw her lips moving but I didn't know what she was saying.

"21…12….5,4,3,2,1" I counted in my head and when I got down to one how did I know there he was opening the door. I think my Aunt was still talking to me but I wasn't sure I wasn't paying any attention to her I was to excited to see my Emmy. When he came though the door I saw him and gave him the brightest and widest smile. I ran to him and he got prepared for my hug I was about to give him. I ran to him and wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. He hugged me so tight but it felt so good to be in his arms, I love it the warmth he gives to me and the safety I got when I was around him was back and I loved it.

"Good morning babe" he told me as he kissed me on my neck I started to fidget as he kept doing this it felt so good and I couldn't help but moan with pleasure.

"Hey baby I missed you" I told him and I found his lips and kissed him. Apparently the kiss was longer than I thought because I heard a chorus of people clearing there throat. I looked up at him giggled as he stared into my eyes and placed me back on the ground. As he placed me on the ground I looked at my family and just smiled and they all shook there heads and laughed. Embry grabbed me around the waist and hugged me close to his body.

"Babe are you wearing a new perfume" I looked up at him with confusion written all over my face.

"No why does it stink are something" I asked he shook his head and just pulled me tighter to him.

"It just smells really fruity you usually smell like Sweat Pea" he told me I looked up at him and just smiled.

"I'm sorry baby but I'm not wearing anything different" I told him, as he started walking us over to the couch and he sat down on the couch and he pulled me down on his lap.

"So Embry what are you and Alaina doing today" my dad asked him. I looked back at him to.

"Well I was thinking going to the beach have some fun, play some volleyball, cliff dive that kind of fun stuff you do at the beach then I probably take her out to dinner" my parents looked at him nodding his head. I stopped thinking did he just say Cliff diving as in jumping off the cliffs. I looked back at him and I know what I was thinking he had that smirk on his face I just wanted to smack it off of him but I just giggled.

I heard my phone ring in the distant I looked down at him and he unhooked his arms from around me. I got up and went into my room and go my phone and walked right back out into the living room and sat back on Emmy's lap.

"Who called" he whispered in my ear I couldn't help but giggle that was so ticklish.

"Ummmm my cousin called me I have to call her back and see what she wanted" I told him. He grabbed my phone and looked though it at missed calls.

"Your cousin Varayla" I nodded my head.

"Lean back" he told me I leaned back against him and that was all I need as I went to sleep it was like a couple of seconds. I guess I must have been really tired.

Embry's POV

I heard Lana's phone ring in her bedroom and she looked down at me and I unhooked my arms. But as she was back there her dad kept looking at me and it was creeping me out. She soon came back and sat back on my lap I asked her who called and she started to giggle it must have tickled when I whispered in her ear she told me her cousin I took her phone, its not like I don't trust her but I wanted to talk to her cousin I asked her what her cousins name was and she told me Varayla I just looked at her and nodded my head and told her to lean back. As she leaned back she was soon asleep. I couldn't get it out of my mind that she smelled really fruity and it was pissing me off she smelled like mango's and pineapples I guess I really don't know I mean I still liked the smell on her.

"So Embry I only have one question are you treating my daughter right" I was called out of my thoughts as her dad asked me these questions.

"Yes Sir I wouldn't have it any other way I love your daughter with my whole heart I couldn't even imagine hurting her it causes me pain to see her sad, hurting are anything else I know all about her trust issues I'm very lucky that she trusts me enough to be in her circle I know what her ex boyfriends have done I understand completely my ex did the same thing to me" I told him he just kept giving me this dirty look.

"Ohhhhhh stop Forrest cant you see that he's taking care of our daughter look at her she is as comfortable she is when she is with us stop it" her mom told her dad.

"I'm just making sure she is my baby girl Jeanita I didn't approve of her last boyfriend and look at what he did to her". I looked down at my baby and I understood where we was coming from if I had a daughter ii would want to protect her from any and every thing.

"Sir I think I can understand at where your coming from if I had a daughter that went through the things Alaina did with her ex boyfriends I wouldn't trust me either, But I want you to know that I would protect your daughter heart like it was mine, your daughter and I she is my whole world if we broke up I wouldn't know what to do" I told him he just nodded his head.

"Dad I'm letting you know Embry is not a bad guy he was made for Alaina like how I'm made for Leah or how Seth is made for Amber dad we all fit to each other like a glove, you have nothing to worry about with Embry understand that you love Alaina the same way you do but romantically" Jay said to his dad I looked over to him and Leah is asleep in Jay arms too I gave him a nod saying thanks and he nodded back saying Welcome.

"Oh ok Seth Amber is like a daughter to me also" Seth nodded his head.

"Dad please he is the same way Embry is with Alaina these 2 wouldn't hurt Alaina or Amber ever" her told his dad.

"Boys don't worry he did this too to Stevie Seth" and I looked at him and he nodded his head. I just looked at my angel and kissed her on her head. I have to ask Sam, Jarred, or Paul about this smell. I pulled out my cell phone then I remembered that her cousin called. I looked at her missed calls and saw Varayla and called her back I waited for a little while.

_"Hey Alaina I have some news to tell you" _

"Hey sorry this is Alaina's boyfriend Embry"

_"Ohhhhhh the famous Embry that she doesn't stop talking about" _I stifle I laugh

"Yea that's me"

_"Wow I can't wait to tell the other cousins about you"_ I had to laugh at that

"So hopefully she doesn't talk bad things about me does she?"

_"No never that all she ever says is I love him ray and all that good stuff about you but I have to see that for myself"_ she said with a laugh

"Yea I was just integrated by her dad"

_"Yea that's Uncle Forrest where is Lana"_

"She is asleep in my lap"

_"Awwwww that precious, so when are we going to see the famous Embry"_

"I don't know sometime soon I bet"

_"Yea I bet do you have a Facebook so I can look you up"_

"No I'm sorry I don't have one your guys Aunt Wendy told me to get one but I really don't have the time to sit down and start one"

_"Oh well I bet Lana wouldn't mind starting one for you" _

"I don't know she's pretty busy to with school and all I'll ask her I know she wouldn't mind"

_"I know she wouldn't mind, we been waiting to see a picture of the famous Embry to see what you look like" _she laughed I had to laughed to.

"I'm a regular tribal guy" I said laughing

_"Yea oh ok but that's doesn't give us a lot of info" _

"Oh ok well tell your other cousins that Lana will be making a Facebook for me sometime soon"

_"Sweet I will tell them were excited to see you" _

"Thanks, well I have to go I have to talk to my brother about something and I have to take Lana on our date"

_"Awww that's supper sweet well oh ok Embry it was really nice talking to my younger cousins boyfriend I will see you soon" _she told me as she hung up the phone.

I looked down at my baby as I just got off the phone with her cousin and she was still asleep.

"They look really peaceful in your guys arms" I smiled at her Aunt Wendy.

"Well I try to make her comfortable but she needs to wake up she needs to get ready for the beach" I said and everybody started laughing. I took out my phone and text my brother.

"Hey Sam I have a question" I texted him I waited for him to text back it usually takes him forever so I put my phone away. But what do you know when I was putting my phone away I heard a howl it was me howling that Lana recorded and put it as my ringtone as along with hers. As the howling started Seth looked up and Leah woke up I had to laugh that was great.

"Sorry guys cell phone I told Seth and Leah" Leah gave me a stare as if she could kill me.

_"Hey what's up little brother?"_

"Man Sam I don't know what's I rather come talk to you though in person"

_"Oh ok Embry I'm at my house" _

"Oh ok I'll be there in a minute I have to get Alaina to wake up and dressed" I told him and that was the end of the text. I looked down at her and I saw her start to wake up then finally she woke up. She got up off my lap and went somewhere; she came back shortly and sat back down on my lap.

"Baby I need you to get ready I have to go over Sam's will quick I have a question I need to ask him" she nodded her head and got up off my lap and grabbed my hand. I got the picture and I stood up she dragged me to her bedroom. As we got to her bedroom she closed the door and sat me down on her bed.

"Which bikini should I wear baby" she asked me I got up off her bed and walked into her closet where she was standing and pulled her to my body. As I looked over all of her bikinis I finally picked one is was Cardiff halter bikini it was multiple colors she nodded her head and looked through her clothes so pulled out a black Halter American eagle shirt and American Eagle shorts and of course her Hello kitty tote.

"Is this all I'm going to need" she asked me I thought and told her no.

"Where else are we going?"

"I'm not telling you I have to wait" she just gave me that stare that I hate. She searched through her stuff again she pulled out a black cami, a Buckeye sweater, grey sweatpants, a blue bra and purple boy shorts. She put her extra clothes in her Hello Kitty tote bag and we exited her bedroom and walked out into the living room.

"Well you guys have fun at the beach" her grandma called to us as we left the house saying our goodbyes. We got into the car and turned on the radio. I was just about to turn the radio station as Lana grabbed my hand I looked up at her and she shook her head. I listen to the song that was playing and it was Katy Perry "Teenage Dream".

"Do you like this song princess?"

"Yes that's actually how I fell when I'm with you Emmy" looked at her and smiled at her and she grabbed my right hand and put it in her lap as the song was playing and she was playing with my thumbs I had to laugh, she looked up at me and I shook my head.

"Is this our song babe" she looked at me and smiled.

"I take that as a yes" she nodded her head I had to admit the song was pretty cool I can see why she like it; it describes us to a T. As the song came to the end so did our drive I pulled into my driveway and we got out the car and headed to the house. We got into the house and I walked up the stairs to my room to pick out my things I needed. I went to my closet as Alaina sat back on my bed and laid down I picked out my yellow monkey hat, Billabong board shorts and my yellow Chuck Taylors. I changed into my clothes and flopped down on my bed looking at my beautiful angel. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Come one babe I have to go over Sam's real quick" I told her she nodded her head but still stayed on my bed, she raised he hands up I laughed as I picked her up. I walked down the stairs and into my car and drove to Sam's. We got out of the car and Emily came running to us.

"Hey Alaina, Embry how are you"

"Were good Em where is Sam" I asked her.

"He's in the kitchen waiting on you" I nodded my head and went in to there house and into the kitchen.

"Hey bro" Sam said as I entered the kitchen.

"Hey Sam dude I don't know what going on" I told him he looked at me curious.

"What's going on Em?"

"Dude it's Alaina" his face went sad.

"Oh no nothing like that were perfect"

"Than what are you talking about?"

"Sam she usually smells like Sweat Pea to me but she smells like Mango and pineapples" I told Sam he had the biggest grin on his face.

"What up Sam that smile is creeping me out it's the same smile Alice gives us" he stopped for a little bit but the smile came back.

"Dude you sure she smells different"

"Yea Sam cant you smell it" I asked him he sniffed the air and the stupid smile came back.

"Dude Sam stop it"

"Sorry bro I'm excited for you and Alaina" I was completely lost what has he excited for. I hear Paul and Jarred come in. They came in the kitchen with the stupid smile Alice gives us and the smile Sam just gave me.

"What is wrong with you guys" I asked being completely freaked out.

"Someone is pregnant" I looked at the guys in complete shock.

"Well Congrats you guys" I told them they shook there heads and it still hasn't clicked yet.

"Wait for it, Wait for it" Paul said. Then it finally clicked.

"There it is" I gave Paul a stare that I would only give to someone I hate but I didn't hate Paul.

"So you guys are telling me that Alaina is pregnant" they all nodded there heads. I couldn't help but smile at the thought that my princess is carrying my baby.

"Dude you were talking about Alice's smile that's a creepy smile man" Jarred told me I couldn't even be more than happy at the moment. Alaina walked in to the kitchen where I was and I stopped all the smiling, as I pulled her down to sit on my lap.

"Hey Sam, Paul, and Jarred" she said they said HI back to here but I couldn't help but smile I was so geeked that she was carrying my baby. I pulled out my cell phone and texted Alice.

"Hey Alice"

"Hey Embry what's up"

"I know how come you didn't tell me I'm so sorry should I tell her"

"No don't tell her she wont be mad at you that you found out before her, she going to find out in a couple of days"

"Oh ok I'm so excited you should see me over here grinning from ear to ear I cant wait"

"Oh Embry, oh Embry I knew you would be excited when you found out" I laughed.

"Well congrats Embry just don't tell her oh ok"

"No problem Alice and like I said I'm so sorry for going off on you like that, that was not me"

"Its oh ok Embry I can't say I understand but yea" I laughed again.

"What's so funny Prince" Alaina looked back at me I shook my head and told her I was talking to Alice, she just nodded her head. I wrapped my arms around her waist tighter but not to tight. I got a text message from Sam saying if I listen closely I could here the baby's heart beat. I took his advice and listen closely I heard the heart beat and couldn't stop smiling.

"Baby stop smiling like that it's creeping me out" she told me I stopped until she turned around. We got up and walked out the door I try to get it to get it out of my head that my baby girl is carrying my…. Our baby. I drove to the beach and got out of the car as did Alaina she walked over to where I was and entwined our fingers. It was still a sunny day as we walked to the beach and Alaina spread out her towel and laid down on it. I lay next to her and she scooted closer to me and put her hands on my chest and I wrapped my legs around her legs and she laid her head on my chest and I started playing in her hair. She looked up at me and I gave her a quick kiss on the lips. I got up and pulled her up with me and threw her over my shoulders.

"Embry don't put me down please Embry" she said I wasn't going to put her down regardless. Sooner than later she started kicking and hitting me on my back. I placed her in the water.

"Fudge Embry that's cold baby" she told me she is so cute. I went over to here and hugged her and she was shivering badly. We were playing in the water for like 2 hours. I picked her back up and brought her back to her towel and laid down to her she pulled herself closer to me and she wrapped her body around me. We stayed there for a little until I looked at my yellow watch and saw that it was 4:45. I looked down at Alaina and saw that she was asleep I had to laugh apparently my warmth makes her go to sleep so quickly. I picked her up and put everything back in her tote bag and headed back to the car and put her in the car and turned the heat up. She woke up as we neared my house.

"Umm Baby" she said as she looked up at me.

"Did you sleep oh ok last night Alaina" I asked her.

"Yea I slept fine I don't know your warmth just puts me to sleep it's your fault" she told me I looked down at her and laughed. We got to my house and I pulled her out of the car and she couldn't help but laugh.

"Baby I'm so cold" she told me I brought her closer to me.

"Better" she nodded her head and a laugh escaped her lips.

"Embry when can I meet you mom" I looked at her and smiled we can go over there tonight.

"We can go over there tonight if you want to babe" she nodded her head and I just laughed. I dragged her up the stairs and into my room; she grabbed her clothes and went into the shower. I followed her into the bathroom and closed the door behind us. We got into the shower and showered down. I try to play but she wouldn't let it happened she was to excited to meet my mom. We got out of the shower and changed into her other clothes. I got out of the shower naked and walked out of the bathroom I grabbed my angel around her waist and pulled her closer to my chest.

"Baby stop you are all wet" she told me

"Your not wet babe" I said as I slid my hands down her grey sweat pants and cupped her pussy with my hands.

"It seems that you are wet to me" I told her with a smile. She shook her head and moaned as I started playing with her pussy.

"Baby stop I want to … ugh baby that feels good…. Meet your mom put your clothes on" she told me I stopped as she asked and put some clothes on. I grabbed my white monkey shirt and red basketball shorts. I put them on and headed down the stairs where she was, I walked up behind her and gave her a kiss on her head.

"You ready to go babe" I asked she looked up at me and nodded her head. We got outside and walked to my mom's house she lived like 3 houses down no point in wasting gas right. As we to my mom house I didn't bother with knocking on the door I went straight in.

"Hey mom I'm home and I brought my lovely girlfriend imprint" I yelled I soon saw my mom walk out of her bedroom.

"Hey mom how are you" I asked her as I let go of my angels hand and went to hug my mom.

"Hi Embry you are still so loud" she told me I knew she was only playing she loved it.

"Well mom this is my girlfriend/imprint Alaina, Alaina this is my lovable mother Maria" I introduced them.

"Hi Ms. Call" she said shyly. As she try to give my mom a hand shake my mom looked down at her hand and laughed.

"Awww baby don't call me Ms. Call it make me feel old and I don't give hand shakes to my future daughter in-law" she told Alaina she went over and wrapped my princess in a huge hug. I heard Alaina and my mom laughed.

"So what should I cal you then" she asked my mom.

"Honey call me mom I cant wait until you guys get married and have babies" my mom said laughing. I haven't told my mom about our baby yet I will have to tell her later on tonight.

"You are just like my mom and grandma, you will get along good with them" she told my mom and I nodded my head agreeing she would. I sat Alaina down on the couch and looked at my mom and nodded my head to the side at the kitchen. She nodded her head and walked into the kitchen with me.

"Mom I have some good news to tell you" I told her she looked at me with wide eyes.

"Tell me already Embry I'm not getting any younger"

"Mom your going to be a grandma I just found out that Alaina is pregnant but she doesn't know yet I want her to figure it out" I told my mom she had this huge smiled spread across her face and it was awesome. She squealed with happiness she looked like she was about to cry. I went over to her and hugged her tightly.

"Mom don't cry its not that serious I told her" she shook her head and started crying even more.

"It is serious Embry you're my first and only and is now having a baby I'm excited to becoming a grandma" I just laughed and we headed back into the living room where my baby was sitting on the couch.

"Alaina what do you want to eat" my mom asked her.

"Umm it really doesn't matter pizza and chicken wings sound good to me" I laughed she always wanted pizza it was a common thing. I order pizza and the wings, and sat back on the couch with my baby snuggled under my arm. The pizza guy came to the door and just guess who it was yea it was Aaron. I just grabbed the pizza and paid him I didn't have time to deal with him and his craziness. I went back to the couch and she once again snuggled up under my arm eating the pizza and wings. We got done eating and talking to my mom and it was around 8:30 and it was time for us to go I knew Alaina was getting tired.

"Mom I enjoyed spending time with you as I do every time I'm around you put I have to take Alaina home" she nodded her head and smiled. She got up and walked over to us and gave me a kiss on the check and gave Alaina a kiss on her forehead.

"Mom I had a good time I hope I get to see you soon" She told my mom. My mom nodded her head I knew my mom already loved Alaina. We walked back to my house and got into my car with Alaina and drove her to her house.

"Babe you said you had pets I never seemed them". She laughed.

"Well baby my dogs are always outside and my cats are somewhere roaming around the house" I nodded my head.

"You can probably see them tonight if you come in" I nodded my head. We got to her house and I walked in with her. As I went into her house I was taken aback with three big dogs and 2 cats one looked like a kitten. I grabbed her around her waist and pulled her closer to me.

"Baby are you scared of my dogs" she told me I looked up at her and shook my head.

"How old are they" I asked they were big especially the all black one and the brown one with white paws he was huge.

"Well Lady the black one is 1 years old and Uno and Paws are 2 years old" she looked at me and smiled. We sat on her couch for sometime looking at T.V. but as I looked down at her I saw that she was already asleep like always. I picked her up and brought her to her room and laid her down on her bed I climbed up on her bed and soon fell asleep with her wrapped up in my arms.

**HEY GUYS BACK TO BACK UGH SHOCKING BUT IT PROBABLY WONT HAPPEN AGAIN I DIDN'T FEEL LIKE DOING MY HOMEWORK SO I THOUGHT ABOUT WRITING MY STORY AND HERE IT IS. PLEASE REVIEW I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK ABOUT THE STORY. I WILL PUT UP ANOTHER ONE IN ABOUT A WEEK I STILL HAVE A LOT OF CHAPTERS I'M WORKING ON ATLEAST 40 CHAPTERS SO I'M GOING TO NEED SOME HELP WITH THINGS THERE ARE GOING TO BE NEW WOLVES COMING INTO THE SOTRY AND NEW IMPRINTS JUST DON'T KNOW WHAT THERE NAMES ARE GOING TO BE. **


	12. Chapter 12

Alaina's POV

I was woken up by Seth and Amber making some moaning noises. I opened my eyes and saw that Seth is nibbling on Amber's ear and neck. I clear my throat and they look at me.

"Oh sorry Alaina we didn't know you were up" Amber said trying not to moan aloud pushing Seth.

"Yea I was woken up by you guys doing extra curricular stuff" I told them laughing. They both laughed and said they were sorry, I shook my head and before I knew It Embry's arms tighten around my waist. I looked over at him and he gave me his sexy smirk and GOD was it sexy.

"Hey morning" I gave him a sweet smile. He just looked up at me and still gave me that sexy smirk. "Baby stop" he looked at me with pure confusion he knew what he was doing. Even though we only known each other for a couple of weeks he knew what that smile did to me. GOD did I really just want to have a hot and steamy make-out secession with him but I couldn't I had morning breath that's never attractive right. I try to get up from my bed so that I can go brush my teeth but Embry's arms tighten around me even more.

"Emmy let go" I said with a smile in my voice. He didn't let go just pushed me back down on my bed so that my back was against my bed. He crawled on top of me his hands on either side of my head. I was looking up at him and he was looking down at me. I just thought how in the world did I ever catch a guy like him after all my bad relationships I love this man with my whole heart I never gave my heart, mind, body and soul to some man I couldn't trust them but could you blame me really. He leaned down closer to me and his lips brushed passed my lips and I couldn't help but whimper. He started laughing; I didn't see any humor in teasing me that is so not cool.

"mmm baby Seth and Amber are up too" I told him he pulled his Hazel brown eyes away from my light brown ones and looked at Seth and Amber along with me. I looked over at them and Seth was on top of Amber also making out. His eyes came back to mine and a saw the laughter in his eyes and gave him a serious look.

"Babe there doing the same thing that I want to do with you what the problem" he asked me. I really didn't want him to taste or smell my morning breath that's nasty. You would actually think that he had morning breath but he didn't his breath smelled like mint and I so totally love mint anything. He pulled my out of my train of thought by rubbing his thumb against my face.

"Baby I have morning breath and that is not attractive" I told him he looked down at me and shook his head and gave me a kiss. He opened his mouth and I felt his tongue brush my lips asking for an entrance but I wasn't giving into him. He then started to suck on my bottom lip and it felt so good I gave into him and let him enter my mouth or tongues danced together and I couldn't help but moan out loud. He smiled into the kiss he loves it when he makes me moan but I hate it with a passion it makes me feel weak that I gave into a man, but when I think about it he's the only guy that ever made me moan into a kiss he should get a award. Trust me I had some steamy make-out sessions before but never like the one I get from Embry. He pulled me out of my train of thought once again as he started sucking on my neck I moaned so loud it wasn't even funny. But as I was ending my moan I heard Amber moan as well I thought it was so funny I started laughing and Embry looked up at me with questioning eyes. I whimpered at the lost of his lips on my neck he just started laughing again.

"What's so funny" he asked me and I couldn't help but laugh again. "After I moaned Amber moaned just as loud it was funny you were to busy in doing other things to my body that I don't mind" he just laughed. He leaned down and capture my lips again and I couldn't help but smile he so adorable. He attacked my lips again asking for an entrance that I had no problem giving. Our tongues fought for alpha but of course he won like always he explored my mouth inch by inch and it felt so good. I had to pull away to catch my breath his lips didn't leave contact with my skin he went straight to my neck. "Uh Embry… that feels so good baby" I said I felt him go to my ear. "You like that babe you like it when I suck on your sweet spot" I nodded my head. He knows how to make me feel so good and always wanting me to come back for more. I untwined my arms around his neck and rubbed down his chest until I got to his pants. I felt him smile against my neck I knew this is what he wanted. He let me continue to unbutton his pants, his hands went down to the shirt I was wearing apparently some how I was wearing his shirt I don't even know how that happened. He pulled my.. his shirt and he stopped at my breast and rubbed his thumb against my nipple I arched my back off my bed. He continued to pull the rest of his shirt over my head. I looked down and saw that I also wasn't wearing a bra man what the heck happened. I pulled his pants and his boxers down so that his butt was out in the opened.

His hands went down my body I shivered as his hands reached for my blankets and pulled it over his body. I felt his erection poking against my thigh I try to move my body so that his shaft was at my entrance. He wouldn't let me move he grabbed my hands and put them up above my head he continued the attack on my body with one hand. He let go of my hands that were above my head. "Well you please keep your hands there" he asked me I nodded my head. I felt his kick off his pants and boxers, his hands went straight to my tits and he held my breast in his hands and soon enough his lips went to my nipple and I bit my bottom lip trying not to moan but I did It was a low moan. I gasp as he bit my nipple but it felt good I now understand the whole pain and pleasure its awesome. As he bit my nipple I felt me getting more wet that it was actually dripping down my thighs. I heard Embry grunt I knew he could smell my arousal he stopped sucking on my tits and he looked back at me, I tried to rub my thighs together to get some friction but I couldn't. He moved his hands lower that his hands were on the top of my panties. I arched my back even higher up so he can take them off. He has to know how much this is pissing me off I hate it when he teases me. He looked back up at me and gave me that stupid cheeky grin.

"Are you wet for me babe" I nodded my head I could barley talk through all the pleasure he was giving me. He pulled my panties off of me in inhuman speed I didn't even fell it he better not have ripped them I thought to myself. He placed his dick at my entrance but didn't thrust it in. I started to reach down but he gave me that stare that said I told you to keep them up there. "Baby please don't tease me" I said he just nodded his head and capture my lips once again. I moaned into the kiss I couldn't help it he makes me feel like I'm on top of the world. He thrust his dick into my pussy and I couldn't help but scream but he covered my mouth with his hand. He leaned down to my ear "You wouldn't want you're… dang angel your still tight… mom to hear us would you" he said I shook my head my mom would kill me if she knew I was doing this in her house. He grunts as he slid back out and I whimpered at the lost and he thrust back in even harder. It felt so good my eye rolled in the back in my head that's how good it felt. He looked down at me with those beautiful hazel brown eyes taking in my body like he always does. He lowered his mouth back on my tits and I arched my back off my bed once again shoving my whole breast into his mouth.

"Uh baby harder" I told him he just nodded his head and went faster. It must have been late or something I thought at least some one had to hear us I looked at the clock on my bed side table and saw that it was only 3:47 in the morning. I thought to myself I could do this daily. My eyes meet his hazel ones once again and I saw so much lust in his eyes. It was all for me he loved me he would protect me through the ends of earth me just little old me. I felt my stomach tightened and I knew I was close to my release I wonder if he was close I mean Embry could go on for hours at a time and never cum.

"Baby I'm bout to cum" I said panting trying to catch my breath. His balls kept slapping my ass as he thrust in and out. "Yea princess cum for me I want to fell you milk my dick all 9 and a half inches of it baby I'm so close….. Dang baby I'm so close" he told me 9 and a half I swore he has to be bigger than that right. I came so hard moaning his name so loud not even 5 seconds later he came screaming my name. I looked up at him and he opened his eyes to look at me.

"I love you Embry you know that right" he nodded his head and leaned down and captured my lips. "I love you to Lana with my whole heart" he rolled to the side of my bed I'm so glad that my bed is big enough to do this. He lay on his side and pulled me to his body. It's so funny my body fits to his like a glove its crazy. I laid my head on his bicep and he kissed the side of my face before fitting his head in the crock on my neck. I soon feel asleep after that.

Embry's POV

I woke up this morning and of course it was sunny why would it be sunny in Forks, Washington right that just doesn't exist around here and when it does exist I swear everybody loses their mind I know when I going to school at Quileute High I would not go to school what so ever. But anyways in my eyes it was sunny I had some hot passionate sex with the girl of my dreams and more than that she is my whole world and nothing could ever change that what so ever. I kissed her neck and she stirred she is so adorable when she starts to wake up. She turned and looked at me and I gave her my cheeky grin and I know she hates that grin to. But she gave me that sexy smirk that I would die for. I gave her a kiss on the forehead and she just smiled up at me. She stretched her arms and legs. She grabbed her leg and pulled the blankets off of her.

"Babe what wrong" she just kept walking around her room naked. I came up behind her and pulled her to me and rested my head on her shoulder. I looked down at her breast GOD those breast are the best I love those things.

"Its nothing Emmy I just had a Charlie Horse that all" she told me I nodded and gave her another kiss on her neck. She started to walk into her closet I followed of course my hands were still around her waist.

"Did you have fun this morning" I asked her she looked back at me and gave me a huge grin and couldn't help but laugh.

"Yea I did but I have one thing well maybe two how did I end up in your shirt and with no bra" she asked me I started to think back to last night why didn't she have a bra on or why was she wearing my shirt. I thought long and heard and I couldn't place it, until that stupid light bulb came on.

"Well babe you were so tired last night that I picked you up from the couch and went to you room I know how much you hate sleeping in your clothes so I pulled off my shirt and put it on you, and also I know you hate sleeping in your bra so does that answer both of your questions" she nodded her head and turned around so that she was facing me and gave me a kiss. GOD how does her breath smell so sweet and fresh in the morning I know mine has to taste like hot onions on a Sunday morning. I laughed at myself where do I come up with these things. She turned back around and searched through her closet. Man every time I look in her closet it looks like there is more and more clothes. She reached up and grabbed a floral cami she kept looking she saw a navy cardigan she looked down at her jeans I swear her wardrobe keeps getting bigger and bigger she picked out some flare jeans.

"Princess did you just go shopping or something" she looked up at me still naked I could barley keep my eyes off of her. She just gave me a grin so I take that as a yes. "So I take that as a yes then" she gave me a kiss and patted my pecks then kissed it. She looked down at her floor and there goes the collection of shoes she picked out some grey Chuck Taylors. She went to her jewelry area and picked out a Hello Kitty watch and a heart necklace. She picked up her book bag that she wore on Friday and picked out a pink coach purse. She then went to her bras and panties drawer. I looked in her panties and bra drawer and saw some lacy black panties and bra I picked them up and she looked back at and shook her head.

"You should wear these" I told her she looked up at me and just shook her head.

"Why should I wear them so you can rip them off of me Embry" she told me laughing she was right if I ever saw those on her I would literally rip them off of her. "Speaking of rip did you rip off my boy shorts I had on last night" she asked me I thought and started to laugh I sure did rip them things to shred they were taking to long to take off I didn't have time for that. "Yea babe I shredded those last night" I told her she looked at me in complete awe. "Emmy you are going to have to buy me another pair" she told me I just smiled down at her and nodded my head. She got out of my grip and headed to her bathroom that was connected to her room; I followed right after her in the bathroom. She went into the shower and turned it on. I stood back and watched as she pulled the curtain back and got into the shower I looked at her in complete awe.

"I'm I going to have to shower by myself Emmy" she asked me that knocked the socks off of me literally I kicked my socks off and hoped in the shower with my girl. We played a little bit in the shower but I stopped because we had school to get to lucky us right. Plus I still had to go back to my house and get me a change of clothes for school. We got out of the shower and headed out of the bathroom. She walked over to her bed was and got her clothes I picked up my clothes off the floor and put them on. I looked around the room and saw that Seth and Amber weren't in the bed. I then heard laughing coming from the other closet which was Amber's closet.

"Hey before you guys come out please have some clothes on" I asked them.

"Sure, sure Embry" Seth told me I had to laugh he's been spending to much time with Jake only Jake says sure, sure. I looked back at my girl and saw that she was all ready to go. I went over and banged on Amber's closet door.

"Hey you guys Lana and I are leaving Amber I'm I taking you to school today" I asked. "Yes please" she confirmed. "Alright I'll be back soon I have to go home and change" I said and she yelled back okay. I grabbed Alaina around her waist and head for the stairs. I saw her family there of course and no other than Leah.

"Good morning Embry and Lana" her mom said I gave her mom a nod and head out the door saying my hi's and byes. Lana departed from me and went into the kitchen to probably grab an apple. I heard her close the refrigerator door and say her hi's and byes also before she retreated to my car.

We got to my house and I pulled the car into the garage. I was the only one here. We walked into my garage and Alaina stop in the middle of the garage.

"Babe what wrong" I asked. "Emmy who's bike are those" she asked I had to laugh don't tell me that my girl like bikes. "Those are mine, Jake's and Quil's bikes don't tell me you like bikes baby girl" she looked up at me and smiled dude I got the best imprint in the world I thought. I dragged her into the house and up the stairs to my room and pulled her in. I went straight to my closet as did my princess.

"Can I pick out your outfit please Emmy" she asked and begged she didn't have to do all that I would give her anything she wanted plus more. I nodded my head and she went through my closet while I went to go sit on my bed. She was in my closet all of 10 minutes and she came out with a whole outfit. She picked out a black and blue Hurley t-shirt, and black Hurley hat, Hurley blue jeans, my navy Puma G Vilas shoes, a Billabong belt how is she going to pick everything Hurley but bring out a Billabong belt oh well and then she put my blue and black Hurley wallet on my bed. I got up off my bed and she went to lay back on my bed I got dressed in a matter of minutes.

"You look good baby she told me" I looked at her a laughed. "Thanks babe got me a mix matching belt" I told her and she looked at the belt she picked out and the it clicked she started to laugh. I pulled her off my bed and pulled her into a hug. I looked at the clock and saw that it was already 8:15 and we had to be at school at 9. I went back down the stairs and got into my car on our way there we ran passed Seth as he was running up the stairs to get ready. I told Seth Bye and went to go pick of Seth imprint and Lana's other pea. We picked up Amber and headed to school.

"So Broski you were pretty loud this morning" Amber told Alaina I had to laugh. Alaina looked up at me and I gave her a weak smile before she punched my in my stomach. Alaina looked back at Amber and gave her a glare.

"What bro I'm just telling the truth you were what were you guys doing anyway" I looked at Alaina and she gave me that stupid smirk. "Well lets just said we had some fun this morning and it was awesome" I told Amber she looked at me with pure disgust written all over her face. "Don't give me that face Amber don't forget I heard everything you and Seth were doing also" I told her as I pointed at me ear she went beet red and I had to laugh Alaina looked up at me and I nodded my head.

"Amber apparently you also had fun how was it that's like what your second time" Amber nodded her head at Alaina. "I hope you used protection Amber" Alaina said I thought for a minute we didn't even use any but it does matter she already has a bun in the oven. I couldn't help but smile at that my baby carrying our bay it's freaking awesome. We got to the university parking lot and parked my car. Jay's Jeep Wrangler parked on the left side of my BMW. They got out the car and stared at me and Alaina. "Do you guys know how loud you guys were" Leah told us I looked at her and smiled as I wrapped and arm around Alaina's shoulder. "Hey I can't help if my girl is a screamer" I said. Leah just shook her head. We all went our separate way and I walked Alaina to class. We got to her class and she gave me that sad puppy dog face. I looked at her and gave her a smile. I got closer to her and gave her a hug she hugged me back. "I love you baby girl" I told her and gave her a quick kiss. "I love you to prince" she told me before going into her class room. I was on my way to class when I heard some guys following me. I looked back and there was Aaron and one of Lana's ex's we meet at the restaurant. I turned my body around and stop. I waited for them to come to me.

"Dude we don't like you being around Alaina all the time" they told me I looked down at them and just shook my head. "Guys the deal is off I fell in love with her and I can't hurt her in any form or shape".

**WHAT THE HECK RIGHT A DEAL WHAT KIND OF DEAL DID HE MAKE WITH AARON AND THE OTHER GUY I CANT REMEMBER HIS NAMEI THINK IT WAS MARK OR DERCK I'M PRETTY SURE IT WAS DRECK OH WELL DON'T CARE. SO LIKE I SAID THERE WILL BE MORE IMPRINTS AND NEW WOLVES COMING INTO THE STORY I NEED SOME NAMES PLEASE. I WILL USE SOME SILLY NAMES SO LET ME KNOW I YOU WANT ME TO USE YOUR NAME HUGH AND TELL ME WHAT KIND OF DEAL DID EMBRY MAKE WITH THEM. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE. **

**3…**


	13. Chapter 13

Aaron's POV

"Guys the deal is off I fell in love with her and I can't hurt her in any form or shape". I looked over at Derek when Embry said that. I can't believe he just slapped us silly we gave this jackass two thousand dollars of our money and he going to come at us with this bull saying that he fell in love with Alaina. Come on that's the reason why we hired the dude because we both love Alaina he was going to break up with her and either Derek or I will go in for the kill. But of course it would be me Alaina was my whole world before I did the unthinkable. Don't get me wrong I still love Alaina but when she wasn't putting out I decided to go else where and I regret that decision everyday. I didn't only hurt her I hurt myself completely.

When she found out Amber told her of course Amber never liked me I don't know why. She doesn't even talk to her other best friend that I slept with I don't even talk to her anymore. I decided whatever happened in the past with me and Alaina I pushed it all away.

FLASHBACK

But when Alaina found out we were at school I picked her up that morning. drove her to school we were sitting in the parking lot me leaning up against my car and my hands wrapped around Alaina's waist. Her besty came over and pulled Alaina away from me I looked up at her and glared at her. She looked at me and shook her head. I thought to myself there is no way that she knows what me and Sammy did. As I waited for Amber to get done talking to Alaina I saw Sammy get out of her car and walk over to me I gave her a hug and leaned back on my car.

"Aaron where is Amber and Alaina" Sammy asked me I looked at her and shrugged my shoulders. She wouldn't have told Amber that I slept with her would she I shook my head. Why would she do that Alaina is you best friend she wouldn't want to do that to her right.

"Sammy did you tell anyone what happened between us" I whispered at her she looked at me and gave me a death stare. She shook her head repeatedly. How the heck Amber doesn't know then if know Sammy didn't tell anyone that how would she know. Amber and Alaina came back Alaina had hurt written all over her face. I ran up to her and gave her a hug but she didn't hug me back. She looked up at me with tears on the brim of her eyes. She looked back at my car and saw Sammy I looked back also and Sammy came closer to us.

"What you do to her Amber you take her away and she comes back crying" Amber gave me the worst death glare I have ever seen. "Amber didn't do anything to me all she is trying to do is be a best friend that she is instead of stabbing my in the back" she said tears rolling down her face. I looked at Sammy and Sammy looked at me and shrugged her shoulders once again. I looked back down at Alaina I was completely lost I knew she didn't know what went on with my and Sammy she couldn't I kept trying to wrap my brain around it but I just couldn't she didn't know.

"Baby tell me what's wrong" I asked her she just looked at me and more tears came flowing down her beautiful face. She pushed herself away from me and started running to who knows where. I looked at Amber and she just shook her head I grabbed her by her arm she looked back at me.

"What did you say to her Amber" I asked her. "I told her the truth something her boyfriend and her other best friend should have done" she said looking at me and Sammy. "What are you talking the truth about what Amber" "The truth that you and Samantha have been sleeping together" she told me I looked at her in complete awe how the hell did she know about that.

"How do you know about that" I asked her she gave a small laugh and pulled her arm away from my grasp. Amber started run to catch up with Alaina. I looked at Sammy with fear written all over my face how did Amber find out about that. I looked at Sammy she tried to reach out for me but I just pushed her away I went into the school and everybody was looking at me. Everyone knew that I was dating Alaina and Alaina was my world and when I walked into school without her on my arm everyone kept giving me this look like oh my God where is Alaina. I went to my locker and just leaned on it my whole life shattered within a couple of seconds. The whole day at school was torture Alaina was not in any classes I went over to her house and her bother answered the door. He never liked me anyways even though were on the same football team.

"She doesn't want to see you Aaron just leave her alone lose her number she doesn't need an explanation" her brother told me I just nodded my head I felt like crying I just lost the best thing that has every happened to me only because I had an itch that need to be scratch so I went somewhere else.

END FLASHBACK

"Dude you just cant end the deal we had we paid you to go out with her that is two thousand dollars we didn't have" Derek told Embry. Embry just shook his head and laughed. "Don't worry I still have your money but I cant do that to Alaina I love her to much to hurt her like I said I cant do it I can give you a check for two thousand but I'm not breaking up with Alaina" Embry told us. He just walked away shaking his head laughing.

"Well at least we have our money back Aaron" Derek told me I just looked at him and nodded my head that's not what I wanted I wanted Alaina back in my arms. "Dude I know that's not what you want trust me its not what I want either trust" he told me I just kept remembering when I went to his house to deliver pizza and his hands were down her pants. How would Alaina give what I wanted to this guys she only knew for a couple of weeks and we were dating for 2 years until we broke up. I've been trying to get over it but I couldn't she was she is my world and seeing his hands down her panties it just kept replaying in my mind. I wonder if she gave him her virginity I would only imagine right. Man it just pisses me off she doesn't even talk to Sammy anymore well I don't talk to her either anymore being caught up with her destroyed my life, I destroyed my life like they always said it takes two to tango right. I just walked off to class felling all dejected. But what if I told Alaina that Embry made a deal with us she still wouldn't go for it I bet.

Embry's POV

I can't believe I actually thought of making a deal with them. We made a deal together because they really wanted to be with Alaina. But when I saw her for the first time and found out what her name was and I imprinted on her I just had to break it off. I know what you thinking why I didn't break it off when I first imprinted on her. Well I actually I forgot about it I was so busy with Alaina it didn't even phase me until they brought it up I haven't spent any of the money what so ever I didn't even want to put it in my bank account if I had the money on me right then and there I would have gave the money back as cash. I just had to stop and break the deal why would I want to break my beautiful angel's heart she is and always will be my world.

Now the only thing I need to worry about is if I should tell Alaina this. What if I do tell her and she wants to break it off I couldn't even handle the pain that it will caused me. But she needs to know I think right maybe I will tell her and get it over with and tell her that it was before I meet you and I never thought that I would fall in love with you and that you will be carrying my child. Well I wont tell her the carrying the child part she might go freaking crazy I have to let her find out on her own. But I do need to tell her and be 100 with her she my whole world.

As I was sitting in class thinking on how to tell the love of my life that I made a deal with her ex boyfriends and then tell her the kind of deal it is going to be. Will she tell her family they probably won't like me anymore I mean I haven't told this to Sam or any other of my brothers. Will she still except me as the man that she loves or as the father of her child would she still love me the same after all this or will she just turn her back on me, on us.

Apparently the professor was done teaching and I didn't even know I was so busy in my thoughts I wasn't paying attention. I had to go talk to the professor and get what I missed he looked at me funny but I told him my mind was somewhere else today he just nodded his head and told me it was going to be online that I can get today lecture online I nodded my head and left. It was like that for the rest of my classes. I went to my car and waited for my angel to appear. I got out the car and leaned up against it waiting for my angel to come to me so I can tell her what happened. I saw her coming but Amber and some other girl ran up after her, She wasn't paying them any attention she had her eyes locked on me and I the same. She came up to my car and held her arms open I gave her the biggest hugs I ever had I wasn't sure if it was going to be that last of my hugs I get from her.

"Hey baby" she told me giving me the prettiest and whitest smile. "Hey angel" I said back to her. We stayed like that for some time until Amber and this other girl came up to my car. I let go of Alaina and she snuggled up under my arm while Amber gave me a quick hug,

"Hey Amber who's the other girl" I asked her she looked at the girl and shook her head I just looked at her and shrugged my shoulders I saw Leah and Jay walk up and Jay face was so disoriented.

"That's Sammy" Jay said. "Who the hell is Sammy babe" I asked Alaina. She looked up at me and just shook her head and snuggled even closer to my body I wrapped my arms around her shoulder and rubbed up and down her arm.

"Come on Alaina we used to be the bestest friends you me and Amber, I'm so sorry for what I did but that was two years ago Lana" this Sammy said I gave her a second look. She was about the same height as Alaina and Amber SHORT she was a little lighter than Amber she had to be biracial or something. Her hair was as short or even shorter than Alaina's and it had like red highlights in her hair. Now don't get me wrong she is a pretty girl but not as pretty as my princess. "Babe do you know her" I asked she looked up at me and nodded her head. I kissed her lightly on the top of her head. I brought her in front of me and leaned her body against mine as I leaned against my BMW.

"Alaina it has been two years you found somebody much better for you who cares if she played around with you ex boyfriend look at what you have now" Amber told her. My princess looked back at me and I gave her a smile and wrapped my arms around her. "I mean Amber what do you expect from me she was my best friend and then she went and stabbed me in the back by having sex with Aaron" she told Amber and gave a glare at Sammy.

"Yes I know what she did Amber remember I saw it and I had to tell you but look at what you have bro, you have a man that will die for you he loves you with his whole heart and plus some so quit talking about the past I actually miss Sammy" Amber said to Alaina I had to agree it happened in the past and she has me now even though I had a deal with the two suckers that cheated on her. I couldn't even imagine doing that. I tighten my arms around her and she looked back at and rest her head on my shoulders, she was about to cave.

"Trust me Amber every time I see Jake and Quil together with Emmy I miss Sammy too we were like the three musketeers also Bro but she betrayed me" Alaina said I can only imagine if Jake or Quil slept around with on of my many, many ex's I couldn't imagine if I would forget that I would forgive but forget is a whole different story. But still I'm with Amber she knows I love her with my heart and I will never cheat on her. She looked back at me and I just gave her a smile. She smiled back at me and gave me a nod.

"Alaina I know it will take some time for us to be the three musketeers again but I'm truly sorry that I did that to you but I really miss you Alaina" she told her. Alaina let out a deep breath it seemed like she was holding it in for some time. "Oh ok Sammy but its going to take me some time to be able to trust you I really missed you and I love you so much" I unwrapped my arms around her waist and she went over and gave Sammy a hug. I just smiled behind her. "So Alaina tell me who's the guy you been leaning up against" Sammy asked her.

"Well Sammy this is my awesome and beautiful boyfriend Embry" Alaina said I held out my hand to give her a hand shake and she shook it. "Wow Alaina he's adorable do they got anymore of those where he came from" Sammy said well wow I feel like a piece of meat. I had to laugh there's a whole bunch more of my kind but there not exactly my built yet. We see some other guys walking around La Push that look like there getting ready to change there about 20 to 25 years old. How do we know there getting ready to change I went to school with them and there bulking up. So we just have to wait for them to phase and we can go in for the kill. Alaina, Amber, Sammy and Leah was all talking and I was still leaning against my car looking at my princess trying to find out how to break this to her.

They finished talking and Alaina came back to my waiting arms. "Hey Amber do you mind going back to your house with Jay and Leah I have to talk to Alaina" I asked her. She looked at me with confusion written all over her face. She looked at Alaina, Leah and then at Sammy and than back to me all the girls shrugged their shoulders. She looked back at me with questioning eyes.

"Amber please I really need to talk to Alaina in private" I told her. "Well that can never be good right" Sammy said Alaina looked from me to her and nodded her head. She looked back at me worried all in her eyes.

"Baby what happened I thought we were good" She looked like she was getting ready to cry I walked up to her and hugged her. "Princess we're good for now I don't know if we would be after I tell you what I have to tell you" I told her she looked up at me and gave a kiss on my jawbone.

We said bye to everyone and got in the car. I was wondering….. thinking on where to go to talk to her about what I have done. I'm hopping that she will take me back and not do anything to crazy. I need her in my life. I drove to first Beach and just sat there the ride there was the most awkward I have ever been around her. She looked up at me still with worrying eyes. Man I hate seeing that GOD I hope she can forgive me.

"So what is this all about Embry your scaring me" she told me she was scaring me because I didn't know if she can forgive me of this. "Angel I want you to be open-minded oh ok it was a complete accident" I told her she looked at me and I saw a tear trickle down her cheek. I wiped it away GOD I hate to see her cry. "Embry please don't tell me you cheated on me with Allison" she thought I cheated on her I couldn't even imagine cheating on her I hated it when Allison cheated on me. "GOD no babe I didn't cheat on you, you know I would never do that too you" she looked at me and nodded her head.

"Than what is it baby your scaring me please tell me" how was I going to come out and tell her that I made a deal with Derek and Aaron. I just sat there thinking GOD she's going to kill me when she finds out. I took a deep breath and turned my body so that it was facing her. She looked up at me fear all over her face. "Embry please just tell me I can't take it" she told with more tears running down her beautiful face.

"Angel I just want to let you know this was before I even meet you and before I even know who you are till this day" she nodded her head still crying God I hate to see her cry it hurts so bad. "Embry please just spit it out" she told me I took another deep breath.

"Angel I made a…" There was a knock on my car window I looked at my window and saw "What the hell does he want".

Derek's POV

When Embry told us that he couldn't go through the deal he made with us he told us that he loved Alaina. I had a felling that Embry was going to tell her. I don't even know why I went through with it. If I really loved Alaina than I wouldn't want to see her hurt. It hurt me enough when I cheated on her. I just walked to class just thinking about everything I didn't want to see her hurt again I did that and so did Aaron and when Embry said he didn't want to like weight was lifted off my shoulder. I could actually be away from Aaron I was going to get my thousand dollars and be on my way. If I could even be her friend again I rather have that than anything.

FLASHBACK

It was the beginning of our freshman year of high school. She moved here like a couple of months before. We started going out on dates as friends. Before you knew it we were making out on her front porch having my older brother doubling with us. I asked her to be my girlfriend and she said yes I was so excited. I was excited because the day before school I had a girlfriend and she was so pretty and I was so happy. Her whole family loved me her littler brother Jay looked up at me as a role model and I loved it. It was a couple of months into the beginning of the rest of our lives. So I thought. When I first walked through the high school doors and saw all the beautifull upper class men I lost my mind literally. I thought to myself I have got to get with one of the upper class men. Now remind you I also was virgin so I didn't care that she was one to we talked about sex, oral and all that fun stuff but never did anything. We were together for a full year before I started having urges come on I was a horny teenage guy. So since my girlfriend and some months wasn't giving me what I needed I decided to go else where to get some action. I was a lunch this one day when my whole life changed for the better, man was I wrong.

"Hey your name is Derek right Kenya's little brother" this supper hot upper classmen said I nodded my head saying yea. She sat down at my table and what was I supposed to do tell her to leave me alone when I was HORNY teenager and my girl wasn't giving me any. So me and this girl I found out that her name was Christina we sat there for the whole lunch period. She gave me her number and told me to call her sometime. As she was getting ready to get up from my table she started rubbing up my leg and once she got to where she wanted she squeezed on my dick. I looked up at her and she gave me the widest grin. I got up also and followed her wherever she gave me a hug as I left her locker. I would definitely be calling her tonight. Weeks past and Christina and I got more than friendly I guess you can say that. I was still trying to get Alaina to lose her virginity with me but she kept telling me no.

So when Christina came up to me one day and Alaina wasn't in school that day. She came over to my locker and stood right in front of my locker she looked around and pulled me to her and gave me a very passionate kiss. I pulled away lost and confused but it felt so good. "You do know I have a girlfriend right Chris" I said to her she nodded her head well I guess she didn't care. She grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the school and took me over to her car. We got in her car and drove to her house I guess. Who was I to deny her what she wanted and what I needed. We got to her house and she pulled me into the house she pushed me on the couch and before you knew it things started getting hard and wet. This went on for a couple of months until some one told Alaina what had happened. She wouldn't talk to me at all and her brother looked down on me as if I was some gum on the bottom of his shoes, you know when you get that look you are disgusted. Her whole family that loved me so much gave me that same look I used to come over all the time, call her but she wouldn't answer I would wait at her locker. But she never came to her locker it was either her bestes Amber or Sammy, and they both hated my guts with a passion. I wish I would have stopped myself from breaking the one girl I ever loved heart.

END FLASHBACK

I followed Embry because I knew he was going to tell her what he did and she would hate me for sure. I rather her hate me because I cheated on her than having her hating me because I was the reason why the best thing that happened in her life left I couldn't take the pain it would cause her. I don't even know how Aaron doesn't even care. Like I said I rather have her as a friend than anything at all. I know for sure that I cant be her lover anymore after what I saw at the restaurant I knew what Embry was doing under the table with his hands I knew that she was able to trust him and let him do anything with her. She loved him and if I was part of the reason why she cant trust him anymore that I don't know what I would do. I still love Alaina with my heart but I have to move on I keep comparing these other girls to her and I know that I can never have her back in my life even though how much I want her to be.

As I watched Embry take many deep breaths and saw Alaina crying I knew there was something I could do I had to stop it. I got out my car and rushed over to where his car was. He started to tell her and I had to bang on the window. He took another deep breath and looked at his window he looked disgusted but we would appreciate me doing this.

"What the hell does he want" I heard him say. I told him I wanted to talk to him for a bit. Alaina looked at me tears running down her face GOD I hate to see her cry. Embry got out the car and slammed his door he was pissed off but he would totally appreciate this. "Man I gave you the money back what the problem" he asked me I took a deep breath.

"I know what you were about to do I don't want you to tell her let me tell her I rather have her mad at me then being mad at you she loves you with all her heart" I told Embry. Embry looked at me in the eyes trying to see if I was lying or not I wouldn't lie when I came to her. He nodded his head. "I want you to do it right now" he told me I nodded my head and went over to the passenger side door and opened it for her. She got out the car and went over to Embry and gave him a hug.

"Alaina I have something to tell you" I told her she looked at me wide eyed. "Go on what do you have to tell me Derek" she told me. "Alaina you will probably hate me for this but I want you to know that I didn't come up with this, it was all Aaron he thought this plan was brilliant and we both know how smart he is" she nodded her head trying not to laugh. "Alaina Aaron and I made a deal with Embry I don't want you to get mad at him because I can see how much you love Embry" I told her she started to get impatient. "Will you please tell me Derek" I nodded my head.

"We paid Embry two thousand dollars to go out with you, I know what your thinking Lana I just wanted you back so I was ready to let him hurt you so you can come to me for comfort" she nodded and looked up at Embry he nodded his head and she started crying again. "Alaina like I said I can see how much you love him I don't want you to get rid of him because of a stupid mistake that I gave opportunity to, Alaina I still love you but I have to move on and quit comparing these other girls to you I will never have another you I just have to come to terms with that, I understand that I can't be your lover but I still want to be in you life I want you to see my kids that I will have someday I would even want you to be a godmother Alaina I don't care how your in my life I just know that I need you in it I gone 6 years without you and I cant go another day without you in it" I told her she looked at me and nodded her head she unwrapped her arms around Embry and came over to me and gave me a hug GOD did it feel good to have her back in my arms. I single tear fell down my check it just felt so good to have her in my arms. I looked over at Embry and he nodded his head. She pushed away from me and hit me on my chest a little too hard, I grabbed my chest and looked at her and she gave me that stupid smile.

"I cant Stand you Derek that not funny you know I love you to but my heart belongs to Embry even though I'm still mad at both of yous I'm just glad that you were able to come up to me and tell me that. I would like for us to become friends again I missed you so much Derek. It's funny I got 2 best friends back in one day" she told me I had to laugh she is so goofy. She walked back to be in Embry's arm he hugged her tight around her waist and gave her kiss on her neck.

"Thanks for coming clean about the deal Derek I appreciate it you should have seen me in the car I was losing it big time" Embry told me I just laughed. "Hey man like I said I couldn't hurt her anymore than what I have done to her now I don't know about Aaron that's a whole different story and book" I told them they both just laughed and shook their heads. "Well I leave you guys alone I hope you and I Embry can become friends also" Embry nodded his hand and stuck his hand out for a hand shake. I shook his hand and brought him in for a brother hug. Alaina got out of his arms and ran up to me and hugged me GOD I miss her arms I gave her a little kiss on the forehead and headed back to my car.

**OH OK GUYS TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK YOU HAVE WHAT HAPPENED TO DEREK AND AARON. LIKE I SAID BEFORE I NEED SOME NAMES FOR THE NEW WOLVES AND IMPRINTS I WAS THINKING ON HAVING ANOTHER GIRL WOLF BUT NEED NAMES FOR IMPRINTS HELP ME OUT HERE PLEASE SEND ME A MESSAGE OR SOMETHING READ AND REVIEW ****3**


	14. Chapter 14

Alaina's POV

Its been a couple of days well more like a whole week. I spent every waking minute with Embry. I so didn't mind he kept thinking that there are going to be some more new wolves. I really don't know but if there is I say bring them on is what I say. But this whole week went fast It was now the last Friday before school is out for the summer I'm so excited I get to spend time with the love of my life during this hole summer break. I also have 2 of my best friends back Sammy and Derek. I'm just glad there back I totally miss them. Yea I was a little upset that Embry made a deal with my ex's but I got over really quick. I couldn't stay mad at my Embry all that time come on I love him. I'm actually surprised that Embry and Derek has became really close I wouldn't think that my ex will be best friends with the love of my life weird right. It gets even weirder I swear Embry and I even went on a double date with Derek and some girl that is in his class this past following Saturday. It was so weird but I loved it I loved being with the 2 guys that had my hearts. Don't get me wrong I love Embry with all my heart but I also love Derek. I know your sooooooo confused right now I don't actually blame you. Well let me break it down for you. I'm in love with Embry I would never doubt that but I Love Derek too. He was my first after all well my first boyfriend.

But today is Friday the last Friday of school. So sad right no not really. I love going to school for zoology and things, but I needed a serious break from it all. I was talking to my sister yesterday, I told her I wanted to go to the zoo soon. I love the zoo's I actually miss the zoo in Columbus that's my favorite I've been to the zoo here and everything but its not like my hometown zoo. I mean come on how are you not going to have a water boat ride our some Wolverines. I guess the only reason we had wolverines at the Columbus zoo is because we just hate that state up north. The ugly blue and yellow Michigan.

So here I am today looking at my window trying to prepare myself to go to school. Embry called me last night saying there was some business and that Sam thought there might be some wolves changing really soon. Yea how many times have you heard that right. So I was going to school by myself. I hate that well I wasn't really by myself I had Amber and Sammy and Derek with me today. I thought to myself today was going to be a very lazy day for me as I walked to my closet. I picked out my breakfast sweater it was so cute and it was supper baggy I didn't really care. Who did I have to look cute for today? I kept searching though my sweatpants and found some Grey Juicy Couture flare snap pants. I went through my camis and a found a plain whit one. I picked out my colorful Adidas superstar 2 shoes and a frumpy looking book bag. I looked over at Amber and saw that she was still knocked out I'll wake her up when I get out of the shower to do my hair. I went into the shower and got cleaned and ready for school and came back out and woke up Amber.

"Bro you need to get up I know this is going to be a long day today" I told her she looked up at me and nodded her head. She got up out of her bed and went to her closet and picked out basically the same outfit all except for the sweatpants. As I sat down on my floor and turned on the curling iron to do my hair. I had a feeling that something was supposed to happen like a few days ago but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Thank GOD I'm off my period I hate it" There it was. That freaking light bulb I want to go smash it up. How was Amber on her period and I wasn't we both usually came on at the same time. That's weird for me to be on this week. As my curling iron got heated up I went to go look through my calendar. I had to take double triple takes I was way long over due for my period. I was like a week and a half over due. I just brushed it off my shoulder there most be some kind of mistake right I apparently didn't do something right. That's not a shocker for me it wasn't the first time I have miss calculated my periods. But it was never a week and a half. That got me thinking. Did Embry and I use protection when we had sex? I wasn't on birth control because I was never sexually active until I meet Embry Daniel Call. It was like we did it on a regular.

I was doing my hair not looking at T.V. just thinking about what could be the explanation on why I haven't had my period yet. "Bro you oh ok you look like you just lost your best friend or something" Amber told me I looked up at her and I can only imagine what my face looked like: Wide eyed and everything. I actually think I might have burnt my ear a couple of times it was stinging a little bit.

"Bro I haven't had my period yet" she looked down at me while she was trying to straighten out her hair her mouth wide open. I know what she was thinking I just nodded my head. I kept thinking I couldn't be pregnant right. I mean I'm only 21 and I don't think I'm ready to have a kid what would Embry say he's only 23 years old. What would my mom and grandma say I have to go to school and then go get a pregnancy test and take it. I had to tell Embry right what would he say would he leave me, I know the imprint is strong but can it take this baby that would be put there.

I'm not really worried about my parents well not my mom and grandma I think they actually want grandkids. But I'm pretty sure they will hate that I wasn't married first before I got pregnant. I think m dad will kill Embry. GOD I hope our relationship can last this. I got finished with my hair and went down the stairs.

"Hi Lana you look bumie today but your also glowing" my grandma said I don't think that's not a very good thing for me to glow. I think my grandma might know something but GOD I hope not. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a tangerine. I started to walk out the house but I got stop by my Aunt and Mom.

"Good morning Lana you look like your glowing" my Aunt said and my mom agreed by nodding her head. I just smiled and said goodbye. I waited out in my Mustang for Amber to come. Amber finally came as I was just a slice away from finishing my tangerine. "GOD Amber my mom, grandma, and aunt said that I'm glowing" she looked at me and nodded her head also. "You are glowing Lana" I gave her a death glare and she just raised her hands in defeat. "This is not cool" I thought I said in my head and Amber looked at me and apparently I said it out loud. We went to Sammy's house to pick her up and she just looked at me. Man what the heck I cant be glowing like that right.

"Hey Amber and Alaina, Alaina you are glowing" I looked at her and she belittle herself and got in the car. "Shut up I'm not glowing Sammy" I told her I looked at her in the rearview window she gave me a small smile and I just shook my head. As we got to school and I got out of my Mustang and said bye to Sammy and Amber. I have to tell Embry that I might be pregnant. I got out my cell phone just as I was going into class.

"Hey Baby"

_"Hey princess I'm sorry I couldn't drive you to school or anything I'm really sorry" _

"Emmy I have something I need to tell you" GOD I was so nervous how he would take this.

_"What up angel" _

"Emmy I think I might be pregnant"

Embry's POV

Man I haven't slept in my bed in so long once I imprinted on Alaina I always slept in her bed. The only time I ever was in my bed is when I and Alaina need some privacy if you know what I'm saying. I had to sleep here tonight because I wasn't going to school tomorrow. Sam called me last night while I was chilling with my Angel watching her favorite movie well 2 of her favorite movies in the spear bedroom. We watched Love and Basketball with Omar Epps and Sanaa Lathan. After that movie was over we watched The Jackson: An American Dream. I knew she liked the Jackson but she loves that movie. She knew word from word from both movies.

This was the last Friday before school was officially out for the summer. I heard Alaina and her sister talk about going to the zoo this summer. That should be fun right I think. So anyway Sam called me last night telling me that I had to stay home from school tomorrow, I asked why and he said that there might be some new wolves coming into the picture. That's awesome I thought so I had to let my girl go to school unprotected because of some new wolves. I kissed my girl goodnight and headed home, I knew that it was going to take a lot out of me getting with nee wolves is never an easy job.

I got ready for the day and went into my shower. I got out I wanted to so bad just jerk off but I kept replaying Alaina's word in my head "That she doesn't want me jerking off if she was there to help" I had to laugh at the thought. I got out the shower and threw on some of my basketball shorts and some of my Chuck Taylors. I went over to Sam's house, man was I hungry. I went into the house and said hi I smelt some bacon and eggs and I think that was some blueberry muffins. I walked into the kitchen and gave Emily a kiss on the check and grabbed a muffin. "Embry put the muffin down now" how the heck did she see that. I put it back and went into there living room. I sat there for sometime until Emily said that breakfast was ready. We all rushed into the kitchen and I grabbed about 2 muffins or maybe it was three I really don't know. I went back into the living room and grabbed my seat. As I was getting ready to dig in my phone buzzed, I looked down at it and saw that it was my angel. She told me she thought she might be pregnant. I wanted to tell her so bad that she was but I knew she would be highly pissed off if I told her I already knew that she was.

"Angel you think you might be pregnant"

_"Yea Emmy I'm so sorry"_

"No babe that's fine are you ready to become a family if you are"

_"I think I'm as long as that you are there with me through everything"_ I can't believe she would doubt that I wouldn't be there for her that kind of hurt.

"Babe you know that I will be there for every morning sickness, every craving that you will have"

_"I know that I'm sorry that I doubted your love for me" _

"It's oh ok babe I love you but you need to get back to class I'll see you later I love you"

_"I love you too Baby"_

I started laughing and they all looked at me like I was crazy. "What's so funny bro?" Sam asked me I looked at him and couldn't help but laugh Alaina is so funny. "Nothing Lana just found out that she might be pregnant" I told them they all started laughing Emily looked at us like we were crazy. "I don't see the humor in that Lana might be preggo and you guys think it's funny that is serious" we looked at Emily and stopped laughing she was getting upset. Sam went over to and explained everything she looked up at me and gave me a big grin.

"Well I'm sorry Embry I didn't know and Congrats" she told me I just gave her a nod and said thanks. As everyone was congratulating me we heard a howl in the forest. Since all the wolves were here we knew right then and there that a new has phased. I looked at my brother's and sister and then looked at my brother's imprints and headed out the door. Apparently I was the one to get picked to calm down the new wolf I didn't even know that.

Alaina's POV

The school day was over and I went to my car I saw Sammy, Amber, and Derek waiting on me at my car. "So what you girls up to for the rest of the day" I looked at Derek GOD I was so scared I need Embry here. I dropped my book bag and hugged the mess out of Derek. "Derek I'm so scared" I started to cry on his shirt. He rubbed up and down my back and try to comfort me man I really needed Embry.

"Why you scared Lana" he told me I looked up at him with tears in my eyes. I looked over at my two best friends and just wanted to hide in a corner. "Derek, Sammy and Amber I think I might be pregnant" I told them Sammy and Amber looked so excited, I had to laugh. I looked up at Derek and he had shock written all over his face.

"I'm going to be an uncle" I heard Derek say I nodded my head and he just picked me up and twirled me around. I couldn't help but smile; Jr walked up to my car and saw me in the arms of Derek. "I know you and Embry don't mind but I rather not have my sister touching her ex cheating bastard boyfriend" I looked at Jr and told him to shut up.

"Dude I know how much you hate me and trust I totally understand why you hate me so much I broke you sister heart and I'm sorry for that but Lana took me back in her life, I just want to be friends like we were Jay come on dude" Derek told my brother I gave him a death glare and I saw Jr start to soften. "Bro but we going have to get along whither you like it or not we might be Uncles" he told my brother my brother looked down at me and gave me the biggest grin I have ever seen in my life. He came over to me and grabbed me up and gave me a hug.

"Did you tell Emmy Lana" Sammy and Amber both said. I nodded my head. "Yea I text him while I was in class and he told me that he will be there for every morning sickness and every craving that I have" I told them Sammy and Amber gave me this big smile. I think its growing on me I think I want to be pregnant, I don't mind carrying Embry baby. I just had to go to the store and pick up a pregnancy test.

"Amber and Sammy I need you guys to come with me to the store so I can get a pregnancy test I don't want to do this by myself" I told them Amber nodded her head I knew she wouldn't mind. "Hold on Lana where is Embry shouldn't he be there with you" I looked at Amber and Jr and they just shrugged there shoulders. "Emmy is a little busy so he can't actually help me out at this time" they nodded there heads and I got in my car and started it up. Man I was so excited to see if I was preggo. I can't wait to tell Rach, Kim and Emily Om my Gosh there going to be so excited. They got in the car and we were on our way to the store. As we got to the store I saw Alice and Bella I started laughing and Amber and Sammy looked at me weird. I pointed to them and Amber started laughing to it was to funny. Why would two vampires need to go to the grocery store. That's epic Sammy was still trying to figure out why we were laughing. We walked up the Bella and Alice. "Hey Bella and Alice this is our best friend Sammy" Amber said I was still to busy laughing. "Shut up Lana it's not that funny" Alice try to say without laughing herself. Man I try to stop the laughing; I finally stopped and hugged Bella and Alice.

"So what you guys doing here" Bella asked Sammy and Amber looked at me. "Well Bella and Alice I think I might be pregnant" I told them they gave me the biggest smile and Alice gave me that creepy smile that I hate. We said our byes and headed into the store. We went to go find the family area I found it and looked at the many pregnancy test.

"There a whole bunch of these things which one should I use you guys" I asked them they looked at me and picked one that was name brand First Response. I picked it up and I would have to wait 3 minutes after I pee on the stupid thing. I nodded my head and started for the cash registers. I paid for it and headed back outside and drove to my house. I was so excited once we got to my house nobody was there not even my brother. I'm hoping that he's getting along with Derek. We walked up to my room and I went to the bathroom to go pee on the stick I got out and went to go sit on my bed with Sammy and Amber. They were watching Sponge Bob Square Pants. It was the episode when Patrick thought that Sponge Bob ate his candy bar GOD that my favorite episode. Apparently I got pulled into the T.V. and forgot all about the test until the show came to an end. Sammy and Amber looked at me and I nodded and got up I was shaking I was so nervous. They got up with me and headed to the bathroom we saw the test.

Embry's POV  
As I went into the forest and phased I heard the thoughts of my best friend that Allison cheated on. Dude this cant be good man this sucks Georden. He was an all brown wolf with black paws.

_"Man what the hell out my head Embry"_

"Hey Georden you have to calm down"

_"What the hell I'm I doing on all fours and why do I have fur dude, I didn't think the legends were true"_ I started laughing that the same thing I said when I turned into a wolf.

"Man you just have to calm down think of something that calms you down man its going to be hard already for you to phase back" Man why did this guy have to be in the pack, I guess I don't really care my girl pregnant and I couldn't be happier.

_"Damn bro that girl is hot"_ I started growling. _"My fault bro so when can I imprint"_ I shook my head.

"She just comes to you I meet Lana through Leah" he nodded his head. I came closer to him and I phased back.

"Dude just relax and phase back it's not that hard" he nodded his head and before I knew it there he was in the flesh. I threw him some shorts and he said thanks. "So your girl pregnant" I nodded my head. "Yea but lets get back I left my phone there when you howled and I'm hungry Emily has some food there just make sure you don't touch the blueberry muffins dude I will kill you" Georden laughed. We walked into there backyard and thru the back door.

"Hey guys got the new wolf" they all looked back at me and saw that is was Georden. They all just about feel on the floor. "Dude the guy your ex cheated on his your pack brothers" Jake said he just laughed on the floor holding his stomach, man I wanted to punch him in his stomach so bad.

"Shut up Jake" I said trying not to laugh. Rachel and Kim were laughing just as bad sitting on Paul's and Jarred's lap. "I don't even care man he can have Allison I have more than what I ever wanted in the girl I love" the girls stopped laughing and awed it and said that I was sweet. I went to the kitchen a grabbed a blueberry muffin, as did Georden I looked at him and gave him a death stare. "Embry you have to share the muffins" Emily said I shook my head and went to go sit back down on the couch.

As we sat there in Sam and Emily's living room I hear a car pull up. Apparently Jay was here Leah got up and started doing the happy dance if that's what you want to call it. Jay and Derek came into the house I gave Jay and Derek a bro hug and went to sit back down on the couch.

"Where's Lana Derek" I asked he looked back at me "She went tot the store to get a pregnancy test she'll probably be here before you know it" I nodded my head he was completely right. We watched T.V. for a little more and the next thing I heard was my baby girl's mustang purr. I got a smile on my face and I looked around at the guys and they started smiling also. I went to go to the front door; I opened the door and stood in the doorway with the biggest grin all over my face. Lana got out of her car and ran up to me and I just hugged her so close to me.

"Emmy I'm pregnant" she told I was so happy that she knew. I looked at Sammy and Amber and they gave me a kiss on the check and went into the house. I was trying to walk but couldn't Lana wouldn't move her feet. I picked her up and she wrapped her legs around my waist. She hugged me so tight I couldn't even breathe. I gave her a kiss. It was so passionate I totally needed that kiss. I liked her lips and she opened her mouth to me willingly. I heard her moan as I grabbed her ass, I knew how she liked for me to grab her ass. She pulled away from the kiss and I went down to her neck and started sucking on her neck I heard her giggle and I smiled.

We walked into the house and Rachel, Emily, Anna, Amy and Kim pulled Lana off of me. She gave me one more kiss before the girls walked into the kitchen. I looked at my princess being dragged by the girls. I looked at the guys and they all gave me congratulations. I looked at Georden and he had that odd stare in his eyes. I knew that stare I knew all to well.

"Other congratulations are in order Georden" they looked at me and I pointed to Georden, they looked at him and they also smiled.

Georden's POV

Embry got up and walked to the door. He was out there for sometime, as I looked up I saw the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. It's like for the first time my life was complete, like every other girl I ever was with was forgotten. Man she is beautiful, she had short hair and it was black like mine, black and shiny. She was small, she was really short but I guess everyone is short compared to me being 6'6'. Her skin tone was like a peanut butter color, she had piercing hazel green eyes and I just fell right into them. They were pulling me into her, she has the perfect body. She went into the kitchen with the rest of the imprints. Embry gave me this crazy smirk, the other guys was congratulating him about getting his girl pregnant. They all then looked at me as I was still looking at Embry trying to figure out what was his damage.

"Congrats Georden you just imprinted on Sammy" I thought is that her name my beautiful angel's name was Sammy. I just smiled at them. "You are going to have to tell her soon don't wait until you think it's the right time because she may not think it was the right time" I nodded my head I understand what Sam was saying. I couldn't get my mind off of her my beautiful Sammy.

Sammy's POV

As I walked into Sam and Emily's house I meet the girls a couple of days ago Alaina takes me everywhere she goes its like where the same goofy girls we were in high school it was great. I saw this beautiful guy, he looked like the other guys his muscles were rip like the rest of the guys. "What do they feed these guys in La Push" I asked Amber she looked up at me and laughed. He had to be at least 23 24 years old. He was gorgeous he was tanned like all the rest of the guys and girls that were here. He had beautiful green eyes I was soo pulled into his eyes it's like my whole heart was with him. It's like I could give him my whole body and I wouldn't mind. I haven't had sex in over 4 years after I betrayed Alaina trust with sleeping with her boyfriend he was the last one. But me looking at him got me horny. He had a short haircut kind of like Embry's but it was a little shorter than his. He was freaking sexy but I was pulled out of my trance when Amber grabbed my arm.

We went into the kitchen and talked about Lana being pregnant it was so exciting I was going to be an Aunty I can't wait. But I was getting ready to talk and I heard a howl coming from the woods I looked at Emily, Rachel, Anna, Leah, Amy, Kim, Amber, and Alaina they all looked at me. "I didn't know there were wolves here" I said they all looked at me and they started laughing neverousily. The guys came into the kitchen and went behind there girlfriend wives whatever they are to them. "Leah it you man" Sam said Jay squeezed her around her waist so hard it wasn't funny. She looked up at him a gave him a kiss and before you knew she was out the back door.

"So Embry who is that guy" Alaina asked I wanted to go over there and give her a big wet sloppy kiss on the check. I so wanted to know what his name was mister gorgeous six pack. "Oh yea sorry about that babe girl this is Georden, Georden these are the girls" Embry said. Georden looked at me and I looked at him he was so gorgeous it wasn't even funny. He came to me and I gave him a hug I know right its weird why would I give this guy I barley knew a hug. But it was weird its like I was supposed to its like he was made for me. He hugged me back and we fit like a glove together I didn't want to let go but I knew I had to. "Hi I'm sorry I didn't mean to come on so strong that not me my name is Sammy" I said I looked in his eyes again and got lost in them once again. Before I knew it Leah came in with a very beautiful woman she had to be like

21 maybe 22 and that stretching it. She looked like the rest of the girls on the reservation. Beautiful she really looked like Leah. I looked over at Derek and he had that look in his eyes that I just had when I looked at Georden.

"Hey guys this is Storm, Storm this is the guys there is to many to introduce you to so guys just go down the line will you" Leah asked we all nodded our heads and introduced ourselves. Derek looked so lost when it was his time to introduce himself to her. The group laughed it was pretty funny. I was still snuggled up in Georden embrace. This felt so good I can now understand how Amber and Lana fell when they are with there boyfriends. It felt good to be in his arms he was so warm.

**THANKS GUYS FOR READING AND REVIEWING I APPERCIATE IT SO MUCH. I USED YOU NAME THANKS I REALLY APPERCIATE IT I LIKED THE NAME STORM IT TOTALLY FIT WITH WHAT I WAS GOING FOR. READ AND REVIEW SHOULD I GET SOME MORE WOLVES AND IMPRINTS LET ME KNOW 3 **


	15. Chapter 15

Storm's POV

"Mom I heard you oh ok" I said to my mom once again were arguing about me going back to school. "I'm just saying Storm you wouldn't want to be at another dead beet job would you why don't you go back to school for nursing that's what you wanted to do" man this talk is none stop every time I come over my parents house and it gets me so freaking pissed off.

"Mom I'm leaving I cant take you bull anymore your pissing me off" I was shaking horribly I don't even know its been that way for over a month now I have no idea what's going on I wish I did. I walked out of my parents house get ready to go to my car but I had a feeling that I had to go into the trees. Once I got to the trees it was weird I started stripping my clothes off. It seemed as if I didn't something would have happened to my clothes. During the last month it seems like I've been going through hot flashes I'm always hot I used to always cold weird huh. As I finally got down to my underwear something in me just clicked and before I new it I was on the ground. I looked at my feet and saw that they were freaking PAWS how does this happen. I try to speak but all that comes out is a bark, are you serious I thought. I looked down again hoping that I was just freaking out.

Oh I Wish I was I looked down and saw a white paw at where my right foot was supposed to be. This couldn't be happening. I kept thinking about the legends that I thought were just a joke they couldn't be real right. There are no vampires right GOD I hope not.

_"The legends are true Storm"_ I knew that voice that was the voice of my ex best friend I haven't talked to her in a while. After Sam Ulley broke up with her and started dating her cousin we grew apart but we still kind of talked. But then after her father died she wasn't the same Leah Clearwater she always had an attitude and I couldn't hang out with her like that.

_ "I'm sorry for the way I shut you out Storm, I didn't think I could trust anyone any more"._ Leah told me how the heck are we talking I'm only saying things in my head.

_"That's part of the wolf gene we can here each others thoughts it sucks but you get used to it, the guys are the worst though so you have to find a way to block them out"_ She told me, she finally came into picture and there stood a smaller grey wolf. _"Why didn't you tell me that you were a wolf Leah?" _I asked her we were the best of friends nothing could tear us apart but apparently something did.

_"I couldn't tell you because I was afraid, my dad had a heart attack because I phased in front of him and then my boyfriend of 4 years leaves me and dates my cousin I couldn't trust anyone Storm I'm sorry"_ she told me.

_ "Leah you weren't there when I needed you the most after Sam broke up with you Levi cheated on me and you weren't there"_ I told her I felt my eyes start to tear up. _"I'm truly sorry Storm that I wasn't there for you I had to figure some things out, but I'm here now we can go back to being attached to the hip I truly missed my bestie" _Leah told me I start to cry at that time.

_"Well oh ok bestie how in the world do I phase back"_ I asked her and I heard her laugh at me but it came out as a bark. _"You just have to clam down I'm going to show you" _she told me and before I knew Leah was standing there trying to put her clothes on that was wrapped around her ankle. I calmed down and instead of me on all fours I was only on twos.

"Storm where are you clothes" I looked down at me and I was butt naked that's always fun right. I started laughing and told her it was at the tree line to my parent's house. I got my clothes and put them on and we just talked and talked catching up about everything. She told me that she has a new boyfriend and his name is Jay well I guess it's her imprinte or whatever. I wonder if I could imprint right.

"Do you think I will imprint Leah" she looked at me and gave me a nod I hope she was right. We walked into someone backyard and into the house. As I stood there in this house I only recognized one person Sam Ulley. I looked at him and just shook my head as I looked around the room there were these huge guys apparently there my pack. These guys are huge but the biggest was this guy I don't know what his name is but he was huge. I looked around the room again there was one Asian, a couple of Latinos and 4 or maybe even 5 light skinned African Americans. My eyes stopped on this one particular guy he was gorgeous. He has black curly hair it's so pretty and his eyes I could look in those eyes for days his skin color was a couple shades darker than what I'm and his teeth Oh My God his teeth are straight and perfect and a beautiful white. It's like when I look in his eyes its like the whole world stopped like it was just me and him in this room nothing else mattered. I was taken back from my fantasy with a elbow to the side I looked to my left and saw Leah smiling, what was she smiling about.

"Congrats Storm" wow I was really lost now. I looked at her with confusion all over my face I then looked around the room and the guys and the girlfriend all had that same look Leah gave me.

"Lee did I imprint" I asked her she nodded her head repeatedly I was excited I imprinted and I don't even know what his name was. Leah saw my face and told everyone to introduce themselves they went a around and my imprint said his name. His name was Derek.

Alaina's POV

Its been a couple of days since I found out that I was pregnant I had a appointment with the OBGYN in 2 weeks on Monday I'm so excited. I haven't told my family at all the only ones that know is Jr and Amber and I swore them to secrecy I'm not ready to tell them yet I'm supper scared. Today was our last day of school and were on summer break. We got out of school the last week of April on a Thursday how weird is that. I told Embry that we need to tell our parents soon he hasn't told his mom yet either. I don't know what's going on. I'm supper happy for my two best friends Sammy and Derek. Georden Embry's friend imprinted on Sammy and Leah other best friend Storm imprinted on Derek. Storm and Georden told Sammy and Derek the legends and that they were true. I was surprised that Sammy didn't freak out I had a bet with Embry that Sammy was going to freak I lost a hundred dollars that day. Derek didn't freak out either its crazy I really thought both of them would have but I was totally wrong. So here I'm in the library on the last day of school waiting for my baby to come get me and waiting for my besties.

I finally see Sammy, Amber, Leah, Derek, Georden and Storm walk through the library. Yea I forgot Georden and Storm decided to go to school so they went to go get the fun and always exciting placement test and talk to there student advisors for next semester. As they come towards me I see Embry walk though the door. I get the biggest and stupidest grin on my face.

"Embry must be here" Derek said I looked at him and gave him a glare he was all hugged up on Storm. "Well excuse me you have your wolf in your arms I want mine in my arms as well" they all started laughing. Embry comes over to my table pushes Georden and Sammy out the way and picks me up and gives me a chaste kiss on the lips. I wrap my legs around his waist and squeeze tighter around his waist.

"I missed you" I told him he looked up at me and gave me another kiss. Man how lucky was I to get this kind of man wolf in my life. He means the world to me. He sat down in the chair I was sitting in and I was straddled around his waist. His eyes locked with mine and I saw love and devotion in his eyes, his beautiful hazel eyes, I just smiled at him. He placed his hands on my stomach and smiled I placed my hands on top of his.

"Our baby" he told me I couldn't help but smile I'm actually glad that he didn't freak out. My daydreams are coming true and I love it.

"Well lets get out of here guys lets go get some lunch or something" Derek said he all nodded our heads. All the girls were walking ahead of the guys.

"So Amber has Seth asked you to prom yet" Sammy asked her. We all looked at her and she started blushing. "Yea he asked me it was so sweet how he asked me too" she told us. "He took me to this little park right, and apparently he asked the wolves to wear these t-shirts that say will you go to prom with me, the guys were dancing around it was perfect and then it gets better he got done on a knee. I was think hold up I love him and everything but he's to young to get married but he gave me a promise ring and it was so special I even cried" awwww that so cute I thought I looked back at the guys and they were talking amongst themselves who knows what it was. We got to our cars and got in them and headed to the dinner for lunch. I texted Emily, Rachel and Kim to come with us to the dinner they agreed. When we got there they were already there with there beautiful kids. I went to say hi to them and I feel a pair of arms wrap around my torso. I looked back at Embry and gave him a smile. I saw Sara get out of Sam's car she saw me and her eyes lit up she ran over to me and gave me a hug.

"Hi Sara how are you doing" she just gave me the biggest smile she is so adorable I can't wait until I find out the sex of our baby. "Hi Auntie Alaina and Uncle Embry Congratulations" she had the hardest time trying to say that last word it was adorable they way her face scrunched up to say the word. I gave her a bigger hug and walked into the dinner. We basically took up the whole dinner with the kids and all. The door opened again and in walks Jake, Nessie, Quill and Claire. They saw us and went over to us Nessie grabbed my hand and I scooted over some so she can sit down.

I swear this little girl gets bigger and bigger every time I see her she looks like a 11 year old is crazy. Little Miss Claire still looked like a 9 year old but she was still adorable she gave me a smile and I gave one back to her. She soon came over to me and gave me a hug. I can't wait to see my child grow up like that I'm supper excited.

We stayed at the dinner sometime just talking with each other I found out that Kim is also accepting. Maybe our kids could play together that always great right. We exited the dinner and headed for our cars we said byes and see you later and before I new it I was at my house.

"Embry baby we have to tell our parents" he looked at me and nodded his head.

"I know princess it's just that I think I'm scared at what your dad is going to do to me I don't think I can handle if they told you, you couldn't come around me anymore" I looked at him and shook my head my parents will never do that. "Baby my parents wouldn't do that I guarantee my mom probably be excited and my grandma who knows". We got out the car and headed for my house, we were the only ones here Amber went over to Embry's house and Jr went to Leah's house so we had the house all to ourselves until my parents came home and we would break the news to them. I went straight to the frig and grabbed an apple.

"Babe you hungry again"

"No but I didn't eat my apple this morning" I told him and went back to the living room and sat down on the couch where Embry sat at. "You want to watch a movie" I asked him he looked down at me and shrugged his shoulders. He got up off the couch and went to the Blu- Ray disc we have and he searched and searched.

"I got a better idea why don't we go to the movies and see Madea's Big Happy Family" I thought about it and nodded my head. He pulled me up off the couch and wrapped his arm over my shoulder and pulled me into his side. The ride to Port Angeles was quite amusing I couldn't pick a song I wanted to listen to so he just took his i-pod from me and found a song I couldn't help but laugh it was to funny.

We got to the movie theaters and went to theater 7 to go watch Madea's Big Happy family. I always told him I love to watch the previews there sweet. So as we were watching the previews there was a preview about this movie about this girl she fell in love with this guy that looked a lot like Edward anyways apparently the guy became a vampire or something like that and some how there girl gets chased by another vampire it looked like a interesting movie.

"Emmy I want to see that" I told him after the preview went off he looked at me and nodded his head. Yes is what I thought. The movie finally came on.

2 hours later I couldn't help but laugh. The movie was so good I even cried on some parts but other than that it was great. "Did you like the movie princess" I looked up at him and said yes he once again wrapped my arms around my waist. I couldn't get that girl out my head she kept saying bow wow's name so long it was like bryonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn, it was so funny. But apparently we had to go back to my house my parents would be there by now right.

"Emmy why don't we got to your mom's house and tell her the news and see how she reacts first than going to my parents first" I said he looked down at me and gave me the biggest grin.

"So your scared what your parents might do also" I shook my head and he started laughing "Can we please just go to your mom's house first baby" he nodded his head and there we went off to his mom's house. I wonder how she will take it I'm mean were 21 and 23 years old we can take care of a baby right. GOD I hope so. We got to his mom's house and I took several deep breaths.

"Babe don't worry about that she'll be fine about it I promise"

"I hope your right Embry" I told him he walked right through his mom's house without knocking like he always does.

"Mom where are you"

"I'm in the kitchen Embry" he headed for the kitchen and I went to go give his mom a hug. I sat down.

"Mom we got some good new to tell you"

"Oh ok Embry tell me I don't like to wait you know that" I had to laugh I love his mom she reminds me so much of my mom.

"Well mom we're pregnant" she looked at us shock but yet happiness filled her face I saw a single tear roll down her check. She grabbed me and hugged me so tight I thought I was going to die of suffocation.

"That's great I'm going to be a grandma, wait I'm too young to be a grandma but I'm so excited" she gave me a kiss and I couldn't help but smile I hope my parents are going to be that easy. She pulled me back and looked me over she then put her hand over my belly and I couldn't help but laugh she was so excited to become a grandma.

"Have you told your parents yet Alaina"

"No mom I haven't we came here first to see what you would say and apparently its good"

"Yes honey I'm excited I just wish you guys would have got married first" I bowed my head because I know that what my parents will tell me.

"But other than that honey I'm going to be a great grandma how many weeks are you"

"Mom we don't know we're going to the OBGYN in 2 weeks on Monday" Embry told his mom. "Well oh ok mom we have to go break the news to her parents" Embry said I was still looking down at my shoes when I started to walk, but I felt a hand grab my arm I looked back and saw Embry's mom arms open to me looking for a hug. I went into her embrace and gave her a hug.

"Baby girl don't think I'm disappointed in you because I'm not I'm very happy I just wish you guys did the right way" I nodded my head she gave me a kiss on the check and I gave one back to her and headed out the door to Embry's car.

We finally made it to my house I started shaking I was so scared at what they might say. Embry grabbed my hand and kissed it softly. "Babe no matter what happens remember I'm always here for you" I nodded my head and got out the car. We walked through my house and saw my grandma, dad, mom, and aunt in the living room. I took a long deep breath and exhaled and walked over to the couch where my grandma was sitting.

"Hi grandma, mom, dad, Aunt Wendy"

"Lana you oh ok you look a little pale" my grandma said man I'm so scared. Embry came up behind the couch and started massaging my shoulders to get me calmed down. I took one more deep breath and got up.

"Guys Embry and I have something to tell you" I said. Embry came around from the couch and stood next to me, he started to rub my back I leaned into his hand.

"Mom and dad I don't want you guys to over react its just something that happened" my mom looked at Embry and I and covered her mouth. I gave her an apologizing look.

"Guys I'm pregnant"

**AN:**

**HEY READERS THERE ARE PICTURES OF WHAT THE PEOPLE LOOK LIKE IN MY STORY ON MY PROFILE PAGE GO LOOK AT THEM AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE I LOVE TO HERE WHAT YOU GUYS HAVE TO SAY LET ME NOT GUYS AND THANKS FOR READING!**

**DON'T FORGET LOOK AT PROFILE. **


	16. Chapter 16

Embry's POV

"Guys I'm pregnant" that 's what my princess said I looked over at her mom and her had he face covered GOD this sucks I look over to her aunt and grandma and they got the biggest grins on there face I couldn't help but laugh until I saw her dads face. His expression was full of disappoint and completely disgusted. I don't know if her mom is happy or not she won't uncover her face.

"You got my daughter pregnant"

"Dad stop it always takes two to tango dad I'm actually excited about this"

"When did you find out" her grandma asked

"We knew about it last week we didn't know how you guys would react so we weren't ready to tell our parents yet"

"Well Embry did you tell your mom" her aunt asked me I nodded my head. "Yes we just came from over there to tell her that we're pregnant".

"How did she take it?"

"She took it very well grandma she just wished that we would have got married first before she became a grandma but she's excited" I smiled at my baby girl. "I totally understand that I do wish you guys have gotten married but I'm excited to see my Lana have a baby" I couldn't help but laugh her grandma she loves her so much just as much as I do.

"Embry, Alaina I'm not disappointed shock yes I'm a little to young to be a grandma, but this has to be one of the happiest days I have ever witness, my baby having a baby I also wished you guys would have waited until you were married" I saw my girl at the corner of my eye look down at her shoes like she did at my mom's house, I rubbed her back and she leaned into my sides.

"Ms Dukes it wasn't on purpose it was a complete accident but I cant help not to be happy that I'm having a baby with the girl I love in the whole world" her mom, grandma and aunt looked at me and just smiled. "Well welcome to the family Embry, even though your were already in the family" I had to laugh that was true I only had one other person to work with and that her dad, he still looked pissed.  
"Embry if you don't quit calling me Ms. Dukes I'm going to knock you out, anyway how far along are you"

"We don't know but we have an appointment with the OBGYN in 2 weeks on Monday" I told them. I looked back over at her dad and I try to think of something that can make him feel better.

"Sir I love your daughter with my whole heart, I'm going to tell you the same thing I told Lana, I will be here for every morning sickness, every craving, and every mood change. Sir I'm not going to let Lana raise our baby by herself that's not me I'm going to be here for her regardless until she doesn't want me anymore" I told him he looked at me and nodded his head I think I got through but just a slither.

"So you do plan on marrying my daughter right"

"Yes sir I would have done that if she wasn't pregnant with my baby I'm telling I truly love your daughter" Lana looked up at me and gave me a small smile. I hugged her body closer to mine. "Babe you want to sit down or go in your room" she just shrugged her shoulders.

"It was really nice seeing you guys again I'm going to take Alaina up to her room to lay down if that's still ok for me to do so" her mom started laughing.

"Yea that fine Embry go ahead" I walked past them and they all gave me these huge grins it was great they pulled Lana into there embraces and hugged her.

"That baby is going to be very beautiful and it going to have a good complexion" I had to laugh. Lana looked up at me and shook my head. "There talking about who beautiful our child is going to be" I told her she started laughing and shook her head also. We reached her bedroom and she started to take off her clothes. I was enjoying it I wasn't going to ask her what she was doing. I went over to her bed and sat I was really loving this show. Her beautiful shape like a coke bottle, she wouldn't have it any other way. I looked at the small of her back where my hand always goes as I look at it I see what looks like the beginning of a tattoo. She couldn't have a tattoo right. She took of her pants and there it was a tattoo on the small of her back. I got up off her bed and came up behind her and traced the tattoo on her back. She turned around and smiled at me.

"I didn't know you had a tattoo"

"You're not the only one that can have tattoo's baby" she told me with a smile.

"When did you get it?"

"My 18 birthday Amber and Sammy have one also" she told me that something I have to tell Georden and Seth.

"Do you have any more tattoos' I should know about" she started laughing and nodded her head.

"What the heck babe how many you got?"

"I have 3 more you want to guess where they are" I nodded my head where could her other tattoo's be.

"Are they visible to other people except me" she shook her head. Oh ok that cancels out anything below the waist and above the knees. I was thinking hard where these tattoos could be I stopped at the ten minute mark and told her I gave up.

"Are so easy baby"

"Where are your other tattoo's" she started to take out both of her cartridge piercings. I was more than lost as of right now, but when she took them all the way out I saw a blue star on her right ear and a orange star on her left. Her ear rings matched the color of the tattoos.

"Babe did that hurt" she shook her head no oh ok that's 2 tattoos there, there is one more missing.

"Where the other one princess"

"On my hair line in the back of my head" she turned around and bends her head and lifted up her hair and I saw small and big stars tattoo on her hairline in the back. That tattoo is sexy as hell. I bent down and kissed it she started giggling.

"You must love stars" all her tattoos had stars the one on her lower back was a frog sitting on a lily pad looking up at the stars in the sky. That tattoo was more that sexy.

"I do love stars Emmy so do you have any other tattoo I should know about other than the one on her arm. I shook my head no.

"No but I was thinking on getting some more"

"So are these tattoos hidden because of your family" she nodded her head and I had to laugh.

"Yea I had to hide them can you imagine what my mom will say if I came home with 4 tattoos on my body she'll freak, she still doesn't know about them" I had to laugh it has been 3 years since she got her first tattoo and her parents didn't know.

"I was thinking about getting another tattoo also but I probably wont get it until the baby is born, I was think on getting a wolf on my shoulder blade the same color as your wolf and then putting your name under it and the first time we meet" that's what I wanted but not the wolf.

"That's what I was thinking on well not the wolf part because I got that symbol on my arm but to get you favorite flower or something and put your and our baby name on it and our first day we meet also" she looked at me with complete awe written over her face. She grabbed my face and planted a chaste kiss on my lips. It probably was supposed to be a small and quick kiss but I pushed it further I need to push it further. I licked her lips and she easily opened her mouth to me. Please don't forget that she is still completely naked. I started walking back as her hands grabbed a hold of my hair telling me that she wanted me to go deeper, how much deeper could I get. I heard her start to moan as I went a deep as I could. I picked her up and she wrapped her legs around my waist I was getting so turned on by this, I knew she could feel it because I could easily smell her getting aroused. I think she want this more than what I did. I walked back to her bed and laid back onto so that she was straddling my hips.

She pushed away from the kiss to catch her breath I went straight to her neck. I know that's where her bundle of nerves is when I hit that specific spot she lose all control. That's when I start to take over until she hit my bundle of nerves which is my

Belly button. I lose all the power I had in a couple of seconds. But I wasn't going to let her get that far. As she is moaning oh so loud se starts to grind on my dick and I couldn't take it anymore. She didn't even get to where she wanted until I grabbed her hips and squeezed them tight she grunted/moaned as I did this she liked it. GOD that turned me on even more, I reattached my lips back to her's and she deepened the kiss by pulling on my hair I opened my mouth and she went to explore it. I released my hands around her waist and slowly moved them around to her ass where a grabbed her ass. As I grabbed her ass I heard her moan so loud once again. I had to smile into the kiss I know how much she likes for me to grab her ass. I had to pull away before I got to carry away in her parent's house with her parents just down stairs.

I pulled her away from me and she looked down at me with complete confusion.

"Babe your parents are down stairs" She looked at me and pouted out her lips. I gave her pouted lips a kiss and she smiled. "So what are we going to do tomorrow Emmy since there is no school or anything until next semester?"

"Well I was thinking that you get some clothes on first or things wont be good" I told her she looked down at herself and saw that she was completely naked sitting on my lap. She smiled and got up of my lap she went to her closet and picked out some pj's for her to go to bed in. We had a long day telling our parents that we're pregnant. But I wouldn't trade it in for the world. I got up and walked to her closet I grabbed her around her hips and pulled her to me, I picked her up bridal style and took her to her bed.

"You didn't answer me what are we doing tomorrow"

"Well tomorrow morning I have to be some where, but I'll pick you up right after that, we can go to the movies or whatever you like we could go to the Cullen's its all up to you babe"

"I want to go to the Cullen's I haven't seen them in a while all except Nessie, I miss Alice" I had to laugh all the girls like Alice. I placed her on the bed and got in her bed with her. I brought my body close to her and hugged her body to mine. "What do you want to watch" I asked her as I took the remote control I know that sooner or later she will be knocked out.

"We can watch American Dad" I nodded my head and kissed her neck as I turned it channel 6. "You never answered my question" she looked back at me with questioning eyes. "What question was that Emmy".

"What your favorite flower baby" I asked her as I leaned down and gave her a quick kiss. "My favorite flower is Orchids any kind of Orchids. Are you really going to get a flower on your chest" she asked me I nodded my head and she just gave me a smile. I looked myself over and saw that I was still wearing clothes. I got up off her bed took off my shoes and stripped down to my boxer's. "You like what you see" I asked her.

"I like it a lot just enjoying the show" I had to laugh I took off my shirt and heard Lana whistle. I laid back on her bed and under her covers and wrapped my arms around her body. "Let me know if you get to hot"

"You know I will Emmy" she told me while she was still looking at American Dad. I looked at the time on the T.V. box and saw that it was 9:37 I know she getting ready to go to sleep she cant stay up past 10 o'clock. I wonder if Seth and Amber are coming over here or if they are staying at our house. I reached over to Lana's bedside table and grabbed her phone.

"Hey bro are you staying at our crib or are you coming here"

_"No bro where coming there we be there in a couple of minutes"_ he texted back within 2 minutes.

"Oh ok bro just make sure your quite Lana is asleep"

_"Gotcha bro how did the whole telling the parents go"_

"I'll tell you when you come just be quite please"

_"No problem"_

Before I knew it I heard the down stairs door open and close Seth and Amber must be here. I heard Seth walk up the stairs quietly thank GOD he listen for once. Amber is probably asleep also. Its weird these 2 girls can't stay up past 10 o'clock it's like when one starts to doze off the other one does too. Seth finally made it to their room and opened the door quietly.

"Hey Embry what's up last day of school and all"

"I'm good can't complain right sorry that your still in school dude that has to suck" he nodded his head. "So Amber is knocked out also I see" he nodded his head and we both just laughed. Seth went into Amber closet probably to get her pj's on. He came out nothing but his boxer's and Amber had the same thing Alaina had on. Do these girls go shopping together all the time I guess? He put Amber on the bed and he snuggled up with her and covered themselves up with her blanket.

"Bro look at Amber's back the small of it" I told him. He pulled up the blanket and lifted up her shirt.

"What the Hell is that and when did she get that"

"Apparently Sammy, Amber and Lana all have that same tattoo".

"A frog sitting on a lily pad looking up at the stars" I nodded my head.

"Yup I have to tell Georden about it, he going to freak. Dude do you know that Alaina has 3 other tattoos".

"Are you serious where are they at"

"She has two on her ears and one on her hair line in the back, she has to pull it up you cant really see them and the ear tattoos are hidden by her ear rings" I told him

"I wonder if Amber has anymore, so how did it go with the parents" he asked.

"My mom took it pretty well she told us that she wished that we got married first, but she's excited to be a grandma"

"That's good what about her parents, grandma and her aunt"

"They took it better than I thought well her mom, Grandma and aunt took it better than I thought, you know that her dad hates my guts regardless, so now that I got his daughter pregnant he hates my guts even more" I told him he started laughing as did I.

"Dude you got it bad I hope I never get Amber pregnant since he sees here as another daughter".

"Yea dude he asked me if I was going to marry her, I told him yes I would have done that if she wasn't carrying my baby"

"I guess he's just protecting his daughter"

"Man I guess I can understand I came up in his daughter's life after her heart has been torn to pieces and here I come me and all my infinite wisdom and take his daughter up from under his arm, I can see why he doesn't like me like that I guess but I told him that I would never leave his daughter I love her to much"

"Bro I know that and you know that you have to get her dad to see that like how I have to get Amber's pretend dad to like me also its not going to be easy bro we are going to have to work at it for sometime until he is able to trust us with his daughter's"

"Dude I know but do you know how long that could be until he's able to trust us I hope it's not long"

"Man I totally get you on that, so what you guys doing tomorrow"

"Well I have to go to go somewhere and get something and then we will either go to the movies she told me she wanted to go to the Cullen's house she said she missed Alice" he looked at me a laughed.

"Dude you serious they all like her, what's so special about Alice Cullen anyway" I had to laugh I wish I knew that answer.

"Emmy stop that tickles"

"She talks in her sleep"

"Yea she does its pretty awesome she always dreaming about me in her sleep its great it doesn't really affect my sleep" he started laughing

"Its oh ok bro Amber does that too, its so weird they are so much a like its scary"

"Yea I can truly say that it is pretty freaky so is amber ready to be an auntie"

"Dude just as much as I'm for being an uncle it's pretty awesome"

"So what color did Amber pick out for her dress for your prom?"

"She hasn't picked one out yet she said she has to go shopping with Sammy and Lana to see which dress they like for her figure or something like that I don't really know girl stuff" I had to laugh he was to funny.

"But other than that do you got the limo and stuff for her"

"Yea I do, I'm splitting the limo with Brady and Collin, it doesn't seem like in a month we are all getting ready to graduate and go to college with you guys, so what you going to do about money and stuff since you got a little baby on the way"

"Well I only have a semester until I graduate with my Master's in physical education but if I don't get a job for that I'm always licensed to work in Automotive and Carpeting and Construction I was actually thinking about building a house for her"

"Really she's going to love that you know I was thinking the same thing you are going to have to help me with that" I laughed and nodded my head

"Well bro I have early rising tomorrow as do you so I'm going get to bed with my girl and have a nice sleep"

"Dude I don't need to know all that, Good night bro"

"Night Sethypoo don't let the bed bugs bite Sethy"

"Shut up and go to sleep don't forget to turn of the T.V. you know how your girl is don't like waisting electricity"

"Yea I know she will kill me if I left that on"

"Yea she would night dude"

"Night Seth" before I knew it I was snuggled closer to my girl knocked out.

**AN:**

**HEY GUYS I WAS REALLY BORED THAT'S WHY I DID IT BACK TO BACK I DIDN'T FELL LIKE DOING ANY OF MY HOMEWORK MAN YOU GUYS COLEEGE IS HARD BUT I LOVE IT ANYWAYS. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE I LOVE TO HEAR WHAT YOU GUYS HAVE TO SAY THANKS AGAIN **_**LADYMIRACULOUSNIGHT**_**YOU'RE THE BEST. DON'T FORGET TO CHECK OUT THE PROFILE TO LOOK AT THE CHARACTERS PICTURES AND WHAT THEY LOOK LIKE I GOT ALAINA, AMBER AND JAY'S HOUSE BACK UP SORRY IT WANTED TO BE STUPID SO CHECK OUT THE PROFILE AND R&R THANKS!**


	17. Chapter 17

Alaina's POV

I woke up to the first day of my summer vacation snuggled up with my Emmy. I readjust my eyes to look outside and of course it's raining in little old Forks does the sun ever come out and play. I swear since I got here you can count on the sun to be out 100 out of 365 day's sad right, it just like how it was back in Ohio.

I unwrapped Embry arms around my waist hoping that I don't wake him up. I did it successfully. I looked over at Amber's bed and saw her trying to get up to I laughed quietly.

"Man when he sleeps he pulls me so tight around him"

"I know what you mean Bro Emmy does that too I had to get up and use the potty" she started to laugh.

"So bro how did the family take that you we are pregnant"

"His mom took it well she was just like I wish you guys would have go married first and of course so did our family but hey it happens right. Mom, grandma, Aunt Wendy and his mom are so excited to have a little baby back in the family and things so there happy about it, its dad that is completely against it" she nodded her head.

"Well I can totally understand why, we haven't had boyfriends since our junior year of high school" I nodded my head.

"Yea but we went on dates; Embry even told dad that he wouldn't let me raise this baby by myself. Dad asked him if he was going to marry me and Embry said I was planning on doing that even if she wasn't carrying my baby"

"Awwwww he so sweet" we both looked at Embry and laughed. He was lying on his back his mouth wide open. "So when did you guys get in last night"

"I don't know bro I don't even remember changing clothes" I had to laugh that crazy.

"Embry saw my tattoo on my back yesterday after we told my family"

"What did he say?"

"Nothing really, he asked if there are any more he should know about and I told him I told him I wanted another one, and I told him you and Sammy got the same tattoo, so I don't know if he told Seth or not" she looked over at Seth and shrugged her shoulders I had to laugh. "So what are you guys going to today since first day of summer and its raining?"

"I don't know Embry said he had to go somewhere first and he said hell pick me up right afterwards so I don't know I'm actually really hungry I'm bout to go fix breakfast you with me" she nodded her head.

"I just have to change" I nodded my head and we both walked into our closets and got out of our pj's. We both came out at the same time and laughed that was great. We walked downstairs apparently Amber and I are the only ones up so we can make breakfast for everyone I haven't done that in a long time. We went to the frig and got out two packs of bacon and one pack of sausage. I grabbed the blueberries and the flour with the eggs and milk to make my blueberry muffins that I love sooooooooooo much.

"You're making your blueberry muffins"

"I sure am I want some blueberries"

"Yea them things are the greatest" I had to laugh they always said that. As we started frying the bacon and sausage I heard footsteps from up stairs. I looked over at Amber who was frying the sausage and we both just started laughing. Before I knew it Leah, Seth and Embry come down the stairs with Jr on the heels. I started laughing again.

"What so funny" Embry asked

"Nothing I knew this would wake you guys up its funny" he just looked at me and shrugged his shoulders he came around the kitchen island and up behind me he grabbed me around my hips and pulled me away from the stove and hugged his body to mine. He bent down and kissed my neck I moved my neck to the side so that he can get a better angle at my neck.

"Come on guys in the kitchen" I had to laugh.

"Leah Jay doing the same thing to you, but hold up do I smell blueberry muffins" I nodded my head yes and he just picked me up I automatically wrapped my legs around his waist and he gave me a chaste kiss on the lips. I heard a chores of people clearing there throat as I looked up from Embry's face I saw my parents, grandma and my aunt. I gave them all my award winning smile and they all just shook there heads.

"Embry put my daughter down"

"Dad come on I wrapped my legs around him, dad you are going to have to get used to him being here I love him with my whole heart dad so could you please be nice to him he's staying he's not going to leave me" he shook his head I saw my mom reach over the table and hit his head I had to laugh.

"Baby girl you did make coffee right"

"I wouldn't have it any other way grandma three creams four sugars" Embry just laughed and pulled me tighter to him. I heard the front door open and in walk Helenia and Stevie. Helenia is never up this early.

"I smell Alaina's wonderful blueberry muffins I came at a good time" I had to laugh she is to silly. "What made you guys cook breakfast this morning"

"I don't know Lena I woke up this morning hungry like a bear just off of hibernation and Amber was up also I asked her if she wanted to cook breakfast she said yea and also I have no where to be this morning so why not" I said she looked at me and nodded her head and shrugged her shoulders.

"Speaking of nothing to do what are you guys doing today" I looked at Embry, Leah, Jr, and Amber, they all looked at me and shrugged there shoulders.

"Well I have to go somewhere and do something and then I'm picking Lana up and probably going to a movie or something like that and there were going to go see our friends" Embry said I looked back at him and forgot that what we had planned.

"Yea Leah, Amber and I probably do the same thing we haven't seen the Cullen's in sometime we should go over there and spend some time with them too" I looked at my brother and nodded my head. We could totally make this a group date kind of sorta all except Amber won't have Seth with her which sucks.

"Yea we can make it a group date if Amber wants to do it" I looked at Amber and saw he snuggled up in Seth's arms.

"Yea that's fine I don't mind I haven't seen the Cullen's in a long time" I saw Seth pull her tighter close to him. "Well we have to make some phone calls" I said and looked up at Embry.

"Yes baby I will help I call the guys"

"Thank you Emmy" he nodded his head and placed his head on my shoulder.

"Babe watch out I have to check the muffins you don't want burnt muffins do you" he shook his head no and I laughed. He let go of my hips, I went to open the oven and took out the muffins there were nice and brown just the way I like them.

"Don't touch those Emmy" he gave me his puppy dog look and I just shook my head no and gave him a kiss. "Go sit down baby the food is almost done I just have to fix the eggs" I nodded his head he pulled me closer to him and grabbed my ass. I know my parents didn't see put I did jump a little that they did see. I looked back at him and smiled at him and hit his chest. Dang that hurt I shook my hand trying to ease the pain. "That's what you get babe" I laughed. He came back over to me and grabbed my hand and kissed it.

"All better" I nodded my head and hugged his body; he gave me a kiss on my forehead. I went back to the stove and finished the eggs. I finally got finished with breakfast.

"If you guys want something to eat you better get it before Embry and Seth get to it" I told my family they all looked at me like I was stupid. "I would listen to Lana if I was you guy's" Jay said I just brushed it off my shoulder and went to go sit where Embry was. As I walked into the living room Embry is sitting on the couch and I sat in between his legs.

"That looks good babe I didn't know you could cook" I looked up at him and was getting ready to take a bite of my bacon. "Open" he did as I said and he bit down on the piece of bacon. "Yea I can cook my specialty is breakfast, spaghetti and tacos, but I can cook Emmy" I told him he nodded his head and looked into the kitchen.

"Babe when you get your food can you bring me back a muffin please" he nodded his head and got up off the couch and headed towards the kitchen. He had to be in that kitchen for a least 10 minutes he came back with at least 4 or 5 muffins on his plate, a stack of bacon and sausage and a whole bunch of eggs and a big glass of orange juice.

"Princess can you hold this for me real quick" I nodded my head and grabbed his plate I took my muffin off of his plate and scooted up so he can sit down again.

"Wow that's a lot of food Embry and Seth" my mom said I looked up at them I wont to know what excuse there going to use. Embry sat there thinking of a story to tell my parents it was too funny I looked over at Seth and he had the same face expression on his face. I looked at Amber and Leah and started laughing. "Guys come on there growing men they have to eat like that" I said trying not to laugh again. I elbowed Embry's leg and he looked down at me and gave me a smile that said thanks I just shook my head.

"Well girls breakfast was great but I need to get ready for work" my dad said I nodded my head and he went up stairs with my mom. My grandma, aunt, sister and her finance soon left after that also so it was no only Seth, Amber, Leah, Jr, Embry and I in the living room.

"Baby you never thought of a reason why you ate so much" he looked down at me and shook his head. I started laughing again that was great I swear it was. He bent down and grabbed me by my hips and pulled me up off the floor up on his lap. "I never had to think of one this is my first time eating over your house babe, and breakfast was awesome princess" I smiled and gave him a kiss on the check.

"Well I would hate to eat and run but I have to get home and get ready for school"

"Oh ok Seth have fun at school" I told him

"Yea I'll try make sure my girl ok at the Cullen's please Em"

"For sure bro"

"Oh ok love you ladybug"

"Love you too Sethy"

"Awwww he calls you ladybug Amber" she looked at mea blushed.

"So I think its cute I know Em has to have some stupid love name for you" I looked at him and he shook his head.

"I only call her princess or angel which are very true she's my princess and my angel all in one" I looked back at him and gave him a smile; he leaned up and gave me yet another kiss. "Yea angel I have to get going also I have somewhere to be, just make sure your ready will you please" I nodded my head. I got up off his lap and he stood up. He grabbed my hand and led me outside to his BMW. He pushed me up against his car and attacked my lips. His hands were on either side of my face my hands were on his hips trying to bring him closer to me. I did as I asked him to do his body pin me to his car. He licked my lips asking for an entrance which I gave him nonchalantly he explored my mouth ever inch I moaned into the kiss I heard him grunt. I knew that he was losing control with me not doing anything. He left my lips to go attack my neck he hit that spot and I grabbed his hips tighter I moved up on his car and wrapped my legs around his. My hands slowly made there way up to his hair where I fisted my hands in his hair.

"Ugh damn baby" I smiled as he still attacked my neck, I moved my neck over so that he could really hit that spot and he sure did hit that spot more than one time. He started to suck on my neck, he bit my neck and I let out a loud moan. I was getting too turned on by just kissing him. I needed more than what he was giving me. I slowly untangled my hands in his hair and brought them around to his chest, I slowly made my way down to his pants. He grabbed my hands, he stopped biting my neck and looked up at me I saw the lust and desire in his eyes I know he saw the same in my eyes.

"Emmy please" I begged him he kept looking at me in my eyes. "Baby please" I begged again. He nodded his head and I unbutton his pants and unzipped his pants. He fell out so quickly I looked at him again. "Please princess continue" I nodded my head that's all I needed. I felt his hands lower to my shorts I was wearing he pushed them down to mid thigh.

"No panties babe" I gave him an evil smirk and shook my head. I heard him grunt. I felt the head of his dick at my entrance. "Baby please ugh don't tease me" I told him he gave me a smile and went back to my neck and bit me once again. I moaned once again I tried to get his dick to fill me but he wouldn't have it. "Be patient princess" I hate when he does this. I laid my head on his shoulder as he enter me slowly I bit down hard on his shoulder and I heard him grunt.

"Damn….. baby that felt good as hell" he said as he enter more of himself into me. "Damn baby how are you still tight" he grunted in my ear he finally had all of himself in me and I moaned out as loud as I could. "Shhhhh babe …. Ugh damn…. If you want me to finish…hell baby…. you have to be quit you don't want your parents walking in on this do you" I shook my head no.

"Emmy you can….. Emmy I'm bout to cum…. You can't be 9 inches" he started laughing. "You can always measure me babe… cum all over my dick baby" GOD he so hot when he says stuff like that. He started thrust faster and harder and then all of a sudden he stopped he, didn't move I looked into his eyes and he was just looking me up and down. I started riding his dick and he couldn't help but grunt. "Baby stop, stop …ugh crap babe I'm bout to….. ugh fuck babe stop, stop" I was so not going to stop and he knew that. He grabbed my hips and started thrusting against each thrust I put out, I felt him harden inside of me I knew he was getting ready to cum. By the time we were actually done I had about 3 to 4 orgasms he gave me one last kiss and button up his pants before he left. I went into my room and saw Amber looking at me.

"Hey bro what's up"

"You guys go at it like freaking rabbits" I had to laugh. I looked at her I smelt the sex in the air and she got the nerve to tell me that. "Don't look at me like that I can smell sex in the air broski your not all that innocent either"

"Yea but I didn't do it outside, where everyone can see and hear me, you guys are already loud enough" I had to laugh I went into my closet to figure out what I was wearing today. I searched and searched until I found the perfect out fit. I picked out a flower print Aeropostale tank top, a pair of really cute low- rise flare jeans, my turquoise Chuck Taylors. Yea my outfit was on point I went to my jewelry and picked out my gold crown necklace, my white hello kitty watch and my diamond ear rings that I got from Tiffany's I grabbed my GUESS studded belt and my Coach Hearts Poppy Glam Tote. I got my stuff and headed to the shower to get ready to wait for Em to come get me after he does what he needs to do.

Embry's POV

I can't believe we just had sex on the side of my car outside I could barley keep my eyes on the road. Thank GOD for my quick wolf senses I was so out of it. That had to be the best sex I since I've been with Lana to be honest that was the best sex I had outside my relationship with Lana that was just great. I made it home in one piece how that happened I don't know. I didn't even know I was behind Seth I saw him get out of his car the same time I did.

"Man you guys are some freaking rabbits, you guys do it anywhere and don't even care"

"Man I don't care I tried to stop her but she begged what was I supposed to do tell her no, I wasn't going to do that I'm not stupid" Seth laughed. "But dude that was the best sex I had, I mean when I'm with Lana that way it always fells good but today it felt awesome you going to have to try it sometime" he looked at me and shook his head and laughed. "And you say Lana and I go at it like rabbits I heard you and Amber" he started blushing.

"Yea but at least we're not loud like you two"

"Shut up Seth I'm telling you it was good dude" he just looked at me and laughed as we headed up the stairs to our rooms. I went into my room straight to my closet to figure out what I was wearing. I picked out a yellow Billabong flannel shirt, some Hurly jeans, my brown Hurley belt and my black and grey Pumas. I went over to where my watches and wallets are I picked out my black watch, my black and blue Hurley wallet and my American Eagle dog tags. I headed for the shower still contemplating on what just happened. I got out of the shower and I'm the only one here but not for long I have to go up to Port Angeles to get Lana's engagement ring. I'm not going to propose just yet, but it will be soon. As I drove up to Port Angeles to Zales to find the perfect engagement ring.

As I finally get up there and pull into a parking spot I can only imagine the face she will have when I propose. Now my girl anit some regular girl she doesn't like the cliché we go to a fancy restaurant and I get down on one knee. She want it to be spontaneous something that will never happened. So I have some time to think on how to go about these things.

"Hello Sir how may I help you" someone greeted me as I walked in the door.

"Hey I'm looking for an engagement ring for my girlfriend"

"Awww how nice how old is the girl" someone asked.

"She's 21"

"Wow so young" I guess if you really love them you cant let them get away right.

"I guess maybe but if you really love them why let them get away" she nodded her head. "Well sir these are the engagement rings may I ask what you girlfriend is like" I nodded my head. "My girlfriend isn't into all the diamonds and stuff only when it come to necklaces and ear rings don't as why its weird. I was actually looking for like a little band that had a little diamond in the middle" I said she nodded her head and went straight to one.

"Sir here is this one its ¼ CT. Diamond Vintage Engagement ring in 10K white gold" I looked at it and it was perfect for my princess. I could really see her wear that until I get the most beautiful ring to put on her beautiful finger.

"Yea I take it I don't even want to look at the other rings that is perfect"

"Oh ok sir what size is she" that is one thing I didn't think of. I looked at her and she started to laugh. "I'm sorry I forgot all about that I don't really… hold up please" my phone started ringing. I looked at my phone and saw that it was Alice.

"What's up Alice?"

_"She's a size 6" _

"What" I was so confused.

_"Her ring size is a 6"_ I can't stand her I thought she couldn't see me.

"I thought you couldn't see me"

_ "I can't but I saw Lana showing it off to her family you weren't around at that time" _

"Oh ok thank you Alice let me get back to you we're coming over anyway just don't tell her please and don't but on that stupid grin either please I'm begging you"

_"No problem Em" _

"Bye Alice"

_ "Bye"_

"Oh ok sorry that was a friend of her she said that she is a size 6" she looked at me and smiled.

"Oh ok sir I got your name down and everything I or someone else will call you when the ring is ready"

"Thank you I really appreciate it"

"No problem my pleasure" I smiled at her as I walked out the door. I got in the car and called my princess.

_"Hey baby"_

"Hey princess I'm on my way I'll be there in like 30 minutes"

_"Where are you"_

"Don't worry about that angel just be ready you and Amber"

"Oh ok love you"

"Love you too". Before I knew it I was pulling up in her driveway. I got out the car and walked up to her door and knocked she was there in a matter of seconds she gave me a kiss on the check.

"Bro come on Amber"

"I'm coming hold up" I had to laugh. Amber finally came down the stairs and out of the house. Lana locked the doors and headed for my car.

"Why can't you tell me where you were Emmy?"

"Because babe it's not that important I swear I just had to do something don't worry I'm here aren't I" she nodded her head and picked up my i-pod I looked at her and shook my head. The last time I gave her my i-pod we we're listening to numerous bands she could pick a song to listen to. She landed on Katy Perry "Teenage Dream"

"Awwww baby you remember"

"Yea why wouldn't I remember it the song grew on me and I can see why it's mine and yours song it's like us" she nodded her head. I looked in the rearview mirror and saw Amber texting on her phone.

"How is Seth doing Amber" she looked up at the mirror and laughed.

"He's fine he doesn't want to go to math class so I'm trying to get him to go to his class" I had to laugh he never wants to go to his math class. We finally made it to the Cullen's house Lana played our song over and over again and every time she pressed repeat she would look at me and laugh. GOD she better be glad I love her and that song. As we drove into there long driveway to get to there house, there she was standing outside waiting with that stupid grin on her face.

"Alice Embry doesn't want you to put that face on your face" I heard Edward say. "Thank you" I said in my head. We finally pulled up to there house and Alice opened the door so that Amber and Lana could get out she gave them both a hug, I shook my head and gave Edward a bro hug.

"Thanks bro I told her that on the phone she just doesn't listen"

"I know Em trust I know"

"Who doesn't listen you must be talking about my love" said Jasper as he walked up behind Alice and kissed her neck.

"Yea she doesn't" he laughed and stepped away from Alice to give me a bro hug also. "Where are the others" I asked them.

"There off hunting you know the usual"

"Yea that's so usual Jasper" he and Ed just laughed.

"Where are your others?"

"I don't know we called and told them there probably coming soon, you know I females can get" they both nodded the heads. We walked into the house and there sat Blondie on the couch.

"Hey Rosie"

"Hey Emmy, where's Lana"

"She's out there with Amber and Alice, please Rose she doesn't know tell Alice to shut up" she nodded her head and went outside.

"So how did the parent take it" Edward asked

"They took it pretty good her dad hates my guts even more that I got his daughter pregnant" I said they looked at me with apologizing eyes.

"No its oh ok I just have to work on it, its going to be hard but she worth it I think"

"You think" Jasper asked I nodded my head. "I swear when we get in the car she cant pick a song to listen to and stick wit it, and I swear if I have to listen to our song one more time I'm going to go find Katy Perry and kick her, don't get me wrong I love the song but in the car coming she kept playing it over and over again" they laughed. I went over to the couch and sat down. The girls came in along with Esme, Emmett, Carlisle, and Bella. "Where Nessie"

"She asleep up stairs" I nodded my head. Lana came over to me and sat on my lap. "Who come you didn't tell me that you knew I was pregnant" I looked at her and then at Alice. "I could smell it remember when I asked if you changed body shower stuff" she nodded her head. "And remember we went over to Sam's and the guys we're looking at you like Alice did" she nodded her head again. "Apparently there is not an order cuz it smells really good but it's different that what you usually smell like" she nodded her head. "Do I still smell like it" I nodded my head. She leaned into me and gave me a kiss on the check. We all went back to our separate conversations the other guys soon came in and we just talked.

**AN: **

**WOW ANTOHTER ONE, THAT'S CRAZY I JUST FELT LIKE IT MAN I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY THERE ARE A LOT MORE CHAPTERS SO PLEASE KEEP READING AND REVIEWING I LOVE TO HEAR WHAT YOU GUYS HAVE TO SAY. I'M SUPPER EXCITED I PASS MY BIOLOGY AND ENGLISH CLASSES I DIDN'T THINK I WAS GOING TO. I PUT A PICTURE OF ALAINA'S ENGAGEMENT RING ON PROFILE. DON'T FORGET TO LOOK AT THE CHARATERS I ALSO ADDED A NEW OUTFIT TO THE POLYVORE THING LOOK IT UP AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. READ AND REVIEW!**


	18. Chapter 18

Alaina's POV

I was woken up this Saturday morning by my fat cat walking on my back; she does that all the time. I sat up and Embry was nowhere to be found. I looked over at Amber's bed and Seth wasn't there either. That's weird they are usually here for a long time on Saturday and especially since that we're all going to the beach today including the Cullen's. I looked at my T.V. and saw that something was recording. I had to think what could be taping at 6 o'clock in the morning that's weird. I looked over to Amber and she started to sit up.

"Where are the guys at" I shrugged I had no idea where they were. Suddenly I heard the toilet flush and out came Embry. He looked at me and gave me a smile. "Morning Babe" I looked at him and smiled. The door opened and in walked Seth.

"Where did you go Seth"

"I had to go use the bathroom" I nodded my head and laid back on my bed. The I remember that something is tapping. "Aye bro you got something tapping" I asked her she looked at the T.V. and shook her head.

"That's weird I don't remember tapping anything" I said as I looked back at Embry. Who was snuggled in my blankets and lying on his back. He gave me this look that I didn't know I was confused. "Just turn on the T.V. princess" I nodded my head and reached over to my nightstand by Embry. I turned on the T.V. and pressed list that's when everything hit me like a ton of bricks. Today was Prince William and Kate wedding.

"Awwww bro today Prince William and Kate get married" I told her she nodded her head. That is so sad I did I forget about that. "Would you guys want to watch the wedding" I asked Amber nodded her head as we both looked at the guys, they sighed and nodded there heads. "I promise it's going to be good Emmy when are we going to the beach with the guys"

"I'm not really sure babe all they guys aren't up yet it's only like 6 o'clock babe" he told me I laid back and wrapped my arms around his frame, he brought me closer and kissed me on my head. I loved this position with him he makes me feel so loved when I'm this close to him. I rested my hand on his chest as I played the Countdown to the Wedding with Clinton Kelly from "What not to Wear" and Randy from "Say Yes to the Dress". They talked about what her dress would look like and what kind of food she might have at the reception.

"Doesn't this want you to get married Lana"

"Yea bro it does it's funny we have our own little fairy tale right here in Forks, Washington" I said, as I looked up at Embry and he was blushing hard. I leaned up and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. He hugged me even closer to his body as if I could get any closer but I didn't mind. As I sat there and watch the show somehow my legs got entangled with Embry's legs. I looked up at him and laughed. As that show went off I sat up just an inch in bed to look at the T.V. Embry looked down at me and shook his head as he pulled me even closer. He pulled the blankets up on us as my hands were still rested on his flat and incredible stomach. On the channel 10 news station they showed Princess Diana getting married to Prince Charles it finally took us to the guest getting out of the cars. All those hats some were really pretty and some where I can I put this just really ugly. I looked at the Queen as she pulled up to the church thing and she looked really pretty in her all yellow outfit.

"Bro Prince William look sexy in that Uniform" I laughed as Amber said that I couldn't deny it he looked oh so sexy Kate is a very lucky woman. "Kate's a very lucky woman, but I totally agree with you Prince William and Prince Harry looks really sexy" I said. I felt Embry squeeze me I looked up at him and he had on his oh so supper cute puppy dog face.

"But I bet Embry and Seth will look good in a Uniform too or maybe out of it" I said looking up at Embry he had to laugh and kissed my hair as he took a smell of my hair. I started to rub on Embry's stomach that's a habitat that I have done with every guy I dated but nobody had a stomach like my Embry. I felt him start to rub up and down my back it felt so good I moaned; he looked down at me and laughed I then heard Seth and Amber laughing as well. "What it felt good" I said trying not to laugh myself. It was finally time for Kate to get out of the car her dress was pretty but I just didn't like the bottom it was to puffy that top was really cute. "I don't like her dress" Amber said.

"Yea bro that's what I said to I don't think she needed the princess ballroom dress she's to small she should have showed her figure but I guess you cant when your getting married in front of the Queen right" she just laughed as did I. The Wedding was finally over I think, well they got up and headed for the carriage so I can only assume right. They headed to Buckingham Palace where they shared theirs first quick kiss as a married couple.

"Dude there's a lot of difference between American and British weddings" I had to agree I nodded my head. I looked up at Embry and saw that he was asleep I had to laugh he's always sleeping somewhere. "Is he asleep to bro" I asked Amber. "Yea he's knocked out" I had to laugh. Amber got up to go to the bathroom, as I was still rubbing his stomach; I slowly slid my hands down further to his member. I went through the slit of his boxer and whipped it out of his boxer. I saw him squirm in his sleep; I knew he was still asleep. As I pumped my hand up and down his shaft and heard quiet grunts and I heard him say my name I had to laugh. I started to go a little bit faster but as I went faster he grabbed my hand. I looked up at him and smiled and gave him my begging face. He shook his head and nodded. I started pumping faster and harder, and his grunts became more regular a long with him moaning out my name. I went on for about 10 minutes before I heard those magical words that I was waiting on.

"Shit babe I'm bout to cum" I pulled the blankets over my head and went down to his shaft. I heard him grunt out my name a little louder than before as I put my mouth over his dick. "Stop, Stop babe I'm bout to cum….. ugh shit….I don't want to cum in your mouth" I kept sucking on his dick my teeth touch his dick as I sucked down and brought it back up. My hand left his dick and went to his sack I started playing with them I felt them tighten as I stuck my tongue down his slit. He fisted his hand in my hair and pulled me up. He was also under the blankets.

"Damn babe when did you learn that" he asked me as her grabbed my chin to look at him I was so preoccupied seeing his dick twitch from my touch. "Baby let me finish" he nodded his head. I came down hard on his dick as I put it back in my mouth my hands went back to what they were doing massaging his sack. I heard him grunt once again as I deep throat his dick. His whole dick was in my mouth he fisted his hand back in my hair. "Open wider babe I'm bout to fuck your face" I did as I was told and opened my mouth wider, his dick went farther then what I had it, I kept playing with his sack as I felt them tighten I knew he was about to cum in my mouth and I was more than ready for it. I felt his member start to twitch in my mouth. I closed my mouth around his dick and stuck my tongue back in his slit. Seconds later he spilled his hot seed in my mouth I swallowed it hole and licked up and down his dick to get all of it.

I came up above the blankets and saw Amber was underneath the blankets with Seth I had to laugh that's great we are too much alike. Embry finally came up from the blankets and looked at me I gave him a smile as he kissed me. "Shit babe if you wake me up like that all the time I wouldn't mind" I had to laugh he is to funny. He grabbed my hips and pulled me on top of him so that I was straddling him I looked down at him and saw him smile. I felt his dick start to harden again underneath my pj's that I was wearing I started to grind on his dick. I was supper wet by just sucking his dick.

"Do you see how you make me" I looked down at him and smiled. "I know how I can make you fell I can smell it right now" he told me I looked down and started grinding even harder. He grabbed my hips tighter and lifted me up so that I wasn't on his dick anymore I whimper at the lost of him; he gave me a side smirk. One of his hands left my hips and slowly traced the shorts I was wearing for my pj's. His hand slowly went underneath my pj's and he cupped my pussy. I bucked my hips into his hands saying that I wanted more. He removed his hand and I whimpered at the lost of his hand it felt so good there.

"Damn babe your more wet than what I thought you were" he told me I looked at him giving him my begging face. He went back under my shorts and cupped my pussy again I felt him play with my clit as I moaned and bucked my hips even more, he knew I need more and all he wanted to was play. I gave him a stern look and he started laughing again.

"Emmy please don't tease me" he just looked at me and smiled. His finger slid down my slit then back up my slit. I moaned his name as he slowly entered a finger into my wet center. "Damn babe your really wet" I wanted to tell him to shut up but I was enjoying this way to much. He slowly started going faster as he slid in another finger into my center. He curved those two fingers up and as he did this he hit my g- spot and I moaned so loudly that if my parents weren't up they would be now GOD I hope not.

"Shhhh babe you don't want your parent to find us like this"

"I can't be quite…. Emmy …..When you do this to me" he started laughing and I hit his chest, apparently it hurt a little because his hand left my hips and touched where I hit him at. "Damn babe that's not nice" he told me I just shook my head. He pulled out of me as I whimper at the lost of his hands but it wasn't long before he jammed what felt like four fingers into my vaginal canal I screamed so loud that I would have woke my parent up. I looked down at him and hit him harder than last time but I hurt myself this time. He laughed as he leaned up and kissed my hand. He slowly pulled out and rammed them back up there he covered my mouth with his lips to keep me from waking up my parents, if I haven't already. I felt my stomach tighten around his fingers I started panting heavier. As I came close to my release.

"I can feel it babe cum on my hand" GOD that was sexy, he kept thrusting his fingers in and out, in and out of my wet center. I try to hold back my release but I couldn't hold back anymore. "Damn babe don't hold back cum on my fingers" he kept thrusting in and out and sooner our later like 5 seconds later I squirted all over his fingers, my pj's and his boxer. "Dang babe you squirted all over me that was hot" I had to laugh. I heard footsteps walk past my door but then they stopped. I looked down at Embry and quickly got off of him before my parents walked in on us. I looked over at Amber and saw her quickly getting off of Seth I started to giggle. I laid back down on my side, Embry pulling me closer to his body, I placed my hand on his chest over his heart and pretended to be asleep. My mom opened the door and walked into Amber and my room. I opened my right eye slightly looking up at my mom. She walked over to Amber and called her name along with Seth's, Amber and Seth faked trying to get up using there horse voices acting as if she just woke them up. She walked over to Emmy and I.

"Awwww look at my baby and her boyfriend" I heard my mom say. "Come on guys its time to get up" my mom said we got up stretching acting like we just woke up also. I heard my hip pop. "Dang that hurt like a mofo" I said and Embry looked at me and shook his head. My mom walked out of my room and Amber and I both got up from our beds with only our panties and bras on. We headed for our closets. As I got to my closet I felt Embry arms wrap around me and pull me close to his body. He put his head on my shoulder he turned his head so that his lips were touching my neck I moved my neck to the other side to give him a better view of my neck. He attacked my neck as I moaned he then bit my neck I grunted and I felt his bulge on my ass. I pulled up so we can get ready for whatever we have planed today. I remembered what we were doing we we're going to the beach today with the Cullen's and the rest of the pack. As I looked at my bikini section which I had about 20 bikinis in all, I looked back at Embry and saw that he was shaking his head.

"Which one should I wear baby"

"Wear your black and white Hurley babe and your faded vintage denim shorts" he told me I looked at what he told me to wear and nodded my head. Embry went to his bag that was lying on the floor by my bed and put it on top of my bed. I walked over to him and sat down on my bed, I looked into his bag to see what he had to wear to go to the beach. He only had one pair of board shorts in his bag and they were a black and white Hurly shorts, and he also picked out his black and grey Hurley hat. He looked up at me and gave me a grin.

"Oh ok I have to get in the shower" he looked up at me and pulled me to him and we feel back on my bed. "Can I join you Lana" he asked I can't believe he had to ask me that I nodded my head and I started to get up off the bed but he pulled me back to him and picked me up bridal style and started for the bathroom.

"Embry baby we forgot our clothes" he looked down at me and backed up back into my room where I reached down and grabbed our clothes on my dresser. And headed back to the bathroom.

A half and hour later Embry and I walked down the stairs to see my family in the living room and my mom, sister, aunt and grandma in the kitchen cooking breakfast. We walked into the living room and sat down. A few minutes later I heard the door bell I looked at my dad and he just shrugged his shoulders, I got up off of Embry's lap to go answer the door. As I went to open the door I was pulled into an embrace by Embry as I opened the door. I was shocked but yet still excited to see Embry's mom at my house. I looked back at Embry and he just shrugged his shoulders.

"Are you going to let me in Lana" I nodded and moved away from the door so that she can enter.

"Mom what are you doing here"

"What Lana mom asked for me to come over so here I am what you're not happy to see me Em" he shook his head

"Mom I'm always happy to see you" I started to giggle. My mom came to the door and saw Embry's mom and pulled her into a hug. My mom is always hugging someone.

"Hi Mel its good to finally see you it's like your son has been trying to hide you" I heard both of my mom's laugh.

"Yea I would have to say the same maybe our kids are embarrassed of us" I shook my head and laughed. I walked into the kitchen where my mom's were along with my grandma, aunt and sister. I sat down on the island that was between the dinning room and the kitchen.

"Mel this is Lana's aunt, grandma and her older sister, guys this is Embry's mom Mel" they all gave her a hug man my family was so a hugging family it's not funny.

"Oh ok guys breakfast is ready come get it" my grandma yelled.

Embry's POV

As we finished our breakfast and saying bye to our moms, Seth, Amber, Lana and I all walked out of the house and to my car. It was a beautiful day finally that never happens in Forks, Washington, there was not a single cloud in the sky and the sun was shinning it was a perfect day to go to the beach with the Pack and of course the Cullen's.

We pulled up to the beach and got out of the car, I went over to the passenger side where Lana was sitting and picked her up bridal style. I should get used to it right since I know that she is going to say yes to being my wife, why wouldn't she right, we both love each other she is my whole world and plus some. As we got closer to the beach I saw the guys there with their imprints and the Cullen's there. The packs had all there kids there that always fun I love those little rascals I can't wait to have our little rascal run around the house or even the beach. I placed my hand on my princess's stomach to feel our little baby I know its only been a couple of weeks but, I cant wait to feel it move around in her stomach, our baby.

Alaina pulled out her beach towel and laid it out on the sand with the other girls while I went to go hang out with guys that were in the water. I gave her a quick kiss.

"I love you"

"I love you to Emmy" I headed to the water to go see what the guys were doing and talking about.

"Hey guys what's up" I heard a chores of hey Embry's.

"Can't you wait to have a little rascal running around and getting to all the trouble then taking away your wife because they want there mommy, thank GOD my kids are out of the toddler range" said Sam I looked at him a smiled.

"Actually I can't wait to have a little rascal running around our house, now I might get upset that the baby is taking up all of my wife time but I wouldn't mind, you're telling me Sam that you don't want another kid"

"I never said that Em I wouldn't mind I love my kids, but Emily is getting in that stage that she want another on she sees that Lana and Kim are pregnant and now she wants another one"

"Yea man that how Rachel is feeling right now but I'm not ready to have another little rascal running around the house I mean my youngest is only 7 months so but she wants another one, so I'm trying to make sure that I'm safe I want another one but just not right now"

"Sorry Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle I didn't mean to bring that up" they shook there heads.

"No that's fine Sam we can easily get kids if we wanted to Esme hasn't been on that kick yet saying she wanting kids so hopefully she doesn't, I just have to make sure she doesn't go shopping with the girls she wouldn't even think about it" I shook my head and laughed.

"No Sam really Rose always wanted kids but as long as she is in one of the kids lives with one of your guy's kids she is more than happy to being a godmother or even being called auntie she doesn't care" I once again shook my head and started laughing again.

"Dude please don't worry about Alice we all know that Alice is crazy she loves all these little rascals like there her own just look at there closets, every time we go to the mall which is like every freaking day she finds something and buys it for the kids and all I do is shake my head and grab the bags and walk around the mall with her she's fine" we all laughed because that's exactly how Alice is as long as she can buys something for these kids she is better than oh ok she's great.

"You do know I can hear you Jazzy" Alice said we all looked back at our mates and laughed. I couldn't help but eye goggle my princess she's having my baby.

"So Embry what do you plan on doing with a pregnant Imprint" Jasper asked me, I took my eyes off my angel and looked at them.

"Well I was going to wait and ask you guys this but of course I do plan on asking her hand in marriage I have to get her dad's blessings first when ever I get the nerve to ask him that then I'll pop the question, But getting to the point I want to build a house for her, do guys think your up for the challenge" they looked me and gave me all a big grin.

"So are you guys up to it I mean I can always ask Esme to decorate it I don't want Lana to know nothing about what I'm doing I want to surprise her when she comes home with the baby or if we get married before then it doesn't really matter to me" they all nodded there heads and I just smiled up at them I new this was going to work.

"Where do you actually want to build the house at" Edward asked me

"Well I want it to be like by the beach because she loves the beach as you can see so somewhere around her and like a bunch of tress but I don't want to kill a lot of trees you know how Lana can get when it comes to killing trees" they nodded there heads. I don't understand it at all, like she's not a tree hugger, but she rather saves tree then kill any of them, and don't get her started on the global warming.

"Yea bro we can totally do that you guys help me out building my house for Rachel, so why wouldn't I help you when you want to build a house for Lana"

"Thanks Paul I really appreciate it" as we sat there in the water for another half and hour I started getting bored.

"Hey you guys want to go cliff dive" Brady asked. We haven't gone cliff diving in a long time I looked up at Sam and he nodded his head.

"You guys in or are you going to chicken out" I teased the Cullen's. They pushed by us and went running at there vampire speed, so we raced them up there. As I got up there I saw Jasper jump off the cliff, I totally missed doing this.

It was getting a little late it had to be around 7:45 or even later and I was getting hungry and I knew Lana was since she's eating for two. We all walked back down from the cliffs and I went up to my girl to find her knocked out on her towel she was totally going to have a sun tan tomorrow morning. I picked her up and sat down on her towel. I looked around and saw all the little rascals knocked out with there mom's. I looked at the guys and nodded my head saying goodbye.

"Aye Seth you ready to go" he nodded his head I put Lana back down on the ground and gathered all of her stuff together in her beach tote. I picked her up bridal style and telling the guys bye as we all headed to our cars with our mates in tow. I placed her gently in my car and went around to the driver's side and drove to get something to eat.

"Hey mom are you still at Lana's house"

_"Yes Em I am what's wrong"_

"Nothing have you guys ate already"

_"No we haven't"_

"Did you want me to bring something there for you guys"

_"Let me ask"_ I heard her ask everyone

_ "Yea go ahead and get something Em it doesn't matter what it is" _

"Oh ok mom I'll be there in a little bit"

_"Oh ok son love you"_

"Love you too mom" As I went to go get some Wendy's I sure hope Lana was in the mood for fast food. As I got the food and headed home Lana started to wake up.

"Mmmmmm baby when did we leave the beach"

"We left there a couple of minutes ago babe did you want Wendy's"

"Yea that sounds really good did you already get it" I nodded my head"

"You are going to have a tan tomorrow" I told her she looked at me lost and dazed she looked so cute looking at me like that.

"Why is that"

"Cuz princess you fell asleep in the sun" she looked at me and laughed

"I'm not going to get a tan I'll just turn red" red you only turn red when you part Indian. "Angel are you Indian" she nodded her head.

"Yea I'm more Indian than I'm African American my grandpa lived on a reservation and my great grandpa was an Indian also" I nodded my head I didn't know that about her.

"I didn't know that about you" she looked at me and gave a little giggle.

"Well Emmy I have a lot of things in me not just you" I had to laugh

"What else you got in you"

"Well prince I'm German, Latino, French and a lot more other stuff" she told me I nodded my head. We pulled up to her house and got out the car and into her house.

"Hey we're home" I said as we walked into the house.

"Yes the food is here" Helenia said I laughed and gave her the bags. We walked into the kitchen and grabbed mine and Lana's food. I brought it back into the living room where she was sitting on the couch I sat down on the floor leaning against my princess legs. As we watched CSI Miami, but as we were watching something kept coming on apparently President Barack Obama had a special thing to say. It was around 10:46 when the show was cut off to quickly it was just about to show who hired the person to mess with the guy. As we saw the news come to a stop I saw the head line that Osama Bin Laden has been killed. Alaina got up so quickly and headed to the kitchen highly upset.

"What's wrong Alaina" her mom asked

"I was watching CSI and special report special report special report"

'Special report about what baby girl" my mom asked her. I came into the kitchen and stood behind Lana grabbing her around her waist and pulling her to me.

"Guys Barack Obama is giving a special report saying the Osama Bin Laden has been captured and killed and is in American hands" I told them they looked at me with there mouth wide open. They pushed passed us to go look at the T.V. in the living room, Lana unwrapped my hands around her waist and headed up the stairs to her room. I went right up there with her and caught her in the closet changing into her pj's for bed. She went to lay down on her bed and I quickly joined her.

**AN:**

**HEY GUYS REVIEW LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU LIKE AND DON'T LIKE I LOVE TO HEAR WHA TYOU GUYS HAVE TO SAY, JUST GET BACK WITH ME. I NEED YOU GUYS TO STAY WITH ME THIS IS GOING TO BE A LONG FANFIC TRUST I LOVE LONG STORIES SO JUST STICK WITH ME I GOT NEW OUTFITS ON CHECK IT OUT ITS ON MY PROFILE PAGE I ALSO HAVE PICTURES OF THE CHARATERS ALSO SO JUST LETTING YOU KNOW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK PLEASE. **


	19. Chapter 19

Embry's POV

I have been over Lana's house for over a week already you would think that I need to maybe start on the house I going to have to build for her but I'm procrastinating that's what I do best. I was actually thinking on getting some animals for her I know how much she loves any kind of animals except snakes, spiders and ugly lizards, if you ask me all lizards are ugly but I guess not. When she woke up on Sunday her whole body was just red from her sleeping in the sun on Saturday On Sunday we went to a carnival that they were having downtown in Seattle, I won a gray wolf for her, and the creepy part was that the wolf actually looked like it she has slept with that thing all night even though the real thing is right in front of her but it doesn't matter. She still sleeps with her teddy bear dog that her parents got her for Christmas when she was 10 so I can totally understand that, but she still snuggles up with me.

I then took her out for a dinner and a movie on Monday well actually we spent the entire day together like we always do. We went to go see Arthur with Katy Perry's husband it was pretty funny. After we got done with the movie I told the guys to leave the house cuz I wanted so special time with my girl, they gave me the house and we did some extra circular actives. The next day we didn't leave my house worth nothing I wasn't in the mood to leave my house and neither was Alaina.

So here we are on Friday afternoon in the mall hanging out with the girl of my dreams and plus more.

I saw some argyle sweaters as we walked through JcPenny store that I should totally buy but as I was looking at them she grabbed my arm and forced me out of the store. As we walked past Starbucks I was thinking I should totally get a Frappuccino since I haven't ate this morning.

"Babe how about we got to Starbucks" she looked at me and nodded her head. We went into Starbucks and waited in line to get our order in. As we finally got up to the counter I looked at the cashier person and saw that it was no other than the famous and very annoying Allison.

"Hey Emmy and Abigail" I just shook my head

"Hey Allison how are you"

"I'll be better if that girl got her fingers around my man" I took a deep breath and sighed.

"Allison can you please just take our orders and will be out of your hair" I felt my princess tap me on my shoulder I looked down at her and gave her a smile.

"What's up babe?"

"I don't think I should be drinking any caffeine with a baby" she whispers in my ear. I looked at her confused and lost I didn't know pregnant woman can't have caffeine, I just nodded my head.

"Well oh ok can I have a vanilla bean frap and a peppermint tea both Grande"

"You sure April is looking kinda fat you sure you want a Grande for her" I felt Lana push me away but I want going any where she's not going to harm our baby.

"Please Allison her name is Alaina and could you please just give us our drinks" she looked at me and gave me a loving smile while she gave Alaina a dirty look.

"Babe she's not even worth it I'm not going to let you harm our baby even though I know you can beat her ass I can't risk that" she nodded her head.

"I'm I getting fat Embry be honest with me"

"No princess your not you can't even tell you're having my baby but that's also because we just found out" I told her. Allison came back and gave us our tea and frap while I paid for it and got out. We walked around the mall a little she had to stop into Hollister she couldn't help herself that's what she told me. Alaina had to buy at least like 5 pairs of jeans, 2 dresses and who knows how many shirts she brought. Well actually she didn't buy anything I brought them for her.

"Babe can we please got to the pet store" I asked her she looked up at me and nodded her head. I knew she wouldn't mind going into the pet shop why would she, she loves animals only if she knew that I was giving her 2 turtles and 2 frogs she would lose it. She went straight to the turtles and looked up at me.

"Baby I want a turtle" she told me I nodded my head and kissed her neck.

"I'm being serious can you buy me a turtle please Emmy" she asked me with that puppy dog face on. The face can literally break me in two pieces. I had to say no I don't want an uneven number of turtles in our house that I would build.

"Baby I will but not now oh ok" she nodded her head and gave me a pout. I kissed her pouted lips and I felt her start to smile. I'm so nervous I have an appointment with her dad if you say. I'm going to ask him for my blessing on taking his daughter hand in marriage. I have no idea what he is going to say. I looked at my watch and saw that it was 1:47 I'm supposed to meet her dad at olive garden at 2:30.

"Princess are you ready remember I said I have that appointment at 2:30" she nodded her head and looked up at me. "Yea I remember what time is it"

"It is 1:50 baby" I told her. She nodded her head and stepped away from the tank that held the turtles. As we left the pet store we got stopped by this woman and a man I think they were a couple I'm not really sure.

"Awww don't you guys look cute, you guys are matching" I looked over at my angel and saw that we were matching. She was wearing a Indigo Plaid flannel shirt, with a black tank top, a pair of many vintage looking jeans, and her blue puma shoes and her over the shoulder black Coach bag. I had on a Blue Woven shirt also with one on my many vintage looking jeans also with my blue Adidas shoes.

"Honey lets go they probably didn't mean to do it" the man said.

"No we didn't mean to do that it was just something we put on" Lana told them.

"Awww but its still so adorable" the woman said I had to laugh.

"Well I'm sorry but we have to go" I told them they nodded there heads and went there way. We got out to the parking lot and put all of her bags in the trunk in my car and drove quickly back to her house so I can't drop her off and meet her dad. I pulled up at her house and went to her side of the door and opened it for her I grabbed all of her bags out of my trunk and went up to her bedroom and put her clothes on her bed. She meets me up there and gave me a quick kiss before I had to leave.

"I love you Emmy, have fun at your appointment"

"I love you to babe I hope I do" I gave her one last quick kiss and headed out the front door to Olive Garden.

I looked at my watch and saw that I'm late like 10 minutes. I walked into Olive Garden.

"Hi Dukes"

"Yes sir right back this way" I followed the host to the back where he was sitting.

"Hi Mr. Dukes" he looked up at me and nodded his head. I took a seat on the opposite side of the table.

"Sir can I get you anything"

"Yes I feel like I need vodka but I wont I just have a cherry coke please" I told the waiter he nodded his head and went into the back.

"So Embry what did you want to talk to me about"

"Well sir you know how much I love your daughter I wouldn't trade her for the world, but I was wondering can I have your blessing in marrying your daughter" he looked at me looking me over a couple of times.

"How do I know that you will treat my daughter with respect that she deserves, how do I know that she's not going to come crawling back to me after you have hurt my daughter time and time again, how do I know that you will take care of my daughter and my grandchild?"

"Sir your daughter means the whole world to me and plus more, she is more than I will ever need, I can't even imagine laying a hand on her even though there are sometimes she makes me pull my hair out, but what woman doesn't do that, my mom even does that. Sir I will treat you daughter with the ought most respect like I do my mother, and I will take car of your daughter and my baby I wouldn't have it any other way sir. Like I have said before I'm licensed in Carpeting, Construction and I work on my own cars sir and I will have my degree in Physical Education in December, I was thinking on building a house from scratch for her sir I truly love your daughter more than I love myself she's all I will ever need sir" he looked me over once again, and sucked on his teeth. He sucked in a deep breath and let it out slowly. The waiter came.

"Would you guys like to order"

"Yes I'll have the tour of Italy" her dad said.

"I'll have the spaghetti" I told him he nodded his head and went back to the kitchen.

"You now my daughter makes mean spaghetti" I started laughing.

"I would never know she won't fix me anything" I told him he looked at me and started laughing.

"Embry I hope you make my daughter a very lucky woman so I'm going to give you my blessings on marrying my daughter" I had the biggest grin on my face I couldn't help but smile he just gave me his blessings for marrying the girl of my dreams.

"Thank you sir I really appreciate it Lana wont be the lucky on I will be the lucky one" I told him he nodded his head. The waiter soon came out and gave us our food. We ate and talked about how I was going to propose to his daughter and all that fun stuff. After we got done eating we left. As I got to my car I was to excited to drive yet he gave me the blessings for marrying his daughter.

"Bro he said yes"

_"Dude did he really"_

"Yea Sam I was so nervous that he would say no I wouldn't even imagine why he would say no but I thought he would but I'm going over my mom's house to tell her the good news so I'll talk to you later"

_"Aight bro I'm excited for you"_

"Thanks Sam"

_"Love you Bro"_

"Love you too Bro"

As I pulled out of Olive Garden to go to my mom's house and tell her the good news I called my princess.

"Hey angel"

_"Hi Emmy how was the appointment" _

"Better than I thought babe"

_"That's good baby are you coming here"_

"Yea I be there after I go to my mom's house"

_"Can I Come?"_

"I would really love for you to come but I cant I have to do this on my own"

_"But Emmy"_

"Babe please don't but Emmy me and please take off the puppy dog face"

_"Emmy please can I come"_

"No babe I'll be over faster than you know it I just have to talk to my mom about something babe I promise I'll be over right after that"

_ "But Emmy"_

"Please Babe the but Emmy is killing me"

_"Emmy why can't I come"_

"I never said you couldn't cum just don't do it without me"

_"Emmy stop"_

"Sorry princess but you can't come I'll be there right after I promise babe"

_"But Emmy"_

"Babe please stop the but Emmy babe its literally killing me I'll be over there in like a hour and a half I promise"

_"Oh ok Emmy"_

"Oh ok I love you princess"

_"I love you too" _

I hugged up the phone with her while I pulled up into my mom's driveway. I walked right into the house of my mom's.

"Gezze Em I'm glad I don't have anyone over doing otere things with"

"Mom that's nasty"

"That's what you get son" I walked into where she was and gave her a big hug and twirled her around.

"What's up son put me down"

"Oh ok mom I'm so excited"

"What are you excited about"

"Mom he said I could"

"Who said you could"

"Mom Mr. Dukes gave me his blessings to marry his daughter mom"

"He did Baby boy I'm so happy for you" she told me as she gave me a bigger hug. I couldn't help I felt like I was about to cry.

My mom and I talked for a while as I looked at my watch and saw that it was almost 5 o'clock.

"Well mom I have a baby to go get and a soon to be fiancé"

"Oh ok son I can't wait until you be a father it will be the best day that ever happened to you"

"I can only imagine mom I told Sam I can't wait to have a little rascal running around our house it will be great"

"Trust me it will be and everything with be great with you two if anything happens you always have you pack brothers me and her family baby"

"I know mom and thanks, thanks for everything I really appreciate it"

"Alright son I know Lana is probably waiting on you"

"Yes she is mom"

"Oh ok I love you"

"I love you too mom"

I got up and left to get into my car I tuned on my ignition and sat there in my car.

_"Hey Emmy"_

"Hey angel"

_"Did you talk to your mom?"_

"Yes babe I did"

_ "That's good what was it about that I couldn't come"_

"Don't worry about that"  
_"Emmy"_

"No babe no Emmy, are you hungry"

_"Yea a little"_

"What you hungry for"

_ "I think I want some Chinese" _

"Oh ok would you mind going over Sam's"

_"No I wouldn't I just really want some Chinese"_

"Oh ok babe I'll pick up some Chinese and come get you and then got to Sam's"

_ "Oh ok Emmy I'll be waiting"_

"I hope so"

_"I love you"_

"Love you too princess". I picked up some Chinese and headed off to pick up my baby girl. As I got to her driveway I saw that she was already outside waiting on me. I got out the car and walked over to here, she pasted a huge grin across her face.

"Hey baby" she said as she jumped on me and wrapped her arms around my neck and her legs around my waist. I gave her a chaste kiss as she slid down my body. 'Ugh damn babe" she gave me a little chuckle. We hopped in the car and drove to Sam and Emily's house.

"Hey guys how you are doing" I said as we walked into the house. I saw everyone there including the packs kids. I soon saw Sara Emily and Sam's younger child come out of the back rooms. She saw Alaina and her eyes went wide.

"Hi Aunt Lana and Uncle Emmy" she said. Lana picked her up and hugged her close to her body I have a feeling she is going to be a great mom I can't wait. All the guys were in the living room while the imprints were in the kitchen.

"Here babe" I gave Alaina her food and she gave me a quick kiss before she retreated to the kitchen with the girls.

"What you didn't bring us anything to eat Embry"

"No I was over my mom's house, and Lana said she wanted some Chinese so I got some for her" I said as I sat down on there couch.

Alaina's POV

Man Embry was such in a rush to get out of here after we came from the mall he said he had an appointment with someone I guess right. I was the only one in house all by myself I don't have a clue where Amber went, I know we were supposes to go shopping sometime soon. Embry called me after his appointment and told me that it went the way he wanted it to but he told he wasn't coming here, he said he was going to his mom's house and hell be here right after that.

That was over 2 hours ago. He called me again and asked what I wanted I told him and told him I wanted Chinese. I sat on the porch of my house and waited for him to pull up. Once he did I couldn't help but grin and jump on him. I slid down his body and past his hard rock member he grunted and I just got into the car.

We got to Emily and Sam's house and out came little Sara she's so adorable I can't wait until I have one. Embry gave me my food as I was still holding Sara and walked into the kitchen where the girls were.

"Hey guys, where is Storm and Leah"

"There out patrolling" Sam said

"Thanks Sam" I said I started laughing. All of a sudden we here one of the howl I looked around the group of us. The guys got up and off the couch and headed for the back door.

"Princess I need you to stay here and watch my food please" I nodded my head

"Please be careful"

"I will I love you"

"I love you too baby" he headed out the door with they other guys so it just left the imprints, Jr, and Derek.

"So Lana what is Embry going to do" Emily asked

"What do you mean", "you're pregnant Alaina" Rachel said

"I don't know what he's going to do"

"I heard that you guys were trying to get pregnant too"

"Yea I'm I don't know if Sam is ready for another little rascal running around the house because all of our kids are not toddlers anymore so I would have to used to them all over again but I don't want one more though"

"Yea so do I but Paul is not having it I told him that I was off my birth control pill so when we have sex he puts like multiple condoms on just to make sure, but I really want another one I wouldn't mind having another little rascal crawling and running around the house, I don't think Paul is ready for another little baby since our youngest is only 7 months" we all laughed as I ate my food.

"So Kim is Jarred excited about another little rascal"

"I can honestly say and think that he is ready for another one our oldest is 3 years old, if he's not ready I'm more than happy to have another one on the way"

"I cant really see Embry having a kid he's a kid at heart but he loves our kids like there his own I'm actually glad that you came into his life. He was going down in a spiral dating Allison" Rachel said.

"Yea we saw Allison this afternoon while we were at the mall at Starbuck apparently she works there now she called FAT I mean can you tell that I'm pregnant yet"

"No you can't tell you pregnant" Amber told me.

"Speaking of you Amber where were you this afternoon I was at the house all by myself after we came home from the mall"

"I was here"

"Well I wish I knew that there was a girl pow wow at Emily's house" I said laughing they all started laughing.

As we were talking what only seemed like a couple of minutes were actually a couple of hours. We heard rustling come from the backyard. We all stopped talking and looked at the backdoor and saw the guys come in. I got up from where I was standing and wrapped my arms around Embry's frame. I saw all the other girls do it to there wolfs.

"Embry baby what's going on"

"Don't worry about please"

"But Emmy"

"Babe I told you I hate it when you do that but Emmy I cant tell you things, oh ok this doesn't concern you"

"Really Embry when you are in harms way Embry that does concern me"

"Angel I didn't mean it like that"

"Than how did you mean it than Embry?"

"Babe please can we not start this"

"No Embry what's going on?"

"There is nothing going on"

"Don't lie to me Embry"

"Just don't worry about please babe please just leave it alone it nothing that we can't handle"

"What can you handle why can't you just tell me Embry please Emmy just tell me" I asked him giving him my best puppy dog face

"No angel don't worry about it please let's just get you home"

"Are you going to have to patrol again?"

"Yes babe but just don't worry you're pretty little head about it"

"But Emmy"

"Babe again with the "But Emmy" babe that's so hard to try and keep things from you when you do that"

"What are you trying to keep from me Embry?"

"Nothing just some things I don't want you to know yet just don't worry about it please"

"Emmy baby why can't you just tell me"

"Because I don't want you to get stressed out over little things that we got under control, just don't worry about it. I don't want you to get stressed and we lose the babe please babe just calm down like I said it's nothing we can't handle"

"Embry when will you start to tell me things that are my business"

"Soon babe soon I promise". He tried to hug me but I pushed away

"Babe please don't do that to me" I looked into his eyes and saw the lust that was in his eyes.

"How do I know I can trust you Embry?"

"Really babe after all that we've been though you're going to ask me if you can trust me now really babe. You know you can trust me I'm not off somewhere cheating on you why would I do that to you, you mean the world to me and plus more babe you can always trust me don't think that you cant please". I looked into his eyes and saw the truth in his eyes I felt like I should go cry under a rock, I feel so bad doubting my love but I've been hurt so many times I feel like since he's not telling me things that he's doing othere things, maybe I should tell him this.

"Prince the only reason why I said that is because I've been hurt so many times babe that since you wont tell me things that just maybe and I mean maybe you might be going somewhere else"

"Princess I would tell you if I want you to get stressed out so bad that you lose our baby, I know you don't want that do you" I shook my head nad hugged his frame as I cried into his chest.

"Angel I only have eyes for you I only get hard for you trust you are all I need and more babe" he told me I cried even harder in his chest.

"I'm sorry Emmy"

"It's oh ok love"

"You still got my food" I nodded my head.

"Yea its in the frig but I'm ready to go home babe"

"Oh ok let me get my food and we can go home" I nodded my head and he pulled me closer to him.

"Oh ok guys were leaving sorry for the sudden out burst"

"Hey it's oh ok Alaina we all did it the first time" I nodded my head and chuckled a little. As we got out to the car we drove back to my house and into my house. I looked over at my family that was sitting in the kitchen they all looked so sad.

"Hey guys what's wrong"

"Alaina where are Amber and Jay"

"There over Sam's still"

"We have to go to Ohio in a couple of days after your OBGYN"

"What's going on mom why do we need to go back to Ohio for"

"I rather tell you guys all at once" before you knew it in walks Jay, Seth, Leah and Amber.

"What's going on" Amber asked.

"Guys can you sit down please"

"Mom what's going on" Amber said.

"Guys your Aunt Margaret died" I looked up at Embry he looked down at me he hugged me to his body closer.

"What do you mean Aunt Margaret is dead mom"

"She died of Leukemia she died today at the nursing home she was in"

"How long was she in the nursing home mom"

"She was only in there for a day" I looked back up at Embry and tears were running down my face.

"Shhh babe I'm here for you I'm not going any where" we whispered in my ear I just hugged his body tighter.

"Embry pick me up please" he picked me up and headed up the stairs.

"Goodnight you guys I'm sorry for your passing especially you grandma"

"Thanks Embry" he walked me upstairs and into my bedroom and to my closet. He stripped me down to my bra and underwear and put my pj's on. He stripped down to his boxers and picked me back up and led me to my bed. I quickly got under my blankets and grabbed my wolf that Embry won for me at the carnival on last Sunday. He got under the blankets and pulled me to him.

"You want to talk about it" I shook my head.

"No I don't I just want you to hug me please" he did as I asked and hugged me rubbing my back and I soon feel asleep with a tear strained face snuggled into his chest and went to sleep peacefully.

**AN:**

**READ AND REVIEW I LOVE YOU GUYS I DON'T THINK I HAVE PUT ANY NEW OUTFITS ON POLYVORE NOT THAT I KNOW OF BUT I DO HAVE THINGS PENDING GUYS I CANT WAIT. HOPEFULY I CAN TURN IN 7 CHAPTERS IN ONE WHOLE WEEK HOPEFULLY I CAN DO THIS I HOPE DOING HOMEWORK AND WRITING THIS IS NOT A FUN PROJECT SORRY I THINK I MIGHT HAVE GOT OFF THE TOPIC LET ME NO STICK WITH ME GUYS I LOVE TO HERE FROM YOU GUYS JUST KEEP READING, JUST KEEP READING. **


	20. Chapter 20

Embry's POV

I woke up around 4 o'clock to someone howling. I listen closer to the howl and I knew immediately that it was Sam. I looked over to where Seth was sleeping in Amber's bed. I gently got up off Lana's bed trying not to wake her up.

"Aye Seth we have to go get up"

"What's up"

"Sam just howled we need to go like now" he got up trying his hardest not to wake up Amber. Amber turned her body so that she was facing her night stand. Seth walked over to the window and jumped out. I was behind him until I saw Alaina sit up in bed. I walked back over to her bed and sat down on the edge of her bed.

"Baby where are you going"

"I have to go babe I'll be back Sam called and we need to go" she nodded her head

"Be careful will you please" I nodded my head and kissed her forehead. She laid back on her bed and snuggled up to her wolf. I jumped out of her window and phased on spot.

_"What's going on Sam?"_

_ "I don't know Quil was Patrolling and he smelt a vamp and he howled"_

_ "What happened was that while I was patrolling and I got a smell of it, it was hanging around the border teasing me but, apparently the freaking leech doesn't know that we can cross the border, so as I went across the border and yelled for Edward he came out running and helped it catch the leech. We talked to her before we killed her and then I got another sweet smell of a new vampire that was heading for the La Push, I told Eddie I had to go and called Sam, and Sam called you guys" I nodded my head.'  
?_

_ "So…." _

_ "I smell it it's coming to you guys" I was cut of by Brady telling it was by us. I looked around me and I smelled it, it was very faint. "I smell it Sam this way" we went off running off to it and saw that it was in the backyard of my girls house. _

_ "Aye Seth it's at Amber and Lana's house" I told him and before I knew it Seth and I attacked the leech. Sam phased back and looked at the leech as Seth and I have him in our mouth getting ready to rip it to pieces. _

_ "What are you doing here who are you after"_

_ "Nothing my mate that you stupid mutt killed smelt something really good here so we came here after it"_

_ "Why did you come to this house"_

_ "Because that's where the smell is coming from" I heard, Seth, and Leah all growl at the same time along with me. _

_ "That's our family he's trying to kill" I growled again._

_ "Get you paws off me mutt" I bit into his arm and he squealed like a little girl. _

_ "So are you going to kill me, if you are than get it over with" I growled once again he's tempting me I wouldn't mind. I ripped off his arm all the way up to his shoulder blade. He started to squirm around as I ripped off his legs, and his other shoulder._

_ "Embry Stop" I stopped and looked at Sam he put a freaking alpha command on me._

_ "Change back now Embry, Seth, and Leah" I looked at them and headed off back into the forest to phase back and pull my boxers up. _

I came out of the trees and looked at Sam.

"Why didn't you let me finish him"

"Look up" I looked up and saw the Alaina was in the window looking down. She caught my eyes and left the window. "Damn it"

"What's wrong Em"

"Alaina saw when I ripped the vamps limbs off"

"Damn bro that sucks" said Seth. I heard a creak like a door was opening. I looked at the backdoor and saw Alaina standing at the door.

"Dude that really suck" said Sam.

"I'll be back" I walked to the door and stopped as I saw Alaina walk out of her house and towards me. She stops a few feet away from me and just looked at me. Man she is probably pissed or scared no other imprint has ever seen us rip a vampire apart, I thought in my head. I closed the distance between us and walked up to her.

"Babe I thought you were asleep"

"I was then I heard some noise and then I looked out my window when I saw you rip off his limbs" I took a deep breathe. How can I explain this to her I looked at my pack brothers and they all shrugged there shoulders.

"Princess are you scared of us" I inhaled deeply praying to GOD that she wasn't scared of us.

"No why would I be scared that what you guys do, just please don't burn it here and don't wake anyone up, oh yea and come home soon I miss your warmth" I looked at her completely dazed, she wasn't scared of what we just did all she said was not to burn him in her backyard and come home cuz she missed me. I looked back at my packed and they shrugged there shoulders again.

"Oh ok babe I'll be up there as soon as we know that he's completely ashed" she nodded her head and headed back to the door. I went back to my pack and I still looked dazed.

"Bro that was weird"

"Yea I know Sam, lets just burn this leech we all have imprints to get back to and apparently mine misses my heat so lets get this done with please" they all nodded their heads. The rest of the wolves ripped the guy to pieces and we burned him. We watched as the fired died down and the ashes were burnt in the forest floor. The rest of the pack changed back.

"Alright Em I think your girl still waiting on you she looking out the window"

"She's what man I told her to go lay back down, she doesn't listen very well"

"Come on man what girl does listen"

"Hey we take offence to that Paul" I looked over to Storm and Leah and laughed.

"Well alright guys I have to go since my noisy girlfriend wont go to sleep she probably wants to know some answers, so I'll see ya after our appointment this morning"

"Ok bro have fun with her"

"Yea thanks Brady" Leah, Seth and I all walked up to the back door and up to our imprints rooms.

"Night Lee"

"Night Guys what time you have to get up in the morning Em"

"Our appointment is at 8:30 so in a couple of hours"

"Ok bro have fun I'll probably still be asleep when you go" I nodded my head and went into her room with Seth on my heels. As I went into her room she was still standing at the window I came up behind her and hugged her body to mine. She relaxed on me and leaned back and placed her head on my chest.

"Babe you should go to sleep, lets go we have to be up in a couple of hours" she nodded her head and we walked over to her bed and laid down.

Hours past and my alarm went off.

"Damn" I couldn't find my phone I kept hitting the bed side table but it wasn't over there. Alaina got up and straddled my hips and went into one of the drawers on the bed side table and got my phone and shut the alarm off.

"Dang baby how did you not know where your phone was" I grabbed her hips and brought her closer to me.

"It's not my fault I was to sleepy to know where I put my phone at" she shook her head and laughed as she got up off me and headed to her closet. I got up and readjust myself as I walked over to her closet with her. She decided she wanted to wear a pink Aeropostale shirt she was trying to get me to wear a pink shirt wasn't going to happen. She grabbed a pair of shorts she brought at the mall last week of course she wouldn't have be any other than Destructed dark wash Denim shorts, she picked out some pink flip flops, she was going pink today, she brought out her red PUMA bag/tote whatever it was. She wore a heart necklace along with her start stud ear rings and an bracelet that had her initial on it. I then went over to my bag since I've been here for over weeks. I dug out my beige Aeropostale shorts, along with my blue Fox head polo shirt, my Aeropostale hat, my classic Adidas. I had to say I was mix matching all the way, I brought out my white Aeropostale belt my awesome black watch and black Fox Head wallet. I grabbed mine and Alaina's clothes and headed for the shower.

"Babe I'm a little scared at what they will say"

"Why would you be scare princess were just here to see how far along we are and see if its healthy" I told her as we were waiting in the waiting area at the OBGYN office.

"Ms. Dukes the doctor will see you now" we got up from where we were sitting and followed the nurse to room 5.

"Just take your clothes off and put on this gown and lay back on the chair thingy and the doctor will be in as soon as possible"

"Thank you" I watched as my angel took her shirt and put the gown on and laid down on the bed thingy. We were waiting for about 10 minutes when the doctor came in.

"Hello how are you guys doing"

"We're fine just her to see if the baby is okay"

"Oh ok that's fine, my name is DR. Kylie Johnson and hopefully I'll be your guys baby doctor through the hole 9 months" I looked at my angel and she had the biggest grin on her face I nodded my head and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"So I assume that this is the baby dad"

"Yes he is"

"May I ask how old are you guys because you Alaina look like your very young" I started to laugh my girl does look young.

"Yes I know it a blessing and also a curse but I'm 21 and he is 23"

"Wow he looks older than 23"

"Thanks I don't know if that's a complement or an insult"

"Oh it's meant to be a complement" I nodded my head. She went over to the Sonogram and turned it on she grabbed this clear gel stuff.

"Ok this is going to be cold, I need you to pull up your gown so I can see what's going on" Alaina pulled up her gown and she placed the gel on her stomach.

"Wow that is really cold" I had to laugh.

"So when did you guys find out that you guys were pregnant"

"We found out a couple of weeks ago"

"OK are you guys ready to become a family" I looked over at Lana and she gave me a huge grin. The doctor started to rub the gel all over her stomach. I heard a faintest heart beat and I couldn't help but grin.

"If you guys listen closely you guys can hear your baby's heart beat" we both listen and I saw Lana put on the biggest smile it reached up to both of her ears. I saw a little tear roll down her check.

"Hey babe you oh ok" I asked her the doctor looked up at Alaina and started laughing. What the heck is she laughing about my girl is crying.

"I'm fine Embry just really happy" I bend down and kissed her forehead.

"So are you guys ready for a family"

"Yea I think we are I know I couldn't imagine a family with anyone else" the Doctor and Alaina both awed. I once again kissed her forehead.

"Do you know what it is yet"

"No, I won't know that for a couple of more months" we nodded our heads.

"Well it looks like the baby has a very fast heart beat I don't know why that's is, but it's doing fine so far, and it looks like the baby is 5 weeks old"

"That's great so the baby fast heart beat wont cause any trouble with her pregnancy right"

"No it shouldn't the mom and the baby will be healthy if the mom eats right" I looked down at Alaina and smiled at her.

"So I have a couple of questions since this is my first, I really don't know, is she allowed to have…"

"Sex" she said as she cut me off.

"Well yes and can she still have like Frap's any things"

"Yes she can have sex, But just to let you know Daddy her hormones will go crazy so one minute she would want sex the next she probably wont want you touching her" I nodded my head. "And no she can not have any caffeine that could harm the baby or do other things to the baby" I nodded my head and looked at her.

"So is that it" she nodded her head.

"No sorry that's not it she needs her Prenatal Vitamins" I nodded my head. "And also just go to the front desk and schedule another appointment, that's if you want me to be your guy's OBGYN" I looked down at Alaina and we both nodded our heads and smiled.

"Well that's great I love dealing with younger couples since I'm young myself, yay oh ok I'll see you guys in another month" we nodded our heads and the doctor left. Alaina got out of her gown and put her shirt back on. I grabbed her around the waist as we headed to the front desk to set up another appointment.

"Hey guys were home and we have food" before you knew it everyone came storming down the stairs all still in there pj's, it had to be at least 10:30ish.

"How did the OBGYN go Lana"

"It went good grandma were 5 weeks pregnant"

"Awww my grand-daughters having a baby" It looked like it just hit her that she was going to be a great grandma. Even though she already has 2 or 3 great grandchildren already.

"So Embry, Seth, Leah are you coming with us to Ohio" I looked at my pack mates and shrugged our shoulders.

"I would love to but I have to ask my job and see if its ok with them I'm pretty sure my boss wouldn't mind" Seth and Leah nodded there heads as well.

"Well since it I didn't go to school today I have to ask my mom and also my boss if its ok" Seth said, we all looked at Leah.

"Nope I can go I don't have to tell my boss I could care less what he thinks but other than that count me in" you would think she would get over the past now that she has her own imprint but I guess not she still the same Leah we all love.

"Well Em and Seth I hope you guys can persuade you bosses and mom to let you go, I'm pretty sure the rest of the family wants to see you guys, since Jay, Lana and Amber been hiding you guys" I had to laugh at that. Alaina walked over to the couch to sit down I followed behind her like I was her shadow, and sat in between her legs. She gave me my food and played in my hair as we watched her morning Sponge Bob. I laid my head on her leg and soon fell asleep.

Alaina's POV

I was more than excited to have this baby. I mean I need to be excited about something my Aunt dying of Leukemia that hit me right in my gut. We were going to Ohio tomorrow. I mean its good and bad things that come out of this right. I get to see my family that's always fun I haven't seen my other cousins in a while. I kept thinking while I was playing in Em's hair. I love Playing in his hair it's so smooth.

I looked around and saw that Leah along with Seth were also asleep. They had a busy night last night I can understand why there were sleepy. Man as I thought about earlier this morning everything came crashing down on me what seemed seconds. I saw the love of my life attack a vampire and I wasn't sacred. I should have been scared right seeing that, I know the Pack was very impressed that I wasn't scared. Shoot I was surprised I didn't pee my pants last night.

"You guys look so cute with your boyfriend, girlfriend and baby daddy" I had to laugh at my mom she so crazy.

"Yea he may be a baby daddy but I have a feeling he's going to stay for a while" my Aunt said, I looked up at her and nodded my head.

"So what is he going to do, are you guys moving out"

"I really don't know mom its hard to tell what he has going on in that mind of his" they all laughed.

"I can't wait to see this baby, its going to be gorgeous, You guys are going to have very pretty babies, actually all of you guys are, with there skin complexion and yours its going to be great. The baby is going to have some deep dimples too having both yours and his dimples" I had to smile at that my grandma was so crazy.

"Just remember don't let her be the first one to hold it we don't want her dropping it" I nodded my head and started laughing. My grandma dropped each and one of my cousins well the older generation cousins. She even put our urine on our faces, don't ask me but she did.(This is very true my grandma actually did that to me and all my cousins and siblings no lie)

"Come here UNO" I called my dog. .He came in running from being outside looking like a big goof. He came over to me and saw Embry sitting on the floor. I saw his face.

"No Uno don…."

"What the hell" I was to late Uno already liked Embry all over his mouth. I looked down at Embry and gave him an encouraging smile. He got up and pulled me up with him.

"No Embry put me down now please baby please" he started laughing as he took me up the stairs and toward my room. He placed me on my bed and hovered over me.

"No, no Embry don't kiss me go brush your teeth baby" he leaned in farther and gave me quick peck on the lips.

"EWWWW Embry that's disgusting" I said trying not to laugh so hard. I got up and meet Embry in the bathroom I grabbed his toothbrush out of his bag and walked over to him and he snatched it out of my hands.

"Hey" he said as I snatched back out of his hand.

"We don't snatch"

"I'm sorry can I have my toothbrush" I nodded my head and gave it back to him. I wrapped my arms around his waist and rested my head on his back.

"Do you think Sam will let you go to Ohio"

"Yea of course I do, anything for the imprints, that what we always say" I had to laugh.

"Dang princess what was that for" he asked as I bit him on his back.

"Nothing just felt like biting you"

"Oh really" he had the mischievous smirk on his face.

"No Embry don't I don't need another hicky"

"Oh I think you do, you know it feels good"

"No please baby"

"Oh no giving me that puppy dog face isn't going to make me stop" he had me backed up against my door. I couldn't help but laugh as he grabbed me by the waist and pulled me to his body and sucked and bit on my neck. I had to admit it did feel really good. He gave my ass a slap as he finished up, I gave him a hit to his chest. I went over to my Stereo and turned it on to my favorite station 107.9, and of course my favorite song came on Colbie Caillot "I do". I started singing to Embry and he just smiled at me.

"I love this song Embry if we ever get married I want this song when I walk down the aisle I don't want the tradition Wedding March" he nodded his head and stalked over to me. I gave him a hug.

_"It's always been about me, myself, and I  
I thought relationships were nothing but a waste of time  
I never wanted to be anybody's other half  
I was happy saying I had love that wouldn't last  
That was the only way I knew 'til I met you_

You make we wanna say  
I do, I do, I do, do do do do do do do  
Yeah, I do, I do, I do, do do do do do do do  
Cause every time before it's been like  
Maybe yes and maybe no  
I can live without it, I can let it go  
Ooh what did I get myself into?  
You make we wanna say I do, I do, I do, I do, I do, I do

Tell me is it only me  
Do you feel the same?  
You know me well enough to know that I'm not playing games  
I promise I won't turn around and I won't let you down  
You can trust I've never felt it like I feel it now  
Baby there's nothing, there's nothing we can't get through  
[ From: . ]

So can we say  
I do, I do, I do, do do do do do do do  
Oh baby, I do, I do, I do, do do do do do do do  
Cause every time before it's been like  
Maybe yes and maybe no  
I won't live without it, I won't let it go  
What more can I get myself into?  
You make we wanna say

Me, a family, a house, a family  
Ooh, can we be a family?  
And when I'm eighty years old I'm sitting next to you

And we'll remember when we said  
I do, I do, I do, do do do do do do do  
Oh baby, I do, I do, I do, do do do do do do do  
Cause every time before it's been like  
Maybe yes and maybe no  
I won't live without it, I won't let us go  
Just look at what we got ourselves into  
You make we wanna say I do, I do, I do, I do, I do, I do,  
Love you

The song went off and I laid myself on the bed. He came quickly over and wrapped me in his arms. "So your sure Sam will say yes"

"Yea babe do you want me to call him now" I nodded my head. He sighed as he reached for his phone.

"Hey Sam"

"I was wondering I'm I able to take off sometime to go to Ohio with Alaina"

"Yea bro her aunt died and she wants me to meet the rest of her family"

"Yea Seth and Leah going too, Leah said she don't care your just her alpha she wasn't going to ask you" I started laughing Leah is so funny.

"Yea bro the OBGYN went great she 5 weeks, and we heard the baby's heart beat it was awesome"

"Yea she cried too" I smacked him on the back of the head; I thought I hurt him but in return I hurt myself.

"You know we didn't ask that question, I'm sure Lana wont practice her Karate stuff while she's pregnant" We didn't discuss that but that was obvious I wasn't practicing I just had to overdue it when I deliver it.

"Alright bro thanks I appreciate it" he hung up the phone and looked at me.

"I told you he wouldn't mind we really don't have anything to worry about after the vampire this morning were good to go" I nodded my head, and lay back on my bed. Embry head went to rest on my stomach; I bet he could hear the heart beat.

"Can you hear the heart beat" he nodded his head and I just smiled. I tried to get up so I can have everything ready for tomorrow when we leave for the airport.

"Emmy baby I have to get ready for tomorrow as do you" he nodded his head and he let me get up but he laid his lazy tail back on my bed I had to laugh. I started to walk over to my closet but though against it. I walked back over and straddled his legs. He slowly raised off my bed with a big grin.

"What you doing I thought you had to get ready"

"Shut up Emmy" he shut up and hugged me. He grabbed a hold of my thighs and was rubbing little circles on my thighs I started to laugh because the tickled. I once again got up and went to my closet and picked out a whole weeks outfit. I placed my Puma bag on the side of my bed and went to straddled his legs once again.

"Emmy get up we have to go to your house and get your things packed"

"Awwww babe this is nice" I had to laugh he's so funny.

"Come on Emmy get up" he grabbed a hold of my hips and lifted me off of him. He put me on my bed as he slowly got up. He leaned down to pick me up and out my bedroom we went.

"Were you guys going" asked Seth

"Sam said we could go he said there's nothing for else to do" Seth nodded his head. Leah was still asleep in my brother's lap.

"Well be back she wants me to go pack so I'm going to pack, she doesn't care that I'm sleepy" they laughed as he reached down and got his keys, from the key jar.

"You want me to drive"

"If you don't mind"

"Ok Keys, big Daddy" he laughed as we got in the car. I drove to his place and I got out. Embry was asleep as soon as I pulled out of my driveway. I walked up to his front door.

"Hey Emmy….."

"What are you doing here"

" I should be asking you the same thing"

"Really last time I checked I was the current girlfriend"

"That's for now"

"Really Allison please leave and don't come back in my house" I looked back to see a sleepy Embry leaning on the door frame.

"Whatever Embry you'll be crawling back soon trust"

"Trust me Allison I wont be crawling back"

"Yea whatever your going to get tried of her sooner or later and I'll be there the fun one"

"Allison I'm pretty sure you don't want another black eye right"

"That was a lucky shot I bet you couldn't do it again"

"Please don't tempt me I wont mind punching you once again, and trust me its not luck" she walked up to me her face all up in my face.

"Allison please just leave I don't have time for this" Embry said getting in between us.

"You're lucky that Emmy stopped me while I was ahead"

"Really I would like to see your worst damage, what I might have a red mark on my face or wait will I have some scratches, Please get out of here"

"Lana babe stop calm down" I did as he asked.

"Damn bro two girls fighting over you"

"Shut up Jake could you please help me over here?"

"Come on Allison get out, how did you get in here anyway"

"Don't worry about it" she left.

"Man you might consider a restrain order or something" Quil said.

"I know man I don't want Lana fighting with our baby so I might have to do that"

"You need to do something Embry I swear if I see her again it won't be good I swear"

"Oh ok babe just calm down"

"Yea Lana calm down please" I took several deep breathes and headed for his room. Before you knew it I was heading back to my house trying to still calm down. We walked into my house and I went straight to the couch.

"What's wrong Lana" Leah asked

"Allison is my problem when we got to his house she was in the house waiting for him" Embry came over and sat in between my legs, he started rubbing calming circles on my legs.

"Dang Em you might need to get a restrain order"

"Yea I know Lee-Lee, she's pissing me off and Lana I cant handle this bull right now I'm going up stairs" He left and headed up the stairs.

"Leah you don't know how close I was to punching her in the face"

"I can only imagine, I wish Seth had a ex following him around everywhere we go I would lose it completely"

"Well bro you're going to get it when you go to his prom all them little girls are going to mean mugging you because you're with Sethy"

"Yea I know it sucks"

"Yea it does, I'm going to head upstairs also"

"Don't make in loud noises" I had to laugh as I looked back at Leah and Amber and made a grunting noise. They died laughing on the floor.

**AN: TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK LADYMIRACULOUSNIGHT I'M SORRY SOMEBODY HAD TO DIE BUT IT WASN'T A MAIN CHARACTER, IT ACTUALLY HAPPENED TO MY AUNT SO I JUST INCLUDED IT IN THE STORY. DONT STOP READING I LOVE LOOKING AT YOUR REVIEWS. READ AND REVIEW GUYS LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK I THINK I ALSO PUT AN OTHER NEW OUTFIT ON MY POLYVOR ACCOUNT I'M NOT SURE BUT YEA TOTALLY LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. LOVES BUNCHES!**


	21. Chapter 21

Embry's POV

I woke up on a Tuesday morning by her mom coming in the room and shaking me tell me we had to get up to go to the airport. I grabbed my last outfit from my closet is alaina's room. I grabbed my gray Aeropostale polo shirt, my blue and white plaid Aeropostale shorts, my awesome blue ad white Puma's, my Lactose watch, my fox head white wallet, blue Aeropostale belt and of course I had to mix match my black Hurley hat, and I couldn't forget the ring I was hopefully going to propose to her in Ohio. Also while I was in the closet I picked out my baby girls outfit. I know how much she likes pink so. I picked out her pink plaid shirt and shorts. Them shorts are going to give me a hard one when she puts them on. I picked out a black cami, her black Puma hat, her coach ring and some pearl earrings her pink and white chuck Taylors and lastly her Coach book bag purse thing.

I looked back and saw Alaina was still asleep in her bed snuggled up with the both of her stuff animals. I have a feeling she is going to take those with us.

"Come on babe you have to shower and get ready I already picked out your outfit, come on princess"

"No Emmy" she said as I took off the blankets.

"Come on angel we have to get going"

"Ok ok I'm up pick me up please" I did as she asked and walked into bathroom with her stopping to get our clothes.

"Guys lets go, Leah, Jay, Amber, Seth, Lana, Em lets go"

"Were coming we'll be done in like 2 min"

"Ok let's go you other four"

"Ok mom we heard you" jay said to his mom.

"Emmy don't forget my animals"

"Yea babe I got them" she nodded her head and headed for the bedroom door.

"See we are already to go mom" I told Alaina's mom.

"That's 2 out of 6 where are the other 4"

"I don't know mom but I'm in the car I'm going to be knocked out on that plane ride" I started for the car and got in most of the family is there expect the other 4. They finally came out and we headed to the airport.

"Emmy baby wake up" my beautiful angel told me giving me a kiss on my check.

"Mmmmm babe where are we"

"Were in Ohio" wow that was fast I must have been knocked out and I'm still sleepy you just got to love jet lag right.

"What time is it here in Ohio baby girl"

"Its 7:45 in Ohio come on babe were going to the Hotel and find something to eat" I nodded my head and got off the airplane. We meet up with her family after I got our stuff from the belt thingy.

As we started to walk outside I looked over at Lana and saw her start to shake. I pulled her close to my body and she wrapped her arms around my waist.

"I don't miss Ohio weather I night" she told me I just pulled her even closer and kissed her on top of her head. We waited for her parents to rent a car.

"Ok guys we got an SUV I hoping that can fit all of us in that car if not one of you guys are going to have rent another car" we all nodded our heads. "So lets go get the car and see if we can fit in it" we started to walk and I saw this beautiful Ocean Blue 2011 Chevy Suburban. We all tried to fit in the car but lucky us it left out 3 of us. "Ok Embry I would rather you rent the car, well wait right here for you guys to come back" I nodded my head and grabbed Lana by the waist and headed back to Enterprise.

"Hello sir how may I help you" some woman asked she was looking me up and down.

"Yes you can I need to find a car for week or more"

"Ok I just need a credit card" I reached in my pocket and pulled out one of my many credit cards. I handed her my card.

"Thank You" I nodded my head and went back to where Alaina was standing.

"What's going on"

"She had to see one of my credit cards" she nodded her head and hugged her body to mine.

"Sir" I looked up from looking down at Alaina, she nodded her head. I looked up at the woman and nodded and started walking towards here.

"Yes"

"Your card went though what car do you want sir" I looked back at my princess and nodded my head, and she started walking up towards me she wrapped her arms around my waist and bit me on my back I grunted and she smiled.

"Babe what kind of car do you want to get"

"It doesn't matter I probably wont be driving" I nodded my head she wont ever drive anywhere no that she has me. "If you have a truck or some other kind of SUV would be great" she nodded her head.

"Well sir there is a Chevy Tahoe" I looked at Lana and she nodded her head.

"Yea that's fine I'll take it" I told her

"Ok here are the keys and it is towards the back of the cars in the back" I nodded my head.

"Thank You" Lana said, of course the girl didn't say anything I looked back at her as we were leaving and she gave Lana a mean mug. GOD I hate when girls do that to her. I place my hand on the small of her back and directed her toward the back of the cars. As we got back there we saw her family.

"You get a car Em" her dad asked me. I nodded my head.

"Yea I got the Tahoe" I told him I opened the car and opened the passenger side door for her and helped her get into the car, I walked over to the driver side and go in.

"Ok Embry just follow us to the hotel" I nodded my head and started the car.

"Hi how may I help you"

"We have a reservation for 5 rooms under Dukes" I was leaning against my girl I was so sleepy I couldn't wait to get to bed.

"Oh My Gosh" I looked at my girl and she just shrugged her shoulders.

"Your Alaina Dukes the girl that won nationals, and that her hands are register"

"Hi how are you" my babe asked the girl she didn't look so excited about it.

"Can I have your autograph" I looked at her and she looked at me.

"Yea you have a pen or something" she nodded her and gave Lana a pen. Lana signed a piece of paper and gave her back her pen.

"So where do you stay at now I know I read something that said you don't stay in Ohio anymore"

"No I don't live in Ohio anymore I moved away I couldn't go anywhere without getting asked to get pictures and stuff it was getting old and I was tired of it"

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't know"

"No it's ok I'm just really sleepy can you just give us our keys, I'm really sorry I'm short with you but once I get some sleep I wouldn't mind talking to you" she nodded her head and smiled. I grabbed the key to our room and headed for the elevator her family was already in there rooms.

"Babe I didn't know you had it like that" I said to her in a sleepy voice.

"Shut up and open the door Emmy" she said trying not to smile. I picked her up bridal style and walked through the door. She started laughing as she leaned up and captured my lips. I found the bed and laid her on the bed.

"I know your sleepy, but babe what are we doing tomorrow"

"Were going to go see my cousins if you don't mind"

"No I don't mine babe I would love to see your family" I told her as I went into her bag and got out her pj's shorts and a tank top and handed it to her. I striped down to my boxers and got into the bed. She came out of the bathroom and headed toward the bed. I pulled the blankets over my body and she came into the blankets and snuggled up to me.

"So babe apparently you were beast when you were here" she just looked up at me and shook her head. "Did you like all the attention" she shook her.

"NO I hated it Embry people coming up to me where ever I went, I couldn't go to the mall without someone asking me for a freaking autograph I hate it and now that I'm back I didn't think it would be like that it's been 5 years since I left Ohio" she told me and I just pulled her closer to me. I placed my hand on her stomach and rubbed back and forth. She started smiling. I couldn't wait to see our little baby in my arms.

"Baby how many kids do you want" I have never asked her that question. She looked at me and smiled.

"How many do you want" she asked me I shook my head.

"I asked you first" she smiled.

"I want 4 I really want 2 sets of twins but I guess I wont have sets of twins, how many you want"

"I want 5 to 6 kids" she looked at me in awe.

"Are you serious 5 to 6 kids"

"Hey I like kids babe I cant wait to hold our little one in my arms"

"Yea me either, I want our kids to be close in age like stairs" she told me. I was trying to figure out what she meant by stairs.

"What do you mean by stairs" I asked

"You know when there like a year or younger apart" she told me I looked at her and smiled that's exactly what I wanted I didn't want kids years and years apart.

"Have you thought of any names for the baby" I didn't get an answer. I looked over at her and I saw that she was knocked out. I kissed her on the forehead and soon dozed off myself.

THE NEXT DAY.

I heard my phone start to ring. I reached over by the night stand hopefully not waking Lana up.

"Hello" I said in a groggy voice

"Embry come on were about to go get some breakfast tell Lana to get up to" I nodded my head I knew her mom couldn't see my nodding my head.

"Yes mom I will, well be done in like 30 minutes"

"Ok Em don't you dare go back to sleep wake Lana up now I want to here her voice"

"Yes mom" I told her. I looked over at my girl and saw her looking at me.

"Hey angel" I said to her.

"Hey babe your mom wants us to get up so we can go have breakfast" she nodded her head.

"Ok mom she's up"

"I want to hear her"

"Angel your mom wants to hear you"

"Ok give me the phone baby"

"Hi mom I'm up well be down in 30 minutes"

"Ok you have ajoing room with Amber and Seth can you go wake them up please"

"Yes mom I will" she hung up the phone and stretched. I got up of the bed and my bones cracked. "Ewww babe your getting old" she told me walked up behind her and grabbed her around her waist.

"I'm getting old I'm I" she nodded her hear and started laughing.

"Emmy stop I have to wake up Seth and Amber" I unwrapped my arms around her waist and let her walk into there room. I went over to my and her bag and got out our outfits for the day. I picked out my orange Aeropostale shirt my faded jeans, my white Adidas, my Puma belt my black Hurley Hat and my Hurley white wallet. I went over to Lana bag and opened it up. I picked out an Blue Hollister Tank Top, a white cardigan, and I saw a skirt that was in her bag and I just had to see her wear this skirt it will kill me but I think it is worth to see her legs in her skirt. I grabbed her white flats her Hello Kitty watch and her Fox head belt, she already had her earrings in her ears and her bracelet on her wrist I picked out her Coach dog tags.

"Man they are the hardest to wake up I swear" I walked up behind her and picked up and took her into the shower.

"Baby put me down" she said trying not to laugh.

We got out of the elevator with Seth and Amber and saw the rest of her family waiting on us.

"Hey were ready to go" I said as I looked at her parents.

"Finally it took you guys like 35 minutes" her mom said I looked at her and smiled she busted out laughing.

"So where are we going for breakfast"

"We were thinking Ihop"

"OMG it's Alaina" I looked at the little girls running up to my baby, the were running at full speed, if they don't slow down they would hurt her and my baby. I stood in front of her and she wrapped her arms around my waist and held it tight. I looked back at her.

"You ok" she shook her head. I turned around and pulled her closer to me, she buried her head in my chest. "I hate that Emmy" I just held her tighter to me.

"Hey girls I'm sorry Alaina isn't feeling up to signing autographs right now"

"Who are you" this little girl said she had a horrible attitude. I looked at Alaina and she shook her head.

"I'm Alaina's boyfriend and if she doesn't want to sign autographs she doesn't have to" all those girls looked at me like I had a double head.

"I'm sorry girls she's not up to it she hasn't been crowded like this since she moved" they still looked at me like I had a double head. I felt Lana squeeze me tighter. I looked down at her and saw fear in her eyes. What was she scared about.

"What's up babe" she looked up at me and shook her head.

"I just want to leave" she told me.

"Hey girls I'm really sorry I'm not sighing autographs anymore, you guys scared me rushing over to me like that, I haven't signed an autograph for five years" they all looked at her and nodded there heads. I pulled her tighter to my body and left to go to Ihop.

"Welcome to Ihop, how many" the hostess asked. I was standing behind her dad with her hugging me around my waist.

"12 please"

"Ok it might take a few minutes to be seated but well get with you when there's a table available" all the guys nodded there heads at the same time. I went to go sit down outside, and grabbed Alaina around the waist and placed her on my lap. She snuggled up to me and held me close.

"My family can't wait to see you Em"

"Oh really what have you told them about me, do they know were pregnant"

"No they don't I was going to wait until I came today were having dinner with them if you don't mind" I shook my head.

"Why would I mind" she shrugged her shoulders.

"Also were going to the movies and the mall with them too" I nodded my head and rested my head on her shoulder.

"Dukes Party of 12 your table is now ready"

"That's us babe" I said as I picked her up off my lab and sat her back down on the ground. We entwined our fingers and headed back in the restaurant.

"Lana you ok" asked her sister. I looked at her she looked fine to me as she snuggled up under my arm.

"Yea I'm fine I'm fine I just wish people would have forgotten about me"

"Lana that will never happened, especially since you are from Ohio and won at national and states, people wont forget out you"

"Yea it sucks that's why we moved to forks for nobody can recognize me" I pulled her closer and kissed her forehead. She just hugged my waist tighter.

"And… I'm a little sleepy to" they all started laughing

"Hi I can take your orders and your drink s are do you need more time" We all shook our heads.

"I'll have a Pepsi" I looked down at my baby girl and she nodded her head. I knew exactly what she wanted.

"She'll have apple juice and bacon and chesses omelet, with hash browns and I will have the same plus some blueberry pancakes please" she nodded her head and wrote it down.

"I'm sorry Alaina Dukes I was wondering are you going to compete for your title" I looked up at our waiter as long as everyone else at the table. We all looked at Lana.

"I wish I could but I actually can't"

"Can I ask why you can't?"

"I don't want to harm my baby"

"Oh My Gosh your having a baby" she nodded her head.

"Well congrats is this the father"

"Yea it is Embry Call" I suck out my hand for her to shake it.

"Do you know what you're having yet?"

"No I'm only 5 weeks"

"Ok can I ask one more question" I looked down at her and she nodded her head.

"I'm not trying to get in your business but are you able to tell me why you left Ohio"

"I couldn't take it when I won at nationals I was 14….. 15 years old, and having people jump down my throat every time I look around. I count take it so I moved to a place that actually didn't know anything" she nodded her head.

"Will you ever fight for you title"

"Yes if it becomes threatened yes but not right now I have to think about my baby" she nodded her head and gave Alaina a big smile.

"Your food and drinks will be out shortly"

"Babe what do you mean if you title gets threatens" she looked up at me and gave me a quick peck on the lips.

"What she means is that she has never lost when she got to the finals" he mom answered my question. I looked down at her and thought my girl was undefeated.

"Lana you are undefeated" she nodded her head.

"Yea she beat me and Jay" her sister said.

"Is that why you're still practicing" she nodded her head.

"Yea I have to keep my hands in the game so any new stiff that came out I will know about it, but once I deliverer our baby I'm going to have to go back to the gym faithfully for a least 2 days out of the week"

"Why you go to do that babe"

"Because she has to keeps her hands prepared all the time, and since she's still young she can still mess someone up with those hands"

"Just like she did with Allison" Jay said. I nodded my head. Our waiter came back with our food. We ate our food and headed back to the hotel. I couldn't help but think I was thinking about getting on my knee and proposing to my girl. But my girl isn't a regular girl, I know my girl will not like me proposing to her in a restaurant. I have to think out of the box with this one.

"Embry what are you think about" I was pulled out of my trans of thought by Alaina calling for me.

"Oh nothing babe sorry" she gave me that face.

"Don't lie to me Em"

"Its nothing babe I swear I was just spaced out don't worry about it" I told her as I pulled her onto the bed and turned on the T.V.

"What you want to watch"

"It doesn't matter to me Em" she told me. I laid back against the pillow and pulled her back with me. She started to rub up and down my stomach. She knows how I love it when she does that, so I started to rub up and down her thighs. As we watched Criminal Minds on A&E. Her rubbing went a little lower to my torso were I really wanted it at. "Ummmm…. Looks like somebody is getting a little excited" Lana told me as she got up and straddled my hips. My hands automatically went around her hips.

"I thought you were getting sleepy"

"I found something to keep my occupied" she said while grinding on my erect dick. I started laughing as she started grinding. I pulled her down closer onto my hard on. She leaned in closer to me her breast resting on my chest. I grabbed a hold of her ass and squeezed just the way she likes it. As I squeezed her ass she bit down on my neck, and I released a grunt.

"Dang it Babe that felt good" I felt her smile against my neck and bit down on my neck again. I pulled her skirt up off her thighs, which were teasing me all day. As I went under her skirt I realized my girl wasn't wearing underwear.

"Oh….. somebody was being naughty today no panties" she looked at me and giggled.

"How come you didn't tell me" she looked at me and started giggling once again. I grabbed her hips and picked her up so I can get myself situated.

"No" she told me as she slammed down hard on my dick. I couldn't help but grunt that felt good as hell.

"Dang it babe… what was that for… damn"

"I want to take off her pants" she told me. What fool was I to deny her what she wanted. He hands left my shoulder and slid down my chest, she got to the hem of my shirt and forced it up over my head. She laid soft wet kisses down my chest until she finally reached my pants. I heard my Puma Belt unbuckle and seconds later see it fly across the room. I had to laugh. I didn't laugh long before Lana wrapped her mouth around my nipple and started to suck on it. I then forgot that she still had her shirt on. My hands raised a little to her white cardigan I chucked it somewhere. I then went back to the hem of her blue tank top and raised it over her head also. As I went behind her back I also realized she wasn't wearing a bra either.

"Wow you were being really naughty today ugh" I asked her she looked up at me and started to giggle. I attached my mouth to her nipple, and bit down hard on it.

"Sweet nibblets…. Em that's was great" she told me

"Slide my pants down babe" she did as I told her and pulled down my pants along with my boxer. I picked her up by her hips and slid her down on my already harden dick. She moaned as I slid inch by inch my harden dick into her.

"OH My Gosh… ugh that feels so….. good…. Your so huge baby"

"You …. Oh GOD…. Babe you fells so goo and tight" I didn't think she would be tight anymore after all the sex we have had. I thought she might have adjusted to my dick. She was going slow ridding my dick, that was prolonging her orgasm and I want her to cream all over my dick.

"Freak babe…. Go faster" I told her as I smacked her ass. She speed up a little. Apparently I have to take charge.

"Ummm… Em…. I can't go any faster" she told me. I took charge and grabbed her hips and thrust her down at full speed. I thrust up in her as she just laid there in my arms. Her breast laid on top on my chest and I worked my magic down in her pussy. I was more than ready for her to milk my cock.  
"Ugh Em….. harder baby" I took a hold of her hips and roughed it up for her I thrust into her. I let one of my hands slide down from her hips and reached the front part of her pussy and started to play with her bundle of nerves. She was really moaning now. I felt her walls in cave my shaft and I knew she was about to cum.

"I'm…. bout … to … cum babe" I thrust into her hard and rubbed her clit even harder.

"Yea… hell yea… milk my dick…..with your juices…. You feel so good babe" I told her and she nipped at my neck I couldn't help but grunt as she took my neck into her mouth and sucked on it. I kept thrusting into her as I felt her walls tighten around my dick once again I was so close.

"I'm….. so close baby…. Harder" she told me I thrust harder in to vaginal canal and she all but screamed my name.

"Shit….. babe…. I'm cumming" I told her she pulled up off me and head towards my dick. She wrapped her warm tight mouth around my head and sucked on it ohh so softly.

"Shit babe… right there….. hell angel I'm….. cummmmminnnnnnggggg" I told her as I exploded into her mouth. She kept her mouth around my dick get every last drop of my cum. She licked up and down my shaft as she collected it and swallowed it. She crawled up on me and kissed me.

"I can taste myself" I told her.

"It taste good doesn't it like vanilla ice cream" I nodded my head and pulled her even closer to me. She felt so good in between my legs and her breast laying on my chest. I heard a loud knock at our door.

"Coming" I yelled to the door.

"I think you already did that" Seth said I looked at Lana and she started giggling.

"Hold on bro I have to get dressed and so does Lana"

"Didn't need to know that"

"Shut up Leah"

"Just saying" I couldn't help but laugh.

"Don't act like you guys didn't take an hour or two when you got home from Ihop" they all started laughing. I pulled on my shirt and pulled up my pants. I watched as Lana pulled down her skirt from her waist and I went to go pick up her shirt and tossed it to her.

"Thanks baby" I nodded my head and went to answer the door but stooped.

"Babe if you don't but bra and panties on" I said as I walked back over to her. She nodded her head and reached into the bag and pulled out her bra and panties and put them on. I answered the door.  
"Hey guys what's up"

"We heard down the hall you guys"

"We sure did you better be glad that our parents are floors below us" Amber said. I looked at her and laughed. I felt Lana's arms wrap around my waist.

"Do you guys know what time it is" I looked behind me at Lana and she shook her head.

"No we don't"

"Well you guys its time for us to go meet your guy's cousin" I looked at my watch and saw that it was 5:30.

"Where did the time gone"

"Well you guys the time must have past you guys while you were doing extra stuff" Lana laughed behind me. Seth walked into our room and picked up my belt.

"You might need this bro"

"Shut up Seth give me my belt" he gave me my belt. I walked over to the T.V. stand and picked up the keys to the rented car. But as I looked down I saw Lana's white cardigan. I walked over to Lana and draped the cardigan on her shoulders. She looked back at me and smiled. We walked out the room and close the door behind us. We got to the car.

"Hey Ray yea were on our way sorry we got a little carried away with the time"

"Yea sure Lana"

"Hey it happens will be there in a couple of minutes"

"Oh ok hurry were about to order without you"

"Were coming"

"You already did that Lana"

"Shut up Amber"

"Sorry were on our way swear"

"Oh ok I cant wait to meet him and Amber's and Jay's"

"Yea there great" I placed my hand on her thigh and she moaned into the phone I had to laugh.

"Lana you ok"

"Yea I'm fine my boyfriend doing other things and its not nice" she said as she looked at me and placed her hand on my member. I tried to hide my grunt but it didn't work well.

"So where are you guys at"

"We're like 10 minutes away Ray hold your horses"

"Ok when you come in it under Lambert"

"Deal see you there" she hung up the phone and unzipped my pants and pulled out my dick.

"Babe… hell stop"

"You want me to stop Em" No I didn't want her to stop but I was driving.

"NO babe but I'm driving" she nodded her head and continued to play with my dick. I tried to keep my eyes open but it was so hard with her playing with my dick like that. She placed my harden dick into my jeans and zipped my pants back up as we reached our destination. She tried to get out of the car but I grabbed her hand.

"Hey guys go a head in I need to talk to Lana for a bit will you" the all nodded there heads and headed for the door.

"Did I do something wrong Em" she asked me she just asked me did she do something wrong. She put my harden dick back in my jeans so it looks like I got a freaking tent in my pants.

"Don't do that babe". She looked at me and gave me the fakest apologetic smile.

"Oh no that wont do" I grabbed her hand and placed it back on my dick.

"I need so release babe"

"What kind of release Em"

"I don't care babe you shouldn't have done that"

"I'm sorry baby I was a little horny"

"So you take you horniness out on me"

"Yea"

"OK I guess" she started to unzip my pants again. She pulled out my harden dick and placed her mouth over it.

"Shit…. That feels good….. as hell" I placed my hands on her head and grabbed a fist full of her head, and thrust my hips into her mouth. The head of my dick reached to the back of her throat. She moaned around my dick which causes the vibrations from her moaning spill in to her mouth. She kept suck my dick as I panted heavily. She swallowed my cum and pulled away as she licked her lips. I reached over and gave her a quick kiss on her lips.

"Thanks princess"

"No problem I was glad to finish you off" I had to laugh at her choice of words. We waited until my member went soft and placed it back in my jeans. We got out the car and headed towards the restaurant.

"Party of two"

"No were here for the Lamberts" my girl said.

"Yes of course just follow me" said the host, as he was staring Alaina down. It looked like he was having a secret fantasy looking at her. I had to show that she was claim and gave her quick kiss to her neck and she laid her head against my chest.

"Here you are"

"Thank you"

"Hey Fam" Lana said.

"Where were you guys at"

"Sorry Embry wanted to talk to me, so yea"

"What you have to talk to her about Embry"

"Nothing really just some things" I told them.

"Well guys this is Embry, Embry this is Ray, Stephanie, Talitha, Briana, and Johna" they all gasped as the saw the full me.

"Wow he's tall he's taller than cute little Seth" Ray said.

"Seth isn't that much little to us"

"So Embry we heard you got Lana pregs"

"Yes I did sorry"

"You have nothing to be sorry about Em" Lana told me as she hugged me.

"Sit Down" Talitha said. I pulled out Lana's chair for her and she sat down and I sat down right nest to her.

"So are you going to make a faithful Women of Lana and marry her"

"Gesse you guys, you know how to make him fell uncomfortable" they all started to laugh.

"No its fine I know Lana knows that we will get married, Her dad doesn't really like me or Seth very well I guess its because those her his little girls" they nodded there heads.

"Yes don't worry I will make a Woman and a mom out of your guy's little cousin don't worry about it"

"So how many months are you Lana"

"I'm 5 weeks"

"Aww you just found out then" her cousin Briana said.

"Yea and it was the greatest new I have ever heard" I wrapped my arms around her shoulders and gave her a quick kiss on her forehead.

"So how long have you guys known each other"

"5 weeks" they looked at us in complete awe.

"What so you guys know each other for 5 weeks and conceived a child in 5 weeks also" we nodded our heads and they looked flabbergasted. To know that I got there little cousin pregnant so soon.

"Sorry guys its like love at first sight I couldn't keep my hands off of her"

"Aww that's so sweet" We continued to talk and ate as the restaurant came to a close. We walked out of the restaurant and headed for our cars.

"Did you guys want to go to a movies" Stephanie asked her cousins.

"I wish I could guys but I'm really sleepy" Lana said.

"Well before you guys leave to go back to Washington, we have to go the movies" she nodded he head. I grabbed her waist and pulled her into my chest.

"Well it was really nice meeting you guys"

"Yea you to Embry, Seth, and Leah, take care of our little cousins will you"

"We will try" I said as I rested my chin on her shoulder. Lana got out of my grip and hugged her cousins.

"Love you guys"

"Love you too" she said. She entwined her arm in my arm and walked her to the car and opened the passenger side door. Drove back to the Hotel .

**AN:**

** HEY GUYS SORRY ABOUT THE LONG WAIT I HAD COLLEGE HOMEWORK AND IT IS NOT THE EASIEST ESPECAILLY WHEN IT COMES TO MICROECONMICS AND PRINCPLES OF ACCOUNTING, IT SUCKS SO BAD BUT STAY WITH ME DON'T LEAVE ME…. LOVE YOU GUYS!**


	22. Chapter 22

Alaina's POV

Today was the day of my Aunt Wait, nice way to spend a Thursday huh. IT actually sucks, I was all good and ready until I remembered what day it was. I mean my Aunt wanted to go home since her little brother died in 08 she's been saying this since them so two long years every time we got together that's all she would say. "How come GOD didn't take me first" I wasn't ready for her to leave I haven't seen my aunt since Christmas since we went to Ohio, she wouldn't know she had a great-great niece or nephew. Everything came crashing down on me this morning I woke Embry up crying. He held me close to his body until I stopped. But I couldn't my aunt died so quickly I didn't find out she was in the hospital until the day she died nobody from my family clued me in. I guess nobody wanted to tell us since we moved away, but she was still our Aunt right there was still blood ties there. She died a day after she got in the nursing home. It really sucks to find out your aunt dies after you had a great day at the OBGYN and then come home and hear that she died of acute Leukemia whatever that is. I walked into the the building where my aunt wanted her wait at. I'm so close to Embry it looks like wearing sharing the same body.

"Hey Babe if this is to much for you we can always leave" I shook my head.

"I just need you to hold me please Em" she nodded his head and held me closer even if that was possible. My mom always tells me and my siblings don't wear anything black, but I was in a depressed state right now. I had on a black vest shirt, with some black dress pants and my black flat shoes, I can honestly say Embry looked really good in all black hell he'll probably look good in a white. I shook my head and he looked down at me I gave him the most fakest smile.

"Babe you sure you want to do this" I nodded my head I have to do this, this is my aunt that I loved with my whole heart but I knew where he was coming from I looked in pain, and to be honest I was. But then I checked him out a couple of times. He had this Black Hurley shirt on with some dark blue slacks and his black Puma shoes; he looked really nice and had a little dog tag to go with the outfit. I went up to the front where my aunts body was in the coffin. I usually don't go up there to see the body but I had to it was my aunt. I quickly looked at her and went to my grandma. Since she was the only one that is still alive. But like I tell my grandma all the time she's not dying into time soon she has to see my child graduate. I touched my belly as I sat down next to my grandma.

"Grandma I cant do this I'll be in the back or something" she looked at me and squeezed my thigh and nodded her head. I got up and Embry quickly stood up with me.

"You ok"

"Yea I'm fine I just couldn't sit there and look at her like that"

"Did you want to tell me what she was like" I looked up at him and nodded my head, I headed for the exist so I could talk to him outside but I was stopped by one of my many aunts.

"Hey Alaina how are you"

"I'm fine Aunt Sarah grandma is in the front of course"

"Are you sure your ok Alaina you don't look to well"

"Yea I'm fine"

"So who is this that your hugging up on"

"Oh Aunt Sarah this is my Boyfriend Embry Call, Embry this is my Aunt Sarah" he reached out his hand and shook her hand.

"Its nice to meet another one of Alaina's Aunts"

"Well it was actually really good seeing you Lana talks very found of you, I'm glad I can actually see what her guy looks like"

"Thank you but we were just going outside"

"Ok it was nice seeing you, you too Lana"

"Yea bye Aunt Sarah" We headed for the door again when we got stopped by another one of my Aunts actually it was two of them.

"Alaina" I heard my aunts say.

"Hi Aunt Kim and Aunt Vernita"

"You don't think you were going to leave without us seeing you boyfriend"

"We weren't leaving I just can't be in there right now" I told my aunt

"Well introduce us Lana" my Aunt Kim said.

"Em this is my Aunt Kim and my Aunt Vernita, Aunt Vernita and Aunt Kim this is Embry" the stuck out there hands and Embry let go of my waist to shake there hands I just fell onto his side.

"Lana you ok" Aunt Vernita asked.

"Yea I'm fine"

"So is what I heard true"

"It depends on what you heard Ma'ma"

"Oh please don't call me Ma'ma it makes me fell old just call me Aunt Vernita I have a felling your going to be in our family for a long time" I looked at Embry and he looked down at me and gave me one of his flashy grins I got on my tiptoes and reached his lips for a quick peck.

"Awwww that's so cute so what I heard is that you Lana are pregnant" I looked at my aunts and they had the biggest grins on there face I couldn't help but laugh.

"Yes its very true we are pregnant"

"How far along you are guys"

"Were 5 weeks in Aunt Kim?"

"Awwww how long have you know each other" I looked up at Embry and he looked down at me and I started to laugh even harder. They are going to hate it when I tell them we have only been together for 5 weeks.

"We've only known each other for 5 weeks" when Embry said that my aunts mouth went open and the eyes went as wide as saucers. It was hilarious.

"You guys only known each other for 5 weeks"

"Yes Aunt Kim we got a little carried away one night and this is what has happened"

"Do you plan on make our niece a respectful woman Embry" I had to laugh my Aunt Kim was so funny.

"Yes down the line yes I do plan on making her a respectful woman trust, I love your guys niece until my heart will stop beating I wouldn't have it another way"

"How old are you Embry" my Aunt Vernita asked

"I'm 23"

"How are you going to pay for things that she will need"

"Well I'm licensed to be a carpenter, construction, automotive, and I'm in school studying to become a Physical education Teacher, so I can handle her needs pretty well" he told my aunt I looked up at him and saw the cute little smirk on his face.

"Well wow we can see our niece is in great hands" my Aunt Vernita said I nodded my head.

"Well if you don't mind I would like to go outside" I said to them the nodded there heads and I went for the exist. I turned around and saw that my aunts were still talking to Embry, I started to laugh and he soon came out of the building.

"Man princess I swear al of your family asked if I can support you"

"There just being noisy I swear its ok baby" he nodded his head and came up behind me and hugged my waist I leaned on his chest taking in all the warmth that existed from his body. To be such a bad day form me the sun was out shinning it was so pretty I just want to go to the park or something not here.

"Penny for your thoughts"

"I don't want to be here anymore I rather be at the park or something I don't know"

"We can always leave babe"

"I know….. Ok lets go tell my mom and grandma were leaving" he nodded his head. We walked back into the building and walked up to where my mom and grandma were. We told them we were leaving and they nodded there heads. We walked back out the building not getting caught it was pretty great I couldn't be there anymore. We got in the car and headed to the park downtown of Columbus. We stayed there until my Aunt wait was over and we headed back to the hotel after we got something to eat. When we got to the hotel I went to go to my mom's and grandma's hotel room.

"I'm sorry I had to leave like that I just couldn't take is"

"It ok Lana I totally understand that you never did like going to waits" I looked up at my mom and smiled.

"Ok well I'm getting pretty sleepy we got a big day ahead of us"

"Ok good night Lana Love you"

"Love you to mom" I walked down a few doors and knocked on my grandma's door, and we had the same conversation. We got back in the elevator and headed up 2 flights and went into our hotel room.

"Em you ok"

"Yea why you asked"

"I don't know it like you been thinking a lot especially when you meet my Aunt Vernita and my Aunt Kim"

"It's nothing I'm just thinking about something back at the res"

"Do you want to go phase"

"No you need me here I'm fine they would call me if they need anything" I nodded my head.

"Do you want to call them I know you never been away from them so I know you a little antsy"

"No babe its fine I'll be ok promise"

"Promise"

"I promise" I nodded my head and wrapped my arms around him and gave him a little squeeze. I unwrapped my arms around his torso and headed for my bag and got out my pj's so I can get to sleep. I fell back on the bed and when my head hit the pillow I was knocked out.

Embry's POV

I watched my baby girl get on her pj's and fall back on the bed she was knocked out in a matter of seconds she has had a busy day today. Man I have to figure something out I want to purpose to her this week but I don't actually know how maybe if I call her brother or something. I picked up my phone will I got ready to change and got on the bed and pulled Alaina close to me. I looked through my phone and landed on Jay number.

"Hey what's up Em"

"Hey Jay I have a question"

"About"

"I want to purpose to your sister but I don't know how to do it exactly"

"Man all I can tell you Alaina isn't the normal girl she hates the going to a restaurant and you getting on one knee that's not her she will want you to think out of the box"

"Yea I know so what you think I should do"

"She like the Columbus Zoo"

"Ok that gives me a place to do it but how should I do it"

"I don't know bro like I said my sister is weird, so you are going to have to figure that out yourself" I nodded my head and started thinking.

"Ok bro thanks tell Lee-Lee I said hi"

"Yup goodnight"

"Goodnight" I thought and thought and then it finally came to me at 2 o'clock a.m. when I should be asleep she will love this. I have to all the zoo and see of they can do that for me.

I woke up this morning to my baby girl straddling my waist. I looked up at her and smiled.

"Morning baby"

"Morning princess, when did you get up"

"A couple of minutes ago I picked out you clothes today" I nodded my head and sat up so that my back was against the head board and my knees were up to Lana's butt.

"What did you pick out for me to wear"

"Well I picked out our Argyle sweater vest and of course white shirt to go underneath it, your blue like slacks, your black dress shoes, your black leather belt, your black Lactose watch and a key to wear"

"Why a key"

"Because it goes with my outfit you remember the keys I gave you"

"Yea I'm wearing the necklace to it"

"Ok so what are you going to wear"

"Well if you must know, I'm wear a black spaghetti strap dress, my American Eagle gray cardigan, my black pumps, and the necklace I was telling you about my beige Coach purse/book bag, and a silver ring and my Coach Bangle" I nodded my head when I thought I hope she isn't talking about her engagement ring. Speaking of that I have to call the Columbus zoo and see if I can do what I want to do to purpose to my baby girl. Alaina got up off my lap and headed to the bathroom.

"Are you going to join me" she said as she looked back at me. I quickly jumped off the bed and headed to the bathroom.

We meet Alaina's parents down at the lobby and got into our cars so we could head off to the church where her Aunt's funeral will be. I'm in the car and Alaina turned the radio station to 107.5 what ever that is. I heard Rhianna song S&M come on and Alaina was killing it I had to laugh she new all the words to the song it was pretty funny. We got to the church and parked my car and got out and headed towards the church. Alaina was snuggled up under my arm while we were in the church listen to people talk about her aunt. I then realized that she did tell me what her aunt was. But from what her family member were saying is that she was very funny, and was a great cook, I wish I could have sample some. One of Alaina's cousin and Uncle got up there to preach about. That were living in our last days and asked if we were ready to go with him when the time came and if we weren't then we better get ready. I know this for sure trust my mom had me in church all the time but I'm not trying to make an excuse why I haven't been all this stuff that's going on at the reservation I'm too tried to get up, but with Alaina here she gets me up and takes me to church with her family. They were done preaching and we all headed out to our cars to go to the cemetery where her aunt will be buried at.

We got out the car and I looked down at Alaina and she stayed away from the crowd.

"Sorry I don't like cemetery's especially now I had weaving in and out of the them trying not to step on them so if you don't mind I want to stay back here" I nodded my head.

"Anything my baby girl wants she gets" she laughed and hugged me closer to her body. After everything was good and done we went back to the church to have go-we services. We had some fried chicken green beans, some salad, and a whole bunch of cookies and cake. I wish I could have had what I wanted but I had to think of everyone else. We sat down with her cousins and talked a little bit more about nothing. Her guy cousins we talking about the game that I totally missed yesterday about the heat and bulls.

"Hey guys who won last night I was a little preoccupied at the time"

"That's nasty Embry come own that's my sister"

"No I'm not talking about that Jay your sister was knocked out in a matter of seconds when she changed into her pj's"

"Yea ok" one of your cousins said.

"So who won"

"The Heat won man it was a good game, they were down by 12 and came back and won by 3"

"Are you serious dude I missed a good game"

"Yea you did" another one of her cousins. I felt Alaina fall back on my shoulder. I looked at her and she was dying laughing. I had to laugh seeing her laugh makes me laugh. We sat and talked some more and then we all left. We got to the hotel and I remembered they had a pool here.

"Hey you guys want to go swimming" I asked the Jay, Lee, Seth, Amber, Stevie, Lena and Lana.

"Yea" rang through my ears. Lana and I went into our room and changed into our Swim wear and headed down to the pool. We were down there for a couple of hours before we went back up to our rooms and order some food.

**AN: HEY SORRY GUYS THIS COLEEGE STUFF IS NO JOKE YOU THINK I WOULD BE USED TO IT SINCE I'VE GRADUATED 3 YEARS AGO RIGHT.. NO IT JUST GETS HARDER BUT ITS ALL WORTH THE WAIT WHEN I GET MY BACHELORS IN FORENSIC SCIENCE…. ANYWAY GUYS R&R LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. EMBRY GOING TO PURPOSE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER I CANT WAIT THIS I HOW I TOTTALY WANT TO GET ENGAGED TO I'M LIKE LANA I HATE THE GOING TO A RESTURANT AND THE GUY GETTING ON ONE KNEE AND ASKING FOR YOUR HAND IN MARRIAGE THAT'S OLD FASHION NOT ME. ANY WAY R&R GUYS LOVE YOU **


	23. Chapter 23

Alaina's POV

"WILL YOU MARRY ME" everything around me went blank.

"Alaina babe wake up baby please" I came back too in Embry's arms.

"What happened" He looked down at me and gave me one of his biggest grins I have ever seen in my life.

"I asked you to marry me" I thought back to this morning when he told me we were going to the zoo. Now I love the zoo, to see polar bears, arctic foxes and my favorite kind of animals penguins. I was so in total shock when he told me we were going to the zoo. He had my outfit picked out and everything. He was so excited to go to the zoo I didn't think he would be but I was wrong I'm usually always wrong. But any way he picked out a pink besties t-shirt that had Sponge Bob and Patrick on it. I didn't even know that I brought the shirt with me.

"Is my bestie coming to the zoo with us also" he nodded his head.

"Yea she is Seth is making her wear bestie shirt also" I nodded my head. He picked out my Fox Head blue denim shorts, my pink Puma shoes, a black Puma hat and my black sunglasses.

"What are you going to wear" I asked

"Well I'm wearing my pink Lacoste polo shirt, my old navy beige cargo shorts, my New York Yankee's hat, and my black Puma's" I smiled he was going to wear a pink shirt.

"You're wearing a pink shirt baby"

"Only for you" I had to laugh. I had to do something fun because the last couple days were not so much fun for me, it was rather depressing really. So we got in the shower together and played a little bit I mean what can you say you have a beautiful man in the shower with you and his body is freaking amazing of course your going to play why wouldn't you want to play. Once we got done playing in the bathroom with my love of my life we went down to the lobby where my all my family was sitting around and waiting.

"WERE GOING TO THE ZOO" I yelled out I was supper excited I couldn't even hide it.

"We know Lana" my family said I couldn't help it I was to excited to be going I haven't been to the Columbus zoo in at least 5 years I missed it. The Seattle zoo had nothing on the Columbus Zoo I mean it the best of the best that's the only thing we had to look forward to in the summer when I lived here well that and the fair and of course the best Fireworks in the U.S. on Forth of July. I miss that part of Columbus really I hated all the fans crowding around me asking for autographs I mean I felt like I was a freaking celebrity when I was just as normal as they were I just won the national title it was crazy. I used to regret wining the title but I wouldn't change it for the world. If I didn't win the title then I wouldn't have moved and went to Forks and got cheated on my Derek and Aaron and then found my one true love there in La Push Washington I mean I can always challenge someone just not now I can't. As we left to go get into the SUV's and trucks and headed out to Powell, Ohio where the zoo was I couldn't contain my energy I had built up in me.

"Broski were going to the Zoo I can't wait to see the penguins"

"I know bro I want to see the lions and things I can't wait bro its going to supper fun" I heard Embry laugh as I looked up at him and gave him a chaste kiss. We got 10 minutes away form the Zoo and you know when you close to the zoo you can start smelling them and things. I rolled down the window and stuck my head out the window and yes I could totally smell it. I loved the smell of the zoo I could care less that it smelled like Elephant crap and other nasty things I didn't care I always loved going to the Zoo as a little kid it was my favorite past time. The person that runs the Columbus Zoo Jack Hannah was the one to make me want to be a Zoologist. We parked close to the Zoo and I quickly jumped out to the SUV. I was jumping up and down you would think this was my first time ever going to the Zoo but I couldn't contain my excitement. Embry came over and picked me up I wrapped my legs around his waist as I started jumping in his arms.

"Em baby I can't believe were here I love this place"

"I know you do babe your welcome" I had to laugh he knew me so well and you would think we wouldn't especially since we only knew each other for like 5 weeks you would think that we were still in that awkward stage still trying to get to know each other, but we were no where near that stage thank GOD. We walked up to the ticket booth and I saw these kids all excited as well I should be this excited when I'm over 20 years old. These kids were jumping up and down there parents telling them to stop and behave but I totally understand where they were coming from it's the freaking Zoo of courses your going to be excited, who wouldn't be excited.

"Lana baby girl calm down, I know your excited" I was more than excited to be calmed.

"I'm trying to calm down Embry but I couldn't I love the Zoo" I told him he just hugged me around the waist and pulled me close to his body.

"I can see your excited so I'm I babe" I laughed as he hugged me closer. We paid for your tickets and once we were in the zoo we went are separate ways. Amber, Seth, Embry and I. We first went to go see Africa which included Elephants, rhino well all the fun and amazing African animals the elephants were great they just started eating and was smashing the watermelon the trainer gave them it was awesome. We kept walking around the Zoo until we came up to my favorite animals the penguins. We meet up with the rest of my family and they were all smiles it was kind of creeping me out.

"Why are you guys so smiles what's going on"

"Babe come here there someone I want you to meet" I looked up at him with a confused look written all over my face. My eyebrows scrunched together in the middle and I had frown lines around my mouth.

"Who is it Embry"

"Alaina Dukes" I turned around quickly I knew that voice to be from Ohio he had and accent not an Ohio accent though. I turned around and there in the flesh was Jack Hannah.

"Oh My gosh Embry it's Jack Hannah"

"I know babe surprise" I couldn't help but laugh and giggle I want to see him in the flesh for years it just never happened.

"Well you can come with me I'm going to show you something that you will love" I started to jump up and down again this is one in a life time thing and I get to meet my mentor the one that made up my major.

"So Alaina I hear that you want to become a Zoologist is that right"

"Yes sir I knew I wanted to be a Zoologist when I first saw your show "In the Wild" I feel in love I always loved animals so why not just do what you do I love it" I told him. He nodded his head and told us to follow him we followed him in the back of the penguins exhibit.

"Now Alaina I going to do something that I haven't done in a long time ok" I nodded my head he opened the door. One penguin at a time came out they were so cute. But something was off with them. It looked like they had tuxedos on or something.

"Hey Jack do these penguins have tuxedos on" he nodded his head I shook my head with amazement. They were so cute in the little tuxedo its not like they don't need it on anyway they already looked like they had tuxedo's on. So I looked at the last penguin who waddled out of the room in his cute little tuxedo on and couldn't help but laugh. I looked around to find Embry but I couldn't find him. Then something grabbed a hold of my hands, I pulled back quickly.

"Where is Embry?" I asked. My family looked at me and started laughing. I was so lost and confused, I started getting angry.

"This isn't funny where's Embry you guys"

"Princess I'm down here"

"Down here" I looked down and saw Embry and the last penguin that came out of the room on the ground. Embry was kneeling on one knee.

"What are you doing down there with the cute little penguin for" he went for the penguins neck and undid something around it he grabbed something and still didn't understand it.

"Princess I know we've only known each other for a couple of weeks but you're the best thing that has ever happened to me, you're my shield and my rock and with you I can face anything that comes to me. Babe you gave me you heart, body and soul and I want to give it back to you…" oh my gosh he's not doing what I think he's doing is he I know right it couldn't be right I know we only known each other for 5 weeks but he is and will always be the love of my life. "… So I'm asking you can we share our hearts, bodies and souls as one and bring our child into this world as not as a bastard but as an official child one that both its parents are married to each other. Angel will you do me the honors and being my wife angel will you marry me". I was in complete shock I looked down at him and tried to understand what he was saying.

"Will you marry me" and before you know it I blacked out.

Embry's POV

I was on the phone last night with the Columbus Zoo and the Night Before trying to set all of this up for when we go to the Zoo today I kept calling them while we were at breakfast and up until we got there. I had to make sure everything went as I planed it to go if not we were going to have a serious problem. I talked to her brother the last couple of days to try and figure out what she may are may not like. I knew that her favorite animal was the penguins so I had to corporate penguins into it she would love that. This morning though she was going crazy with excitement I was going crazy with nerves. I was so scared that she will say no to the proposal I couldn't even fathom what it would be like with out her in my life she's the reason why I get up in the morning why I lay down at night. The very reason why I'm here on earth, she was meant for me and I was meant for her. If she said no I don't know what I would do if she told me that, I'll probably more or less cry. Yea, that be good to see a guy who phases to a wolf cry because the love of his life told him no to being his wife.

Jacob and Quil have it so easy when it comes to the imprints, but Jacob it getting ready to go to a hard spot in a minute. Nesse is getting so big that sooner are later he's going to go through the same stuff we go through with and our imprints. She was so excited to go to the zoo once we got into the Zoo we all split up Seth, Amber, Lana I all went to go to the Elephant Exhibit she was so happy to see the Elephants smash up the watermelon and eat it she remind me of a little girl going to the Zoo for the first time. I couldn't help but think of our little girl or boy being this excited to go see the animals at the zoo. I had to laugh as we came close to the penguin exhibit. I cant wait to get down on one knee and ask her for her hand in marriage.

We got to the penguin exhibit and I couldn't help the nerves that took over my stomach. Its like a ton of butterflies are eating away at my stomach. I know what you're thinking how does a big wolf get nervous right I'm a freaking wolf but I was getting so scared that she would say no. Then I hear Jack Hannah and now if I wasn't nervous now I sure should be now right. I got up and shook his hand as he was talking to Lana about her schooling and her major in Zoology.

"If you guys don't mind follow me in here" we all nodded our heads.

"Hey bro you ok you don't look to well"

"Yea I'm fine Seth thanks just really nervous" he clapped me on my back and I went up behind Lana and gave her soothing hug and a kiss on the check. Jack let the Penguins out on cue and they looked so cute with there little tuxedos on one by one they would walk out until the last one with the ring tied around his neck came out. I came from behind Lana and do as down on one knee.

"Where is Embry" the family started laughing.

"This isn't funny where is Embry you guys" she asked again. I breathed in deep and exhaled it.

"Down here Princess"

"Down here" she looked so confused as she looked down at where I was with little Pablo. As I took the ring from around his neck and she still looked at me like she was confused.

I inhaled another breath. As I was getting ready to talk.

"Princess I know we've only known each other for a couple of weeks but you're the best thing that has ever happened to me, you're my shield and my rock and with you I can face anything that comes to me. Babe you gave me you heart, body and soul and I want to give it back to you. Your are the reason for my existence you're the very reason why I get up in the morning to see you smiling face the very reason why I lay down at night so I can be close to you. I was placed on this earth by GOD to give you what you want babe GOD placed me here for you and GOD placed you here for me... So I'm asking you can we share our hearts, bodies and souls as one and bring our child into this world as not as a bastard but as an official child one that has parents married to each other. Angel will you do me the honors and being my wife angel will you marry me" she looked down at me in complete shock and seconds later she looked like her eyes were about to roll back in her head. Then there she goes passing out in my arms. i sat down on the floor with my arms wrapped around her.

"Alaina baby please wake up baby please" I was gently slapping her face to get her to come back. She came too minutes later.

"Ugh…. What happened" she asked, I looked down at her and gave her a hue smile.

"I asked you to marry me" her eyes got big and I couldn't help but laugh.

"So what you say babe would you give me the honor and becoming my wife" she looked at me and started laughing I didn't know what was so funny this is so serious. She saw the hurt on my face and cupped my face in her hands as she reached up and kissed me passionately.

"Yes, Embry I would love to be your wife" when she said those magical words it seemed as everything around me went blank I didn't pass out it was like it was only me and her here like how it was 5 weeks ago when I imprinted on her. I gave her a chaste kiss and she pulled away and laid her head in the crock of my neck I put the ring on her finger and just smiled that ring was totally for my girl.

"Look at the ring Lana" Amber said I had to laugh. Amber is so funny. Lana pulled her left hand out from the hole from my arm and looked at the ring she gasped.

"What you don't like it I can return it"

"No Embry baby its perfect" she said as she started crying. I held her close to me for a couple of more seconds before her dad pulled her off me.

"Isn't that what got you guys in trouble with the first time" I looked at her Aunt Wendy with squinted eyes I didn't know what she was hinting at. Everybody else caught on but I was still out in the dark. "What are you talking about I'm confused"

"It started out hugging on each other and now look you guys made me an Great Auntie" I finally figured out what she was talking about, sometimes it just happens right. I started to laugh. I got up of the floor with help from Seth. Leah, Amber and Lana was somewhere probably admiring the ring I gave her.

"Bro I'm so proud of you that wasn't easy to do"

"Man you have no idea I was so freaking nervous to ask for her hand in marriage it was crazy dude"

"Yea I bet, but I bet Sam wants you to call him and tell him the good news" I nodded my head as I whipped out my phone and dialed Sam's number.

"_Hello" _

"Hey Em how are you"

"_I'm good Embry how are things over there in Ohio" _

"Great actually I just asked Lana to marry me" I heard a loud bang like something feel and a scream.

"_Oh my gosh are you serious" _

"_Emily baby are you ok" "Yea I'm fine Sam Embry want to talk to you"_ I heard the transitions of Emily passing the phone to her husband.

"_Hey what's up little brother?" _

"Nothing really how are things on the Olympic Pensula"

"_Good so far no Vamps anywhere, but still patrolling you know how Jake and I are" _I nodded my head

"That good to know"

"_So what had my wife screaming over the phone I thought she might have saw something"_ I laughed into the phone.

"Ummm….. Bro I asked Lana to marry me"

"_Really what she say Em" _

"She said she'll love to be my wife"

"_That great Embry bringing your child into a house that already has its parents married is awesome"_ house when he said house I totally forgot I haven't even worked on the house, how am I going to get all this done.

"Speaking of house I have to start working on that"

"_Aye bro I always got your back the house foundation is there I just need to know how big you want you house"_

"Man that's not my chose but I have no idea, I guess at least a 6 bedroom house, big enough kitchen living room, basement all the good stuff"

"_Like I said I got you back little bro"_ I had to laugh

"_Hey bro where is Lana is she around you Emily wants to talk to her"_ I had to laugh of course she wanted to talk to her.

"Yea hold up let me get her for you"

"Hey Princess Emily wants to talk to you" she nodded her head as she skipped over to me. I gave her the phone. For a good at least 15 seconds all I heard was screaming.

"_Oh my gosh Lana I can't wait to hear the details and how he proposed to you"_ Lana looked at me and laughed I pulled her to my body and she relaxed against my body.

"Emily it was so sweet he had the ring around the penguin's neck it was so beautiful I can't wait to tell you guys I'm so excited right now"

"_I bet you are Lana well I let you go so you can be with Embry and your Family" _

"Ok thanks Emily I love you"

"_Awwww…. I love you to Lana"_ she gave me back the phone.  
_"Embry"_ Emily said.

"Yea what up Emily"

"_I'm proud of you; your mom is going to flip because she wasn't there when you proposed" _

"Yea that's why I got it on video"

"_Ohhhh thinking ahead were we"_ I had to laugh

"Sure was, my mom is already going to kill me because she didn't see it in person but I had to Emily it was like the ring was burning a hole in my pocket, I had to place it on her finger"

"_Aww…. Embry I'm so proud of you"_ I laughed again and I heard her start crying on the phone.

"Hey Emily I'll get back to you guys tell Sam if he needs me just call us"

"_Ok…. Embry will do" _

"Bye Emily"  
_"Bye Embry"_

**AN: **

**HEY GUYS SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO WRITE, IT'S BEEN A HECKED WEEKS I JUST GOT DOWN WITH MY CLASSES A COUPLE OF DAYS AGO SO ALL I DID WAS SLEEP IN AND KICK BACK ITS BEEN PRETTGOOD I KNOW YOU GUYS KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT JUST KICKING IT AT THE HOUSE KNOCKED OUT TIL 12 OR EVEN LATER IT'S A WONDERFUL FEELING I KNOW. BUT IT WONT HAPPEN AGAIN I THINK I GOT ALL THE SLEEP OUT OF ME THAT WHY I'M UP NOW WRITING THIS UP AT 11:55 P.M. BECAUSE I'M NOT SLEEPY AND PLUS I THOUGHT YOU GUYS SHOULD HAVE A LITTLE TREAT. WELL I KNOW I HAD A READER SAID THAT MY GRAMMAR WAS BAD I TRULY SORRY FOR THAT I WAS NEVER GOOD AT ENGLISH BUT I DO APPERCIATE THAT THOUGH THANK YOU. BUT R&R YOU GUYS I LOVE TO KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK. I DO HAVE A QUESTION WHAT IF I HAD THIS TO BE LIKE 40 CHAPTERS WOULD YOU GUYS STILL READ IT LET ME NOW PLEASE. !**


	24. Chapter 24

Embry's POV

So we've been here in Ohio for almost a week. Its now Sunday and I trying to get up but its so hard to do. I wont say that I'm hurting but Lana put down on me last night I didn't even think she had it in her to continue for that long. It was longer when we first did we actually just go to sleep around 5:30 this morning so me waking not even 4 hours later to go to church with her family was not working for me I'm so sleepy. Anyways her mom gave us a beautiful wake up call I wanted to yell at her and tell her that we weren't going today I wish I could tell her that. I haven't woke up Lana yet because I know she's is going to be in some pain when she does and I don't think I will be able to handle that right now. I'm telling you after we came home from having dinner with her family and talking to any and everyone it seemed like we came home and had hours upon hours of rough and loving sex and it felt so good. I didn't think I had it in me to have at least came like 20 times it was crazy and I don't even know haw many orgasms Lana had. I lost count after 10 really; hopefully we didn't do anything to our little baby.

I got up out of the bed gently trying not to wake up Lana, I walked over to our bags which have been sitting on the floor since we got here why put it in the dresser when your only going to be here for a couple of days right. I looked trough Lana's bag and picked out this purple and black flower dress for her and a white cardigan, her heart necklace and her black pumps. She was going to look freaking hot in that. I went over to my bag and searched through my bag to find the right outfit to go to church in. I haven't been to church since I phased so I didn't actually have any church clothes if you want to put it. But since I've been with Lana she has brought me some or we went to the mall to get some. So I packed a gray fox head dress shirt, heather grey slacks I got from forever 21 I know they have men clothes there. Black Lacoste watch my black Puma shoes. I looked at my girl who was still asleep on the bed. I gently climbed back on the bed and hovered over her.

"Hey baby come on it time to get up" I leant down to kiss her forehead and she just moved her head to the left.

"Come on princess its time to get up"

"ugh…. Embry baby I don't want to"

"I know your mom will kill you if you make her late come on babe I picked out your clothes"

"Ok I'm… I'm up" I got off of her and she started to get up but I saw the pain in her eyes.

"Hey babe you want me to pick you up" she nodded her head.

"Why I'm I in so much pain" I had to laugh she doesn't remember anything last night.

"You don't remember what happened at all last night" she looked up at me and gave me a questioning look.

"No should I" I shook my head and started laughing.

"Ok Embry I'm lost and in serious pain what happened" I kept laughing.

"Embry" I took a deep breathe.

"Sorry babe I'm just shocked you don't remember what we did last night and up to 5:30 this morning"

"I'm lost Embry"

"Well babe lets say you put down last night" she looked up at me in complete awe.

"What did we do Embry Joseph Call" I hated when she called me my full name.

"Dang babe the full name" she gave me a stern look and I swallowed the lump that was in my throat.

"I'm not going to ask again Embry Call I'm in pain what did we do last night"

"Well lets say that we had a lot of fun last night and we just went to sleep at 5:30, babe I'm telling you; you rode most of the time and it was amazing" she looked into my eyes and I into hers and then I saw it click. She covered her mouth and I couldn't help but laugh.

"We just went to sleep and that why I'm in so much pain I know I should not ride you Emily told me that if I have like a strong sexual appetite that I should not ride you all the time" she told me I looked at her and shook my head and started laughing. I pulled her tighter to me.

"Well you rode me most of the time, I wont complain it was hot as heck" she looked at me a giggled. I walked us in the bathroom you to get into the shower to get ready for church.

"Embry, Lana come on mom is waiting for us down stairs in the lobby"

"Kay Jay were coming we had a late start were on our way bro" I yelled back through the door.

"Dude that my sister your talking about"

"Dude I'm not talking about that we fell back a sleep were on our way we just have to brush our teeth"

"Ok man come on" we went into the bathroom to brush our teeth. Down the elevator we went.

"Sorry mom we went back to bed" Lana said I rubbed her on the back.

"Its fine lets go we have to get to the Westside of Columbus" well shook our heads.

"Mom may I ask why 9 o'clock services"

"Because we always go to the 9 o'clock services even back home" I looked down at Lana and she nodded her head.

"Ok you guys ready to go" I looked around and nodded our heads.

We headed towards the SUV's and to the west side we went.

"Oh my gosh Alaina" is what I heard when church services were over I looked around to see who was calling my girls name but there were so many people around I couldn't tell. I looked down at her and she shrugged her shoulders.

"Alaina" I kept looking around who is calling them.

"Who's calling you" Seth asked I looked at him and nodded my head.

"I don't know I haven't been here for 5 years so I don't really know" Lana told me and before you knew it I saw these girls running towards Lana and Amber. They got me off guard. They came running and wrapped there arms around Lana and Amber neck.

"Sweet Nibblets where have you been" said the girl that was the size of Alaina small and petite with brown hair and she had the biggest brown eyes.

"We moved 5 years ago I'm sorry I can't remember you can I have a name or something"

"You don't remember us" said the blonde tall girl she had blue eyes and she had to be the same height as Emily or even a little taller, who knows.

"I'm sorry should I" she said I just hugged her to me,

"Umm you should we were the best friends when you lived here" she kept looking at them confused.

"I'm sorry can she have some names you guys have to remember she hasn't been here for 5 years ok" they took there eyes away from Lana and looked at me and gave me these cheesy grins.

"Hello you are you" the brunette asked.

"I'm Lana's fiancé" they looked at me then at her and started jumping up and down.

"Ok Lana you don't remember your best friends Bianca and Zoey" she looked at them again with squinted eyes. Like it was this morning it finally clicked her eyes went wide and she screamed there names. She got away from my embrace and hugged her friends.

"Oh my Gosh how have you guys been I totally missed you guys" they laughed at her and gave her another big hug.

"Don't act like you care" the blonde one said I think her name was Zoey.

"I do care you guys were my bestie" I looked at Amber and she shrugged her shoulders.

"Well who are the people behind you, we know the cute one is your fiancé when did that happen" they squeaked and I just shook my head.

"Well B and Zoe this is my fiancé Embry, my best friend Leah and Amber" she pointed to them and continued.

"Hi its nice to meet you guys" I nodded my head.

"So Lana when did you get engaged" she looked up at me and I gave her a kiss on her forehead, she looked down and giggled.

"Well we just got engaged yesterday and it was so sweet" they awed as she told them the story of how I proposed to her.

"Alaina, Jay" I looked up once again and her comes another girl same complexion as Lana she looks just like her small frame and short supper short. Zoey, Bianca, and Lana all looked up and they saw the girl coming towards them. She ran at full speed and wrapped her body around Jay's frame. I looked over at Leah and saw steam come out of her ears and I couldn't help but laugh that was a very funny scene that just played out in front of me.

"Hey what's up Eternity" Jay said as he reached for Leah.

"E this is my girlfriend Leah, Leah this is my friend Eternity" Leah looked her up and down trying to place her competition.

"You have nothing to worry about Lee" Jay whispered in her ear, he tighten his grip around her waist and pulled her close to his body.

"Oh hi" the girl stuck out her hand and I was surprised that Leah took it and shook it. That was the first apparently Jay calms her down like our imprints do.

"Alaina I miss you, hey Zoe and B"

"I miss you too E" she gave her a hug. Eternity grabbed her hands and saw the ring on her ring finger, and her mouth went wide.

"Your married" I looked down at her and laughed.

"No I'm not married I just go engaged yesterday to Embry" Lana said as she looked up at me and gave me a smile. Eternity looked from my feet to my head and when she saw my face her mouth got even wider if that was possible.

"Wow girl he's gorgeous so is the other guy standing next to him"

"Eternity he's taken by my best friend Amber" she said as she turned and looked at Amber. "So how long have you guys known each other" she looked at her friend then back at me.

"Well Em tells the story better" she said as she looked up at me.

"Hey well you guys I don't know if you believe in love at first site. I didn't believe it until I looked into her eyes and my whole existence made since the reason why GOD put me here was to be with her and only her. When I first looked in her eyes I knew that I didn't care about any other girls except the one that was staring back into my eyes, I knew from that day forth that she had to be mine I wouldn't have taken no for an answer if she did say no I was going to keep asking her over and over again until she said yes, but, I was lucky she said yes on the first try. From that day up until now I wouldn't have changed my life for anything my friend tease me back home saying I'm getting ready to settle down but I don't care if it means giving up my player card to be with her she my shield and my rock and I need her for everything that I will face I know that she will be there and will always be there" they all looked at me and it look like they were getting ready to cry.

"Awww that is so sweet, I cant wait till I find love like that" I laughed at the Bianca I think that is her name.

"So how long have you guys know each other" Zoey said.

"We known each other for 5 weeks" they looked at Lana in complete shock.

"What 5 weeks it seemed like you guys known each other for atleast a couple of years" she shook her head and looked up at me and I gave her the grin she loves so much.

"I know it seems like I have known him for a couple of years but its only been 5 weeks and I'm totally in love with him wouldn't change a thing" Lana said as she reached up and kiss me.

"Awww you guys are so cute" we both laughed as I hugged her close to my body. I wrapped my hands around her stomach.

"I can't wait until we have our little one" I whisper in her ear as I saw some little kids walking past me. I can't wait to have my little son or daughter hand wrapped around my finger. I think that what I'm actually looking forward to have my own little monster running around our house.

"Is there any other great news your best friends should know about" I laughed as Lana nodded her head.

"Well spill little missy" she laughed.

"You guys have to promise not to be so loud when I tell you this ok" the nodded their heads.

"Well were pregnant"

"YOUR WHAT" Eternity yelled I shook my head and started laughing. Lana looked up at me and elbowed me in the stomach. I looked down at her while I was still laughing.

"I'm sorry babe its funny she didn't have to say it that loud" she rolled her eyes at me but I just gave her a kiss on her neck.

"Shut up Eternity your so loud, yes, I'm pregnant"

"That's great Lana how far along are you" Zoey said.

"Were 5 weeks along"

"Awww I can't wait to see it" Bianca said, I looked at her and nodded my head.

"Neither can I" she looked up at me and laughed.

"Well we have to go and find my family girls give me your numbers and we can keep in touch text and stuff" they nodded their heads as they all whipped out there phones and put there numbers in Lana's phone. We said our byes to her friends and started to go find her family. We walked until some man grabbed Lana by her forearm. I whipped my head quickly around and saw a big Black guy talking to Lana. I started to growl.

"Hey Embry we don't want you to phase calm down" Leah told me

"Easy for you to say some guy didn't just pull your imprint out of your arms" I was steaming now, Lana was talking back to him and then she hugged him.

"Did you not just forget some girl was all up on my imprint" I remember and tried to calm down but it wasn't working very well. I walked up slowly to my girl and the man that took her form my embrace. She looked up at me and saw that I was freaking out.

"Philip this is my fiancé Embry, Embry baby this is Philip" I shook his hand even though I didn't want to. Lana grabbed my hand and was rubbing little circles on the back of my hand. I looked down and caught her eyes I calmed down immediately.

"Hey Jay how are you"

"I'm good Philip can't complain" he nodded his head Jay introduces Seth and Amber and Leah to them as Alaina tried to calm me down.

"Embry baby I'm sorry please calm down" I took one last deep breath and exhaled it.

"I'm sorry Lana one minute you were in my arms the next you weren't"

"I'm sorry Embry I haven't seen him in so long he was like a second father to me when I lived in Ohio baby I'm so sorry"

"Lana you have nothing to be sorry about I overreacted" she nodded her head and laid her head on my chest. My hands automatically went to her hair. We came back to the group.

"I'm sorry about the way I reacted" I told him

"It's ok I did pull her out of your grip I'm sorry" I shook my head and gave him a many handshake. We talked a little with him he asked how I was going to be able to provide for Lana I told him what I told her dad and everyone that ask. We finally got to where her family was sitting. We sat down on the nice and comfy chairs they are so plush.

"So where do you want to go to eat at Lana" she looked at them, then at me

"I don't know guys why me"

"Just chose a place to go eat Lana" her mom said.

"What can you afford" she asked me I looked down at her with questioning eyes.

"What do you mean"

"What can you afford is what I mean Embry"

"Lana you do remember what kind of car I have right" she nodded her head.

"What does that have anything to deal with it"

"Lana I can afford whatever you want why would you ask me that" she shrugged her shoulders. I just looked at her and shook my head.

"The Cheesecake Factory" she said. I don't even know what that is it must be an east coast thing right. I looked around at her family and they all nodded there heads. I mean she had all of her aunts and Uncle plus her cousins we were about to go to the Cheesecake Factory.

"Should we call for a reservation" I asked they nodded there heads. I got out my phone and looked them up and called them for a party for 30.

"Well ok we should get going, Lana you remember how to get there" her Aunt Wendy asked.

"No I don't but Em has a GPS in the SUV so we cant get lost and well probably drive behind you guys.

"Ok babe we're here babe come on get up" I said as I was gently shaking her. She stretched as she looked at me. I lean down and gave her a kiss I we woke up Seth and Amber. We left the parking garage and walked through the mall. We went past a Buckle store. She looked up at me and I nodded my head. We walked into the store and brought a couple of outfits for both of us. We got out the store and kept walking to the exist.

"They have a hat store"

"Where" Seth and I said in unison and the girls looked at us and laughed. The pointed to the store and I pulled Lana in there with me to go look at some hats. She was still giggling with Amber as Seth and I tried on multiple hats.

'That one would look good on you"

"Wish one ma'ma" the manager asked as he was checking out my girl.

"That Steelers hat" I quickly shook my head.

"I would never betray my team babe" I told her as I scooped her up in my arms and she squealed. The guy looked at me and gave me a dirty look, I could totally take him with one hit, shoot my girl can take him with one hit.

"No but you could give me that Sea Hawks hat" she shook her head no, as the guy gave me the hat and I put it on her head.

"No Embry get it off now" she said trying not to laugh. I just grabbed her and hugged her to my body.

"I love you"

"I love you too wolfie" she told me I shook my head. and just picked her up again.

"I'll take the Sea Hawks and the Colts and the Yankee hat please"

"Really Em your getting my a Colts and Yankee hat"

"Why not babe" I asked her she looked at me and gave me a big hug.

"I really love you"

"What you didn't really love me when you said it a couple of seconds ago" she laughed and hugged me again. I paid and we headed to the restaurant.

"Man dude Seth these guys keep looking at Lana is pissing me off"

"Hey bro we don't need you to phase right here in the middle of the mall with little kids around calm down dude, you think that I like to see guys look at Amber like that to" I knew that answer, us being wolves the possessive side shows it ugly head. We got to the restaurant and saw the rest of the family sitting there waited to be seated.

"So we see you guys went shopping"

"Alaina" I told her Aunt Vernita.

"I bet Lana likes to shop" I nodded my head and looked at my girl.

"So are we getting ready to be seated" they all nodded there heads.

"Wilson party of 30 please follow me" we followed the host back to where we were going to sit. Amber sat close to Alaina and I was on the other side of her to her right.

"I can start you guys off with drinks" I looked at the menu and got a Dr. Pepper.

"Miss what would you like" she asked Lana, Lana was still looking at the menu.

"Ummm… I'll have a Ice Tea do you have that"

"Yes Ma'ma what kind we have peach, strawberry and blueberry"

"I'll have the blueberry Ice tea please" the waiter nodded her head and went down the line of her family.

"You know I want some of the blueberry Ice tea don't you" she nodded her head as she laid her head on my shoulder.

"You ok babe"

"Yea I'm just sleepy" she told me

"You should be with what we did last night do you still hurt" she shook her head and dozed off.

"Dude only your girlfriend will go to sleep at a restaurant" Seth said I looked up at him and laughed. He was right only she would.

"Dude I know right its pretty sad but she's tried for our activities we did last night" Seth shook his head and laughed.

"I didn't need to know that Em but thanks for giving me the visual"

"Hey no problem Seth when ever you need it just let me know" he shook his head and started laughing once again.

Our food soon came out and I asked for Lana's food to be a to go container because she was still fast asleep on my shoulder.

"Embry why isn't Lana eating her food" her mom yelled down to me.

"Mom she's asleep I'm packaging it up so she can have it when she awakes I don't want to wake her up now" she nodded her head and continue with what she was doing before.

We finished our dinner and the waiter asked if we had room for dessert. Of course I knew I did. I order me and Lana a wild blueberry with white chocolate cheesecake and packaged that up as well.

"Hey mom I'm bout to go get the SUV and drive it over here so I won't have to carry her around the mall"

"Ok Embry" I got up and picked up our bags and headed off to the mall to get my car. I was stopped my some woman.

"Hey how are you" I looked down at the woman. She was short, apparently I attracted the shorter ones I guess. Anyway she was about Lana's height 5'4 maybe shorter, she was a little thick, but I couldn't really see her face. I could barley see any girls face after I imprinted the only ones I see are the imprinters and my fellow wolves.

"I'm good how are you"

"I'll be better if I can taker you home" I looked down at her dang was she brave to come up to me and ask me that question.

"If I could I still wouldn't I don't think my fiancé will very much appreciate it that" I told her she looked up at me and smiled.

"The taken ones are the better ones" I looked down at her with a quizzically look on my face.

"I'm sorry I'm not like that so if you don't mind I'll be leaving" I told her. I walked away and shook my head to headed towards the car I was stopped more than that one special weird occasion. I got in the SUV and drove to the Cheesecake Factory. I walked back in the restaurant and picked up my girl and walked back out to the SUV.

**AN:**

**HEY GUYS I KNOW THAT I SAID THAT I WILL DO ONE EVERYDAY MAN THAT HARD TO TRY AND THINK OF SOME THINGS TO WRITE. I CAN SAY THIS I WILL AT LEAST WRITE 2 CHAPTERS PER WEEK. LIKE I ASKED LAST TIME WE WERE TOGETHER IF THIS WENT OVER 40 CHAPTERS WILL YOU STAY OR WILL YOU LEAVE JUST A LITTLE QUESTION. WELL I LOVE TO HEAR WHAT YOU GUYS HAVE TO SAY, AND HOW I CAN IMPROVE THE STORY I DON'T WANT A HOW BUNCH OF DRAMA SO THERE WONT BE OR WILL THERE MUH HAHAHAHAHA LOL SO R&R AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK AYE CAPTAIN. I SHOULD BE ASLEEP NOW GUYS IS 12:52 IN THE MORNING WHERE I AM WHY I'M I STILL UP. LOVE YA KISSES **


	25. Chapter 25

Alaina's POV

Its our last day in Ohio I think I'm going to miss it but then I think if I stay here Embry cant stay here and then I can't wait to go back to Forks. Forks is very much like Columbus. You don't know the weather attitude some time it just wants to cry and pour down everything it has in it. So I'm used to the frequent weather changes it happened all the time when I live in Ohio. One minute it wants to be sunny and the next it wants to rain and then it wants to be so hot one week and the next its al cool. It crazy that's how Forks is but it just rains a lot more there. Which I don't mind cuz I love the rain. There is one thing I want to do in the rain my mom will never let me do as a little kid even when I asked. I always wanted to go outside in the rain and play in it or kiss my boyfriend in the rain. But my ex's at the time didn't really like the rain but I will get my kiss in the rain sooner or later good thing Embry likes the rain he just smells like a wet dog when he's out in, but so do I.

So today was our last day in Columbus so we planned on going downtown to the movie theater and walk around, why not it's a nice day out just a little a chilly its all good especially when I have my portable heater with me. We got out of Embry's rented SUV, and headed for the outside world. Thank GOD it was a good day that the sun wanted to show his face and give us all a dun tan, not that I didn't want one. It was a nice breeze outside and it felt awesome. Its so weird Amber and I were wearing the same exact thing except for colors and so were Embry and Seth its kind of funny. Amber and I had one some cute sweat pants mine were gray and her's were white we both had Sponge Bob and Patrick t- shirts on Amber's said Besties for Life and mine said A good BFF is Hard to find. Its so true I was so glad I was able to find trust in her and her me. We are so much a like its not even funny, so even our shoes came down to being the same Chuck Taylors. Seth and Embry had on Old Navy fleece short Embry gray and Seth blue. The shirts that they had on showed off there body which I didn't mind.

"Bro do you see you guys" I asked Amber she looked at me confused. I leaned my head back pointed to the guys. She looked back and started laughing.

"Dang bro they look good in those shirts showing off there muscles I think I need to go back to the hotel" I started laughing she so nasty.

"Bro I didn't need that visual" she smiled at me and started laughing.

"What you guys laughing about" Embry asked as he hugged me from the back. We looked at each other and shook our heads and started laughing.

"We want to laugh too"

"Its nothing Sethy" he looked at Amber like she was lying.

"Come on that not fair tell us" Embry whined looking at me. I gave him the biggest grin, he shook his head and leaned down and gave me a kiss. "So what are we going to see at the movies" Seth asked. I looked at Amber and she shrugged her shoulders.

"Um how about Mr. Poppers Penguins" I said.

"That's cool with me how about you guys" Embry said.

"Yep that's cool".

The movie was great the little penguins was hilarious I swear. We were heading towards Starbucks when my phone ranged.

"Hello"

"Hey Lana what are you doing"

"I'm going to Starbucks what up Ray"

"Your not supposed to have caffeine"

"I know that they have other stuff there Ray"

"Like what Lana"

"They have juice Ray don't worry about it Embry wont let me get any kind of caffeine don't worry about it"

"Yea he better" I huffed and started laughing.

"What up Ray what you want"

"Well I was wondering how about another cousin gathering since its your guys last day being here" I knew for a fact I just wanted to get something to eat and head back home but its up to everyone else.

"Well I can honestly speak for me I just want to eat and go back to the hotel and sleep but I don't know about everyone else though".

"Why don't you ask?"

"Ok hold on" I turned around and looked at Seth Amber and Embry.

"Did you guys want to hang out with my cousins tonight" Embry looked at me up and down I know he saw how tired I was.

"Yea that sounds like fun bro come on tell her we said yea" Amber told me. I looked at Embry and he shrugged his shoulders.

"Babe I don't want to do anything you don't want to do, do you want to go and kick it with your family one last night this be the last time you see them for however long" he told me.

"Well when you put it like that I'll guess I go" I told them Amber squeaked and I just shook my head. I got back on my phone.

"Ray yea will be there where at"

"How about Ihop"

"Yea that's cool I guess let me call my sister and brother and tell them and will meet you guys there in an hour"

"Ok Lana"

"K bye"

"Bye Lana" I hung up and gave my phone to Embry.

"Princess are you sure you want to go" I looked up at him and game him a small smile.

"Babe you don't have to go if you don't want to I know your tired we can stay at the hotel and just kick it watch some movies like that its up to you babe"

"I know but what you said was right I probably wont see them until I give birth or my sister wedding or even mine so why not and go have dinner with them" he nodded his head and placed his chin on the top of my head. I called my brother and sister.

Where on our way to Ihop.

We got to Ihop and got out of the car.

"Hi party of 6" asked the host.

"No umm we already have a party under Lambert"

"Ok right this way please" we followed the host until I saw my cousins sitting down at a big round table. I left Embry's embrace and walked over to the table.

"Hi guys how are you"

"Were good Lana, how are you" one of my many cousins asked.

"I'm a little sleepy but its all good though" they nodded there heads and I went to sit down at the table.

"What can I get you guys to drink" asked the waiter.

"Umm I'll have a cherry coke" Embry said,

"Sprite, Root beer, coke" my cousins said.

"And what about you ma'ma"

"Umm I'll have a lemonade please and thank you"

"No problem" the waiter said looking me up and down.

"So Lana what you going to do when you go back to Forks" I looked at my cousin and shrugged my shoulders. "I really don't know bro probably just crash and play with my cats and dogs probably I want a turtle" I said as I looked at Embry. He looked down at me and smiled down at me.

"Well that sounds boring Lana" Ray said I looked at her and laughed as I shook my head.

"No not really it sounds pretty great to me I'm sleepy" the laughed at me.

"So what you going to do when you get back home Embry, Seth" I looked at them and they looked at each other.

"Well I have to get to work to support Lana and her bad habits of spending to much at the mall" they all looked at me and laughed.

"I don't have a bad habit with spending money" he looked at me and gave me that stupid smirk that says really your lying. "What I don't have a bad habit"

"Lana don't lie you make Amber habit bad" I gasped I can't believe they just said that.

"I don't not make Amber habit bad it was already like that, thank you and it got worst when we meet Alice and you guys know that" the shook there heads and started laughing. I started laughing as well.

"Who's Alice" my cousin asked.

"She someone we usually go shopping with, Embry and Seth introduced us and she is literally has a bad shopping habit just asked her boyfriend" I said before I started laughing even harder. The waiter came back with our drinks and asked what we wanted for dinner. We order and we talked and talked about some other things until the waiter came back with

our meals.

"Well guys you can always come to Forks for a visit I don't mind and I know Embry wouldn't mind" I told my cousins.

"Thanks Lana but if it just happens to come up that we want to go to Forks we will not unannounced though" I laughed and hugged all my cousins.

"It was really good to see you guys again even though it could have been on better circumstances". My cousin said I nodded my head to agree with her, I hated that we almost all the time only get together when someone dies its pretty bad. I guess the younger generation of my family is trying to get the cousins together all the time.

"Yea but totally guys you can come to Forks anytime I don't rally mind just let me know ahead of time" the laughed and nodded there heads.

"Yea I want to know if there are any more guys like Embry and Seth there" I looked at Embry and started laughing.

"I'm pretty sure all the guys there are with there soul mates"

"You don't know that Lana"

"haha I think I would I do hang out with them all the time" I told my cousin. The shook there heads.

"You never know there could be some one that just pop up" Embry said trying to give my cousins some hope I started laughing.

"Well guys I love you guys but I'm truly sleepy and I need to go back to the hotel and go to sleep since were leaving early tomorrow morning"

"Ok Lana we love you to be careful with our unborn cousin will you no Alcohol, caffeine any other harmful stuff" my cousin Ray said I looked at her and laughed.

"Oh trust me Ray she wont be doing none of that stuff not with me there" they laughed and we hugged each other and got into our cars.

"So what do you actually think of my cousins" I asked Embry as we driving back to the hotel.

"Well there great babe there funny, they really re mind me of you just crazy" I laughed and grabbed his hand and placed it on my lap as I played with his hand until we got to the hotel.

"Babe are you sure your ok it seems you have something on your mind" Embry asked me as we got out of the car. I looked up at him and shook my head.

"No not really I'm just going to miss my cousins that's about it" he looked down at me and enveloped me in his warmth as we walked into the lobby. We said good night to my Seth, Leah, Jay and Amber and walked into our room.

"I'm so sleepy baby" I told him as I walked over to the bed. "Do you not want to put on your pj's" I shook my head and patted the bed next to me, he came over and laid down right next to me, he wrapped his arms around me and I went straight to sleep.

Next Day Tuesday at 5:30 in the morning.

Embry's POV

I got awoken by my future mother in law. It seems she just loves giving wake up calls I don't know I knew we had to leave at 5:30 but she couldn't give us some time. I leaned over and kiss my babygil on her forehead.

"Come on princess wake up" she stretched and turned around and looked at me.

"Good morning babe" she gave me the smile I couldn't live without it showed all of her pretty white teeth.

"Morning what time is it" she asked as she kept stretching her shirt raised up above her stomach I leaned down and kissed her stomach and she started giggling.

"Its 5:30 come on we have to get ready we need to leave soon" she nodded her head as she got up off the bed and headed towards her bag.

"What you going to wear" I asked she looked back at me and shrugged her shoulders. "I really don't know whatever is in here I prefer sweats so hopefully I have some in here" she said I got up off the bed and walked up behind her and pulled her to me for a backwards hug.

"You should pick out what I'm going to wear"

"Ok I can do that" I nodded my head as I went to go sit back on the bed. She looked through my bag and threw my navy American Eagle sweat pants at me along with my blue surf t-shirt that I got from Aeropostale and then she threw my blue and black slid on shoes at me.

"Dang babe I thought you loved me" she looked back at me and gave me a smile. She got up and walked over to where I was sitting at on the bed. She came in between my legs and I pushed her closer to my body and I leaned up to capture her lips in my embrace. She leaned down and our lips connected. I placed my hands under her butt and picked her up so that she can straddled my legs and pushed her closer to me. We kissed once again with urgency its like we need it. She pushed me back so that I was laying on the bed, she scooted up so that she was straddling my waist, I placed my hands on her hips as the kiss got deeper. I licked her bottom lip asking for a entrance. I greedily placed my tongue in her mouth and explored a little before her tongue attacked mine. I felt the heat radiating off of her core and I couldn't help but move my hand underneath the pants she was wearing yesterday to capture some of the heat that she was radiating off of her body. I was brought back to reality when I heard her moan out my name. I moved my hands further until I was able to cup her sex in my hands.

"Dang… mmmmm… that feels…ugh…. GOD embry….. that feels good" she moaned into my ear. As I was getting ready to perform magic I felt her suck on my earlobe, I sucked in a deep breathe as she continued what she was doing to my ear.

"Fuck….. Ugh babe" I said she raised herself up and looked down at me in the eyes. I saw pure lust in her eyes as she was looking down at me. My fingers slipped into her wetness and she screamed my name as I worked into her sex. She laid on top of me trying to catch her breath as I worked my magic.

"Baby….. ugh damn…..baby I'm….cummmminnnnng" she yelled at me she started panting trying to catch her breath… when there was a knock at the door.

"Embry man come on we need to go" I looked at my girl as she went limp on top of my body still trying to catch her breath.

"Yea were coming Seth will be down in like 15 minutes" I told him.

"Dude I think you guys already came" I shook my head he has said that multiple times.

"Dude the saying is getting old we're be done in a little" I said.

"Yea ok bro lets go" I looked at my girl and placed her next to me on the bed. I got up and went over to her bag and saw what she had left in her bag. I placed her White Ohio State sweat pants on the floor and her red v-neck Ohio State University shirt and placed it on top of the sweats.

"Come on babe we have to get ready" I told her as I looked back and saw that Alaina had her arms stretched out to me asking me to pick her up. I picked her up and walked towards the bathroom.

We walked out of the elevator hand in hand. Me carrying the bags and everything else that goes with it.

"Finally you guys made it we have to be leaving in a few" her mom said I nodded my head. "Well were ready to go home so off to the SUV's we go then" I said. We checked out of the hotel and went to our cars. It was a very quiet ride to the airport even though it was right out the backyard of the hotel we were staying in. We got to the airport in less than 10 minutes returned our SUV's and headed for the airports entrance. I for sure hate airports being checked so many times I totally understand why they have to but come on if your clean the first time what's up with the second one. I guess right. We went through the things and went to go sit down at a table and wait for our plane to land.

"Flight 265 for Seattle Washington" I looked down at my baby as saw she was asleep. I shook her a bit to get her to get up.

"Come on babe they just called our flight you can sleep on the plane ride home" she nodded her head and got up. We got on the plane and before you knew it Lana was knocked out and I was very close to joining her but I instead just wanted to look outside the window. It was so pretty even if there was a bunch of clouds over some states in some all you saw was beautiful greenery. I cant wait to go back to La Push and smell the greenery that we have at home. I miss that smell of pine tress in the morning or even the occurrence of some forest animal coming out of the woods. I missed the smell of the salt water that came form the ocean. But what I really missed in the week that I had been away from home is hearing everything. All I heard while I was in Ohio was a how bunch of cars zooming pass or the occurrence of a couple of trains that would pass by. But at home I would hear waves crashing against the rocks at the ocean, hearing little animals waking up in the morning even the traditional crazy bird that just want to wake some one up because it wants to. I miss hearing those things.

I closed my eyes for a brief second so I thought it was a brief second.

"We have no just arrived at Seattle Washington, Thank you for flying South West Airlines, Enjoy your day" the pilot said. I looked over at my girl and saw that she was still asleep.

"Come on Embry" Seth said as he walked pass me. I nodded my head and picked up my princess and got our bags and headed for the exit of the plane. I got out and saw Lana's family standing out there waiting for us. Seth walked up to me and grabbed my bags. "Thanks bro"

"No problem Embry I know how it is" I laughed and started to walk out of the airport to her parent's car.

"Hey what do you guys want to eat?" her dad asked. "It doesn't really matter to me I could eat anything I'm starving" I said he nodded his head.

"Do you guys want to go to a restaurant" I knew I didn't I wanted to go to crash.

"No I don't I'm too sleepy to sit down at a restaurant" her mom said thank GOD neither did I. We got something at a fast food restaurant and headed back to their place. Lana woke up just in enough time as we pulled up in her house.

"Well hello angel" I said to her she looked up at me and smiled at me. I reached over and capture her lips.

"Hey" she said back. We got out the car and headed for the house.

We ate our foods. "Hey Em can we go over to Emily's and get the cats and dogs" she asked me. I nodded my head.

"Will be back were going to get the cats and dogs from Emily's house" she told her family they nodded the heads.

"Hey Emily, Sam were back" I yelled in to the house. Next thing I knew I heard a whole bunch on screaming. I shook my head. as I saw Emily, Kim, Rachel, Anna, Amy, Sammy, and Storm all come out of the kitchen. "Oh my GOD, lets see the ring Lana" she jumped up and down and showed them ring. "Good choice Embry" Anna said I smiled at her.

"Hey where are the guys"

"In the back" Emily said I gave everyone a hug and headed towards the backyard of there house.

"Hey Embry's back" Paul said as we took a swig of his beer.

"Hey guys what up"

"Nothing you know" Jake said I nodded my head.

"So where's the fiancé" Derek said. I laughed and shook my head.

"She's in there getting trampled by your guys imprints and your wolf Derek" they laughed and shook there heads.

"So how was it meeting her family" Quil asked.

"There actually really funny it was kinda fun but I missed home you know" the nodded there heads and all went back in to the house except me and Derek.

"Hey Derek no hard feelings"

"Hard feelings about what"

"Me proposing to Lana I didn't think how you react to it I really didn't mean to do that I'm sorry" he looked at me confused.

"No bro its no problem yes I love Lana with my whole heart and I will always love Lana but my heart belongs to Storm, I'm actually glad that she was able to find someone that can actually treat her right, not trying to put myself down but she wasn't meant for me Em, were better off as friends and I like just like that, we become friends have we not" I nodded my head. Outside the pack he's actually a person I could actually hang out with all the time.

"Thank you again but don't worry about me I got the love of my life in the house harassing the love of your life" I laughed.

"Now come on lets go see this ring ugh" I laughed and followed him into the house. We walked into the house and the girls were still screaming I laughed and went up behind Alaina and hugged her. She looked back at me and gave me a chaste kiss on the lips. We talked and talked about how I porposed and how her animals were.

"They were good Lana Sam didn't really like the cats all that much" I laughed its funny I don't really like her cats like that.

"But you cats are adorable especially the cute small one that calico, she got into a lot of trouble" she looked at her.

"I'm so sorry Emily she does that at the house she gets into to much trouble but that what she does, you got to love her" she said I shook my head.

"No you don't Cami wants to sleep on your back and wake you up in the middle of the night" I said she looked at me and laughed.

"Yea I know bro that cat did do that" Sam said I laughed and shook my head.

"Well guys it was been a long day, and I' supper sleepy so I'll see you guys tomorrow or whatever" I said they nodded there heads.

"I don't have to go a patrol do I" I asked Sam he shook his head no.

"No nobody has patrol I don't think but well howl if we need you" He said I nodded my head.

"Well ok guys I'll probably see you guys tomorrow" Lana said as she gave everyone a hug.

**AN:**

**HEY GUYS SORRY IT TOOK ME FOREVER AND A LIFE TIME TO GET THIS TO YOU GUYS I PROMISE IT WONT HAPPEN AGAIN. I WAS TO BUSY LOOKING AT PRETTY LITTLE LIARS AND TEEN WOLF I'M HOOKED RIGHT AND I SHOULDN'T ESPICALLY SINCE IM 21 BUT THERE SUCH GOOD SHOWS ANYWAY IT WONT HAPPEN AGAIN I WONT KEEP YOU UGYS WAITING PROMISE. ANYWAYS R&R I LOVE TO HEAR FORM YOU GUYS AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. **


	26. Chapter 26

Embry's POV

"Hello" I answered into the receiver.

_"Hey Embry I'm at the airport where are you guys"_ I raised up in bed quickly. It's been 12 weeks since we seen Lana's family. Varayla asked to visit a couple of days ago and we said sure.

"Aww sorry Ray you just woke me up I'll be there in 30 minutes I'm sorry"

_"Oh no its fine"_ I saw in the corner of my eye Lana stir as she rolled over and looked at me.

"Who it is Embry" she said in a sleepy voice.

"It Ray" she looked at me and her eyes went bug eyed I tried not to laugh but I chuckle some. "Give me the phone please Em" I nodded my head as I was trying to give her the phone she quickly placed her hand over her mouth and jumped out of the bed and went to the bathroom.

"Hey Ray can I call you back"

_"Yea is everything ok"_ I didn't know how to answer that question. "I really don't know let me call you back bye Ray" I hung up before she could respond. I got up off my bed and ran into the bathroom.

"Babe what wrong" she shook her head.

"Babe don't lie to me what wrong" she inhaled a deep breath. "I'm not felling to well Embry"

"Do you want me to call your mom or even mine" she nodded her head. I ran back into my room and picked up my phone.

I waited until the phone got picked up.

_"Hello" _

"Hey mom I don't know what to do Lana just threw up" I said quickly.

_"Embry honey slow down"_ I took in a deep breath and tried to talk slow as my mom has asked.

"Mom Lana just threw up and I don't know what to do" she laughed in the phone. I took the phone away from my ear I didn't see the humor in my babygirl throwing up.

_"How many weeks are you guys"_ I looked into the phone confused what does she mean how many weeks are we in.

"What" I yelled into the phone.

_ "Embry calm down how far a long are you guys_" then it actually clicked to what she was asking me.

"Oh sorry mom were 12 weeks in" she laughed once again.

"Mom I'm not trying to be rude what is so funny" she started laughing again.

"Mom"

_"Sorry Em, Lana just has morning sickness"_ was lost I don't know what that means.

"Morning sickness"

_"Embry you need to read up on pregnancy, morning sickness she just throws up in the morning its nothing to worry about every woman goes through it, just give her some saltine crackers and some Sprite or something honey"_ I nodded my head as if she could see that.

"Ok mom are you sure she's going to be fine"

_"Yes, Em she'll be fine"_ I nodded my head once again.

"Ok thanks mom"

_"No problem just quit freaking out will you"_ I nodded my head again.

"Will do mom thanks" and we hung up the phone. I walked back into the bathroom and saw that Lana was hugging the toilet, if I didn't love her as much as I did I would think that was just disgusting. I walked over to her and started rubbing her back.

"Babe I'm going to go to the store and get you some saltine crackers and sprite" she shook her head. "What babe I have to go get that stuff for you babe so you wont feel so sick"

"I want to go to we still have to pick up Ray" she told me. I reached down and picked her up and took her back in the bedroom. I went into my closet and picked out some gray sweatpants, and a turtle cove t-shirt she got from Aeropostale and her black Puma hat and whit sunglasses and her white flip flops. IN the past 12 weeks Lana hasn't moved in officially with me but its close to it. most of her clothes are at my house. I asked her to move in with me a couple weeks after we came back to Ohio she said maybe. That's where we are right now most of her clothes are here but she still has some clothes back at her house. I have to get everything ready for when we move into our house. The foundation is done we just have to put walls up or whatever and it be done it a couple a months. But I plan to give it to her as a Birthday present, her birthday is March 10 and hopefully the baby comes on my birthday March 25. You can only wish right.

I gave Lana her clothes and went back to grab my "Rock Out" t-shirt, my American Eagle sweats and my black Chuck Taylors. We showered and got ready.

"Hey bro what happened this morning" Jake asked.

"Lana's having morning sickness" I said as Lana wrapped herself around me.

"Dang that sucks sorry Lana" she shook her head and waved it off.

"It happens right especially when your boy don't know how to put a condom on" I chuckled as I looked down at her.

"Yea you right Lana"

"Well thank Jake"

"Hey no problem, where you guys going"

"Well were going to the store to get some saltine crackers and some sprite, then we have to go to Seattle and pick up her cousin"

"Dang that was this week" I nodded my head.

"Yea what up bro" he shook his head I laughed as I walked over to the front door and grabbed my keys out of the key basket.

We pulled up in the airport.

"Hey Ray were here" Lana said into her phone.

_"Kay I'll be right out"_ she hung up her phone and looked at me.

"What's up babe"

"I'm hungry Embry" I looked at her.

"I think you should eat the crackers and sprite first babe" she looked at me and gave me the puppy dog face.

"No baby that's not going to work you have to see if you can digest that first and then we can get you something"

"Ugh but Embry baby please" she said trying to scoot closer to me flashing her eye lashes.

"No baby"

"Hey guys how are you" her cousin said as she opened the car door.

"We're great it nice to see you again Ray"

"Yea you too, what happened this morning I was talking to you and then something happened and you left"

"That was me sorry Ray I was getting ready to talk to you when I had to go to the bathroom and throw up everything I ever ate is what it seemed like" I shook my head as she explained to Ray of what happened this morning. As I was drove back to La Push.

"So do you guys live together now" I shook my head and Lana looked over to me and gave me a reassuring smile.

"No not yet but soon most of my clothes are over his house so"

"So Embry do you have roommates"

"Yea my best friends, you'll see them when we get to my house after, Seth lives with us to so"

"Oh that cool, does Amber too"

"Yep wouldn't have it any other way, but we still go back home every once in a while" They kept talking as I was driving and we finally pulled up into my driveway. I saw Quil come from the outline of the trees. I got out quickly and went over there to him.

"Hey what's up" he shook his head .

"Nothing bro I went to go check up on Claire nothing special you know how I do" I nodded my head. I saw the girls get out of the car and went to go help Ray with her luggage.

"Ray this is Quil, Quil this is Lana cousins Ray" the stuck out there hands and Ray gladly shook it.

"Girl these dudes are pretty" we heard Ray whisper to Lana. She looked back at us.

"I guess there ok" I had to laugh. I ran up behind her and hugged her around the waist. "So I'm I staying here" Ray asked. I looked at Quil and he nodded his head.

"Yea you can stay here we have a extra bedroom but I'm pretty sure you want to see you Aunts and your grandma and the rest of your family" she nodded her head.

"Yea I do just let me put this stuff up first and we can go" I nodded my head. The girls went upstairs as I sat down in the living room with Quil. The front door opened and in walks Jake with little Nessie.

"Hey Jake, Hi Nessie"

"Hey whats up guys"

"So they let you take her today"

"Yea I had to fight Edward and Bella to take her to the zoo its crazy" I laughed and Nessie came running into my arms.

"Hi Nessie how are you"

"I'm good where's Lana"

"She up there with her cousin, now Nessie her cousin doesn't know about us so you cant show her your power ok" she nodded her head as she gave me another hug. Few minutes later Lana came down with Ray and saw Nessie in my arms.

"Nessie" she yelled Nessie quickly got up off my lap and ran towards Lana. Lana picked her up.  
"Babe I don't think you should lift her up"

"I got this Embry shes not that heavy"

"Babe I don't want nothing to happen to our baby" Nessie stood in front of Lana holding up her arms asking to be held.

"Embry baby she not heavy" she said as she bend down and picked her up. All I heard was her sighing

"See I told you" she said as she walked over to the couch and sat down by me.

"Sorry Jake hey how are you"

"I'm good took Nessie to the Zoo we had some fun"

"You went to the Zoo Nessie" she nodded her head and she hugged her closer to him.

"Ray sorry Ray this is Jake and Nessie" Lana told her cousin. She looked at Nessie.

"She so pretty" we all laughed.

"So is she your daughter Jake" we looked at Jake to see how he was going to answer this question.

"No she's not she's a daughter of one of my friends, I told them I'll take her to the Zoo today"

"Speaking of her parents how did Edward take it you taking his daughter to the Zoo" he shook his head and we all started laughing.

"Not good man Edward wanted to fight literally he brook a couple of bones here and there" he said I looked around and started laughing.

"How are you walking or whatever if you have broken bones don't you think you need to be in the hospital" Ray said we looked at her.

"No it was just figurative he cant brake my bones" I died laughing there has been some many times Edward has broken his bones on different occasions especially when he wants to take Nessie some where"

"Oh ok" I looked down at Lana and saw that Nessie placed her hand on Lana face showing her what happened. I touched Lana and she came out of the trance Nessie had her in. She looked up at me and started laughing.

"So you ok Jake I can only imagine Edward hates it when you take Nessie anywhere so you cool and all" he nodded his head and Lana started giggling again. I touched her thigh as she looked up at me.

"Embry I'm hungry I ate the saltine crackers and sprite and I'm able to digest it so can I get regular food" I nodded my head.

"Yea what you are you craving"

"You really want to know what I'm craving" I shook my head. The last couples of weeks she's been craving crazy stuff. Like pickles and ice cream I mean that cant be healthy for the baby right. She's been craving ice cubes, I had to keep ice in the house for her and then the weirdest at of all of them are she eats her carrots in icing. I know it couldn't get any worse than pickles and ice cream but it did. When she told me that it had to be around Friday or maybe even Sunday it was around 1:30 in the morning and she woke me up out of my sleep to go to the store and get some carrots and icing. I was so upset that day but then I had to remember I basically caused this.

"I really want so Steak and mash potatoes" I looked at her she doesn't even like steak and for sure she hated mashed potatoes.

"Princess you don't even like steak and mash potatoes" she looked up at me and gave me those puppy dog eyes which I fall for every time.

"Please baby that what I really want" I nodded my head. I was on my way out the door when she asked for some, blueberry cheesecake. I had no idea where I was going to get that at.

Alaina's POv.

"Embry baby can you also get me a blueberry cheesecake" I asked him as he was getting ready to leave the house. "Yea no problem babe I love you"

"I love you"

"Well I need to get her back before Edward does anymore damage" I laughed at Jake he's so funny. Edward is so over protective of little Nessie it's not funny.

"Well ok Jake be safe tell the Cullen's' I said hi please"

"Will do Lana, come on Nessie lets get you back to your parents" Nessie gave me another quick hug and a kiss on the check.

"Bye Lana, and Ray and little baby" she said as she grabbed a hold of Jake hand and followed him out the door.

"So Quil how is Claire doing"

"You know Claire being Claire a whole bunch of energy and plus some, I'm supposed to take her to see the movies tonight"

"What you seeing" Ray asked.

"She wanted to see Cars 2 so that's what were going to see lucky me right"

"I heard it was a good movie" I nodded my head agreeing with my cousin.

"Yea but I guess anything for my little angel right" I nodded my head.

"Well I'm leaving I should be back around I really don't know I was planning to take her out for something too so I don't know I see you guys later it was really nice to meet you Ray"

"It was nice to meet you to Quil" my cousin responded.

"So what you want to do" I asked my cousins.

"I want to see more" I nodded my head. I went over to the key basket.

"Well lets go"

"Were are we going"

"We're going over to one of my friend house it right down the street but I don't feel like walking so I'm going to take my mustang so we can get there quicker" she shook her head and started laughing.

"Ok that all good and dandy but what about Embry"

"Embry will know I'm over Emily's if I'm not here" she nodded her head.

"Well lets go then"

As we were driving to get to Emily's house we were about 5 minutes away, when I heard it. I looked over at my cousin to see what her face looks like. I sped up to hurry get to Emily's house I didn't actually know what that call was.

"You did hear that right"

"Hear what Ray" I tried to play it acting like I was searching for something else.

"You didn't hear that howl" I shook my head and pulled into Emily's driveway.

"Hey Emily" I yelled into the house. She came walking into her living room and pulled me into the kitchen.

"Thank God you're here I called the house and nobody picked up"

"What going on"

"They smel…." She stop in mid sentence when she saw my cousin walk into the kitchen.

"Oh hi I'm sorry that was rude of me, Hi I'm Emily" Emily stuck out her hand.

"It ok I totally understand I'm Varayla but you can call me Ray for short" Emily nodded her head. I heard the, front door open and in walked, Rachel, Anna, Amy, Sammy, Amber, Kim, Jay, and Derek.

"What going on Emily" Kim said.

"Yea I was in a very good place with my wol…" I cleared my throat before Rachel could finish her sentence. Not that I didn't want to hear it anyway wish I didn't sometimes Rach gets a little to graphic for me.

"What I was just about to get into the good stuff"

"Thank God Lana stop you Rach" Sammy said.

"You guys this is my cousin Varayla, Ray this is Rach, Kim, Anna, Amy, Sammy and Derek"

I heard of chorus of "Hi its nice to meet you's" I didn't want to do this to my cousin but we had to know what was going on.

"Hey Ray do you mind if you go in the living room will quick I need to talk to them will quick" She nodded her head and headed towards the living room.

"So Emily what happened" Anna asked.

"I don't know Quil was out in his wolf form and he smelt a couple of them"

"What's a couple of them" Sammy asked.

"I don't know 3 4 tops"

"Embry went to give me some food I hope he heard it" they laughed.

"That's what Jarred was doing for me" I laughed as hugged Kim.

"I'm pretty sure they heard it you have to remember there hearing girls" we nodded our heads.

"Well I'm going to go in the living room with my cousin so she wont feel left out" they nodded there heads. As I was getting ready to go into the leaving room I felt arms around my waist. I looked back and saw Derek.

"Hey Derek"

"Sup Lana" he said I looked at him and laughed.

"Your silly" I said as he let go of my waist.

"So you knew that a long time ago" I nodded my head I totally knew that.

"So I see you and Embry are hanging out more" he nodded his head. As I went to sit down on the couch next to my cousin.

"Yea I guess you can say that he actually reminds me of me so it was no doubt that we wouldn't be friends" I nodded my head as I placed my head on his shoulder.

"Yea you both got good taste in girls" I said, he wrapped his arm around my neck and pulled it closer to his crotch.

"Derek that…. No-not fair…. Le-let gooo" I said trying not to burst out in a laughing fit.

"You are always and will be extremely cocky you know that" I nodded my head.

"Uncle Derek, stop your hurting Auntie Lana" said Sarah Emily and Sam's youngest.

"Awww come on Sarah Bear I can't play with Auntie Lana" she shook her head as she came over to me and try to unwrap Derek's arm from around my neck.

"No Uncle Derek, Uncle Embry will be angry" I had to giggle at the little girl she knew so much and was only 5 years old. "You think uncle Embry will be mad if he saw me have Auntie Lana in a head lock" she nodded her head repeatedly. As Ryian Jarred and Kim's youngest, Leah Rachel and Paul's youngest and Sarah. They tried to pry his arm of from around my neck.

"Uncle Derek, stop your hurting the baby" Ryian said I looked down at her and she had the serious look on her face. I punched Derek in the crotch and he let go quickly.

"Ryian, Uncle Derek wasn't going to hurt the baby" she looked like she was on her way to a full burst of tears. I picked her up and hugged her to my body.

"Auntie Lana where is Uncle Embry" Ryian said as she rubbed on my belly.

"He's with your dad trying to get the job done" she nodded in response telling me that she understood. Sarah, Leah and Ryian all crowded around me.

"Where are you guy's brothers and sisters" I asked them.

"Samuel and Nathaniel are down stars playing a game probably" Sarah said

"Rebecca is probably down there with them too"

"I don't know where Jarred and Mesha is, they came in with us" I nodded my head as I hugged Ryian close to me. She was so adorable she looks mostly like Kim. Well are the girls look like there mom and the boys looks like there dads. I hope my child looks like me but has Embry's eyes and his dimples.

I was pulled out of my trans of thought with someone picking me up from the back. I looked behind me and there was Embry in nothing but those sexy cut off shorts of his. He picked me up and lead me outside. We sat down on Emily and Sam's wrap around porch. I so want one of these just to do exactly this. We sat down on the swing set they had out there.

"Hey what happened Embry" I asked. He just pulled me closer to him and hugged me close to his chest. I love the warmth he gave off. Even is it was in the middle of August it still felt good.

"Don't worry about we got them and that's all that matters" he said as he kissed me on the forehead.

"Were they nomads" he nodded his head and hugged me closer. He placed a hand on my stomach.

"I cant wait until she here"

"Your so sure that it's a girl" he nodded his head and place his forehead against mine. "Yea I know what I produced there's a little girl in there" I placed my hand on top of his hand.

"If you so sure it's a girl what do you want to name it" he shrugged his shoulders.

"I haven't thought of all that" I laughed as I looked up at him.

"Well I really like the name Sanna Marie" he looked down at me and nodded his head. "Yea I like it to" he said as he once again kissed my forehead.

**AN: **

**HEY GUYS SORRY I DIDN'T POST YESTERDAY I WAS WORKING ON IT AND WAS TO TRIED TO DO ANYTHING. BUT LET ME KNOW OF WHAT I SHOULD CALL THE BABY. LET ME KNOW IF YOU LIKE THE NAME SANNA MARIE CALL IF NOT LET ME KNOW THIS STORY IS FOR YOU GUYS. BUT R&R TELL ME WHAT YOU DIDN'T LIKE I LOVE CONSTRICTIVE FEED BACK I DIDN'T WANT TO USE THAT WORD BUT LET ME KNOW HOW I CAN IMPROVE THE STORY AND THIS STORY MIGHT GO INTO 60 CHAPTER LET ME KNOW I THOUGH ABOUT IT I DON'T THINK I CAN FIT THIS STORY IN 40 LET ME KNOW IF YOU'LL STAY WITH ME. LOVE YOU GUYS **


	27. Chapter 27

Embry's POV

It's a couple of days before Christmas, and where on our way to the OBGYN to finally figure out what we are having. Lana and I decided that we were going to tell our parents what were having as a Christmas present they would love that. The last couple of months have been busy for us. Me working on the house it so close to getting done it not funny we just need a couple of more months for it to actually look lie a house. We've both been busy with school especially for myself I graduate in the spring so I'm trying to make sure that everything goes as I plan. I have job offers at La Push high to be a high school Gym teacher and also at Forks. I'm actually excited to see how I can bring home the bacon to my babygirl and my family. I actually though all this out to when I don't have school such as when they go on summer vacation I'll be working with Sam as a carpenter. I'm excited though. Lana's been busy craving crazy things, such as pickles and anything that doesn't go with pickles so like she would we her breakfast with a pickle on the side. She wouldn't even eat a pickle on her hamburgers. Lana also been busy with Alice putting our wedding together. I have no idea how its going they both tell me to get out and tell me it non of my business. I guess you know not being the groom I don't get a say so in my own wedding right. Man these pregnancy hormones been messing with Lana, I mean she horny one minute then she's crying or arguing with me the next. We have been arguing over stupid stuff like how I don't kiss her the way I used too, but I thought I was its crazy, but don't get me wrong when she is seriously horny I cant help but put it down on her.

He sister wedding was a couple of months ago she had a fall wedding. It was pretty I guess Stevie told me that he didn't get any say so in his wedding either. We laughed about not being able to put two cents into the wedding plans. Alice helped out Helenia with her wedding she so excited to be doing Lana too.

So here we are at our OBGYN office waiting to be seen by our doctor. Lana sitting next to me in her Bootcut jeans, her white Old Navy cardigan, red Chuck Taylors, her red checkered hat and her red coat along with her black Coach purse. She looked so pretty carrying my baby. I on the other hand looked like any typical dad. Some dark jeans, my gray Abercrombie hoddie, my Hurley argyle beanie, Lacoste watch and my Puma shoes.

Lana was sitting in her chair just shaking. I placed my hand on top of her thigh to make her quit shaking.

"Babe you ok" she looked at me and sighed.

"I'm sorry Em I'm just a little nerves" I looked at her and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips.

"There's nothing to be nerves about babe when just checking on what we made babe" she shook her head and started to cry. God I hated these hormones. I picked her up from out of her chair and placed her on my lap.

"Babe don't cry were just seeing what were having" she nodded her head and buried her head in the crock of my neck. She started crying harder.

"It's not that Embry I feel like something is going to happen today" she said as she cried into my neck. I rubbed her back in soothing circles trying to get her to calm down.

"Babe nothing is going to happen with me by your side I promise you that" she took a shaky breath in you know when you cry really hard and you try to catch you breath. "You don't know what might happen when you away from me" she told me. I kept rubbing her back to calm her down.

"The doctor will see you guys now" the nurse said looking at us differently. I took a deep breath and got up with Lana attached to my waist. We walked to the back rooms.  
"She'll be in shortly" she said, I nodded my head as Lana got up on the bed thingy and laid back. "Babe quit thinking about that nothing is going to happen I swear" I told her, as I got up and went over to her I gave her a kiss on her forehead and held her hand.

"Princess calm down please" she took in a deep breath.

"Hi Alaina and Embry" the doctor said as she came in the room. I gave her a smile as she looked down at Lana. "Alaina What wrong" she asked.

"I fell like something is going to happen today" she told our doctor. The doctor nodded her head and went over to Lana.

"Lana nothings going to happen its just your hormones you just a little paranoid" she told her I nodded my head as I kissed her on the forehead again.

"Are you sure" she asked the doctor.

"Yes Alaina its very common most soon to be moms go though a phase of paranoid things"

"See Angel its nothing" I told her trying to reassure her. She nodded her head and placed a hand on her belly, I followed in suit and place my hands on her belly as well.

"So other thing you being paranoid is everything else going good with the pregnancy" she asked we nodded our heads.

"Yea everything is going as plan and even better really" I told her. She nodded her head.

"Well lets get this on the road than" she said. As she got all the stuff ready. Lana laid back on the bed and raised up he shirt. "Its going to be cold" the doctor said Lana nodded her head. "Go a head I'm strong enough for it" she said I couldn't help but laugh as I held her hand. I rubbed soothing circled on the back of her hand as the Doctor squirted the gel on her stomach.

"That's so cold, You think I would get used to it" I looked down at her and laughed. The first thing I head was our baby heart beat I love hearing hers and my Lana's heart beat it was really soothing I love waking up in the Moring and that the first ting I hear. "I know babe just relax" I told her. She looked at me and gave me that smile that I love to see all of her pearly whites looking at me. I reached down and kissed her.

"Well, Well look what we go here" the doctor said. We both looked at the screen. Lana started crying as she looked at the screen. "Embry I cant wait until it here" she told me I just laughed. "So are you guys going to tell you parents" we nodded our heads.

"Yea its going to be a Christmas present for them" She nodded her head.

"Well Alaina I'll see you in 3 months" we nodded our heads as she left the room so Lana and I could leave. Man in 3 months the little baby will be in our arms. I couldn't wait. We left the doctors office and headed back to my moms house.

"Hey mom we're home" I said as we entered the house.

"Hey Lana and Em" she said walking out of the kitchen with a plate full of cookies. I laughed as I saw her.

"So I'm I have a grand daughter or grandson" she asked I laughed as I took Lana hand.

"Well mom your having a grand"

"Grand what Embry" she said getting upset.

"You have to wait until Christmas" I told my mom. She looked at me and sighed I couldn't help but laugh.

"Sorry mom Lana's parents wont know until then either Christmas either" I told her. She sighed again and crossed her arms.

"Embry if you don't tell me know you won't get any cookies" she said I laughed at her as I saw Lana sit down with the cookies. "That's if there's going to be any left" she said. "Hey mom do you have any pickles" Lana asked my mom.

"Yes Lana let me go get them" she raised her arms in the air and yelled BOMBA. I couldn't help but laugh as I walked over to her. My mom came back in the living room with the pickles in hand and she gave a disgusting look as she gave Lana the pickles.

"Mom I have a question"

"Ask me anything Lana"

"Well when you were carrying Embry, were you kinda of paranoid" She asked. I sighed as I took a cookie from the cookie tray from Lana lap.

"Yea I was but I got over it" she told her.

"Thank you mom that what she need to hear" I told my mom.

"No problem, everything will be alright Lana, you know Embry wont let nothing happen to you" she nodded her head as she looked over to me.

"I know I guess I'm just a little scared I guess" she told her. I kissed her lips and she calmed down a bit. As I kissed her I tasted the Chocolate cookies and pickles mixture on her lips. I shook my head trying to get the taste out of my mouth.

"GOD babe that's disgusting" I said and she just looked at me and laughed. Before you knew it I heard a howl. "Dang it" I said as I kissed my babygirl on the lips and kissed our little baby.

" I have to go ok just get home will you" she nodded her head as I gave her the keys to my BMW and the house keys to get in the house. "I love you Em"

"I love you to babe" I said as I left the house.

Alaina's POV

I woke up this morning not feeling to well. Let me put it like this I felt like something was going to happen and it didn't feel right. I left Embry's moms house and headed back home. As I pulled up into the driveway of Embry's house I saw that I was the only one there. I quickly got out of the car, and headed for the house. I always felt safe at his house so I knew nothing could happen. As I walked in the house and drop his keys in the key basket. I looked around I thought I heard something. I just shook it off it will by pass right. As I walked into the kitchen I felt something hit my head, and I was out.

? POV

Dang I hated what was happening to my life. If I could get everything I wanted out of life I wouldn't have teamed up and destroyed the only thing that I loved in life. But she had to go end up and get pregnant now my life was coming to a stand still. Everything I loved was gone in 6 months all because little miss Alaina had to go and get pregnant. My life ended. I hated teaming up with her ex to get what we both wanted. I wanted Embry and Aaron wanted Alaina. But like I said the little slut had to go and get pregnant. So Aaron and I teamed up a couple of weeks ago when we both found out that she was pregnant. We both wanted the baby out of the world. I really wanted her out of this world I hated her guts for taking away my Embry. So I didn't regret the thing I did. Sneaking into his apartment to wait on her while Aaron was outside a few blocks away in the car. When I heard I come in I had the goofiest smile on my face I cant wait to mess this chick up. I heard he when she opened the door and I quickly hid in the kitchen with a frying pan in my hand. I was going to knock her out. She sighed and took a deep breath. I wonder where my Embry was. She shook her head as she walked into the kitchen. As she walked in the kitchen I banged the frying pan over her head, and she was out instantly. I couldn't control my laughter as I saw her laying on the floor. I quickly picked up the phone and dialed Aarons number.

"Hey I got her" I said into the phone.

"_Sweet where is Embry" _

"I don't know but hurry up"

"_Yea ok I'm on my way"_

I waited patiently until I heard his stupid car pull up in the driveway. He walked right into the house.

"Where you at" I shook my head I hated this guy with a passion.

"I'm in the kitchen" I said he ran into the kitchen and saw the love of his life lying on the floor.

"What the hell did you do to her" he yelled at me

"I had to knock her out so that she would come with us like she was going to come with us voluntarily" I told him.

"She would have if you told her" I shook my head man this guy was supper smart.

"Oh yea she would I have I just had to ask her nicely and yea she would have totally came with us with no question ask" I shook my head at how stupid he was being.

"Yea she would have I'm telling you I know her like a book"

"Oh yea cuz you totally stalk her every chance you get" I said getting very frustrated.

"Man whatever lets just get her back in the car so we can take her back the house we found" he said getting frustrated also. I shook my head at the idiot. He picked her up and took her outside. I walked out after him as I saw these 2 huge wolves come out of the trees. I don't think they saw me put I sure as Hell saw them. They quickly retreated back to the trees as I got in the car with the biggest idiot in the world.

I sat in the back with the little slut as she started to come back to the world. She quickly sat up in the back looking at me and then at Aaron.

"What happened" she yelled at me.

"Hey babe calm down I'm just going to take care of you from now on you don't have to worry about Embry" she shook her head and I started laughing.

"Aaron let me out of this car now" she yelled.

"Now why would we do that we just want to kill your baby, and when we do I get to have Embry back and then Aaron can have you again, and everything will be back to normal" I told her.

"When Embry finds that I'm gone he's going to kill both of you guys"

"Now why would he kill the love of his life"

"YOUR NOT THE LOVE OF HIS LIFE NEVER WE'RE AND NEVER WILL BE" she yelled at me I looked at her and smiled.

"I was until you had to end up pregnant with your slutty ways"

"Hey watch it she's not a slut she just ended up with the wrong guy"

" I did not I ended up with a great guy now let me go"

"Not a chance babygirl" he told her I shook my head. We were at the abanded house in Port Angeles in no time.

"I'm telling you Embry will kill you guys if you harm me or our little bundle of joy"

"Lana please quit talking about that damn baby" Aaron said she quickly started crying. I shook my head and hit her in the belly. She cried even more.

"Please Alison please don't harm my baby"

"I could care less about that stupid baby" I told her. I hit her again in the belly.

"Please stop" she asked crying holding her belly. She rolled down on the floor covering her belly. I didn't mind I wanted to take out all of my anger I had built up in me on her andi was going to. I started kicking her in her belly over and over again and all she did was just laid there holding her belly.

Alaina's POV  
I hated what was going on. Allison and Aaron took me away from my home, the safe of my home away from my Embry to kill our bundle of Joy. I wouldn't allow that to happen. I cried out his name hoping that he would hear me actually anybody to hear me, I didn't care I could have our little baby die; Embry would really kill me if that happened. So all I did was roll up in a ball and protected my baby, the only thing left for me to do was to pray to everything thing I had in me. I was praying to the Greatest and most powerful GOD to help protect my baby when I couldn't. I wanted our little baby to live I don't know what will happen if I had a miscarriage right now. I was pulled out of my pray by hearing something crack and I felt a sharp pain in my lower regions. It wasn't the baby I don't think it sounded like something broke really. I couldn't hold in the tears as they fell. And before I knew it I blacked out once again.

Embry's POV

I was in wolf form when all I saw was Lana being dragged out my house and seeing Allison coming out of the house after Lana.

_"What the Hell is that"_ I yelled.

"_Bro you need to hurry and get to your house something happened to Lana and Allison is included"_ I shook my head as I ran towards my house. GOD please tell me Lana is ok. I prayed and hoped that Lana and the baby was ok. I wouldn't be able to breath if something happen to the love of my life.

"_Don't think like that Embry just got smell around the house and pick up the scent"_ Sam told me. I nodded my head and focused getting to my house as I got to my house I smelled Allison and Lana ex boyfriend Aaron. All I thought about was not being able to get them in enough time. I smelled the tire marks and everything. He was driving a 82' Ford Mustang. I could care less I was going to track this mofo down and kill him with my bare hand that also includes Allison. I followed the trail up to Port Angeles, to an abanded house.

"_Go get them phase back and mess him up don't kill him, will be right behind you"_ Sam said as I phased out. I walked into the house and the smell of Mango and Pineapples hit my like a ton of bricks. She was here and I was going to kill them. I followed the scent until I saw Aaron come out of the kitchen.

"Shit" he cursed as he saw me; I walked up to him and clocked him one good time. He went crashing cover up his now newly found broken nose. I ran to the smell of mango and pineapples as I saw Lana laid on the floor rolled up in a bal trying to protect our baby. I saw Allison standing over her still kicking her. I ran over to Allison and picked her up and I through her hard against the floor.

"Leah, Storm" I yelled as I stood over Allison. They came running in.

"Yea what's up Em"

"I need you guys to deal with her I cant find the way to hit her" they nodded there heads. Leah was more than happy she hated it when I dated Allison she always told me she wasn't good enough for me. I didn't know that at the time until I finally came face to face with my destiny. When I saw Lana that first day in school my whole world change, and now that see her lying in front of me my world was coming to an end. I knelled down in front of her and took her hands in my hands.

"Lana stay with me please babe" I cried to her. She looked up at me and smiled, that's my baby I said in my head.

"Embry thank GOD you knew where I was I would have hate myself if I lost our baby"

"Princess don't think about that, I'm thinking about getting you safe and in a hospital, if we lose out child we can easily have another one" I told her as I gave her a hug. Sam ran in with the rest of my brothers.

"Come on Em we have to get her to the hospital" Georden told me I nodded my head as I tried to get up. Georden looked at Allison and shook his head. "Why did you do this Allison" he yelled at her.

"Because I wanted Embry back" I shook my head I she tried to explain her self.

"Embry we'll stay here while you take her to the hospital" Sam said I nodded my head as I picked her up and took her to the nearest hospital.

"I need some help" I yelled as I walked into the E.R.

"What happened to her" the nurse asked me as I held my babygirl in my arms.

"It's a long story I don't know what's going on I just know that something is wrong please help her" I said on the verge of tears. She walked us to the E.R. as we went into a bed.

"How many months is she"

"She's 6 months please tell me she's ok" I said.

"I wont be able to know until we run some x-rays"

"How long will that be"

"Not long sir I can actually take her there now there's not waiting in line or nothing" she told me I nodded my head as I looked down at my angel.

"I'll inform our parents baby I'll be right out there if you need anything I love you princess" I told her.

"I love you to Embry" she told me I leaned and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips. I went in to the waiting room and outside the E.R. doors. I whipped out my phone and called her parents.

"Hey mom_"_ I said nervous into the phone.

_ "Hey Embry where's my daughter" _

"That's the thing"

_ "Where's my daughter Embry Call" _

"We're in the hospital up at Port Angeles" I told her.

_"Why are you in a hospital" _

"Something happened and that's where we are" I informed my princess's mother.

_"Ok will be up before you know it"_ she said. I inhaled a deep breath trying to figure out what had just happened to my life all of a day. I walked back into the E.R. and waited until Lana got back. As I waited I couldn't help but shake and get angry at Allison for what she caused. I came out of my anger state when I my pack came through the door.

"Hey bro how is she"

"I don't know Jake they took her to get an x-ray and that was some time ago" I said to him. He came over to me and laid a hand on my shoulder.

"She'll be alright she's a strong girl" Sam told me I inhaled another deep breath as I saw my babygirl come through the doors. She came back in all smiles.

"She a little sedated right now" the nurse told me. I nodded my head.

"Hey wolfie" she smiled towards me. I looked at her and got up and came laid down on her bed. She hugged me around the waist.

"Looks all the wolves are here" she told me I nodded.

"Sush babe nobody else knows"

"Oh yea I totally forgot"

I sat here looking at my girl for some time it seemed like it was only for a couple of minutes, but it was actually up to 2 hours or so. Her parents came as did my mom.

"Ms. Dukes" the doctor said as he came in. I looked down at my girl and saw that she was asleep.

"She's asleep" I said.

"And who are all the woman in here with her"

"I'm her fiancé, that's her mom, dad, grandma, and aunt and that woman to my left is my mom" I said pointing to everyone.

"Well I'm afairid I have some bad news" oh GOD please tell me shes going to be ok she had to, please tell me our baby is ok.

"Please tell me she didn't have a miscarriage" I asked. He took in a deep breath and exhaled.

"I'm sorry but…"

**AN: HEY GUYS TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK IS GOING TO HAPPEN TO LANA, LET ME JUST INFORM YOU GUYS NOBODY DIES AT ALL I COULDN'T EVEN IMAGINE DOING THAT TO YOU GUYS, SO LET ME KNOW WHATS WRONG WITH LANA. R&R PLEASEE I LOVE TO KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK OF THE STORY. **


	28. Chapter 28

Embry's POV

Man this has been the hardest day I had to go through, other than having the love of my life being kidnapped by both of our ex's. Today was horrible. Last night the doctor told us some serious news. I didn't know how Lana was going to take it but all I wanted to do was strangle Allison and Aaron around the neck until they went limp.

"I'm sorry but Alaina has to go under for some surgery, the x-rays says that she has a broken pelvic bone, and I'm I know she wont be able to carry the baby to full term" I looked at the doctor as if he had multiple heads coming out of his neck. Did he just say Alaina had to go under the knife.

"I'm sorry did you just said she had to have surgery" he nodded his head, my whole world came crashing with those words. I looked down at my baby to try and figure some things out, but I just couldn't have the love of my life go to surgery was a big deal for me. As I looked at how peaceful she looked sleeping in my arms I felt a couple of tears tickle down my checks. This cant be happening.

"Doc is this major surgery" he looked at me and started to hesitate.

"Tell me the truth I think I can handle it"

"Yes its major surgery especially since she's 6 months pregnant, we will do all that we can to save her and the baby" he told me. I tried to catch my breath but I couldn't. I clenched my fist into tight balls and I felt like punching a hole into something I didn't even care what it was. I was going to kill Allison if Leah and Storm hadn't already killed her.

"When is she going into surgery" her mom asked the doctor.

"In a little while we hope"

"What do you mean we hope" her grandma said.

"Well Alaina is doing pretty well to have a broken pelvic bone, but there are some others people who came in shortly after her who have some serious life or death issues" he informed us. I nodded my head. I took in a sharp breath as I tried to calm myself down. "All I can tell you guys is go get something to eat and she'll still be here when you guys come back" I shook my head I wasn't going to leave Alaina not in a hundred years, I couldn't imagine leaving my babygirl laying in a hospital bed. The doctor left and it was just me and her parents, grandma and aunt and my mom.

"Embry he's right we need to go get something to eat honey, I know you don't want to leave her but you need to eat" I shook my head at my mom.

"Mom I cant do that I cant leave her in the hospital bed by herself" I told my mom.

"Honey when was the last time you ate" her grandma asked me. I thought and thought about it, when was the last time I ate.

"Last night" I told them, they shook there heads and got up.

"I'M NOT LEAVING HER" I yelled at them as my mom tried to pry me off of the bed.

"Honey you have to eat"

"I'm not hungry mom" she shook her head and left the room. I looked down at my angel who was lying in my arms. I sat there for about and hour and a half by myself with her in my arms.

"Mr. Call" a nurse said as she walked into the room. I quickly raised my head as she came in. "Yes that's me" I said.

"Well we are going to admit her we have a room upstairs for her to go in" I nodded my head. "Are you getting ready to take her up now" she nodded her head as I quickly got off of the bed. "She going to be in room 415" she said as she left with my babygirl.

I ran out of the hospital trying to wrap my brain around all of this. Once I got outside I saw everything was clearer. She was going to be alright Lana a tuff cookie right. I told myself. The baby is going to be fine I will have her home in no time. I paced back and forth outside, making a hole at where I paced at. As I was pacing I smelt a familiar scent. I looked up and the was the pack and all the imprints.

"Hey bro how is she" Derek asked as he gave me a bro hug. I shook my head.

"Man I don't know D they admitted her and took her up to a room, she has a broken pelvic bone and they have to do surgery" I told him he shook his head and just looked at me. I tried to be strong I didn't like my pack brothers to see me cry but I had to let it go. I couldn't hold it in anymore. Emily came up and gave me a hug I wrapped my arms around her as I cried into her shoulder.

"She'll pull through this Embry you have to be strong for her and the baby" I nodded my head as I continued to cry on her shoulder. She pulled away and the rest of the imprints came up to me and hugged me. I couldn't take this any more. Amber came up to me already crying, I hugged her so tight I couldn't let go she smelt like mango and pineapples. I had to have my girl in my arms but I didn't want her to wake up and see me crying over her. Derek patted my back. I looked behind me and just started crying again.

"Come on bro you need to calm down dude" Derek told me I inhaled a deep breath as I tried to calm down. "So what did you guys do to Aaron and Allison" I asked, Leah and Storm started laughing as did Georden and Jake.

"Bro don't worry about them they got what they got" Jake told me.

"What happened to them"

"Well lets just say they have to go through some major surgery" Storm told me. I thought of what the doctor told me that there were some other patients that had to go above Lana.

"Did you guys drive him here" they nodded there heads I started laughing. I knew this wasn't a laughing matter but sometimes you just have to laugh things off and brush it off your shoulder.

"So where are her family and your mom"

"There getting something to eat I should go to the cafeteria and tell them"

"Dude have you ate" asked Seth I shook my head no

"Well lets go you need to eat" I nodded my head as we walked back intot he hospital. We walked down the long hallway towards the cafeteria. As we walked in our parents and her grandma and aunt was leaving.

"Hey" I said as I looked at my future family and my mom.

"How is she" her aunt asked.

"There admitting her she's in room 415" I told them. The nodded there heads. My mom walked past me and gave me a hug. "Mom I'm sorry for yelling at you" she shook her head. "I understand Embry don't worry about it please just get something to eat please" I nodded my head. they left and it was just me and my pack brothers and sisters. We went through the line and I got and apple and multiple pieces of pizza. It was an hour later and we all up in room 415. I'm laying on her bed with her. She is still wrapped up in my arms. I'm watching her favorite cartoon Sponge Bob just incase she wakes up.

"Embry why are we watch Sponge Bob" Seth asked me.

"Because its her favorite show" I told him, he started laughing. I felt her stir next to me. I looked down at her and was surprised to see eyes looking back at me.

"Hey princess" I said she looked up at me and winced in pain.

"Umm.. hey" she responded back to me.

"Where I'm I Em" I took in a deep breath as I looked down at her.

"Were in the hospital babe" I told her. She looked around the room and saw the whole pack including her family and my mom.

"Hey guys how are you" they laughed.

"We should be asking you how are you Lana" Rachel asked her.

"I'm good in a little bit of pain but that's all" she told them.

"Do you want me to call the nurse" she nodded her head I quickly pressed the button for the nurse to come in.

"So what going on with me" I swallowed the imaginary lump in my throat.

"Well honey you have to have surgery, you have a broken pelvic bone" my mom told her, Lana nodded her head.

"What about our baby" she asked as she looked up at me.

"Babe the baby is fine" I told her. She nodded her head and hugged me around the waist.

"Yes how can I help you" the nurse said as she came through the door.

"She's in a little bit of pain" I said.

"Ok I'll be back with some pain meds" we all nodded our heads.

Its been a couple of hours since everything happened. It was about 9 o'clock past visiting hours. I couldn't find the will to leave my girl in the hospital alone. As I was laying on her bed with her wrapped up in my arms, my phone rang.

"Hello"

_ "Hey Embry_" Alice said into the phone

"Hey Alice how are you"

_ "I'm good what happened to Alaina" _

"Aaron and Allison kidnapped her and Allison broke her pelvic bone"

_"How did that happened" _

"I don't know Alice"

_ "Where is she now" _

"She's asleep she has to go through surgery tomorrow"

_ "What, what about the baby" _

"The baby is fine so far I hope"

_ "Where are you guys" _

"Where at Port Angeles hospital"

_ "Ok will be up tomorrow"_ she said I nodded my head.

"Ok Alice I'll see you guys tomorrow"

_"Ok bye"_ she said.

NEXT DAY

I was awoken by somebody shaking me softly. I opened my eyes as I saw my baby shaking me.

"Morning princess" I told her.

"Morning" she said as she reached up and gave me a quick kiss.

"What time is it" I asked as I looked around looking for a clock.

"Its 5:30" said I voice I didn't recognized. I looked at where the voice was coming. "Thank you" I said to the nurse.

"Its time for you to go down to surgery Alaina" she told us. I nodded my head and got off her bed. I started shaking.

"Embry calm down please" she said I immediate calmed down.

"Do me a favor though will you?"

"Anything you want babe"

"I want you to go home and atleast change Embry" she told me I looked down at her and gave a nod. I didn't want to leave the hospital.

"Promise me when I leave you will go straight home and change" I nodded.

"No I want to hear you say it"

"When you leave for surgery I will go home and change I promise" I told her. She nodded her head.

"Come here" I quickly came over to her.

"I love you Embry Joseph Call"

"I love you too Alaina Marie Dukes" I said as I reached down and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. I walked out of her room looking down at the ground. I got on the elevator and just wanted to break down. I got out of the hospital and headed towards the woods. I quickly phased.

"Hey Bro"

"Hey Seth"

"How she holding up bro"

"Man I don't know they just took her off to surgery" I said as I remembered what she looked like.

"Well look at it on the good side she looks in good shape Em" I shook my head .

"Man its hard to see the love of you life and then your baby also go into surgery"

"Dude I cant say I can understand because I really cant" I kept running to get to my house as I continued to talk to Seth. I finally got to my house and busted through the front door.

"Hey Em"

"Hey Jake and Quil"

"She made you come home" I nodded my head and they started to laugh.

"Yea she made me promise her that I would come home and change" they came up to me and patted me on my back.

"She's strong bro she'll pull through and so is your baby there both strong" Jake told me I nodded my head, as I walked up the stairs. I got out the shower as I looked into my closet. "What to wear" I looked through my closet to try to figure what I want to wear. I picked out my orange long sleeve plaid shirt, some jeans, my white adidas and my orange plaid trapper hat. I ran down the staris and quickly picked up my BMW keys.

"Hey bro hold up" Quil said. I looked back at him and looked at him.

"What's up" I said.

"I'll go with you bro" I nodded my head. He quickly ran to my car as we both got in. The car ride back to Port Angeles was a very silent ride. I actually appreciate Quil leaving me with my thoughts, that's if I was thinking, but I wasn't. We got to the hospital I quickly got out the car and headed for the hospital doors.

"Ummm hi where is the surgery waiting room at" I asked the woman at the information desk. She looked up at me and gasped.

"Umm sorry it's right around the corner to your left"

"Thank you how will I k now when she is in surgery"

"Well the T.V. Screen thing tells you if she is or not the surgery nurse will come out and give you a number but the persons name wil come up on the screen" I nodded my head and said thank you. I went around the corner and saw the Cullen's.

"Embry" Rosalie yelled. I looked at her like she was crazy she never really like me, she doesn't really like any wolves. She came up and hugged me, I returned the hug.

"Hey Rose" I said looking at her strange.

"I'm so sorry at what happened to Lana"

"Thank you" I said Alice, Esme, and Bella got up and hugged me.

"Where are the guys" asked Quil.

"You know how they are looking around the hospital" Esme told him. I nodded as I sat down. Alice sat down next to me and started rubbing my back.

"She'll be alright Embry" she told me I nodded my head as I laid my head back against the coach. 30 minutes past and everyone from the pack and her family and my mom walked down the hall.

"Embry" her mom yelled. I got up and walked over to her.

"Yes"

"Have they came out yet" I shook my head

"No not yet hopefully soon though, but I want you guys to meet the rest of the Cullen's but the guys are looking around"

"Well we're be here until its time to go" I nodded my head. I sat down next to Emily and placed my head on her shoulder.

"Aww Sam look you brother needs comfort" she told Sam as she is brushing the hair out my face.

"Dukes Family" said a nurse in a green looking robe.

"Yes that's us" her mom said.

"We are just now starting her surgery, here is the number, the screen will show her name and not the number" I nodded my head, as she gave the number to her mom.

"Somebody will be out to inform you guys"

"Thank you" I said as I sunk back into the chair.

Hours and hours past and no nurse has been out.

"This is killing me I want to know what's going on" I said.

"Embry calm down" Carlise said I did as he asked and tried to calm down .

"Dukes family" I quickly got up out of my chair and walked up to the nurse.

"We're the dukes family, please tell me she's ok"

"Lets go sit down" I looked at her and tried to read her face, I looked over at Edward and he shrugged his shoulders. What kind of mind reader is her if her cant read minds. I looked over at him and he smiled. I sat down and took in a deep breath.

"Well there were some complications" she said I looked at her and my whole world came crashing once again.

"What kind of complications" my mom asked.

"Well as we were fixing her bones back the babies heart rate went sky rocket" I looked up at the ceiling hoping and praying that both of them are oh ok.

"Is she OK" Alice asked

"Yes there both ok"

"Both" I asked.

"Yes the baby is in the NCIU and the mom is also in the ICU" she told us. I couldn't help but be overjoyed. They are both here I couldn't have it any other way.

"So there getting Alaina ready to get to her ICU room and the baby is already in the NICU"

"I'm I able to see the baby"

"Yes you guys are, well the father is able to you guys and look at the baby through the window" she told us.

"Is Alaina able to see the baby when she wakes up"

"Yes she can" I nodded my head.

"So who is the father"

"I am" I said getting ready for the flood gates to let lose. My baby was here and only a couple of days before Christmas. This will be the best Christmas I will ever have. I couldn't help but cry.

"Can I go see the baby now" I asked the nurse.

"Yes I think its ready to see its daddy" I got up and followed her. I looked back at my family and waved to them to come on.

"Its ok if my family came too right"

"Yea its fine" I nodded my head. Several of us got into the elevators and headed up to the NICU We got out and the first thing I saw was a whole bunch of baby and there parents in the NICU with them. The nurse and I walked in and saw my baby.

"She's right over there, but you have to wash your hands and put this robe on" I nodded my head. I did everything she said and I couldn't wait to hold my baby in my arms.

"I'm I able to hold her"

"Yes but you have to be very careful" I nodded my head.

"How much did she weigh?"

"Everything is on her arm band" I nodded again, as I walked over to her bed.

I looked down at the baby that was swaddled in a little pink blanket. I reached my hands in there and picked up the baby. I couldn't help but cry as I held her in my hands. I walked towards the window where my family was. The nurse quickly slid the blinds up so my family can see.

"Wow that a big family" I nodded my head.

"Yea I wouldn't have it any other way" I looked down at the bundle of joy that I held in my hands. I looked at her wrist as I saw she weighed 5 pounds and 6 oz. and she was 23 inches long. I took the blanket off her face. She opened her eyes, and she had the same big brown eyes as her mother.

"Hey baby you look like you mom" I said to our baby. I looked out at my family and saw there mouths we're wide open as they looked at my baby. I laughed as they stared crying. I stood there with my family with my baby in my arms. She looked up at me and gave me the cutest no teeth smile she looks so much like her mom.

"Well baby your mom probably wants to name you, but just wait until you see you mom you look just like her" I said as I felt tears rolling down my face. She grabbed my finger andi couldn't help but smile though the tears that were rolling down my face. She going to have me wrap around her little finger. I saw Edward nod I smiled at him.

"Well baby I'm going to put you down so you can sleep and plus I have to go see you mom, I love you" I told my baby. I heard a course of awes as I said that. I looked around and saw the nurses looking at me crying, all I could do was just smile. I thanked the nurses for letting me see my daughter. I walked out and was greeted by my family.

"Aww Embry she's so precious" my mom said as she wrapped me up in a hug.

"Yes she is a very beautiful little girl" her grandma said, I smiled as I gave her grandma a kiss on the check.

"So what are you going to name her"

"I don't know dad Lana had a name picked out, but I don't know if she actually wants to call her that" I told her dad.

"Well lets go see Lana" I nodded my head. I was in the back with my pack brothers.

"Bro she's precious, Sarah is going to have fun with her" I nodded my head Sarah was my whole heart I loved that little girl and she would have some fun with my little daughter. I felt someone pate me on my back as we went to Lana's room, I looked behind me and there was Derek.

"Wow you guys made a beautiful baby, Embry"

"Thanks Derek that means a lot coming from you" he shook his head and put his arm around my shoulder. We walked into her room and I saw her start to wake up. I quickly walked over to her. I grabbed her hand and placed a kiss on her hand. She opened her eyes and looked up at me.

"Hey princess"

"Hey Embry, you changed" she said. I nodded my head, as she looked around the room.

"Hey you guys" she said. There was a course of his and how are you's that went around the room. She placed her other hand on her belly.

"No, No" she said as she started shaking head.

"I'm sorry Embry" I looked at her confused.

"Sorry for what angel"

"I lost our baby" I shook my head.

"No babe our baby is in good shape, she weighs 5 pounds and 6 oz. and is 23 inches long" I told her as tears formed up in my eyes again.

"Our baby is here" I nodded my head.

"Yes and she looks just like you" I told her.

"I want to see her" I nodded my head and pressed the button for the nurse. The nurse came in.

"Yes Ms. Dukes how can I help you"

"Can I see my baby"

"Yes you can let me go get her for you" we nodded our heads as the nurse left the room. We sat there talking for about 10 minutes until a nurse came back.

"Here you go Ms. Dukes" she said as she brought in the baby. All of our family looked at the baby and gasped. She brought the baby over to Alaina and stood there.

"She's a very beautiful baby Ms. Dukes" the nurse said. I nodded my head in agreement. She is a beautiful baby. The nurse took her out of the bed thing and placed her in Lana's arms.

"Here you go if you need anything I'll be just a button away" she said as she left. Lana looked at the baby and started crying.

"I know babe she's perfect" she nodded her head, as she moved her hair away from her face.

"She looks so much like you Lana" her aunt Wendy said. I rubbed our daughter check so Lana will be able to see her big brown eyes.

"I'm glad she took after your side, I mean I have high check bones but I like yours better to she also took after her skin tone, and nice reddish brown color is perfect Embry" she said, I reached down and gave her a kiss on the lips.

"Wow" Sammy said. I looked at her and she nodded her head towards our daughter. Her eyes are open.

"Hey eyes are open princess" I said. Lana looked down and gasped as she saw our daughter big brown eyes.

"Oh my Gosh Embry can she be any more perfect" I shook my head; nothing else can make our daughter more perfect.

"So what are you guys naming her" Anna asked. I looked down at her.

"We're naming her Sanna Marie Call" she said.

"Wow after your favorite actress Lana" Amber said, I couldn't help but laugh it was true Lana named our daughter after her favorite actress Sanna Lathan.

"So who is the godparents" she looked up at me and shrugged her shoulders. We never even thought about that.

"Go a head and pick I picked the name for her, so you pick the godparents"

"Derek I want you to be Sanna godfather, you have been a very close friend even if I do have you ex girl" I said everyone laughed.

"Now this is really hard, to choose"

"I'm I able to have 2 godmothers" I asked

"No Embry you can only have one"

"Well Amber because your already an Aunt, to our baby I want Sammy to be our godmother" I looked at Amber and she nodded her head.

"Amber I want to explain, Sammy came back into Lana's life and she need you both in her life, you guys both spend you guys money like they have nothing else. So I choose Sammy because you'll always be Lana bestfriend, I'm not saying that Sammy wont but you were there with her though thick and thin, and then Sammy came back and shes the same"

"Embry your not making any sense honey" I nodded I knew my mom was right it didn't make any since.

"I know mom I'll just leave it alone" the all started to clap including Lana. I shook my head and said sorry. The stayed there until visiting hours were done, I stayed, I wasn't going to go home when my baby and our daughter was both in the hospital.

**AN: HEY GUYS LET ME KNOW HOW YOU GUYS THINK ABOUT THIS CHAPTER, YOU GUYS DIDN'T WRITE ANYTING ABOUT THE LAST CHAPTER, DID YOU GUYS NOT REALLY LIKE THAT CHAPTER. WELL R&R I LOVE TO HEAR WHAT YOU GUYS HAVE TO SAY. IF YOU GUYS GO TO MY PROFILE AND CLICK ON THE ALAINA AND EMBRY'S CLOTHES YOU CAN SEE WHAT THE BABY LOOKS LIKE. LET ME KNOW IF YOU GUYS LIKE THE CHAPTER I LOVE TO HEAR WHAT YOU GUYS HAVE TO SAY . **


	29. Chapter 29

Alaina's POV

Its been a couple of weeks since I had surgery. I had to celebrate New Years in the Hospital that wasn't as much fun as Embry thought it would be. A couple of days ago I heard the Allison died from Embry. I cant say that I'm sad that she's dead but I rather not have her go out like that. I mean having Leah and Storm go after you, they both have very bad attitudes especially Leah. So I can only imagine her face when Leah was doing whatever she was doing. Embry also told me that he gave Aaron a broken nose. I really couldn't be upset with him about that either. He kind of deserved it. But Aaron is still a live and breathing. But today on January 7, 2012 is the day I can actually leave the hospital I'm so excited. Today is also my sister birthday. My mom has a surprise birthday party for her and I cant wait to go. I miss doing things with my sister she's been so busy with her hubby and me with the wedding plans with Alice. It's been crazy. But today where leaving the hospital without our little bundle of joy in my hands. Why you might ask, well because her doctor said that she is still to small to take out of the hospital so he said that we should be able to have her out of the hospital on the 23 of this month. So we have to go from La Push Washington to Port Angeles Washington just see our little bundle of joy. Well we also need to go shopping for her we have nothing, no clothes nothing no beds nothing. So I'm excited to go shopping for little Sanna.

"Embry" I asked him as we walked out of my hospital room.

"What's up Princess" he said I walked up to him and entwined our fingers. I looked up at him and gave him my best puppy dog eyes.

"What is it that you want to do" He is going to kill me when I ask him this, I know he's going to say no but that why I got my puppy dog face on right now.

"Emmy, can we go see Aaron please" he looked back at me and shook his head. He balled his other hand up in a fist I knew he was getting ready to yell at me.

"Are you Serious Alaina" I knew he was really mad he said Alaina he doesn't call me Alaina unless he's really pissed. I looked down at the floor as I felt his eyes burning a hole into my neck.

"Embry please, I just want to know why" He shook his head once again as I felt him start to shake. I quickly took my hand out of his, and wrapped my arms around his torso.

"Why do you want to go see him" he said as he looked down at me.

"Because Embry he was once my best friend" I said as I looked up at him.

"Please Embry" I said trying to give him my already best puppy dog face. I felt him wrap his arms around me as I snuggled closer to his body.

"Please" he took in a deep breath. He was getting ready to crack.

"Fine we can go see him after we go see Sanna" I nodded my head. As we walked down the hallway to the elevators. We got on the elevators I'm still hugged up around him. We got of the 5 floor for the NICU. I quickly ran to the NICU doors I was more than excited to have Sanna in my arms.

"Hi, Ms and " the nurse said as I walked into the NICU. I cleaned my hands and put on the robe. I heard Embry chuckle as I was having trouble putting on the stupid thing. I walked over to where she was and looked at her. I was one of the luckiest moms to have such a precious baby. I picked her up out of her bed thing and held her close to my body.

"Babe you're going to suffocate her" he said chuckling I pulled her away form my body and went to go sit down in a rocking chair. I love this rocking chair it was so comfortable. I sat down in it rocking her back and forth.

"Emmy we have to get one of these" I told him.

"We will babe" he told me as he kissed mine and our daughter foreheads. I shook my head.

"You know she's going to have us wrapped around her little pinky" Embry told me I nodded my head as I looked up at him and smiled like a fool. I couldn't wait, Sanna was going to be a very spoil little girl in and out. I couldn't help this was going to be a very spoiled child, even from the great grandmother and great aunt to the grandmothers, grandpa and its many aunts and uncles, she's going to have all of the wrapped around her fingers. We sat there and feed her until she went to sleep. Embry placed her back in her bed. He wrapped a arm around my shoulders as I reached up and caught his lips. As we were on the verge of a make out secession. I felt someone tap me on my shoulder. I stopped as Embry tried to press forward. I smiled into the kiss, he pulled back and grab me around the waist. I looked at the person who tapped me on the shoulder.

"Yes" I asked a bit irritated.

"I'm sorry I just really want to know how old are you guys"

"Were 23 and 21, she's 21 I'm 23" Embry told the nurse, well I guess it was a nurse she was in pink along with everybody else.

"I'm sorry I'm just trying to figure out how I can put love like that back into my relationship with my husband" she told us. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I cant really explain we have a love thats unconditional, I'm not saying that you don't but I know for a fact that this man will never ever leave me or even cheat on and I him" I told her. Embry tighten his hold around my waist as a rested my head on his chest.

"Do you guys go to counseling" I shook my head.

"No I don't believe in counseling if we have a problem in our relationship I rather talk it out then bring someone in between us to make money off of us" I told her, Embry placed a soft kiss on my forehead. She nodded her head, we were about to leave when she held up a finger, you know when you are leaving church announced you hold up that little finger saying I'll be back, yea that's what she did.

"I have one last question" I nodded my head and looked up at Embry he showed me his winning smile and I couldn't help but smile as I saw his little dimples go even deeper.

"Yes" I said.

"How did you guys meet" I looked up at him and he looked down at me and I gave him my smile. He lean down and gave me a kiss.

"Well I would never say that I would believe in love at first sight, but that's what happened. When I first saw her at school talking to one of my friends, I thought to myself I have to meet this person, Apparently faith was on my side that day, because my friend invited her to one of our bonfires we had on the beach. And well history was made and we're still trying to write out our future" he said I looked up at him and had a couple of tears tickle down my face as he said this.

"Awww that is precious, and know you have a child in that process" he nodded our heads. I couldn't help but look back at Sanna sleeping peacefully in her bed. I smiled at her and couldn't wait to get her home in my arms.

"Well that was beautiful I'll let you guys go" I nodded my head as we walked out of the NICU. Embry twirled me around so that I was facing him and crashed his lips to mine. I couldn't help but let the passion take over as our kiss got deeper. I moved my arms up around his neck, and he placed his hands on my hips and brought me closer to him. I pulled away to catch my breath, and he went right for my neck. I pulled away before he could start sucking on it.

"Stop" I said trying to catch my breath. He looked down at me with question eyes.

"We're still in the hospital Emmy" I told him he nodded his head.

"Ok let go" I nodded my head and stopped in mid strid.

"What" he asked.

"I want to go see Aaron" he shook his head, and we went to the elevators. Once we got off the elevators we went to the information desk.

"How can I help you" The elderly lady asked.

"Yes I would like to know what room number in Aaron Mickens is in" I asked her. "Hold on darling" I nodded as she went to work on her computer. I looked back at Embry and he did not look happy not one bit.

"He's in room 329" I nodded my head. We moved away from the information desk. "Embry please I want to know how he's doing" he shook his head.

"I didn't want to see how Alison was doing" I inhaled a deep breath and looked up at him. "Emmy please"

"I don't understand why you want to go see him" I gave him my serious face.

"Emmy before everything happened with him cheating on me and then getting you to brake my heart to now, Embry he was my best friend before all of that" he shook his head I didn't know what kind of relationship he had with Allison but Aaron was my best friend when I didn't have anyone with me. We got on the elevator and went up to the 3rd floor. We walked down the hallway to find room 329.

"Here it is Lana I'll be out here" Embry told me I shook my head as I grabbed his hand. "Come in with me please Emmy"

"I don't think I can with out making him feel pain"

"Please Emmy" I pleaded with him. He gave in and we walked into his hospital room. As I walked in I saw him laying on his hospital watching T.V. I cleared my throat as I continued to walk closer to his bed. He turned his attention away from the T.V. and looked at me.

"Hey Aaron" I said as I looked at him. He sucked in a deep breath as he saw Embry stand behind me.

"Hey Alaina" he said as I saw a tear tickle down his face. I quickly walked over to his bed.

"Alaina I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to do that" I shook my head.

"Aaron I want you to know that I forgive you but I'm not able to forget it so quickly" I told him he nodded his head. "I just wanted to let you know that" he nodded his head again. I looked back at Embry and saw that his hands were in fist. I walked back over to him and played with his hands to get them to loosen. I got them lose as I entwined our fingers and walked back over to Aaron.

"Look dude I'm really sorry, I was a little too jealous and I didn't consider how this will affect either one of you, I just wanted Alaina back in my life. And I'm pretty sure I lost her forever" he told Emmy I looked at Emmy and saw that his face soften a little bit. I took the seat right next to his bed as Emmy sat on the arm of the chair.

"Aaron I'm not so sure if I'm so easily to forgive you or even to forget what has happened, you try to kill my baby that hits home with me, I understand that you didn't have any partake in it but you at least drove the car and kidnapped her. Its going to be hard to forgive you. I don't know how Lana did it, but she did" Embry told him I looked up at him and I felt my tears flow down my face.

"I totally understand that its going to be hard, but I want to know if I'm able to be around you guys at least I see Alaina with Derek all the time and I want what he has I want my friendship back with Alaina, I also see you and Derek around together all the time, I think what I'm trying to say is that I want to be on your guys both good side I hate being the outcast" we both nodded our heads.

"Aaron its going to be hard I'm just letting you know that in advance" Embry told him.

"Hey Aaron" said a cherry voice as the person walked in.

"Oh I didn't know you had any visitors" she said I looked up at her and low and behold standing there was his mom. I looked up at her and gave her a smile, his mom loves me and I can actually say that I love her to she was another mother to me. She was highly upset with Aaron once she found out the truth at what happened.

"Oh Alaina look at you, you look good" she told me. I looked down at myself. I had on some black sweat pants, a panda bear t-shirt and my black and red pumas.

"Thanks Mrs. Mickens" I said she shook her head and pulled me into her arms for a hug.

"You know not to call me Mrs. Mickens just because you and my son broke up don't mean you still cant call me, Chelsea" I nodded my head.

"So who do you have with you" she asked. I looked back at Emmy.

"Oh this is my fiancé Embry, Embry this is Aaron mom Chelsea" he nodded his head saying hi. "Wow he's handsome Alaina" I looked at Emmy once again and smiled. He did look good today he wore a black American Eagle hoddie, with some black American Eagle sweatpants and his Navy blue Puma shoes.  
"So I heard you were pregnant Alaina" I nodded my head.

"Yes I was but she is three months premature so she has to stay in the hospital" I said as I looked down at Aaron, he turned his head quickly.

"Oh my Gosh dad you get on my nerves" said another voice coming though the door. I knew that voice anywhere. I haven't talked to her in a while. I peeped my head out from around the curtain. She saw me and started screaming. I laughed as I carefully got up and walked over to her.

"Oh my Gosh what are you doing here" I laughed as she gave me a hug.

"I heard what happened I heard you got beat up and got a broken pelvic bone in place, I also heard that you were pregnant" I nodded my head. I felt arms wrap around me. I looked back and saw and Embry smiling at me.

"Well I was pregnant our daughter is three months premature"

"Our" she said. I nodded my head.

"Yes ours, Brittany this is my fiancé Embry, Embry this is Aaron littler sister Brittany" she stuck out her hand and Embry shook her hand.

"Its nice to meet you, wow Lana he's pretty" she whispered in my ear. I laughed as I looked back at Embry. He tighten his grip around his my waist and I snuggled back into his chest. We sat and talked some more. "Babe we have to go" I nodded my head.

"Well you guys I have to get ready to go we have to go shopping for our daughter and also my sister birthday tonight" they nodded there heads.

"Well I hope you guys have fun" we nodded our heads.

"Hey guys" Aaron said we both looked back at him.

"I'm really sorry" we nodded our heads and headed towards the elevator.

"See Embry he's not all that bad he just got a little jealous" I said as we got into the car. He looked at me and shook his head.

"Like I told him Lana I don't know if I'm as forgivable as you are" I nodded my head I totally understand that. I looked at him and picked up his hands as we were leaving the hospital. "I have one question though Embry" he looked down at me and nodded to tell me to continue. "You didn't once go see Allison" he took in a sharp breath.

"Don't lie to me Embry" I told him. "I can honestly say I didn't go see Allison she was the one that did this to you babe broken pelvic bone and the reason why we cant take our baby home now" I nodded my head as I laid my head on his shoulder. We drove until we got to the Mall.

"I'm so excited Embry" I said as we got out of the car. He smiled at me and quickly ran over and swooped me up in his arms. I couldn't help but giggle of the thought of him running towards me. "I'm excited to princess". We had to be in the mall for at least a couple of hours. We walked to every baby store in the mall and got several outfits for our little daughter. I saw Embry look at his watch. "What time is it" I asked as we were walking out of the mall. "It's only 2:05" I nodded my head and wrapped my arm around his massive arm. We got in the car and apparently today shopping had me supper sleepy I quickly went to sleep on the way home.

Embry's POV

So here we are on our way back home, my princess is asleep apparently today's shopping had her a little sleepy. I can honestly say that I don't think I can be friends with Aaron like I am with Derek. Derek didn't try to kill my baby, I cant imagine Lana wanting to be friend with him again after what could have happened. But that the best thing about Lana she's so forgivable, I think that might be her weakness. I was pulled out of my thought to my phone ringing.

"Hello"

_ "Hey bro" _

"Hey D how are you"

_ "Good where are you guys" _

"Getting ready to turn into my house, why what's up"

_"I really don't know Sam wants you though" _

"Ok I'll be over there soon then are you there"

_ "Yea" _

"Ok bye" So I had a change of plans I was getting ready to head home and go to sleep well first get with the clothes we brought for Sanna and then got to sleep. I headed over to Sam's house. I looked down as I pulled into his driveway, and saw Lana still fast asleep. I got out of the car and went over to her side and gently picked her up. Like on instinct she wrapped her arms around my neck and placed her head on my shoulder. I walked up and opened the door. I was bombarded with my family coming to see Lana.

"She's asleep" I said quietly. The girls nodded there heads and backed away. I walked over to the couch in the living room and sat down with Lana in my lap.

"Hey Embry" I looked up and saw Sam calling me.

"Yea what's up Sam"

"I need you to come here please" I looked at him and looked at my girl. I nodded my head. I gently placed her on the couch as I got up and walked over towards Sam.

"What's up" he shook his head. I looked at him confused.

"Not in here" I nodded my head and headed outside with Sam. We got to the beginning of the trees and the end of his yard.

"Still to close" I was highly confused. He kept walking and as me I kept walking behind my brother trying to figure out what is so important that he has to bring me in the woods. I stopped and looked at him.

"What"

"What really Sam, what's going on"

"Not yet"

"Well when is a good time for you Sam" I said getting frustrated. We kept walking until we got to a clearing.

"Sam dude what the hell is going on that you couldn't tell me in the house"

"Because you are atleast one of the calmer ones, I couldn't tell Paul yet or even the rest of them you are the calmest"

"What are you talking about Sam"

"Smell"

"What"

"Smell" I sniffed the air. Like a ton of bricks I smelt a smell familiar to mine but I also smelled human blood as well.

"What the hell is that"

"I don't know right, it smells like us but not like us and then the smell of human blood, it has my mind wrapped around things that I cant think of"

"So what do you think it is one of us, a wolf that already phased and didn't come to us" he shrugged his shoulders.

"Man Em I don't really know, but whatever it is it's eating humans, and I know you just had a baby but I know you were calmer to bring this out on, if I could get you to understand it then it was going to be ok, I could always count on you to calm down the other ones down, that include the hot head of the pack" I nodded my head.

"So when are we going to tell them"

"I don't know hopefully we wont have too, I'm hoping that whatever it is goes away"

"You don't know if it will go away or not, we have kids and imprints that are here, I think it would be a good idea to tell them sooner than later than have one of our own get attacked by whatever is out there" he nodded his head.

"Yea your probably right but I cant help it you know how the rest of them are" I nodded my head. "We need to tell them tonight at least" he nodded his head.

"Where were you" Lana asked as I walked into the house. She quickly got up off the couch and hugged me. I hugged her back.

"I told the girls I went shopping they want to see the clothes" I nodded my head as I walked outside. I looked behind and came face to face with nothing. You know when you have that felling that someone is staring at you. I shook it off as I continued to walk to the trunk. I grabbed the bags and walked back to the house, but not before I looked back towards the trees. I shook it off once again. I walked over to the couch where Lana was sitting and placed the bags down. I sat back on the couch and chilled.

"Aww that cute Lana" Anna said as she saw the couple of outfits that we picked out for our daughter.

"Who picked it out" Amy asked.

"Embry" Lana said as she placed her hand on my thigh and squeezed it. I opened my eyes and smiled down at her. "You ok Emmy" I nodded my head as I laid my head back on the couch and closed my eyes. We sat there for another couple of hours.

"Babe you sister party is in 30 minutes" she nodded her head as she raised her head off of my chest.

"Ok well lets go then" I nodded my head. Lana got up off the couch and headed towards the kitchen probably to tell the girls bye.

"Sam tell them" I said as he nodded his head. The guys looked at me with confused faces. "Tell us what Embry" Jake said. I shook my head.

"I have to go I'll see you guys later" they all nodded there heads and looked at Sam. I placed my hand on Sam's shoulder "If you need me I'm just a call and a howl away" he nodded his head and with that we left to get to her parents house. We walked into the door.

"Happy Birthday" they yelled. I started laughing.

"Oh why thank you my birthday isn't in a couple of months" Lana said I hugged her tightly around my waist and walked into the house. We hid behind the couch that was in the living room and waited until Helenia arrived.

"She's here" I said as I heard the car pull into the gravel driveway. I heard the footsteps leading up to the front door. She opened the door and was scared when she saw all of us pop up anywhere yelling surprise and happy birthdays. We ate pizza and talked some more with my future family.

"It's present time" Lana yelled I couldn't help but laugh at how happy she was. Lean walked over to the couch and sat down. "You guys didn't have to buy me presents this was more than enough" she said as Stevie looked at her and gave her a kiss. I then remembered that I didn't bring our present into the house.

"I'll be back" I told Lana, she nodded her head. I walked out to my trunk and picked up the present we got for her. As I was getting ready to close my trunk I saw some eyes peeping through the trees. I shook my head I must be seeing things. As I was shaking my head, I got that feeling again. I opened my eyes and came face to face with someone I have never meet.

"Hello can I help you" he looked at me and shook his head.

"Well then I need you to move"

"I know what you are" I looked at him. I stepped back so I can see who this guys is. "And what I'm I" I asked. He stepped closer to and I was going to crowded out and step back. I took a step closer to him. "What I'm I" I asked again. "I'm just letting you know, I didn't come here to harm I came here to inform you" I looked at him with question eyes. "What are you talking about"

"I saw you with your alpha in the woods today, I just want to tell you to be careful, don't let your love ones out of your sight" he said I looked at him. "What are you talking about" he balled his hands in a fist. "Look I'm not scared of you I can probably take you and more, so if you will excuse yourself" I said but can you belie that this little thing pushed me back. I moved his hand of my chest and growled at him. "Look I didn't come here to fight I just want to tell you don't let your love ones out of your sight" and before I knew it he was gone. "What the hell was that" I said to myself.

**AN: HEY GUYS LET ME KNOW HOWYOU LIKE IT. DO YOU GUYS WANT AARON, EMBRY, AND ALAINA TO BE FRIENDS AGAIN IDK. BUT R&R PLEASE I LOVE TO HERE WHAT YOU GUYS THINK OF THE STORY. LOVE YA **


	30. Chapter 30

Embry's POV

_Ring… Ring… Ring. _

I reached over and grabbed the phone. Trying not to disturb Lana out of her sleep.

"Hello" I answer into the phone.

"Hi, is Mrs. or Mr. Call there" I sat up in my bed trying to figure out who in the heck just called me.

"Yes this is Embry Call, Who is this" I said.

"Oh, Hi Mr. Call this is Christina from the hospital" Then only thing going through my mind was that my baby girl wasn't going to come home with me that she died in her sleep.

"Yes Please Christina Please tell me my daughter is fine" She started laughing in the phone.

"I'm sorry I'm not finding the humor in this" She stopped abruptly.

"I'm so sorry Sir, No your daughter is doing fine. She's doing so good that she can actually come home with you today"

"Really I get to have my daughter in my arms today at my house"

"Yes Sir you sure can" I couldn't help but stand up on my bed and jump. I didn't care if I woke Lana up either I was over whelmed with joy I didn't care.

"Ok thank you will be there shortly"

"Ok Bye Mr. Call" I couldn't stop jumping on my bed this was the greatest news I have ever had today. My Daughter gets to come home and sleep in her own bed that we have for her. As of today our daughter is officially a month old. Today was Monday, January 23, 2012. "Embry what is going on" Lana asked as a fell on the bed. I started laughing as I pulled her into my arms.

"Princess you won't believe it" I told her as I gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"What is it Embry" she asked looking in my eyes. I stared into her light brown orbs and couldn't help but smile. "Angel our daughter can come home" her eyes widen as she looked up into my eyes.

"You're lying to me Embry" I shook my head. She pushed me back as she got up off the bed. I quickly got off the bed and wrapped my arms around her.

"I'm not lying babe our daughter can come home today" I heard her sniff. I turned her around so that she was facing me. She was looking down at the floor as I turned her around. I placed my finger on her chin and tilted up so that she was looking at me. As I tilted her head up I saw the tears that fell from her eyes. I hugged her to my body.

"Shhhh babe" she hugged me closer to her. I felt her tears roll down my chest as she continued to cry.

"Hey Man what's up" Jake asked as he opened my door without knocking. I hate when he does that. I shook my head. "Nothing man were getting our daughter today and she's just a little happy" He looked at me and gave me that big owe stupid smile. HE walked into our room and pried Lana out of my arms. "I'm so happy for you Lana" Jake said. She shook her head and looked up at Jake. "Thanks Jake" she said as she whipped her tears. I walked up and wrapped her up in my arms.

"Well ok I bet you guys are ready to go get your guy's daughter so I leave you guys alone so you can go get little Sanna" I nodded my head. As Jake left the room. I was so excited I ran to my closet to pick out what I was wearing today. I walked into my closet and looked. I pondered some more as I looked at my clothes. I picked up a gray sweater, some denim jeans ad my Puma Sneakers. I looked over to Lana side of the closet and saw that she had already had her outfit picked out and it was lying on the dresser. She was wearing a purple and black sweater, one of her many boot cut jeans and her beige uggs. We got in the shower ad I couldn't contain my excitement.

"Hey what's the rush" asked Seth as Lana and myself ran down the stairs. Lana ran right into Amber as she was running out the door. They both fell on their butts and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Sorry bro we get to have to go pick up Sanna" I told him he looked at me with huge eyes and dropped his cup. "You get to get her today" he asked I nodded my head. As we picked up Lana and Amber off the floor. "Yea bro I know it's awesome I can't wait to hold her In my arms outside of that stupid hospital" I told him.

"Wow I bet I can't wait to see her, it's been a month since Uncle Seth seen his little niece" he said. I shook my head and closed the door. Lana was already in the car when I got in, how I really don't know.

We were in the car as I was thinking. My mind traveled back to when Lana got out of the hospital and when we went to her sister party. I told my pack brothers and sister what that guy said, and were taking precautions of his coming back. But now that my daughter is going to be here in town with whatever is going on, I don't think I want her here as much now that I just thought about it. We haven't had any leads concerning it. But I couldn't help not think about it. We finally reached the hospital and Lana quickly jumped out of the car. I grabbed the car seat along with the clothes we brought for her.

I reached the hospital's entrance and walked right in.

"Hello Mr. Call" said the elderly lady.

"Hi how are you doing today" I asked.

"Good are you taking your daughter away from us today"

"Yes ma'am I sure I'm and couldn't be more excited" I said to her.

"Well it was nice to see you guys, your daughter has gotten so big" I smiled and nodded my head. I walked over to the elevator and waited impatiently as the elevator came down to the lobby floor. It finally got to me, but wait I had to wait for people to get off the freaking elevator. I finally got on the elevator and pressed the 3 floor button. I was so excited I couldn't stop shaking my legs. I got off the elevator and ran right into the door, forgetting that it was right off the elevator.

I opened the door and heard people laugh. I caught ones laughter, one of my angel. I looked up and saw her cradling our daughter in her arms. I walked up to her and kissed her on the forehead. I rubbed my index finger along Sanna soft beautiful face. She was still asleep. Lana went over to her favorite rocking chair and started to rock our daughter, not that she was already asleep.

"You guys are so cute together" somebody said as I turned around and saw the woman we always see. I smiled at her and gave her a nod. "So you guys taking your daughter home today" I nodded my head with a huge smile plastered on my face.

"Yea they say we can take our son home soon too" I nodded my head. I reached down and went into the pink kitten diaper bag we got for her. When we went shopping. I pulled out a pink and white strip outfit for my little girl; it had a cute little pink hat to go along with it. I then got out her shoes they were also pink but it had a cute little panda bear on it laying down. I gave the clothes to Lana as I watched Lana change her and change her clothes. It crazy that I just thought about this. But we didn't have a coat to keep our little girl warm.

"You know what we forgot babe" she looked up at me with questioning eyes. I leant down and kissed her on her forehead once again. "We forgot to buy her a coat" I told her. Her eyes got wide as she realized that we actually forgot. She looked down at our bundle of joy and smoothed out her hair. She shook her hair as she continued putting Sanna clothes on. I looked down at my family and couldn't help but smile. I rubbed my finger against her check once again as I leaned down and caught Lana's ear in my mouth.

"You know Sanna need a buddy to play with" I whispered to her. She looked up at me and smiled. She shook her head as I smiled down at her and raised my eyebrows.

"I'm serious I say we should get working on it when we get home" she shook her head once again as she went back to putting clothes on Sanna. We sat there for a couple more minutes and we were heading out of the hospital, saying bye to the nice elderly lady. I carried her out to the BMW and placed the car seat in the car. "Are you sitting up there with me or are you going to sit with Sanna" I asked.

"I'm going to sit up there with you" I nodded my head as I placed the diaper bag in the back with Sanna. We were on the verge driving home getting back on the freeway to go home with our daughter when my phone started ringing. I looked at Lana and she nodded her head. She reached in my pocket and grabbed my phone.

"Hello"

"_HI Lana"_ said Emily.

"Hey Emily how are you"

"_I'm good I heard you guys went and got your daughter" _I looked at Lana to see her smile. I looked in my rearview window and saw Sanna fast asleep in her car seat..

"Yea Emily were on the freeway, just leaving the hospital"

"_I want to see her before you take her home_" Of course she wanted to see her. But not before our parents they will kill us if they weren't the first ones to see her.

"Of course Emily like I wouldn't let you see her" they both laughed. I kept driving and every chance I got I would like in my rearview mirror to see it Sanna was ok. Every time she was, I just had to make sure. Lana was on the phone talking to Emily. We finally got to Forks and off the freeway we went, and onto her parent's house my mom was supposed to meet us over there, killing 2 birds with one stone. We got to her parents' house and I saw my mom get out of the car, as I pulled up into the driveway. She looked at my car and smiled and she stayed out there in the nippy winter air. She came over and opened my door for me. I got out and hugged my mom.

"Awww where's my grandbaby" she said as she let go of me and looked in the back. I opened the door and grabbed the car seat.

"Embry Joseph Call and Alaina Marie Dukes, where is this girls coat" I looked at Lana as she looked at me. "Mom we totally forgot to get her a coat, we will got to the store tomorrow and buy her a coat" I told my mom. She shook her head as she looked down at her granddaughter and smiled. I hurried up and got inside the house. I couldn't fell the cold for nothing but I knew Sanna could and I didn't want her going back in the hospital not when we just got her out.

"Let me see my granddaughter" Lana mom said as she hurried over toward her car seat. She unbuckled her and picked her up quickly. "Awww she looks so much like Lana, you guys did a good job" I looked down at Lana and she smiled back up at me. I leaned down and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips. I laughed as my mom and Lana's grandma and her aunt gathered around her mom and started speaking baby. I couldn't hold in my laughter as I saw them in the corner.

I soon heard a loud gasp and I quickly turned my head to where it was coming form.

"Wow she has Embry's eyes" said the group of woman I couldn't help but let out my laugh, I hugged Lana to my body. We sat there sometime mostly enjoying each other's company. "Well guys it's about time for us to leave Emily wants to see Sanna as well" they nodded their heads, as her grandma gave me my child. I laid her in my arms and rubbed her face once again. "You'll have other sibling I promise, you won't be the only one" I promised my little angel.

"You look really comfortable wither in your arms Embry, I'm surprised" Lana's mom said. I looked up at her and was a little confused at the statement she said. "Let me clarify myself, most men don't look so comfortable with their first born, most men won't get that comfortable when they have a few months on their belt" I looked at her and smiled.

"Well mom if you haven't realized there's something supper special with Emmy" Lana said as she hugged my arm.

"Oh trust I noticed, I'm glad Embry that you were the one Alaina gets to spend her life with, I'm very pleased that she choose the right one" her Aunt said. Lana took Sanna from my arms as she continued putting her in the car seat. We got up and went to the door saying our bye's and I love you's. I put Sanna in the car. When I got that weird sensation that someone was starign at me again, I looked out from over my car and saw glowing eyes staring back at me. I stopped completely and looked for Lana. I started to panic until I found out that she was in the car.

I opened the passenger car door.

"Babe I need you to get to Emily's house now, do you understand me" She looked at me with thouse adorable questioning eyes. "What… Why Embry what's going on" I shook my head.

"Look I'll tell you later, put please get to Sam and Emily's house, I'll try to explain everything to you when I get there but right now I need you to get in the driver's side and go to Emily's house now, I love you" I told her. She quickly changed seats and started that car I watched her pull out of her parents driveway. I quickly ran towards the woods and phased. I howled as I followed the person that was staring at me. I came face to face with it.

"What the Hell Embry I was just getting ready to re…."

"Hey don't really want to hear that Paul" Storm said.

"Well just saying I was" I shook my head trying to get the images out of my mind.

"Who do you have with you Embry" asked Sam

"I don't know bro I was leaving Lana's parent's house when I had the sensation that someone was staring at me"

"Is that the same person that confronted you the last time" asked Brady I looked it over. It was the same height as me in my human form, tanned skin, it was a guy for sure well let's hope, he's about the same shape as me kinda of lanky but built.

"No this isn't the say guy" I said.

"They guy before was about Sam's and Jake's built this one is my built" I said. They came running and halted to a stop when they saw me sizing up the guy. "Don't think about it, don't phase back until someone is there with you, that's an alpha order" said Jake. He has never used his alpha voice on anyone. I did as he asked and stayed in my wolf form until somebody got there. I spotted Jake and Sam to my left and right. We all sat there in silence as the rest of the pack reached us.

"Sam, Embry and myself are going to phase and talk to the guy, you guys stay there and don't phase back" Jake told them. We went behind some trees and phased back. But then I forgot I phased out of my clothes. "Here bro, I thought you might need some" Jake said as he threw some shorts to me.

"Thanks bro" we walked out from behind the trees and came face to face with the thing.

"What do you want" I said through clenched teeth. He looked at me through his eye lashes. "Look I didn't come to harm, it's like I was pulled to come here, like something dawned me here to this house" he answered.

"Sorry dude but this is our land you can't be on it what tribe are you with" Jake asked.

"I'm from the Mahuka reservation just a little bit above you guys, I didn't mean any harm I swear I didn't but I've been having this felling for the past month, it either lead me to the hospital for what reason I really don't know, and now it lead me here" he said. He didn't look frighten that's for sure.

"Are you one of us" Sam asked. The boy nodded his head. "How old are you"

"I just turned 15, that's when everything started I was getting angry all the time" Sam nodded his head.

"Are there others like you on the Mahuka reservation" he nodded his head.

"Yes but they don't know I'm here, they will probably be socked to know that there are more of us out here" Sam shook his head. "How many is I your pack"

"I don't know like 10 of us give or take a few" he said. Before you knew it I heard a crack coming from the back of the woods passed the rest of the pack. I looked around and didn't see anything. I saw Paul stiffen next to me. Before you knew it we came face to face with the other wolves we didn't know. It reminded me of my pack.

"What the hell Dakota did you get yourself into now" said a voice behind us. I turned my head around and saw two guys big, but not as big as Jake and Sam come from around the trees. "Sorry A.J. I was dawned her it's like something is pulling me towards this place like it was when I was going to the Hospital in Port Angeles" the boy name Dakota said. The guy that we have now just been informed is A.J. walked up beside his pack brother. A.J. looked at Sam and Jake.

"Hi I'm sorry Dakota is a new wolf" he said we just nodded our heads. "Well let me introduce myself, I'm A.J. the alpha of this group, this is Dakota, and this is Samuel my Beta and the rest of them is my pack of course" A.J. had to be about Sam's age 27 give or take a few years. Sam and Jake nodded their heads.

"Well I'm Sam one of the alphas of this pack, this is Jake the other alpha, and this one right here" Sam said as he patted me on my shoulder. "Is Embry, and the rest of my pack" they nodded their heads. "I'm sorry he stepped foot on your land" Sam shook his head. "It's ok he's a pup I let it slide"

"Thanks I have a question though" the one that said his name was Samuel. "Go on" Jake said. He looked at us and inhaled a deep breath. "Have you guys had someone that came up to you and told you to watch you love ones, and then something that smells like us but a mixture of human blood" I looked at Jake and Sam, they nodded their heads. "Yes I have we didn't smell it until my fiancé gave birth to my daughter when I came home with her that when Sam told me about it" I said. A.J. nodded his head. "I'm just going to be blunt it's not one of your guys is it" A.J. asked.

"No it not one of my guys or girls" Jake said.

"Girls" Samuel asked. "Yes we have two very powerful girl wolves that we are honored to have" Jake said. I hit him on his arm always trying to show them passion.

"Thanks Jake that was awfully sweet of you, but quit sucking up its pathetic" said Storm I couldn't help but laugh as they continued to walk forward and stood aside Jake and Sam.

"Wow I didn't know you could have girls in your pack" said A.J. "We didn't know either until little Ms. Leah had to go and phase" I said. She looked at me from the corner of her eyes and I couldn't help but smile. "Love you Leah" she shook her head along with Storm.

"Well I think we need to resolve this do you think your pack will be able to go over my house, I'm pretty sure my wife will have enough food to go around" We all looked at him and gave him a confused look.

"I don't think you will let me call my wife as well and see if she would be able to come down to La Push, with the other imprints and our and their kids" Sam nodded. "Ok that's fine" Sam said. "Ok I just need your address so my wife and the other imprints know how to get her. "Well I need to go and make sure Lana is fine along with my daughter, I'll see you guys over Emily's and Sam's" I said as took off running. I ran into Sam's and Emily's house full speed. But as I ran into the house I couldn't see Lana or my daughter. All I saw was the rest of the imprints along with their kids.

"She's up stairs Embry calm down" Anna said to me. I ran up the stairs and got the smell of sweet pea and soft lavender. I walked into the room and couldn't help but smile as I saw my princess curled up in a ball around Sanna car seat, she was fully awake, and no crying to alarm anyone that she was up, we had a good baby. Most babies will cry when they wake up. I looked at my daughter and kissed her on the forehead. I laid down on the bed and wrapped myself around Lana. She quickly stir in her sleep as she looked behind her. She turned her body so that she was facing me and hugged herself to my body.

"Hey babe" I said. She stretched "Umm hi Emmy" she said. I gave her a chaste kiss as I sat up on the bed.

"What's going on" she asked as she laid her head on my chest. "Nothing really were going to have some visitors over" I said as I ran my hand through her hair. "What do you mean visitors Emmy" I have her my best smile. "Just some visitors" I said as I heard the front door open. "Do you want to go see them there here" I told her as she raised her head off of my chest. She nodded her head as she jumped off the bed. I grabbed Sanna and took her downstairs. We got down stairs and I headed straight for the couch. Lana came and sat down next to me as I wrapped my arm around her shoulder. She bend over and unbuckled Sanna from her car seat. "Hi guys" She said as she sunk back into my arms.

"Who are they" asked Kim. Jarred went over to her and wrapped her up in his arms. "They are from another tribe their wives and imprints are coming over and joining us for dinner" Jarred said. Lana looked up from Sanna and saw the guys. She looked at me. "Are these the visitors Embry" I nodded my head.

"Hey Emily baby can you come out for a minute" Sam asked. Emily came out of the kitchen. "Yes Sam" she said as she came out of the kitchen. She gasped loudly and everyone turned around to find Emily staring at A.J. "Emily Young" A.J. asked. She nodded her head she ran straight to A.J. and hugged him I looked at Sam, and saw his hands go into fist.

"Oh my God it's been so long since I've seen you since we graduated from high school" he nodded his head. Emily looked back and saw Sam getting ready to phase. She quickly got out of A.J.'s arms and went back to Sam. "How do you know my wife" Sam asked. "Sammy calm down it not that serious" Emily said. "A.J. and I used to date when we were in high school, that was before I came here and found you, you have nothing to worry about" "He calmed down quickly. "I'm sorry about that" Sam apologized. A.J. shook his head. "I totally understand that my wife does that too when she sees her ex's" A.J. said. "Well let me introduce you guys to the rest of the family. These are the imprints Alaina, Embry's imprint, Rachel, Paul's imprint, Kim Jarred's imprint, Anna Brady's imprint Amy Collin's imprint, Jay Leah's Imprint, Derek Storm's imprint, Sammy Georden's imprint Amber Seth's imprint and Jake and and Quils imprints are with their parents." Sam said. He looked down at Emily. "Where are the kids"

"There down staris playing games of course" she answered him.

"KIDS COME UP HERE PLEASE" next thing you knew the living room was being taken over by the kids. "Ok this is Jarred Anthony, Mesha Michel, Ryian Lousie and they have another one coming in a few months, these are Jarred and Kim kids. Then these are Rebecca Angel, and Leah Alexandria Paul and Rachel kids, then my kids Samuel Eli, Nathaniel Noah and Sarah Leann and lastly the new one to the group, Sanna Marie" Sam said. They looked over at my daughter. "Wow She looks like her mom" said Samuel "Yea wouldn't have it any other way" I said.

The sound of tires driving up on Sam's driveway pulled me out of my thoughts of my babygirl. "Well our imprints are here" A.J. said. I looked at some of the other wolves that are now inside of Sam's house, their eyes were in the distant. I looked them over as did the rest of my pack mates. We all knew that face. I looked at Paul, Sam and Jarred. They had anger written all over there face. "Shit" I said as I watched Paul, Jarred and Sam go confront the poor little wolves.

"Hey what's going on" asked A.J. as he saw Sam, Paul, and Jarred walk up to the wolves.

"What's going on is your wolves just imprinted on our daughters that what's up" A.J. looked at them and yelled oh shit. "Hey man I'm sorry it was probably an accident, I'm sorry you know you can't hold it to them, one of these bastard imprints on my little girl too" he said looking at his beta. "Yea come on Sam calm down you know they cant help it" I said. He looked at me. "You might want to rephrase you answer Embry" he said I looked at him with questioning eyes. I followed his gaze. I quickly jumped off the couch and ran toward the guy. "What happened to it they can't help it" Paul said I shot him a evil look. "I mean I just got my daughter today and the bastard is going to imprint on my daughter, I haven't even been able to hold her for more that 30 minutes and now she belongs to someone else" Lana quickly got up off the couch and walked over to me. "Embry baby calm down please it happens, you know they can't help it" He quickly calmed down as she placed her hands in mine.

"Ok I'm calmed down" I said as she took me back to go sit down on the couch.

"Hey I'm really sorry" said A.J. We shook it off and they sat back down as A.J. went on with the introductions. The rest of the night went as good as it could have with all of our little girls now belonging to someone else. It was a very proactive night if you want to say that. We talked with them and try to figure out who this group or even person could be.

**AN: HEY GUYS LET ME KNOW WHO YOU GUYS THINK IMPRITNED ON LITTLE SANNA. I LOVE TO HEAR FORM YOU GUYS. ITS GREAT IF YOU DON'T LIKE WHAT YOU READ PLEASE LET ME KNOW SO I CAN FIX IT FOR YOU GUYS, I AIM TO PLEASE YOU GUYS ARE THE FANS.**


	31. Chapter 31

Embry's POV

I woke up this morning. Hot to trout. I didn't think I would be. I mean everyone has to find there soul mate but did the bastard have to imprint on my little girl. Everything came back to me at full force. There had to be like 6 wolves that imprinted on our kids last night. Paul and Rachel little girl Rebecca along with Jarred's and Kim older daughter Mesha they both just turned 7 just a couple of months ago, and then little oh precious Sarah she's only 5 and then Ryian is only 5 along with Leah Paul and Rachel's youngest she just turned 3 years old. Then my babygirl who is only a month old. I wanted to kill Dakota so bad, how do you just come here and imprint on my daughter. He better be glad that his and my alpha was there I would have torn him to shreds. But lucky me Lana doesn't really care she said to me last night when we got home and I quote. "I mean Emmy Dakota doesn't seem that bad I'm actually glad our little girl found the love of her life, I know for sure that Dakota won't let nothing happened to her" I know what your asking is she serious. She's totally serious. Like when she said that I was like does she not think I'm not able to protect my own? But I wouldn't even fathom saying that out loud or to her, I really wanted to. But if I did I wouldn't be sleeping in my bed with her today. Today is the 2nd day with having our little girl home and safe.

I sat up on the bed and looked at Lana sleeping next to me. I heard a soft cry. I smiled as I looked at the clock it read 7:46. I got up and headed towards the empty room we had which is now Sanna room until we get the house ready to be moved into. I opened the door, and was hit with the soft smell of lavender. I walked up to her pink butterfly crib. I looked down into the crib and saw big beautiful brown eyes looking at me.

"Hey babygirl, are you ready for an awesome day with mommy and daddy" I said as I rubbed her check and was granted with the most beautiful smile. Her smile was gorgeous she had very deep dimples. I lifted her out of her crib and rocked her in my arms. "You want to go wake up mommy" I said as I walked out of her room and down the hall towards mine. I opened the door to find Lana not there. I walked in and closed the door.

"Princess where are you" I asked, I was answered with the toilet flushing and the sink coming on. I walked to the bathroom. "Are you ready to see how beautiful your mom looks in the morning" I said as Sanna started to play with my index finger. Lana came out of the bathroom and saw me with little Sanna.

"Did she wake you up Emmy?"

"No I was already awake when I heard her soft little cry" I said. She nodded her head as she held out her hands for our daughter I gladly placed her in her arms.

"Is mommy's big girl ready to eat" Lana asked our little girl. She went over to the rocking chair I brought her a couple days ago. "Emmy can you go get me a burb rag please" Lana asked I nodded my head and I headed out and went into Sanna room and grabbed a pink burb rag. I came back to my room to find Lana breast feeding our little girl. I walked over and placed the burb rag on her left shoulder. I sat there and watched my little girl feed. I stood there a little bit. Just staring.

"Are you going back to school today Embry"

"No I'm going to stay here for a couple days and go back, is that ok" she nodded her head. Yes I'm still going to school my mom will kill me if I didn't finish school so would Lana. Lana decided to take a semester off to take care of Sanna. I mean it's going to be weird not have her there with me, but I'll get over it. I graduate in the spring just a couple of months away I can't believe it. It doesn't seem like it's been that long but hey I guess right got to plan everything around each other. I was pulled out of my thoughts of someone knocking on the door. I looked over to Lana and saw the she was done feeding Sanna. I got up off the bed and headed towards the door. I opened it and was bombarded with Amber and Seth.

"Where is my little adorable niece" Amber said as she walked over to Lana.

"Your girl needs to calm down" I told Seth as we both watched Amber look at Sanna. He nodded his head agreeing with me. "You don't know the half of it she wants to go shopping today for Sanna" I shook my head.

"Please don't she has more than enough clothes, and she hasn't even had her baby shower so just go figure huh, please don't buy her any more clothes"

"I'm going to try you know how Amber gets when shopping is involved she just like Lana shopping for nothing, but I'll try Embry" I shook my head as I looked over at them. Lana gave Sanna to Amber and Amber just held her to her chest.

"Did she keep you guys up last night" I looked over at Lana. I know for a fact that she didn't wake me up.

"No she didn't did she wake you guys up, if she did I'm so sorry" Seth and Amber shook their heads. Everyone in the house was a light sleeper so we would know if she started crying in the night

"Wow angel we made a very awesome little girl, she doesn't wake up in the middle of the night" She nodded her head, as she got up and walked over to me. She got on her tip toes to place her arms around my neck. I picked her up around her thighs and she wrapped her legs around me.

"Are you guys trying for another one" said Jake as at my door way.

"Actually I am Sanna needs some siblings to keep her company" I answered. Lana looked at me and shook her head. "I'm being serious when I told you that last night" I told her she just buried her head in the crock of my neck. I looked at the party that was in my room. Quil joined us also.

"Did she wake you guys up at night?"

"No" Jake and Quil said. I shook my head and started laughing.

"So how you felling knowing that your little girl is no longer yours" Jake asked. I looked at him and gave him a death glare. Lana kissed my neck.

"Please don't bring that up" Lana said in the crock of my neck. I squeezed her waist and she started giggling.

"Embry I'm sorry please stop" she said I stopped and flopped down on the bed. I laid down so that she was straddling my waist. I pushed her down so that she was laying on me.

"So what are you guys doing today" Lana asked.

"Well me and Jake have to go to work "Quil said

"Were going shopping for little Sanna, What you doing today bro"

"We could stay like this all day I wouldn't mind" I said as I said that I got a hit on my chest from my angel. "What I'm being serious Lana, Sanna needs some siblings I say we should start that right away" she shook her head as she got off of me, I whined as she got off of me.

"I think we should leave" said Seth. I nodded my head good thinking, I said in my head.

"No you don't Embry needs to get his mind out of the gutter" Lana told me as she laid her head on my chest.

"Amber please don't go overboard with the shopping I don't think she has enough closet space or even dresser space" I said.

"I can't promise Embry I'm sorry" I shook my head. "Well we should leave have fun you guys with your little girl" I nodded my head telling them bye. Amber gave Sanna to Lana; she sat up against the head board and looked at our little angel. "She's perfect Embry" she said as Sanna grabbed her finger. I nodded my head as I ran my hand through her silky jet black hair. I kissed the forehead of my angel.

"You ready to get ready I bet the Cullen's will come over today" I said, and as if they had magic powers the phone rang and none other was calling.

"Hello Alice" I said

"_Wrong one hey Embry"_ this was a shocker Rosalie calling.

"Hey Rose, what do I get the honor of your phone call this morning"

"_Were coming over shortly so please be dressed and ready Embry"_ I nodded my head.

"Yes mom" I said into the phone.

"_I'm being serious Embry Call" _

"Ok will be ready geese Rose"

"_I also mean little Sanna too" _

"Yes everyone will be ready when you get here I promise"

"_OK Embry bye"_

"Bye Rose" I looked down at Lana and she started laughing.

"Well you heard her let get ready Embry Call" she told me she quickly got up of the bed with our daughter. "Are you going to bathe her first than me" I said she shook her head as she looked back at me. "I don't think we both can bathe each other not for some time" I looked down. "Why I like It when you bathe me its fun" I said whining. "Emmy baby please stop" she told me. I quickly got out of bed and wrapped my arms around her hips.

"I really think we should try again for another one" I told her as I sucked on her ear. She elbowed me in my ribs. "Can she atleast turn one first Emmy" she told me. "Babe that forever you know I hate wearing condoms" I really did. I liked going bareback. "I know Embry but you just have to do it until she's a year old" I shook my head. "Fine I guess" I told her. She turned around and gave me a chaste kiss. She walked into the bathroom with Sanna in her arms. I sat on the toilet as I watched Lana bathe our little girl.

"Embry could you go in her room and give me her little polka dot outfit with the pink cardigan" I nodded my head as I went out to get the clothes. I came back shortly to find Lana sitting on our bed with Sanna in between her legs. She was playing with her little feet and kissing them. I walked over to her and gave her the clothes. "Thanks Emmy" she said I nodded my head.

"Go get ready Embry" she told me. I whined as I went into the bathroom and got dressed.

"Babe I have to pleasure myself in this shower" I knew that will get to her, she doesn't like it when I say stuff like that. "Your daddy is being a very naughty boy" she told our daughter.

"Embry you're not going to get me in there with you what about our daughter"

"Ugh come on babe just a couple of minutes that all I'm asking" I whined. I came out of the shower and headed for my bedroom.

"See look babe" I said as I walked out of the bathroom. She looked at me and her eyes went directly down to where I wanted them.

"Embry" she said laughing and making our daughter face another direction.

"Ok how about I give you some when our daughter is asleep and there is nobody in the house"

"Awww come on babe I don't know when that is" I whined. She looked at me and shook her head.

"Embry I promise ok" I nodded my head and went into my closet. I picked out some red sweats and red shirt.

"Ok you can go get ready" I told her.

"Thank you Embry" she said as she leaned over and kissed me on the check.

"Nana your mommy is so mean to your daddy"

"Oh whatever Embry" she yelled from inside the bathroom.

"Well you are" she started laughing as I did to. I sat there with my little daughter and play with her. I was blowing on her stomach when her mommy came out. She had on a Florida Gator sweat outfit. She went by the bed and I quickly grabbed her by the waist and picked her up and placed her on the bed.

"Embry stop" she said giggling as I was nipping on her neck.

"If you don't stop you won't get any until I say I'm ready" she told I quickly stopped. But something told me she was bluffing so I went back to what I was doing. She was giggling, as I heard tires drive up my drive way.

"They must be here babe" she nodded her head. I looked down at my little angel and saw that she was fast asleep. I picked her up and held her in my hands as we both went down the stairs.

"I got the door" I said.

"Not with Sanna you don't" she told me. I looked at her.

"Why can't I answer the door?"

"Because it's cold out there Embry and she doesn't have anything to protect her from the cold"

"She has me"

"Embry let me get the door"

"Would someone please just open the door" Alice said. I nodded my head and walked away from the door and went to go sit on the couch. Lana opened the door and was embraced in a whole bunch of hugs.

"Oh my gosh let me hold her Embry" Rose asked as she walked over to me.

"You're a very lucky girl you don't look like you're daddy" Rose said.

"What that supposed to mean Rose"

"I'll leave you guessing" she told me I looked at her and then at Lana, she shook her head and walked over to me and sat on my lap.

"Where are the guys" I asked.

"There outside getting the presents" Bella said.

"No I knew this was going to happen, she doesn't have any room in her room to put these clothes at"

"You'll find space Embry, your good with your hands build something for her" I shook my head. I looked up at Lana and she had the biggest grin on her face, I shook my head once again as I placed my head in the middle of her back. We sat there and talked for a few with them. It had to be around 2:30ish or even later not really sure.

"Well there be more clothes so if I was you Embry I say you need to get with that building" Esme said I nodded my head. Lana closed the door and I quickly wrapped her up in my arms.

"Emmy stop" she said trying not to giggle. I kissed her on her neck.

"You hungry" she nodded her head. I walked her over to the couch and went into the kitchen.

"You do know we still have pickles here right" I said.

"Yea what about them"

"Did you want them with some ice cream?"

"That's disgusting Embry"

"Hey you ate it just like that you dipped your pickle in your ice cream"

"No I didn't" I walked into the living room.

"Oh yes you did" I said as I leaned down and brushed my lips against her neck.

"You know nobody is here"

"Yea I know it's weird" she said.

"You know what I really want for lunch" she shook her head.

"I want you" I said as I kissed her neck. She moved her head to the side trying to give me better access. As I continued to kiss her on her neck she started moaning. I placed my hands on her shoulder and slowly started sliding my hands down.

"Ugh… Embry the baby" she said. I looked up from what I was doing. I looked over to see my little girl knocked out in her play pen. That Bella brought for her. "She's asleep princess" I told her. She got up off the couch and I watched her get up off the couch and walk over to me. She wrapped her arms around my neck. I quickly lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around my waist. My lips attacked her's as I started walking to go sit down on the couch. I sucked on her bottom lip to get entrance into her mouth. She opened with no problem, as I was exploring her mouth she thought it would be funny to grind on my already hard dick.

"Ugh fuck…. Babe" I said as I finally got to the freaking couch. I sat down on the couch, and watched as Lana grind on my dick. "Ugh… Emmy I soo need this" she whispers in my ear and she sucked my earlobe into her mouth. My hands automatically went to her butt. I pushed her closer up so that I can attack her neck.

"I know… you did" I told her. My hands went to her waist and the hem of her blue tank top. I raised it up slowly. Lana let go of my neck and raised her hands up over her head. I pulled the tank top off of her.

"Ugh fuck… babe no bra" she looked at me and shook her head. "I want these off" she told me as she was tugging at my pants. I nodded and quickly placed Lana to the side and dropped my red sweats in a hurry. As I looked back at where she was, she was taking off her Florida Gator sweats as well. My dick was so hard it twitch. I walked over to where Lana was laying and hovered over her. She looked up at me and gave me a soft kiss on the lips. I bend down and attacked her lips once again. I rubbed my dick against her pussy. She was so wet. I placed my fingers on her clit and started rubbing it.

"Ugh… Oh my GOD Embry" she moaned as I continued to work on her clit. She was moving all over the couch. I was smiling down at her. I kissed her lips once and moved over to her neck. I started sucking on her neck. "Oh my God right there babe" she said as she started moving even faster on the couch. I worked on her clit faster. I saw her arch her back, she was getting really close. "Emmmmmbrrrryyyyyyyy" she moaned yelled as she came on my hands. I looked at her and started smiling. I took my hand and placed it in my mouth as I licked the rest of her juices off my fingers.

"Ugh…. Embry please stick it in" she asked yelled at me. I wasn't going to wait. I thrust my dick so far up her pussy that she had to let out a loud scream. I started laughing. As I kissed her lips again. "That wasn't funny Emmy" she said as she hit me on my chest. I thrust in and out of her for a few more times. I wrapped my hands around her torso and moved her so that she was sitting on my lap. I leaned against the couch as I watched her ride my dick. I leaned against the couch with my hands behind my head.

"Shit… babe how are you….. ugh still tight" I groaned as she ride my dick faster. She was moaning and going crazy. "Oh my God Emmy I'm cumming" she yelled at me. I grabbed her ass and pushed her to her orgasm. She kept ridding through her orgasm. She looked at me and smiled. She placed a finger on my chest. I shook my head no. As I got up off the couch, she wrapped her legs around me. I walked over to the door and placed Lana back towards the door. I thrust in and out of her. "Emmy Faster please" she screamed as she bit down hard on my shoulder. I went faster until I knew I was at my breaking point. She was getting ready to cum as her inside was squeezing every drop I had in me into her. We fell to the floor with her hugging me around my neck.

"That was great" she said painting. I nodded my head as I rested my head on her shoulder. Trying to catch my breath, I laid back against the hard wood floors we had in our house. She laid on top of me still trying to catch her breath. She soon fell asleep on my chest. I got up with her and walked back over to the couch. I laid her on the couch, as I put her clothes back on and I did also. I didn't know when Sanna will wake up or even when Seth and Amber were coming back. And as if Sanna heard my thought she soon woke up. I got up and walked over to her play pen.

"Hey daddy's little angel, you ready to get out of there" I said. I picked her out of her play pen and walked upstairs to change her diaper. "Awww she just wants her diaper change, huh" I said as I kissed her feet. She yawned as she looked up at me.

"All done daddy changed Nana diaper I bet your hungry aren't you" I said as I carried her in my arms and headed down the stairs. I don't know if Lana fixed her some bottles. "Let's go in the kitchen and see if mommy made you any bottles" we walked into the kitchen and I opened the refrigerator. "Look mommy did make you bottles" I said as I took one out and put it in the electrical warmer. I wanted for a few seconds and checked on the bottle. I squirted some on my wrist to see if it is too hot for her.

"Just perfect just like you Nana" she looked up at me and smiled. "Let's got feed you now huh" she smiled even bigger as I said that. I walked into the living room where Lana was still asleep. I sat down and fed my little angel.

"Man I'm glad I'm home" I looked to the door and saw Seth come in with Amber.

"Hey what's up bro" Seth said.

"Hey man I see you guys over did yourselves with shopping"

"No you mean Amber did, she was like awww this will look so cute on Sanna and she picked it up" I shook my head.

"Where did this play pen come from?"

"The Cullen's were over and Bella brought her a play pen along with a whole bunch more clothes and other things"

"Dang bro you going to have to build little princess a dresser or something, I'm pretty sure Alice isn't done shopping for her" I nodded my head.

"And the grandparents probably brought her some stuff to, her room is going to be supper crowded" He nodded his head. "I know you can't wait to move out"

"Man you have no idea her room is already small enough, and at the house her room is freaking huge, walk in closet and everything, why because I knew it was going to be like this" I said looking around the room.

"Hi Embry" Amber said all cheerfully walking into the house.

"Hi Amber" I said. "Where is Lana?"

"She's asleep over here on the couch" I said.

"Do you guys have a car seat for her" I nodded my head.

"Amber please don't tell me you brought a car seat" she looked at me and stuck her nose in the air. I shook my head. "Fine I won't tell you then" I looked at Seth and he just shook his head.

"Bro I tried to stop her but you know how she is there is no stopping her" I nodded my head. I felt Lana start to stir on the couch. I looked over and she was stretching trying to wake up.

"Umm hey you guys" she said. "Hey Lana" they said. Amber walked over to the couch. "Oh my Gosh you have to see what I brought Sanna" she told Lana, I shook my head once again. Lana looked around and caught my eyes. I gave her my biggest smile. "You're feeding Nana" I nodded my head. She leaned over and gave me a kiss along with kissing Sanna forehead.

"I think she's done with the bottle Embry" she said as she looked down at Nana I looked down at her and saw that she was fast asleep. "Just burb her she'll be alright she might get mad because you woke her up though" I nodded my head as I laid her on my shoulder and started patted her back. Just as she was getting ready to go back to sleep the doorbell rang, I gave Nana to Lana and went to go answer the door. I was bombarded with "Where's my granddaughter" it wasn't funny. Lana's parents have never ever came over my house. "Come in Lana has Nana" I said as I gave her mother and kiss on the check along with her grandma and aunt. "Hi Embry" my mom said. "Hi mom how are you"

"I'm doing good, I got some presents for my granddaughter" I shook my head and went to go sit back down on the couch with Lana and Nana.

"Where's dad" she asked.

"Oh he's outside getting the presents we got for little Sanna"

"Of course he is" I said. I sunked back into the couch.

"What wrong Embry" my mom said.

"Nana doesn't have any more room in her room, that's why this play pen is down here, I have to build her another dresser or something there just not enough room" she nodded her head,

"You don't care do you mom" she shook her head.

"Well thanks mom I appreciate that a lot" Her dad soon came in the house with bags upon bags in his hands.

"Great" I said underneath my breath. Lana looked over at me and gave my arm a squeeze. They stayed there until like 9 o'clock and probably later I'm not really sure. When they left Lana and I put Nana p.j's on and she went to sleep faster than you can say sweet nibblets and a billy goat. We left her room and went straight to ours. We put our p.j.'s and once we hit the bed we quickly knocked ourselves out.

**AN: HEY BACK TO BACK I THINK I 'M PRETTY SURE ITS BACK TO BACK BUT NOT REALLY SURE. LET ME KNOW IF YOU LIKE IT. IF YOU DIDN'T TELL ME I LOVE TO HERE FROM YOU GUYS. I LIVE TO PLEASE YOU GUYS SO LET ME KNOW. **


	32. Chapter 32

Alaina's POV

Today is Sunday. So many things has happened during this whole week. We found out that wolves also came from the Muhaka tribe. One of the guys imprinted on our daughter and Embry has been on the edge ever since. But if you asked me I'm actually happy that our daughter found her soul mate so soon. Embry keep saying "Lana our little girl isn't our anymore" I always shook my head. Nana will always and forever be my little girl. But Dakota seems like a nice little kid he just turned 15 when he phased. So he's new to everything and Embry was about to rip out the boys heart that day he imprinted on Nana. I was just glad to know that both Alpha were around. Jake and Sam both had to put an alpha command on him. But like I was saying today was Sunday. We were going to church the first time with our little girl. So I was prepared to know that I wasn't going to be holding my little girl at all in church. Billy along with Sue and her husband Charlie Swan yes Bella's dad now go to our church well along with Marie Embry's mom.

So here I'm downstairs making breakfast for everyone. I asked Jake and Quil to go to church with us today; I'm surprised they both said yes I was ready to put up a fight. It was around 8 o'clock in the morning and I'm cooking sausage, bacon, eggs and freshly squeezed orange juice. Well of course I wasn't doing this all by myself my best friend was also helping out.

"Ouch that hurt" I said as I got popped by the stupid bacon. Embry was still asleep up stairs or so I thought he was as I heard the floors creak from upstairs. "Hey babe where are you" I shook my head. "Down here love" I said. I never in a million years thought I would use pet names, I thought it was kinda weird. But here I'm in the flesh just called the love of my life love. To be totally honest I didn't think I was ever going to be able to trust a guy again or even love a guy ever in my life after all the guys that cheated on me. But as he descended downstairs with Nana in his arms, everything came crashing telling me that this man right in front of my face will never leave me. I gave him a deep dimply grin as I saw him walk over to me. I stopped what I was doing and walked over to him and our little girl. She looked as if she was still asleep. I touched her face and she automatically opened her eyes.

"Well hello there mommy's little girl" I said as I leaned down and kissed her forehead. I looked back up and saw Embry all smiles. I reached over and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Awww you guys are so cute" I heard. I looked over and saw Amber wrapped up in Seth's embrace.

"Aww so are you guys" I said. I shook my head.

"Well guys breakfast is almost done can you go get Jake and Quil up and Embry I need you to feed her" he gave me Nana. We ate in comfortable silence. I looked at the clock that they had in the kitchen and it read 8:46. I quickly got up and walked up the stairs. I went into Nanas room and went to her closet.

"What do you want to wear today Nana" I asked her. She looked up at me as if I was crazy. I picked out her cute pink dress and her little pink ballet dress shoes. I walked to mine and Embrys bedroom to get to our bathroom and bathed Nana.

"Hey babe, where are you" asked Embry.

"I'm in the bathroom putting our daughters clothes on I need you to hold her while I get in the shower" I yelled. He came in the bathroom and took our daughter out of my arms. I walked right into the shower as Embry took Nana. I was in the shower for at least 15 min. I walked out of the bathroom with a towel rapped around me, and headed towards our closet. I took out my yellow spaghetti strap, my bellbottom jeans with my yellow stilettos. I put my clothes on and went over to Embry and took Nana out of his arms.

"Go get ready Em" I said he nodded his head as he got up off the bed and gave me a chaste kiss on the lips. I grabbed my yellow coat from my closet and walked back into Nanas room. I grabbed her North Face pink coat her grandma gave her. I picked up her pink and brown burb rags, her custom blanky, and her pink kitty diaper bag, and headed downstairs.

"Embry Come on"

"I'm coming" he said as he walked down the stairs. I looked behind me and saw that he's wearing a brown argyle sweater with his brown slacks and his shiny black dress shoes. I got up off the couch and headed outside but not before I grabbed the key to Embry's BMW. I put Nana in her car seat and started the car to get some heat to radiate throughout the car. Embry finally leaves the house and heads towards the car.

We finally got to the church's parking lot around 10:48 still had some time to spare. We got out the car and headed towards the church.

"Alaina" I heard I looked behind me and saw Phillip looking at me. I started walking towards him along with Em and little Sanna. "Hey Phillip" Embry said as he sat Nana on the floor. They gave each other a bro hug and I just stood behind Embry looking at our little girl.

"Is this the little baby I've been dying to see" I nodded my head.

"Yes this is little Nana" I said. I lifted her out of her car seat and held her to my body.

"Wow she looks just like you Alaina" I couldn't help but smile. We talked for him a bit, until we heard the countdown for the 11 o'clock services was to start. We left Phil and headed toward the sanctuary. I found my family, along with the reservation family sitting together. We walked over to them and sat in the middle. I was sitting next to Amber and Seth as Embry was next to Sam and Emily. I leaned forward.

"Emily where are your kids"

"In there services" I nodded my head. I took her out of carrier once again. I straighten out her dress and gave her a kiss to her forward. I felt Amber tap me on my shoulder. I looked over to her.

"What's up"

"Billy wants her" I looked at her and shook my head. Embry looked at me confused.

"Billy wants her" He looked at me and smiled. I leaned down. I nodded at Billy and he just gave me his smile. "Your Uncle Billy wants you" I told her as I gave her a kiss and passed her down. I sat back in my chair and listen to the preacher.

"Nana is hungry your mom wants one of her bottles" I looked down, she shouldn't be hungry but oh well I have to remember her daddy. I gave Amber the bottle and she paced it down.

"I have some great news, Alaina and Embry baby is out of the hospital, and they have their little girl with them as of right now" I looked over at Embry and he just smiled as her pulled me closer to him. I shook my head as everyone looked back at me and Embry. I quickly sat down so I could get her stuff since her Uncle Billy still had her.

We walked over to where Billy and my family were sitting along with Marie Embry's mom. I sat down on the comfortable couch and slouched down letting the couch take me.

"Alaina, Embry where is the baby" said a voice I couldn't picture. I looked up and saw Beth the pastor's wife walks up to us. I stood as she came over and hugged me. "How are you she asked?"

"I'm good"

"So where is the baby?"

"She's down there with her Uncle Billy" She looked down at Billy and saw Billy playing with Sanna.

"So how is she sleeping at night" I looked up and Embry.

"She's sleeping pretty well if she wakes up in the middle of the night she doesn't say anything, but were lucky enough that our roommates won't mind waking up if they hear her crying" Embry said. I nodded my head. "Well I have to buy her some clothes" I started laughing as I saw Embry face. He started shaking his head.

"You really don't have to do that Beth, with all of our friends she will never ever go without clothes, as of right now I have to build something for her because her Aunt Alice won't stop buying her clothes" She shook her head and laid a hand on his shoulder.  
"Well Embry I have to buy her something"

"You really don't have to she has everything she will ever need and more" Embry said with a pleading voice.

"Well Embry I can't do that I'll find something she will need" Embry nodded his head as he fell down on the couch. I watched as everyone went to Billy because he was still holding our daughter. I laid my head on his shoulder.

"Alaina what is it that you need for your daughter"

"Nothing she needs nothing" Embry said.

"She really doesn't need anything Melisa" Melisa was the daycare boss I guess what you call her for the church, my mom, sister and I work every 3rd Sunday for the 3 year olds.  
"You know your daughter looks so much like you all except she has Embry's hair and her deep dimples" she told us.

"Thank you Melisa"

"So when I'm I able to hold her" Embry started laughing.

"I don't know about that Billy has a strong hold onto her"

"Yea I see that Embry, what is he to her"

"Well Billy is like a dad to myself since I didn't have one growing up he took the place of a father figure" she nodded her head. I slouched back in the couch.

"Auntie Alaina" I heard I knew that voice form anywhere. I leaned forward and saw my little girl running toward me in full force. I quickly got up off the couch and held my stance. She ran into my legs as she hugged them. I quickly picked her up and hugged her to my chest.

"Hey little Sarah, did you have fun at your summer school" she nodded her head as she gave me a kiss on my cheek. I hugged her closer to myself as I gave her kiss all over her face. Emily walked up behind her along with Sam mini me's.

"She was so excited to see you it wasn't funny she pushed past us as she saw you ahead" I looked at her and laugh. I soon heard a couple of more Aunt Alaina's as I was bombarded with Leah and Ryian. I squatted down so I can hug all of my little girls.

"How are you guys" I said as they all gave me kiss on my check.

"Man they couldn't wait to get out of the room to see you Lana" Kim said as Rachel nodded agreeing with her. "Hey I'm the best" I said.

"Are you guys going to give Uncle Embry hugs and kisses" they looked at Embry, and they all bombarded him crawling up on him and sitting on his lap.

"Yea just wait until Nana is able to walk and talk, you'll understand she won't be that happy to you but will be extremely happy to see her favorite Aunts" I shook my head.

"Whatever Kim" I said as I walked over to her and hugged Rach and Kim.

"You still haven't got your daughter back" I shook my head as I saw her in Embry's mom arms.

"No and I don't think I will until li get her home" they nodded and started laughing. We were soon divided up with the imprints and Leah and Storm in a group and the Wolves and Jay and Derek in a group talking.

Embry's POV

Man everyone came up to us asking what they can buy for Sanna, as I was in the group with my fellow pack brothers and Jay and Derek.

"You guys smell that" Quil said. I looked at him. He all started smelling the air. There was a very strong scent of Pineapple and Mango.

"Aye who is it" I said as I quickly raised my hands up.

"I know it's not me well let's hope" I said. As I looked around the circle. They all turned and looked at the girls.

"Hey I can honestly say it's not me either Kim is still pregnant" I gave him a high five.

"How are you so sure that Lana's not pregnant again" Seth asked. I thought about there is a good chance that she could be pregnant again, God I hope so.

"I don't know but it's not Lana" they just shook their heads. We all went to our girls and wrapped our arms around them. I placed my head on Lana shoulder as did the rest of the guys. I sniffed her and it wasn't her. She looked back at me confused.

"Somebody is pregnant" I told her in her ear. She looked around the pack.

"We don't know who it is yet" she nodded her head. We left them to talk amongst themselves as we made our group again.

"I told you it want Lana" I said. I looked around and saw some confused faces. The ones that confused me were Jake and Quil.

"What's wrong with you and Quil" Jared asked Jake.

"Because Strom and Leah are pregnant" we all looked at him like he was growing another head. We shook our heads that wasn't possible right. We looked towards Jay and Derek and saw that there mouth made and perfect "O" and they looked so out of it. I couldn't hold in my laughter. But as I looked at Seth I saw he had that face to. I started laughing even more.

"Amber pregnant to Seth" he just nodded his head. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Well we have to tell Storm and Leah that they cant's phase" Sam said, we all nodded our heads. Strom and Leah most have over heard us and walked over. They looked at Jay and Derek like they were about to kill them.

"I didn't mean to Storm I swear it just happened you know we get so intimate that we forget" she inhaled a deep breath and walked over to him and hugged him around his waist. Lean still looked like she could kill Jay. I got out from our circle. But as every left and went to the girl the last on stood there just shock written all over his face. I walked up to him and put him in a head lock.

"Aww come on Georden it's not that bad, only when Alice decides to buy you guys stuff" He shook his head. "Man how I'm I going to tell her that she's pregnant" I shrugged my shoulders. We went back to the girls and I saw Amber and Seth talking. Amber looked up at Seth in complete shock.

"I'm WHAT" she yelled at Seth. HE held her close to his body. Then Georden told Sammy and she all bout punched him in the gut. She shook her hand as Georden wrapped her hands around his.

"So where are we going to eat at" Sam asked as he hugged Emily. "Well I know I'm a little too old for this but I say we have a cookout over Emily and Sam's house and invite the Mahuka Tribe" Billy said. I tighten Lana around my arms. I just don't want Dakota anywhere near my daughter. Lana turned facing me and gave me a kiss.

"Embry I know how much you hate Dakota but you can't hold her away from him just think how he must felt when he doesn't have his imprint around him" I shook my head.

"Trust me Em I don't want them to come either but it would be nice to get to know our daughter imprinter's" Sam said, I just shook my head.

"Whatever" I said. Emily quickly pulled out her phone and called the A.J.'s wife to let her know that we were having a cook out at their house.

We all left the church, us not having our daughter Billy decided to bring her over to her house. Lana and I went back to our house to get change.

"Ok babe well lets go" I yelled up the stairs where Lana was still getting change. I was already changed and had Sanna change of clothes in my hand. I had to change out of that and put on some comfortable black sweats and at-shirt you never know when you're going face. She finally comes down the stairs in 15 minutes. I shook my head as I saw she also got extremely comfy clothes as well so black nike sweats and a Ohio State University sweater. We left the house in a matter of seconds after she desended from the stairs.

"Hey guys were here where my daughter is" I yelled as I walked into in Sam's and Emily's house. As I walked in and looked at the living room I saw my little girl in the arms of none other Dakota.

"Embry it's ok he has to get to know here" I shook my head. I was getting ready to walk up to him and grab my daughter out of his arms but Lana just had to held me back didn't she.

"Hey Embry" A.J. and his beta Samuel said. Lana soon let go of my arm and walked into the kitchen.

Alaina's POV 

Man it took all my strength to force Embry to not attack Dakota, he just does not like that little boy. I don't mind though, I shook my head and headed toward the kitchen where I knew all the imprints where.

"Finally you're here we can introduce you to the other imprinters since you were so busy with Embry the last time" I nodded my head as Emily finished talking.

"Well this is Stephanie A.J.'s imprint" she reminded me of so much of Emily but not as pretty and not the scars. She had beautiful copper skin complexion and beautiful brown eyes tall and thin just like Emily.

"….Elizabeth the beta Samuel imprint and also Stephanie and A.J.'s daughter" this girl couldn't have been there daughter she had to be at least 12 or 13 but she also looked so much like her mother.

"I'm sorry when did you have her" I asked.

"A.J. and I were together after they graduated well I was still 16 when he phased and it was magic since we had Beth when I was 16" I nodded my head understanding.

"Lana we have two Rachel's Kyle's imprint" GOD that couldn't be good especially if she anything like our Rachel. She was fair skin with beautiful red hair and bright green eyes average weight and average height 5'6'

"And lastly Kelly, Christopher's imprint she reminds me a lot of you" she told me. I looked at her she was really pretty, she was also fair skin with big bright blue eyes and blonde hair. I nodded my head.

"Well it was nice of the introduction but who are the other wolves in there" I said still confused about all the people in the house.

"Well the one by Sam is R.J. he imprinted on Sarah" Rachel said their Rachel. I looked at him he looked like all the other guys that was in the living room huge nice tan, beautiful jawline beautiful silky jet black hair. "Dakota of course" I nodded my head. ".. UMM Bobby Ryian imprinter, Kendall Leah's imprinter, Spencer Rebecca imprinter and lastly Chase Mesha imprinter" I nodded my head once again. I went to go sit down next to Sammy and Amber.

"So what are we fixing for the guys and everyone else" I asked, my parents haven't came yet probably went home to change knowing them. "Well we were thinking of like a cook-out with a whole bunch of steaks, burgers, hotdogs, chicken the whole cha bang" Stephanie said. I looked at her and nodded I know for sure the boys wouldn't mind well our boys I don't know about them. We all headed ot of the kitchen and walked into the living room.

We all went to our respected partners and was pulled into their laps, well of course not Elizabeth. "Were leaving" I told Embry. "Where you going" he asked as he gave me a kiss on my shoulder.

"Well I'm pretty sure you guys are ready to eat" they all nodded their heads.

"Yea so that don't mean you have to leave" I shook my head.

"Yes it does when we have to go to the store and pick up dinner" I said as I got up off his lap.

"Embry I do need you to change Nana's clothes please don't keep her in that all day" He nodded his head as I bent down and kissed him on the lips. He smacked my on my butt as I pulled away. I looked back at I'm and he gave me that stupid sly grin. I picked up his keys from the front door. We all got outside.

"Ok who's driving with who" I asked. "I doesn't really matter really" Kelly said the one that Emily said reminds me of. "Well Embry's car and seat at least 5 people" I said. "Well then why won't we have the younger ones drive with you and Lana" Rachel said Paul's Rachel. I shrugged my shoulder I really didn't care. "We all need to get to know each other since we're all going to be together her for a while." Rachel said not our Rachel. "Well I'll take Sammy, Amber, Kelly, Anna and Amy" that all the younger one right as you guys put it" I said pointing my tongue at them.  
"Very Mature Lana" Emily said. I shrugged my shoulders. We all got into our respected cars and headed toward lovely Wal-Mart.

"So Kelly do you go to school" Sammy asked

"Yea well I just graduated from high school this year" Kelly said as I drove out of the drive way. "So did Anna and myself" Amy said. "So do you plan on furthering your education" Amber asked.

"Well yea I wanted to become a nurse" we all nodded our head.

"What university did you settle on" Sammy asked.

"I'm going to the one In Port Angeles, just decided to take a year break from school I'm going back next year" she informed us.

"Well Sammy, Amber and I got to that one too if you ever need a ride let me know it won't be nothing" I told her she nodded her head.

"Well we'll take you up on that offer too Lana" Amy said. I smiled in my rear view window at them. We talked and talked about what all of our majors were.

"So I heard you pregnant, Amber and Sammy" Amy said. I looked at Amber in the passage side. She took a deep breath. "Yea I am"

"Well don't sound so happy about it" I said, as I heard Sammy take in a sharp deep breath. "Come on guys having a child of your own is the best thing that has ever happened to me seriously" I said trying to bring the spirits up.

"I know I'm happy that I will have a child with the man I love, but I don't know if I'm ready to be a mother so soon" Sammy said. I looked at her in my rearview mirror. "Sammy, Amber you guys will make perfect mothers remember I didn't think I would either, but look at me it came naturally I'm more that excited to have little Sanna in my life and so is her father" I told them as we pulled up to Wal-Mart.

"I just don't know if I'm ready but I'm supper excited" Amber said. I wrapped a arm around her shoulder and gave her a hug. Emily and then soon catch up with us.

"So how did It go with the younger ones" Emily asked myself, Amber and Sammy.

"It was good better than I thought I told them I will take them to school when they get ready to go to College" I told her. She hugged me around the shoulders as we walked into Wal-Mart. We all quickly grabbed several carts and walked though out Wal-Mart picking up tons and tons of food. We got to the cash register and the cashier looked as if we were crazy.

"What are you guy's doing feeding an army" he told us. I looked at him he was scrawny little boy fair skin had little freckles with red hair and glasses. "No just feeding our Husbands, Fiancés and boyfriends ad our kids" Stephanie said. I looked at her when she gave the boy a serious look. I started laughing as I picked up a Dr. Pepper to get something to drink my throat was perch.

"Did you guys want something" I asked them as I was bombarded it with snacks and drinks. I quickly placed it on the belt thingy. We soon finished up and headed out the door with multiple bags of groceries. "Man these boys eat too much" we all laughed as I looked at Kelly. We soon drove back to the house and got out the cars. We walked into the house with our drinks in hand.

"You guys need to go get the groceries" We told them. They all got up and started grunting. Embry walked over to me and quickly took my pop out of my hands. "Give it back Em" I yelled at him as I jumped on his back. He quickly turned me around in circles. And placed me back on the ground and took a swig on my pop. I walked back into the house and walked into the kitchen. As I walked into the kitchen I saw my sister holding my little daughter. Thank GOD Embry listen to me and changed my daughter. She had on you play and sleep outfit of pink butterflies. I quickly picked her up out of my sister arms and hugged her to my body.

"Did daddy change you" I coed at her as I gave her a kiss on her forehead. The boys soon came in with the bags and placed them all over the kitchen. I gave Embry our daughter as the girls and I searched thought that bags and picked out the dinner food. We soon started placing the food on the grill to get ready to eat dinner.

We finally got to eat dinner around 5:30 with everyone family friends and all that fun stuff. Sanna soon fell asleep in my mom's arms.

"Well guys it's time for Lana and myself to go home and put little Lana to sleep" Embry said as her took her out of my arms.

"Aunite Lana" I heard as I looked up and saw Leah, Ryian and Sarah run towards me. "Do you have to leave" Leah asked. I nodded my head as I bent down and hugged my little nieces all in a hug. "It's time for your cousin to sleep" I said as I gave all them a kiss on their forehead. It had to be around 9 o'clock.

"You guys should be heading off to sleep too" I said. With that Kim, Emily and Rachel all got up and took there girls up to Sarah's room so they can get to bed.

"Well Seth, Jake, Quil and Amber, we'll see you guys at home, love you guys" Embry said as we head outside and got in the car.

**AN: HEY GUYS SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG FOR ME TO WRITE THIS SUPPER SORRY. BUT I WAS THINK ON WRITIIN ANOTHER ONE ABOUT PAUL SHOULD I LET ME NOW. PLEASE REVIEW I WOULD LOVE TO HEAR WHAT YOU GUYS HAVE TO SAY. LADYMIRACOULSNIGHT NANA IS SANNA NICKNAME. LET ME KNOW IF YOU LOVE THE STORY I LOVE TO HEAR FROM YOU GUYS. **


	33. Chapter 33

Embry's POV

It's a day before Valentine and here I am in Hallmark with Seth trying to figure out what we should get for the loves of your lives. "Dude this is hard, like it wasn't this hard picking stuff out for the ex-girlfriends" Seth said. I nodded my head this was so hard it was so easy to pick out a cute little teddy bear and some chocolates and a card, but that just doesn't seem right for her she deserves more than just ity bity stuff. Lana also told me that she wasn't material stuff she told me she loves teddy bears and orchids for a Valentine present but it just doesn't seem like that enough. I picked up a very cute card for her but the teddy bear just doesn't seem right. Then I spotted it. It was a huge Teddy bear that out would win at the fair. I decided that was what I wanted for her big enough, and everything it's perfect. I also brought a couple of boxes of chocolates along with chocolate strawberries I know how much she loves those.

I looked over at Seth and saw him pick just a card and chocolates. "Seth that's it" he shook his head.

"No I have to go to a pet store tomorrow" I nodded my head but then it clicked to what he was saying a pet store.

"A pet store" he nodded his head.

"What a pet store" I asked.

"Well Amber had a bird that died and I thought I would buy her another bird" I nodded my head. Lana has told me multiple times that she hates bird all accepts owls, penguins all the ones you see in the wild and zoos. She told me the bird Amber had she hated it because it bit her.

"Well it's good that were moving out soon then" Seth nodded his head he knows how much she hates birds she like looking them from a far. But the house is up and ready to go, we got some help from the Muhuka tribe so I've been moving things inch by inch into our house. I have brought lots and lots of more clothes for myself and Lana there is not point in buying Sanna more clothes as of right now, everyone is doing that all by themselves but I have brought her more clothes without Lana knowing.

Lana has been so busy with Alice trying to plan our wedding they went to New You're a couple of days to go get her wedding dress, it's over the Cullen's house so I won't see it. Our wedding is coming to a close really and I couldn't be anymore excited to have her be Mrs. Call. It seems like it's taking too long. We get to move into our house on her birthday as a birthday present she still doesn't know. We also haven't had any more run in's with whatever was happening out there in the woods nobody has came and told me anything. We check out of Hallmark and head home I leave everything in the car, it cold enough to leave everything in there.

"Were home" Seth said as he quickly got out the car and headed toward the front door. I followed in pursuit ready to see the love of my life and our daughter. As I walked into the house the first thing I see is my future wife sitting on the couch with Nana in her lap. I walked up behind the couch and kissed her forehead. She looked back and gave me a huge grin and a kiss on the lips.

I walked around the couch and picked up Sanna from her. Sanna was knocked out.

"Where you been" I shook my head. "Don't worry about it babe" I said as I walked up the stairs and she is following behind me. I went into Sanna's room and sat in the rocking chair and rocked her back and forth. Lana quickly sat on my lap and placed her head on my shoulder as she looked at me rock our daughter. I took out her pacifier and gave her a quick kiss on her forehead and placed her in her crib and left the room. I walked into our room and flopped on the bed. Lana soon joined me snuggling up to my side. I played in her hair until she fell asleep and I soon followed.

**NEXT DAY**

I woke up to the sun shining through the window. I got up quickly trying my best not to wake up Lana which I did expertly. I walked over to the window and smiled out of my window to the trees. I crept out of my room and towards to Sanna's, she was still asleep in her little crib. I crept down the stairs to go get my keys and pick up the stuff I left in the trunk last night. I went back into the house and towards the kitchen.

I looked through the cabinets and the refrigerator to find out what I had. I had enough to make my princess breakfast in bed. I reached up to get pancake mix and went into the refrigerator and picked bacon and eggs. Her pancakes got done and I pulled out a cookie cutter of the shape of a heart I know that weak right. I thought it was precious I made her some freshly squeeze orange juice. I place the vase of Orchids I brought for her yesterday on the tray along with the card and the boxes and boxes of chocolate strawberries, and place the teddy bear up under my arm. I quickly took all of it upstairs, I opened my door and there she was still fast asleep hugging my pillow to her body. I place the tray on our bed and gently kissed her on the forehead. She started to stir until she was fully up. She stretched and looked at me.

"Umm hey baby" she said as she sat up in the bed. I kissed her on her lips and just sat back in my bed looking at her. "I got you something" I said as I placed the tray closer to her. She gasped and covered her mouth. "Emmy love you didn't have to do this" she told me I shook my head and just sat back on the bed. "You made heart shape pancakes" she asked I nodded my head. "Yea you your worth all the trouble I got down there in the kitchen" I said. She shook her head and leaned back on the bed as well.

"I don't deserve you Embry Joseph Call" she said as she leaned over and kissed my check.

"No you do deserve me I don't deserve you I love you Alaina Marie Dukes" I told her. She feed as she feed herself. She looked at the card that was on the tray and looked up at me. She read the card out loud.

"_Lana this was the hardest Valentine's Day card I have ever picked out you deserve so much than what I'm giving you, but I know you wouldn't allow that so I had to settle with this. But it came up to be over 100 dollars" _she laughed and looked up at me I nodded telling her to continue_ "... I can't wait to spend the rest of my Valentine's day with you, I couldn't imagine spending it with anyone other than you, and in a couple of weeks I get to spend the rest of eternity with the love of my life and I can't wait until your Mrs. Embry Joseph Call, I give you my mind, my body, my soul, my everything to you, I love you Alaina Marie Dukes" _she looked up at me with tears streaming down her face. I wiped a couple of tears away as I kissed her.

"I can't wait to be Mrs. Embry Joseph Call either Emmy I love you so much thank you" she said through her tears. I just smiled at her as she continued crying into my chest.

"This is the best Valentine's Day I have ever had thank you so much for making it so special" she told me. "Oh it's not done yet I need you to be ready around 7 I'll be out working today I'm getting ready at Sam's house I'll pick you up at 7o'clock" she nodded her head as I gave her a kiss good bye. I left the house knowing I had to go the pet store as well; I had to pick up Seth stupid bird present for Amber. I went to the pet store and saw so many beautiful animals sitting there. There was this beautiful puppies and kittens and turtles I know how much she's been waiting for a turtle. I looked at the puppies and saw a Leonburger puppy, a boxer puppy and a small Maltese puppy.

"Sir is there something you want" I was pulled out of my thoughts from the worker.

"Yes I was wondering if I can put these dogs on hold for like another month do you think that is possible"

"Sir I don't know I can ask my manager" I nodded my head to the boy. I walked over to the kittens and I just had to have these three kittens as well. One was a tiger strip, one was just grey and the other one looked like that cats for Lady and the Tramp that always got Lady in trouble.

"Sir can I help you" I turned around and saw none other than Emmett Cullen, I tried to hold in my breath and not start laughing.

"That ok Bobby I can handle this" as the boy walked away I started laughing. How in the world can a vegetarian Vampire work with the things he eats.

"Yea get it all out of your system Embry" he said, I shook my head. "How are you working here why are working here" I asked.

"Man I had to get out the house with Rose, no not really I love Rose I just had to get out the house" I nodded my head totally understood that.

"But what are you doing here" I looked at him "Emmett I want these dogs and these cats on hold the house is built but no one's living there yet you know do you think you can hold them for me" He nodded his head thank GOD.

"But I'm actually here to pick up Seth stupid bird for Amber"

"Yea it's back here you don't like birds Em" I shook my head. "No I don't have anything against them I just don't think they should be a pet, that all" I said. He nodded his head. "Bobby come here please" Bobby soon came over.

"Yes sir"

"I need you to put those dogs and these cats up on put them on hold for Mr.…." Emmett looked at me.

"Call.. Embry Call, thank you" he nodded his head and took each animal out one at a time. Em gave me the bird and I went back to the house and gave Seth the stupid thing.

**6:30. **

I pulled up in front of my house and quickly went into the house. I was dressed nicely for where I was going. I wore a grey argyle and grey slacks with my black dress shoes. I walked into the house and saw my daughter with Dakota.

"Hi Dakota" he looked at me and nodded his head.

"Hey Embry" he said I walked over to him and picked up my little girl up and hugged her and gave her a kiss on her forehead. She looked like she was ready to go to sleep. Lana must have put her in this before she started getting ready. She had on her pink sleep ware with monkeys on her little feet.

"Did mommy make you change ugh baby girl" I cooed at her as I gave her another kiss. She had her princess pacifier in her mouth. She looked up at me with those deep brown pools she calls eyes trying to stay awake. "Go to sleep baby" I said as I started to rock her back and forth. She tried to fight staying awake but I went into the kitchen to heat up her bottle, I gave it to her and she soon fell asleep. Lana finally walked down the stairs at exactly 7o'clock. As I watched her walk down the stairs I was in awe. I gave Sanna to Dakota as I walked over to her. She twirled around. "You like it" I nodded my head as if I was some idiot. She looked absolutely gorgeous. She had a red dress on with black flowers and a black bow. Some high black heels on and a star necklace. I just looked at her and shook my head. I know for a fact I don't deserve her.

"You look great babe" she gave me one of her dimply smiles. "You look pretty great yourself Embry" I grabbed her coat and held it up against me so that she can put her coat on. "Thank you" I nodded my head.

"We'll be back Dakota around 11 o'clock" he nodded his head. "There is food in the frig if you want it but I'll leave my card just in case you don't want it, just don't spend a lot please, I know how you're a growing wolf just don't go over please" Lana told him, he nodded his head. We got into the car and started driving up to Café Brio's. We were driving in comfortable silence as Lana played with my hands.

"Hello Sir"

"Hi I have a reservation for 2 under Call" I told the host. She nodded her head "If you could follow me" we nodded and follow her to the back of the restaurant. It was perfect I asked for the back of the restaurant and they gave it to me. "Your waiter will be here in a few minutes" I nodded my head and she soon left. I looked over at Lana and smiled at her she gave me the same exact smile back. I reached over the table and kissed her.

"Oh my gosh Embry they have fry duck" she told me I shook my head. "Babe it's ok" I told her.

"I think I want Parry Bay Farm Lambe Feature" she told me I looked at what she was getting and nodded my head. I knew exactly what I wanted.

"I know what you want Embry" she told me, I looked up from the menu and looked at her. "What do I want then babe"

"You want Roast 18oz Rib eye Steak" I started laughing she knew me to well.

"HI I'm Robert I'll be your waiter tonight, did you want to try some of our whine" he held up a bottle of wine and I shook my head.

"No that ok we don't drink" Lana said.

"Ok are you guys ready to order" we nodded our head. He turned to Lana "Ma'am what would you like"

"Umm I'll have the Lamb with potatoes and green beans" she told him, he turned to me "And you Sir"

"I'll have the Rib eye steak"

"How do you want it?"

"Well done please" he nodded his head and left.

"Embry this place is beautiful, thank you" I nodded my head. "Anything for my angel" I said she blushed as I said that. We sat and talk until or food came back out and still sat and talk after we ate our food. I looked at my watch and saw that it was 9:45.

"We should get home babe" she nodded her head and I got up and pulled out the chair for her and grabbed her coat and held it up in front of me. We walked out the restaurant and towards my car. The ride back to the house was perfect even though now one said anything it was very comfortable.

"Man I'm sleepy Emmy" Lana said as I pulled up into the driveway. We got out the car and into the house. "Awwww" Lana said. Dakota was asleep on the couch with Sanna lying on his chest and a arm wrapped around her. I walked over and removed his arm around my babygirl and picked her up trying not to wake her up. "I'll be back" I told Lana as I walked up the stairs and place her in her bed. I walked back down the stairs and see Dakota and Lana talking.

"How was she Dakota she wasn't too much trouble for you was she"

"No she was great Lana thanks I really appreciate you guys allowing me to watch her" he said.

"Hey it was no problem Dakota can we use you again" I asked him. "Yea no problem I had fun with little Nana" he said I nodded my head. "Well your welcome to stay and I just take you back home tomorrow" I told him. "Yea I like that thanks you guys" we nodded our heads.

**COUPLE WEEKS LATER.  
**

Today was Lana birthday March 10 the day she finally gets to see the house. I've got a hold of Lana's mom and Alice to plan her birthday at her house, and also to keep her away from our old house. So that's where I'm at right now at our new house. I looked through everything; I sold Lana and my cars to get big bulky trucks. We also found out a couple of days ago that she was pregnant again. She woke me up that morning with morning sickness. I couldn't be more excited to have another kid in our lives. We haven't told anyone yet we decided to give them a present on her birthday and tell them that we were pregnant again. So yes I sold our cars to get bulky cars because 2 car seats was not going to fit in neither one of our cars so I brought her a Ford Expedition and myself a Chevy Tahoe, she doesn't even know that I did this. So yes right now I'm getting help from both tribes by bringing stuff from the old house to the new house. We were done in a couple of hours I've been moving things out of the house without her seeing. So we didn't have that much stuff and our bed and Sanna Crib and a couple of clothes.

"Thank guys I really appreciate it, I'll see you guys later on right" they all nodded their heads.

"Is there anything we can bring" I shook my head. I was going to make her favorite dish Spaghetti. So I didn't need them and I order a cake, her favorite as well yellow with Chocolate icing. So right now I walked throughout the house to make sure everything was set and ready to go. I went into a specific room. I opened the door and saw what I need to see. I left the house to go to the store and get what I need for birthday dinner.

"All right you need 10pounds of turkey meat for spaghetti, 12 pounds of spaghetti noddle's and 12 pounds of spaghetti sauce, this is too much" I told myself I picked up all the stuff and went to go check out.

"Wow, that crazy somebody must love Spaghetti" I nodded my head at the cashier.

"Yea It's my fiancé's birthday today and well she likes spaghetti so that what she gets" I told her. "Aww well to bad she's a fiancée" I looked at her confused and just shook my head.  
"OK your total is 127.62" I swiped my card and waited for the cashier to give me my receipt. I walked out the store but not before I got a pretzel from the pretzel shop inside Wal-Mart. I went home and started cooking once I got everything in the house. The party started at 5 o'clock at it was 2 o'clock. Sam was going to go get the cake everything was taking care of.

Alaina's POV

I was awoken by Alice coming into Embry's and my room, why I don't know. She shook me until my eyes were wide awake quite literally.

"Come on Lana you need to get up" I shook my head and placed the blanket around my head. She quickly stopped me before it got up above my head. "Come on Lana it's your birthday you should be up and ready" I shook my head.  
"Since it's my birthday I should sleep in Alice"

"Nope do I need to go get Emmett" I quickly sat up in bed. Emmett likes to tickle people to get them up. I looked over at the clock and it read 10:37. I swung my feet over the bed and got up. "Come on Embry already set you clothes out just get in the shower" Alice told me.

"Ok can I go see my daughter first" she shook her head. "Nope your mom has her and she is doing fine just get ready" I huffed as I walked into the shower. I got in the shower and did all that fun stuff. I walked down the stairs, and was welcomed with everyone singing happy birthday to me. All the females were here including the Muhuka tribe females. They got done singing and I walked around and hugged everyone. I went to get my daughter from my mom and hugged her as I gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"So Emmett was never here" I said as I looked over at Alice. "Hey I had to get you up some way" I shook my head as I sat down on the couch.

"Speaking of the guys where they are"

"There out doing guy stuff Lana" Kelly told me, I nodded my head.

"Well we have some shopping to do Lana get up please" Rose said. I reluctantly got up off the couch. We got out of the house and I headed towards Emily's car. "Please tell me what going on Emily" she shook her head as we got situated in her car. We drove to the mall, and they nearly cheered me up two hundred percent I love shopping. We walked into the mall me pushing Sanna and Sonja in Sanna stroller.

A month ago after Valentine's Day Kim and Jarred had their little girl Sonja Elizabeth Parker. She is so precious she looks so much like Kim it's not funny. She has Kim's slanted eyes but Jarred copper skin color she had beautiful jet black hair and the cutest double chin I have ever seen. I can see them being the best friends I quickly rubbed my hands on my stomach. Embry and I found out a couple of days ago that we were once again pregnant, and I couldn't be more excited. We kept walking thought out the store. "So Emily, Rachel, Kim and Stephanie are you guys done with kids" I asked them.

"Paul wants a little boy so yea" Rachel said

"I know for sure I'm done" Emily said I laughed at her. "Jarred and I are done as well, I told the surgeon to take on my ovaries girl and can't have anymore kids and Jarred was fine" Emily and her high fived each other. "Did you get that don also Emily" Rachel, not our Rachel. "Yes Rach I had to Sam agreed after we had Sarah I was done" she told her. "No I know for a fact I don't think I'm done I want 4 kids so I need 3 more" Stephanie said I nodded my head. "Well what about you guys" Emily asked us looking at the younger ones and Rachel there Rachel.

"Well Collin and I really haven't talked about it, but I would love one" she placed her hands on her stomach. "Well I was going to wait for later on Brady doesn't know yet, but I'm pregnant" We awed as we gave her a hug. "Well when did you find out" Amy asked her. "I found out a couple of days ago, Brady can't tell because I always smell like Mango Pineapple to him" We all started laughing.

"I was going to wait to, but mom you're going to have another grandchild running around your house soon along with Leah's and Amber kids" Helenia my sister said. I squealed and started jumping up and down. "This is great I swear. The Cullen's looked at us. "We get to buy more clothes and be the Best Aunties to everyone kids" Alice said as she Rose, Bella and Esme jumped up and down as well. We kept walking thought out the store and stopped at my favorite store.

2:30

We left the mall with bags and bags of clothes in hand. We put all the bags in our cars and headed towards the Cullen's house. We sat around and talked for a while until the girls left one by one saying that they had to cook dinner for their husbands I just shook it off it was nice spending the whole day with the imprints and my family and the Cullen's it was great. The clock finally got to 4:30 and it was just me, Alice and Rose sitting around. That was until Alice pushed me up the stairs and told me to go get ready. So here I am getting out of the shower and was bombarded with Rose and Alice coming into the bathroom with me.

"What are you doing" I asked. "To do your hair and make-up" make-up I don't even where make-up.

"I don't wear make-up" I said a little scared at how this might look. "Don't worry I won't put that much on it'll be like you never had it on I swear" Rose told me, I let out a deep breath as I sat down in the chair that wasn't there before which is now there now. "Just close your eyes and relax" I did the best I could have done. I had to be a good 30 minutes later when they said I could open my eyes. I was so relax that I didn't even remember them putting on my dress that we brought at the store today. My hair was in ringlets coming down my face and my bangs were pulled to the side, I had on some light grey eye shadow and my lips were a soft rose color. I looked down and my dress was gorgeous I knew that before but seeing on me was great. It was black strapless dress with ruffles as the skirt part of the dress and I had silver bow wrapped around my waist.

"Here but these on" Rose said I looked behind me and took my shoes out of her hands. My shoes which I also brought today was gorgeous as well, they were some black Mary Jane heels it zigzagged over the front part of my foot. Before you knew there was a doorbell, which I'm guessing belonged to known other than my beautiful fiancé. "Sit down we'll got answer the door, when we call you name we want you to make a grand appearance" I nodded my head. They left the bathroom and walked down the stairs. I heard Embry greet the girls. Then I heard my name I walked out of the bathroom and down he stairs hoping to not fall on my face. As I got into eye view of Embry his bottom lip was on the floor. I giggled at his face. Embry looked really nice, he had on Marlin Blue plaid shirt on and my favorite jeans that I love to see him in, he had on his boot cut mid wash jeans, and a nice square black dress shoe.

"Wow babe you look great" he said coming out of his funk. "Thank so do you, you got my favorite pair of jeans on" he nodded his head as we walked over to me. Then something dawned on me where was our daughter I haven't seen her since Alice and Rose force me up the stairs.

"Umm... you two where is my daughter" they looked at me and thought "Oh yea she's with Bella" I nodded my head as I tangled my arm with Embry's and he lead us outside. But as I got outside there was a beautiful white limo waiting for us. I looked at him "What this for" He leaned down and gave me a kiss "Happy birthday princess" I shook my head this was all too much to take in, the driver opened the door and got into the limo. "Wow Embry this is too much" I said he leaned over and gave me another kiss. "You're worth this and more babe" I smiled at him. We drove around for a good hour or even more is what it seemed.

"Embry where are we going" He looked over at me from looking outside the window.

"Don't worry about it's a surprise" I nodded my head. We came to a halt not long after that. The door opened and a hand reached into as I tried to get out of the limo. The driver made me f0ce another direction. "Embry what is going on" I yelled getting frustrated. He walked up behind me and hugged my waist, but before I knew it something was covering my eyes. "Embry take this off" I said in a stern voice. "I'm sorry babe I will when we get to where were going" whatever I said in my head trying to calm down so I won't have to do Ty Kwan Do on him. "Ok keep walking there are stairs so be careful, step up" I stepped up and was on a landing. I felt a cold breeze as if something was blowing past me. Embry pushed me into the cold with his hand on the small of my back. I latched myself to him to gather some of the heat he was putting off.

"Where are we why is it so cold" I asked. "Don't worry about babe, step again" I stepped again and was engrafted with warmth. Embry stood behind me and took of the blindfold that was around my eyes. "Open your eyes babe" he said into my ear. I opened my eyes and was welcomed to everyone looking at me in a house I didn't know. "Happy Birthday Babe" he said as he kissed my temple. I looked back at him and smiled.

"Is this where all of you guys went to through me a surprise birthday" they all nodded their heads. I just giggled and said Thanks.

"Ok but I'm confused whose house is this" I asked confused. "Babe this house is our's"

"Our's what do you mean our's" I said as I looked back at him. "Babe me and the guys have been building this house for some time actually since we first found out you were pregnant we got done with it a couple of weeks ago and I've been moving things into the house"

"You didn't Embry" I asked him, he nodded his head and I reached up and kiss him on his lips. "I love you princess and there is nothing in this whole wide world that would change that fact that I love you"

"Awww" my family and friends said. I looked out to the crowd and started blushing. "I love you to Em"

"Ok Well come on I'm hungry" Seth said. I shook my head at his outburst.

"What did you buy Emmy" he shook his. "I fixed our favorite babe" I smelled the air and knew what that was it was absolutely my favorite food. Spaghetti. I smiled at him and gave him a big hug. He told me to go sit down at the table and I did just that. As I sat down I saw the Marie Embry's mom had my daughter. I looked at my future mother in law and smiled at her. I knew she wasn't ready to give up her grandchild as of right now. He placed the food on the table and it looked like it was so much food. "Embry you made all of this by yourself" he nodded his head as he fixed mine and his plate and sat down by me. I took a bite and my taste buds went hay wire.

"Oh my gosh Embry this is perfect" he nodded his head and leaned over and gave me yet another kiss. We got done eating the delicious food, and to my surprise there was nothing left over. The lights went off and I saw Sam walk in with a huge sheet cake with 22 candles lit. They started singing happy birthday to me and I couldn't help but giggle at the thought that my fiancé kept all of this from me without my knowing. Sam placed the cake on the table as they finished singing happy birthday to me.

"Make a wish" Embry whispered in my ear. "Everything I have ever wanted came true" I told him. I blew the candles out without wishing. I cut the slices of cake so everyone can have some. The cake was my favorite also Yellow and Chocolate icing.

"Ok It's time for presents" Embry yelled. I looked at him with confusion written all over my face there were more presents. He grabbed a hold of my hands and walked to a door. He opened and it was the garage. As I looked into the garage to saw a Ford Expedition and a Chevy Tahoe. I looked at him; he nodded his head telling me that it was all ours. "Come on there is more"

"Embry baby there can't be anymore" he nodded his head. I took me upstairs and to this room. He opened the door and I saw cats and dogs in a cage. I looked back at him and started crying. "Oh my gosh Embry kittens and puppies" he nodded his head.

"There is something else" I voice said that I knew all too well, I looked behind Embry and saw Emmett in the door way. "He pulled something from around his back. Whatever it was, it was in a box with holes all around the box. He walked over to me and places the box in my hands, he opened the box and down in the box were two turtles. I screeched as I picked on up and shoved it into Embry's face. I walked out the room and went to the stair case. "Mom I got 2 turtles, 3 kittens, and 3 more puppies" I said. Uno was my favorite dog, and will always be, even though Embry brought me a Leonberger, I was more than excited to have these animals in my home. I walked down the stairs but not before I let the animals lose. I walked down the stairs with Embry on my tail. "Auntie Lana" Sarah, Leah ad Ryian came running towards me, I bend down so that I was eye level with them. "We made you a card" The card was precious, it had drawling on it and in big letter was "Happy Birthday Auntie Lana"

"Aww well thank you, you guys I love it it's so pretty" I said as I gave each and every last one of a kiss on the forehead. I walked back to the couch where Embry was sitting.

"We have an announcement that we would like for you guys to know" Embry told them, I leaned back into his warmth.

"Well what is it you guys" my aunt said.

"Embry and I are pregnant again" everyone cheered as they all got up and gave us hugs.

"How long are you" Emily said.

"Were 3 months in coming on the 24 of this month"

"Awe, you guys" Stephanie said.

"Well on the topic of pregnant" Anna stated. All the girls looked at Brady. "What do you mean on the topic pregnant" she smiled down at Brady. "Brady honey we're pregnant" Brady quickly got up off the couch and hugged Anna to him. We sat and talked some more until I looked at the time and saw that it was 11 o'clock. I looked over at Marie who was still holding my daughter and saw that she was knocked out in her grandmother's arms. I got up and walked over to my future mother in law and picked her up out of her arms and went upstairs to find her bedroom and placed her into the crib but not before I changed her and placed her p.j.'s on. I walked back down the stairs and saw everyone get up and went to the closet by the door to get there coats on.

"Well, we'll see you guys later" everyone yelled to us. As they left Embry turned off the lights and we descended up the stairs and into our bedroom.

"Embry this is more than what I expected thank you this was the best Birthday I have ever have, Thank you so much" He nodded his head and crawled on to my body, and we made love until the weee hours of the morning.

**AN:**

**HEY GUYS YOU KNOW WHEN I SAID I WAS THINKING ABOUT WRITING ANOTHER STORY. WELL ABOUT PAUL, WELL I WAS THINK THAT… NO I WONT TELL YOU, YOU HAVE TO WIAT AND FIND OUT YOUR SELF I SHOULD HOPEFULY START THAT STORY IN THE NEXT COUPLE O DAYS HOPEFULLY WELL FIRST I NEED TO START IT OUT FIRST. WELL JUST LOOK FOR IT, LET ME KNOW IF YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER I LOVE TO HEAR WHT YOU GUYS HAVE TO SAY DID YOU LIKE IT YES NO PLEASE LET ME KNOW. **


	34. Chapter 34

Embry's POV

Wow I can't believe the day is here, the day I get to make Lana mine, the day that she gets to wear my last name for eternity. The very day that I will be married to the girl of my dreams. I can't wait our wedding was going to be a mid day and outside in this beautiful house in Ohio. She wanted to be married in her home town what kind of husband would I be if I told her no.

"Dude are you nervous" Quil asked me, I looked up at him and shook my head. Yea it's quite early I'm up at 5:30 and the wedding don't start until 2 o'clock. But I could barley sleep last night; well the amazing bachelor party they threw for me was awesome. We didn't have any strippers because none of the wives or imprints would appreciate it. Really all we did was play out in the woods with the Cullen's it was great. I beat Emmett a couple of times throwing him to the ground it was great. I'm actually excited that we got to closer together as friends. We know if the Cullen's need anything we will come a running and they would do the same for us. Thankfully nothing has stirred up.

But here we are all together in this house cottage as one big happy family; the imprints opened our eyes to them. So much has happened Lana and mine's birthday's has passed my graduation has passed. Sanna is now 5 months old and looks more and more like her mother. Lana is as big as a house, if she heard me say that she would kick me. We also thought that since we're having quints that we won't have anymore kids. So she's getting a hysterectomy and I'm getting a vasectomy. We don't need anymore kids roaming around the house what so ever. We soon found out that Stephanie from the Muahuka tribe is pregnant along with Kelly, Rachel and Amy. So we were all going to have kids coming into the world all together. It was going to be great. Alice and Rose couldn't wait to go shopping for the kids, I shook my head these kids were going to be spoiled rotten with Alice and Rose still in the picture.

"So are you nervous" Quil asked me again. I looked at him and thought. "No I'm not nervous, I'm marrying the girl of my dreams Quil" I said shaking my head. He patted me on my back. "Well little bro I'm proud of you I'm proud that you took the reigns over your own life and directed them they way you wanted to direct them" I nodded my head as he patted me on my back as well. Man there is nothing that will make me change the last 11 months of my life. We grew stronger as a couple and as a family. There isn't anything I would have done different. I was brought out of my thoughts with a soft knock on the door.

"I got it" Emmett said as he walked over to the door and guess who was there none other than little miss noisy Alice Cullen.

"Jas get your girl" I heard Sam said, I chuckled as I looked over to Jasper and saw he had Alice wrapped up in his arms. "Man there is nothing I can do, when I comes to her she's my weakness" we all laughed we knew exactly how he felt. Our wives/imprints were the weakness to all of us.

"Well I hope you guys are ready for a big day ahead of you" we all groaned at her perkiness. "Well whatever here are you clothes, please don't spill anything on then especially yours Embry, Jasper watch over them for me will you please" she pleaded with her mate he nodded his head as she reached up and kissed his lips. "Thank you" she said as she walked out and closed the door behind her. I groaned and flopped back down on the couch.

"So what are we having for breakfast" I asked my fellow pack brothers and Derek and Jay. "Ummm we can go get something out for us" Jake said, I looked at him and shrugged my shoulders. "Whatever I don't care".

"I'm back" Jake said walking into the room with several bags of McDonalds. I shook my head and walked over to the couch to eat the breakfast he went to go get.

"Hey Em, I think you need to start getting ready" Jasper said. I looked down at my watch and saw the time was 1 o'clock. Where did the time go. I quickly got up off the couch and picked up my suit Lana has picked out for me I haven't seen it yet, I took it in the bathroom with me so I can get ready.

30 MINUTES LATER

I came out of the bathroom dressed in a white suit with a soft yellow vest and bow tie. I looked great. Lana told me a couple of months ago that our wedding colors were yellow, I couldn't care less as long as the end of the day she had my last name I could have cared less. I walked out of the bathroom and into the living room where I was. As I walked in I saw my best man Derek dressed in a black suit with the same soft yellow vest I had on, my groom mans, Jake Quil and Jay had the same thing on as the best man. I looked at the guys and just smiled.

"You ready bro" Derek asked me, I nodded my head. "Where are the other guys" I asked. "They are already outside sitting" I nodded my head. We walked out of the house and out onto the grass where the wedding was taken place. As I walked down the aisle to where I need to be, I couldn't help but get overly excited and get butterflies in my stomach. I walked past her family members and they just looked at me and smiled, I looked over to where my family was and I couldn't help but plaster a huge grin across my face.

I walked up and stood where I was supposed to be.

"You look nervous bro you ok" Derek asked me I nodded my head. He patted my back.

"So you're the boy that's marrying my god daughter" the preacher said. I looked up at him and he looked very intimidating, he was huge not like me huge but he was huge, he was dark skinned a little bit of stub on his face, he looked about 60 years old give or take a few years. "Yes I'm" I answered the man. He nodded his head.  
"Well I hope you're going to take care of my god daughter"

"I plan to sir" I wish I knew Lana was going to have her god father marry us; I would have been prepared for it. I stood there trying to hold down my breakfast, I was getting nervous every minute I kept looking at my watch.

"Bro calm down" I heard Sam say. I looked at him and nodded, "She'll be here soon enough breath in breath out" I nodded my head and did what he said. I looked at my watch once again and it read 2 o'clock on the dot I breathed in and let out a very exasperated sigh as I heard some kind of music playing and see Sarah the flower girl walk down the aisle in a cute little white dress, with white flower ballet shoes, she looked adorable. She walked up to me and told me to come here, I bend down so that I was at her eye level.

"I love you Uncle Embry" she told me as she kissed me on the check. There were a course of 'Awwww's' going around. "I love you to Sarah" I told her she gave me a hug and went over to her parents. I took another deep breath as I saw, Sammy, Leah, and her sister Helenia walked down the aisle in a soft yellow strapless dress that also flowed. As I looked down the aisle again I see Amber her maid of honor walk down she looked gorgeous with her big pregnant belly. She had on another soft yellow dress the strap over the shoulder she looked pretty.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when Colbie Caillat "I do" our wedding song started to play. I took in a deep breath and looked down the aisle. As I looked down the aisle I couldn't even explain how happy and nervous I was. Lana looked absolutely perfect in her wedding dress. He wedding dress flowed and came together a little under her bust line my eyes landed on her belly bump I couldn't help but get overjoyed to know that Nana was going to have siblings and 5 of them at that. I looked over to where my littler angle was sitting with her Cousin Varayla. My eyes traveled back to my angle. My knees started to buckle as I took her in once again, I reached out for Derek to study me. The dress was a one strap over her right shoulder, and I could tell she didn't have that much make up on. He hair was braided up in a style.

"Who is giving this woman up" the pastor said. I soon found out that his name was Timothy Clark.

"I do" he dad said, he dad looked at her and gave her a kiss on her forehead. I reached my hand towards her and her dad placed her hand in mine. I looked at her and she looked at me. She raised her hand up and wiped something off my face. She looked at me and smiled, I reached up and wipe my face as well but I was flabbergasted to know that I was crying.

"You look gorgeous babe" I told her, she looked at me. "As do you" she told me. The pastor started speaking and I could barley remember what he said.

"The two love birds have written down their own vows" I heard that loud and clear.

"Alaina would you like to start" the pastor asked her, she nodded her head. She turned to look at me and took a deep breath.

"There is so much I could say, Embry but so little time. From the very first day I meet you right there on the beach, I knew you were the right one. I was waiting on you my entire life for you to come into my life. And there you were waiting for me. Look at us we have an adorable baby girl and 5 more on the way Embry." She looked at me and I saw her eyes start to water. "I said I wouldn't do this, I didn't want to cry, Alice is going to kill me" she laughed as we both looked over to Alice, she gave us a smile. "Anyway Embry I couldn't imagine my life with any one else even though we have had some tough times, I know you would never let anything happen to me, So here I am standing in front of you giving you my mind, my body, my soul and my heart to you, I love you Embry" she said as she started crying full force this time. I wiped some of her tears away.

"Embry it's your turn"

"Alaina so much has happened Alison to getting pregnant once again. Babe there isn't a day that I would regret being with you, even the weeks you had to stay in the hospital and the month that Sanna had to stay in the hospital. God put you on this earth for me, as he put me on this earth for you. Every little detail about you GOD put it there for me. The way you smile at me, GOD put it there, they way you body fit into mine like a puzzle piece babe, you are the only reason for me to be on this planet." I said I shook my head as I felt tears fall down my face. "I can't believe I'm crying" I said. "GOD put those obstacles in our life so that we can hurdle then and push them aside so we wont have to be reminded about what has happened, we are never supposed to look in the past on towards our future we have together. So I'm standing before you giving you my mind, my body, my soul and my heart. I love you too Alaina" I said. I shook my head now that I was on full tears right along with her.

"Well wasn't that just precious" the pastor said. I looked out into the crowd to see everybody wiping their faces. If the Cullen's could I knew they would be too. "Who has the rings" he said. I looked back at Derek and he searched thought his pockets.

"I-I-I I don't know what happened…." I looked at him getting ready to tackle him to the ground. "Just playing here, gezze it was just a joke" he gave me the ring and hit him in the stomach with my fist. I sniffed as I held Lana hand in mine once again.

"These rings are a symbol of each other mind, body, soul and heart, that they will share together for eternity" I smiled at my angel and place the ring on her finger as she did mind. She places a black ring around my ring finger that had littler diamonds in the ring. Her's on the other hand she picked out. I was the color of her birthstone and had it going everywhere. She always told me she didn't want big on diamonds.

"By the power invested in me I now pronounce you Husband and Wife, you may kiss your bride" those wore the words I've been waiting on. I reached in a gave her a chaste kiss on the lips, I didn't want it to go to passionate.

"Ladies and Gentlemen I know give you Mr. and Mrs. Embry Joseph Call" I looked over at her and she smiled up at me. "You finally got my last name" I told her, she nodded her head. We walked down the aisle, and I see the horse carriage at the end of the aisle. I picked her up bridal style and walked her to the carriage. Everyone walked toward the house where the wedding reception was.

"Stop please" I told the carrier. I saw Varayla walk out with our daughter and I just had to have my daughter.

"Hey Ray" I said as she walked over to the carriage.

"What's up newlyweds" I laughed down at her as I see our daughter reaching for Lana. "Can we have our daughter?" She nodded her head and gave Sanna to Lana. "We'll see you there" she nodded her head and continued walking.

"Hey there daddies little girl" I said as I sat down next to Lana and our daughter. She gave me Nana and I just sat there holding her hand as I kissed the top of Sanna's head. "Sir, Mama where here" the carrier said. I got out of the carriage and helped Lana out to. We walked up to the house and opened the doors to the reception and was blown away. The tables were perfect. I walked into the room with holding Lana's hand.

"Everyone give it up for Mr. and Mrs. Embry Call" the d.j. said. I looked at her and gave her a kiss on the lips.

"Lets get this part started" he said. I walked over to the table where we were supposed to sit. "Man this feels good" Lana said. I looked at her confused. "What feels good"

"Me sitting down and me finally being your wife" she says as she leaned over and gave me a kiss. I placed my hand on her belly and rubbed it. Our moms came up and sat down next to us.

"Look at my baby" they both said in unison. I laughed as I gave my mom a kiss on the check. "You guys are finally married all that need to happen now is the rest of the five come here and keep us all busy" her mom said, we both nodded our heads as both of our hands went to her belly. I gave her a chaste kiss. "Well we leave the newlyweds alone, remember no drinking Lana" her mom said, she looked at her mom confused. "I don't even drink mom" she said. "I know just making sure" she shook her head and leaned back in the chair. We sat there for a while and just looked at each other.

We were both pulled out of our staring contest at Sanna cooing at us.

"What is it baby are you hungry" I asked her. She reached up and try to grab me. I picked up out of Lana arms and rest her head on my shoulder. "Mommy wasn't listening to you was she" I said.

"Whatever Embry" she said. I looked at the people sit and talk while I just smiled up at them. "Well are you guys ready for some food it should be ready" the d.j. said. I was more than hungry let's say that. Our parents and the bridal party came up and sat down getting ready to eat with us.

"How about we do some toast" Jake said. I looked down at him and shook my head.

"Well what can I say, Embry, Quil and I have been friends for what 19 years right give and take a little, Embry has always been the standoffish type. Even when it came to his crazy ex girlfriend, but when it comes to Lana standoffish isn't the word can we say horny all the time, he tells me things that I will never in my life want to hear, but since were great friend that what we do, even though I wasn't able to be his best man" he said looking down at me giving me the stank eye.

"Well I can't say that I don't blame Jake for being mad I only knew Embry for 9 months but those 9 months were great. Even though he took the greatest thing that happened to me well that was before Storm came into my life just those 9 months ago. When I meet her everything went bright, I didn't see rain anymore, every minute I was and I'm with her feel like a sunny and brighter day. And now that we have a littler one on the way I wouldn't change it. I only have one question to ask. Alice are you ready to do another wedding"

"Oh my God Derek don't tease me" Storm said as she got up from where she was sitting. "I'm not teasing you babe I want to marry you" she came up on the platform and hugged Derek.

"Well Alice I hope you're ready" I yelled at her.

"Well look here a proposal, well dinner is served" the d.j. The food came out and it was grilled and fried chicken with macaroni and cheese with green beans, some steak and a rack of lamb ribs.

"Cut the cake, Cut the cake" they cheered. We cut the cake.

"Embry don't play don't shove that cake in my face" I nodded my head but knew for certain that, is what I was plan on doing. We cut into the strawberry cake and cut the cake in half, I gently placed the cake on her lips and smashed into her face.

"Embry" she whined. She cut into the cake again and through the piece at me, it landed in my hair. I turned around and picked her up and kissed her.

"I love you Babe" I told her as I gave her another kiss on the lips.

"I love you too" she said.

**AN: WELL GUYS ONE MORE CHAPTER AND THAT'S IT I CANT WAIT THE NEXT CHAPTER WONT BE IN EITHER ONE OF THE POV'S WHO SHOULD IT BE IN. LET ME KNOW ALL THE KIDS WILL BE BORN AND OF AGE. SO I CANT WAIT ITS GOING TO BE GREAT I STARTED THE PAUL STORY I;M WORKING ON CHAPTER 3 NO NOT REALY I'LL PROBABLY START IT TOMORROW I DON'T KNOW HOMEWORK AND THINGS. BUT LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK I WAS ALSO THINK OF DOING A JAKE STORY WITH OUT NESSIE LET ME KNOW IF YOU WOULD WANT A JAKE STORY. **


	35. Chapter 35

Sanna's POV

"Sanna honey come on get up" I hear my mom say as she is sitting on my bed. I stretched and looked up at my mom. "Hi mom" I said as I got up and hugged my mom.

"Did you sleep ok" I nodded my head. I slept well last night, well that was until Dakota got up a left like an hour ago. My dad still cannot stand my boyfriend/imprinter. He hates his guts I guess it all ways been like that from what my mom tells me. Dakota told me a couple of years ago actually on my 16th birthday that I was his imprint. I knew the stories were true, I mean I grew up with a werewolf as a dad. And it didn't help when Aunt Emily and the rest of them always trying to put it in a code, which was so funny by the way. But now I'm 18 years old and I'm about to graduate from high school along with my sister and brothers, Yea my mom thought it would be so precious to have all of us go to school together, so I'm 18 and there 17. But I can honestly say I didn't mind going and being in the same classes with my brothers and sister. Especially my sister Aiyana, she is like my best friend well along with Sonja which is Kim's and Jared youngest daughter. Sonja, Aiyana and I when we get together people better be careful because we get into a lot. I mean our boyfriends don't like us to be together for so long. Yea my little sister has a boyfriend, he's Kim's and Jared youngest boy Jared and Sonja boyfriend is Uncle Sam's and Aunt Emily youngest boy Nate.

"Come on honey get up food is down stairs and I know you can't wait to go prom dress shopping" I nodded my head and got up out of the bed and headed towards my closet.

"Ok honey I'll be down stairs" my mom said. I yelled at her and said ok. I went into my closet and picked out my Hollister blue jeans skirt along with my Purple spaghetti strap shirt and my black and purple Chuck Taylors. Yes my mom got me so hooked up on Chuck Taylors so it was only important that I take it along, my mom still wears them when she not at work, being a zoologist. And my dad is still the gym teacher and football coach at La Push High, my brothers was on the team along with everyone else. My brothers are wolves also, I was so glad that I didn't turn wolf, but I guess.

"Yana" I yelled as I was coming out of my bedroom.

"Down here Nana" my sister said. I walked down the stairs hoping not to fall on my face I do that way to much. I walked into the kitchen and see my mom and sister sitting at the table.

"Where are the boys" I asked my mom.

"They're out there in the back with your dad" My dad stopped phasing when Uncle Sam's oldest boy phased, that was maybe 7 years ago, give and take. I sat down with my mom and my sister. My sister looked so much like me, but I just had longer hair, we both looked like our mom, just dimples as deep as my dad's and our skin complexion we got from out dad but everything else we got from our mom. I looked my little sister over and saw that she had the same exact skirt I had on, but just a green spaghetti strap shirt on with green Chuck Taylors.

"So mom is dad going shopping with us" my mom looked at us and shook her head.

"No he's not, he said having you 2 girls together are like hanging out with monkeys, and plus he doesn't want to go dress shopping so he can hold our purses" I had to laugh my dad was so silly. My dad didn't really know how to tame me and Yana but my mom did she said that how she and Aunt Amber acted like and only Grandma could tame them. I guess we have our mom's personality to.

"What so funny" my little brother said. I looked up at him and shook my head he looked so much like dad well when dad was younger that is.

"Nothing Embry just talking with mom about prom dress shopping" He took in a deep sigh and let it lose. None of my brothers wanted to go to prom. But their imprints wanted to. So Sakima, Daniel, Elan and Embry all had to go to prom. They said and I quote "I rather patrol" they kept saying. There just like dad never wanted to go to prom shopping, the boys already had their suits for prom, their imprints April some regular girl that went to our school is Sakima's imprint. Megan another girl that went to our school is Daniel imprint. Dena Sammy and Georden little girl was Elan imprint and lastly Kanti Stephanie's little girl from the mauka tribe is Embry's imprint.

Thankfully we all got along so it was all good. But yea were going prom shopping because it in a week and I couldn't wait.

"Daddy" Yana whined trying to get dad's attention. It usually works when we whine to our dad he gives in pretty quick unlike our mom. "Yes honey" she got up from where she was sitting and looked at me and gave me a nod. I knew that all too well. We were getting ready to beg our dad for something. Our dad will never say no to us if we both begged him for something. I got up and walked over to our dad.

"Daddy" Yana and I said in unison. He looked at me and then at Yana and then at mom.

"Babe please get our daughters" he said, we looked at mom and she gave us a nod telling us to continue.

"Daddy I really want you to go with us to go prom dress shopping please" Yana said. He shook his head.

"No Yana I don't want to go prom dress shopping with you guys, you have your mom" We looked at mom. She looked at me and gave me that stare, telling me to ask him. We all knew that he will never tell me no in his life he has never told me.

"Daddy" I asked him. He looked up at me and shook his head.

"Lana get your daughters you know I can't tell Nana no" my dad said.

"Then you should go Embry they want you with them" I looked down at my dad and gave him my best puppy eyes.

"Daddy can you please pretty please go with us to go prom dress shopping" He shook his head.

"Daddy please" Yana pleaded.

"Babe their ganging up on me get them" he said to my mom.

"It not my fault that you daughter want you to go with them, so go" mom said.

"That the thing babe I don't want to go I don't want to be stuck in a mall all day looking for prom dresses"

"Embry I can't help that they want you to go" I sat down on his left leg as Yana sat down on his right leg.

"Daddy please" we both pleaded with our best puppy dog eyes we could have ever done.

"This is not fair" he said. Yana and I started to smile because we knew we just cracked him.

"Fine when are we going" Yana and I quickly got up of his lap and hugged him around his neck.

"We leave after we all get done with breakfast" my mom said.

"Thank you daddy I love you" we both said.

"Yea, Yea I love you too" he said.

We got done eating breakfast and piled up in our dad's Denali and headed towards the mall.

"No that to short" my dad said as I came out with a short prom dress it came to mid thigh.

"DAD" I said.

"No you wanted me to come so I'm going to give you my opinion" I exhaled the breath I had in and turned back around and went into the dressing room.

"Are you serious Yana you're not going anywhere looking like that" my dad said. I peeked my head out the dressing room to see what she had on. She had long dress that had a slit that came all the way to her high thigh and the back was at the small of her back showing our matching tattoos. We all including April, Megan, Dena, Kanti, Amanda Aunt Amber and Uncle Seth only daughter, Ayasha Storm and Derek little girl, Dyani Amy and Brday's twin daughter, Chelsea Kelly and Kyle little girl Miley, Makayla Aunt Heleina and Uncle Stevie little girl and lastly Meka got matching tattoos a year ago, our dad's flipped our mom didn't really care well especially our mom since she got one with Aunt Amber and Sammy. Ours were of wolves howling at the moon. All of our wolves were different colors because of the wolves we were dating. Dad went bonkers when he saw what we got. We didn't think it was fair because the boys had the tribal tattoo and we couldn't get anything. I was always fascinated with tattoos when I saw my mom's and dad's. I thought they were cute my dad had all of our names and mom's and their wedding date on his chest and mom had the same thing just on her shoulder blade.

Yana, Sonja and I got a little bit more belly button rings along with tongue rings our dad don't know about those piercings. I came out with a long blue princess dress, it had to be something my dad picked out I only wanted short dresses.

"Dad did you pick out this princess dress" I said as I walked out.

"Wow, sweetie you look great in that" my dad said, I shook my head. I have and will always be my dad's princess, that not going to change.

"Dad I don't want a princess dress I want a short dress" I said. My sister came out with the same exact dress only in orange. I laughed as I looked at her face. She looked disgusted.

"Look at my little princess's you guys should totally where those your all covered up and look gorgeous" we sighed and looked at mom.

"Mom" we whined, she nodded her head.

"I'll get with him change out those dresses" we nodded our heads and walked back into the dressing room.

"Honey you can't pick out dresses you know they won't wear"

"I can too especially if I'm paying for them"

"Embry, you know they don't like that style"

"I know but I don't want my little girls showing too much"

"They won't show that much honey"

"How do you know?"

"Because I know and trust the girls we raised Embry"

"I trust them to it the boys there going with I don't trust, Lana baby these are my little girls"

"I know Emmy"

"There growing up so much"

"I know Embry"

"I remember when I held them in my arms for the first time, Lana they still look like the little girls I had in my arms at the hospital"

"I know Emmy but sometimes we have to let them go"

"I'm not ready to let them go honey"

"Neither I'm I but we can't hold them back"

"Daddy" I said as I walked out.

"Yes princess"

"Dad I'm always going to be your princess, that won't change, I'm just growing up, daddy" I said as I reached down and gave him a hug and a kiss on the check.

"Exactly dad we will always need you" Yana said coming out in a beautiful white dress with blue sash under her bust and blue lowers at the bottom of her dress.

"Wow, that's your dress Yana" I said she twirled around and looked at the mirror. She smiled and turned back around.

"What you think mom"

"I'm with you sister on this one that your dress honey" my mom said.

"Daddy" she said as she looked over at dad. He whipped away some tears that have falling down his check.

"Yea honey that's your dress princess" she smiled and gave dad a huge hug.

"Thank You daddy" he nodded his head and went to sit back down. I walked back into the dressing room and tried on the last dress that I had in there. It was a beautiful dress. It was all black with ruffles and a white sash that went around the waist. I walked out.

"Wow honey that is you" I smiled at my mom as she said this, I walked over to the mirror and looked at myself in the dress. My mom was right this is my dress.

"You look great Nana" Yana said. I smiled at her.

"Daddy"

"Yes honey you look great in that dress"

"Is that a yes daddy" he nodded his head; I ran over to him and hugged him.

"Thank you daddy, I love you so much" I said.

PROM

It been a very long week, I've been so excited, to actually go to prom with Dakota. It isn't funny I love hang out with Dakota. So here we are on the day of Prom, I'm upstairs with my sister and of course Aunt Alice and Aunt Rose to help us out with our hair and makeup. Alice and Rose are the best, I love them like family hence the Aunt part.

"Ok Nana you ready" I nodded my head and looked into the mirror. My hair was gorgeous it was like in a messy ponytail but it was curly it was really pretty, and I also went with the natural look, I don't usually wear makeup what so ever I take after my mom on that, well me and Yana. Alice already had my dress on me, so I waited upstairs to wait on Rose to get done with Yana hair and makeup.

"Nana you look so pretty" I turned around and was flabbergasted at how pretty my little sister looked. Her dress was gorgeous and her hair. Rose had her hair braided on the sides and curled all thought her hair she looked great.

"Me Yana you look so pretty" I said, she came over to me and hugged me.

"Ok Yana and Nana, we don't want you to come down until we cal both of your names" we nodded our heads and watch Alice and Rose walk do the stairs.

"Ladies and Gentleman I know give you Aiyana Nicole and Sanna Marie Call" That was our cue we walked down the stairs.

"Wow, babe you look great" Dakota said as he walked up to me and picked me up. I giggled as he twirled me around, and kissed me on my forehead.

"Dakota she better be back by 1 o'clock that goes for you to Jared I know your dad don't let me call him" my dad said. I shook my head and dragged Dakota out of the house.

AT THE PROM

"Nana, Yana" I heard. I looked around I knew that voice all too well.

"Sonja" we both yelled and hugged each other.

"Hey what's up Nate how are you" Jared and Dakota both asked Nate.

"Nothing much, I have to keep an eye out on Sonja now since the other trouble makers are here" Nate said as he gave both of them a bro hug. We sat and talked for a while and started dancing like we knew what we were doing. And before you knew it, it was time to crown Prom King and Queen.

"Ok ladies and Gents it's time to crown Prom King and Queen" the principle said.

"Your 2029 Prom King is"

"IS Chayton Dukes"

"And Your Prom Queen is none other than Dyani Jackson" We screamed loud.

We walked up to the front of the dance floor and gave them both a hug.

"Congrats you 2" we said as we gave Dyani and hug and Chayton a kiss on the check.

"Thanks guys" Chayton said. We kept dancing and dancing until our feet fell off.

"Babe come on I need to take you home" Dakota said. I nodded my head,a dn looked over at Yana.

"Yea were going, were going" she said as she got up and walked out with us.

We drove in silence, or I might have went to sleep I'm not really sure. But we were at the house in no time. Dakota picked me up and carried me up into the house.

"Right on time Dakota and Jared"

"Yes Sir" they both said.

"Angels how was your prom"  
"It was great dad but I'm really sleepy, and Chayton and Dyani won Prom King and Queen"

"That nice honey I know you guys are sleepy, just take them up to there rooms and put them down" they nodded their heads and took us up the stairs.

"Night Yana" I said over Dakota's arm.

"Night Nana, I love you"

"I love you to Yana Love you dad" I yelled the last part so my dad can hear me. Dakota took me into the room and placed me down on the bed.

"Ok love I'll see you tomorrow, I love you get some sleep" I nodded my head and in a matter of seconds I was gone like a broken lamp.

**AN: HEY GUYS THAT WAS THE LAST CHAPTER SUPPER EXCITED. BUT LOOK AT THE OTHER STORY I'M WRITING IT'S CALLED A TALE OF 3 BOYS IT'S A PAUL LOVE STORY WHO DOESN'T LOVE PAUL LOVE STORIES. I'M GOING TO PUT OF THE DRESSES FOR RPOM UP ON MY POLYVORE SO GO CHECK IT OUT YOU CAN ALSO GET MY POLYVORE FROM MY PROFILE I ALSO PUT WHAT THE GIRLS AND BOYS LOOK LIKE ON MY POLYVORE SO GO CHECK IT OUT. **


End file.
